Jack and Jade
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Jack and jade have a complicated relationship. She's emotional, driven by her passions, while he's chill, thinking every action out at least once before doing it. They just see the world differently. But one big difference is Jade holds on to her friends because she is so sure no one could like her, while jack made friends with Ryder Daniels. Of course, Ryder changes everything
1. Chapter 1 Meet Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. All work is for entertainment values only Always question what your psychic tells you until you trust them completely.

Chapter one: meet Jack.

:}

Ryder Daniels wasn't the kind of guy you'd think of when you thought of someone's best friend, but he was to Jack. It didn't happen deliberately, or all at once, but over the last eight plus months or so Ryder'd made friends with a guy who was, in his mind, the ultimate wing man. Many a night he'd go out looking for some action, and with the help of Jack, he'd bring home the filly he was trying for. It wasn't perfect, no wing man game was, but Ryder had formed a deep friendship initially based on getting laid, and Jacks role in his scoring on the babes.

"So, you ready for another shallow, meaningless one night stand?" Jack asked as they walked up to the eighteen and older club. Ryder had slowly become a regular at several, but tonight they were going to his favorite.

Ryder nodded. "Wasn't sure you'd make it, Jack my man." He chucked, slapping the other guy on the back. Jack was average height, maybe five seven, but liked to wear boots to give himself a little more height. He also had a squarish build, solid, with a roundish, boyish face. He wore his hair long, but it was almost always hidden under some kind of hat. "You know, if we run into another group, we could cut one of the young and infirmed out for you..." Nature references were one of Ryder's new things, a side effect of his continuing education.

"I'm in a relationship." Jack reminded his friend. "But lets go have fun. I'll dance, drink my rum and coke, minus the rum, and in general enjoy the night."

"Dude, one of these days, you'll realize you don't have to turn into a pumpkin at midnight." The older boy said. "Relax, enjoy your youth. And besides, I know the truth about your relationship."

"It's just a bump." Jack insisted.

"I know." Ryder said. "It's just a bump, this time. But how long can you keep dating with this distance between you. Trust me, man, take advantage. Just choose one of the girls with the fake ID, cause they'll get so drunk they won't even remember who they were with the tomorrow."

"Not interested." Jack insisted.

"Liar." Ryder stopped joking, despite the smile now plastered on his face. "You may be too moral to just screw around, but your interested. No red blooded male can live without thinking of some of the sweater meat in here. Just tonight, get a feel… for how ready some of these girls are for a quick adventure. I'll bet some of these girls would love to let you have a feel."

"I've had the offers." Jack admitted. "I even took one girl up on it, felt bad afterwords."

"How big were they?" Ryder managed to leer.

"Solid C's" Jack replied, holding his hands up to show an estimation of size. By then they were at the velvet ropes.

"Jack, Ryder, good to have you back." Kyle, the bouncer, said. "Ryder, just a heads up, you may wanna hit a different club tonight. I counted at least three of your past mistakes in here."

"Dude, thats the beauty of that kind of relationship." The tall boy said. "We know they were mistakes, and don't dwell on it. The knew what our time together was about, just like I did. Now, any of my man Jacks mistakes here?"

"Not tonight." Kyle said, smiling. "For a guy who's so determined not to play with a girls feelings, he does leave behind his share of broken hearts, doesn't he?"

They walked past the red velvet rope. "His own fault for being a descent guy." Ryder replied. "With me, they know it's all about one thing, but Jack here's all about the relationship. So when a girl starts to like him, she's not thinking of sucking his cock, she's thinking of what to name their kids."

"Amen to that." Kyle said as he stamped their wrists.

"Really?" Ryder fake whined. "We've been coming here for eight months, and you still give us the under twenty one stamps?"

"And I will until those fake ass ID's are replaced by real ones that say your old enough. And Ryder, no trying to slip Jack into the next club over." The bouncer joked.

They'd gone to The Habbit, a fairly happening club that attracted a younger crowd. The eighteenth and up rule drew a lot of collage age kids, which was a hassle when it came to kids trying to get drunk, but gave them a good flow of income to compensate for the extra work. But the club took up only about half the square footage of the rather large space the owner had acquired. It shared the rest, as well as it's kitchen, with the club next door. Simply called Sugar, the other club was exactly what it sounded like. A lot of older people frequented Sugar, looking for younger adults looking for an older, more experienced hand. Sugar daddies and mommies were there waiting to audition the next potential lover, as well as all kinds of other older peoples hoping to score on one of the young ones from the next club over. And the management understood the draw, often leaving flyers around letting those old enough know that the other club was a great place to have someone pay for your drinks. But Sugar was an over twenty one club, and Jack never wanted to head over there. Ryder, on the other hand, sometimes liked a little cougar hunt, or use of the private rooms they conveniently had for whatever uses the patrons might think of, despite being only nineteen.

"It's okay." Ryder said. "Jack's my boy. I'd never drag him out of his comfort zone. At least, not there. I need him to score the young ones. Let him discover the benefits of the older gals on his own."

The two settled in for a while, with Ryder trying his game on several girls before calling Jack in for help. Jack wasn't the kind to try harassing a girl and setting Ryder up for the save, cause done too often, it only caused trouble later, giving a guy a reputation, or maybe getting him in a fight with a real wound be savior. Instead, he'd distract her girlfriends, talk the other boy up, or set up a story that Ryder would use to win the girls affection for the evening. The one rule had to be never to imply that Ryder would want anything with these girls after tonight. That was Ryder's secret to success, and he''d go home alone rather then have a girl think he wanted more then sex out of them. "After all, my man Jack here taught me to never try to scam a girl out of something. Always be up front about what I need." Ryder was telling Tara, the busty blond he'd scored for the night. Her friend, Haley, was enjoying hanging with Jack, but neither held any illusions that they'd be anything more then people passing in the night.

Jack left just before midnight. "Haley, it's been real." He said to her in that voice of his that was just shy of mesmerizing. A natural mimic, he'd worked on tones and sound to the point where he came across as just mysterious enough. "I'd like to say your a good kisser. I normally don't allow myself to go that far..."

"But if you didn't let me play tonsil hockey, I'd have noticed your buddy sneaking Tara out of the club?" Haley asked. "Look, you sound like a singer, and my dad owns a karaoke club. Why don't you come by one day, sing a bit, and maybe we could see if there's more to us then a quick make-out session?"

"I'm seeing someone." Jack said, looking out the door.

"So am I." Haley replied. "I just felt that you were special. Figures, the special ones are loyal to their girlfriends. Or would it be boyfriend. Really stepping out?"

"Lets just agree this was a fun night, we kissed a little, and it never meant anything." Jack said. "Kissing is cheating, and I feel bad enough."

"If you and your, um, someone ever break up, call me." The dark haired girl said. "I'd love to show you just how special I am." She then leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "I'll suck your dick, and let you come inside me."

"Thats a great offer, but I really must dash." Jack had taken on a very realistic British accent. He walked quickly out the door and across the street to his truck, got in, and took off. Driving away, he only glanced back for a moment to make sure Haley had gone back int the club. 'Tara's gonna need someone to talk to when Ryders done. He snuck her into the other club, probably to use one of their private rooms. Not even taking her home, what a guy.' Still, Jack smiled. Ryder was a jerk, but he'd matured so much over the last year. This stage, being honest about him not wanting anything serious, was just the latest phase of him becoming a descent person.

Jack got home and raced up to his room, changing as soon as he was safely behind his door. He really didn't need his mother asking questions, not that she ever did. Glad he didn't have to make up any excuses, he finished putting on his pajamas and washed his face. Only then did he look at his face in the mirror, trying to discover why this, those nights out at the club looking at, dancing with, and sometimes allowing his temptations to get the better of him felt so right. Blue green eyes scanned every inch of that face, looking for something, anything, that was just missing. His phone, the pay as you go one, the one he'd bought over a year ago when he started going to that club, rang. Jack, after checking the caller ID, answered in a voice just a little off from normal. "Ryder, it's late."

"Just wanted to make sure my best friend in the whole world made it home safe." Ryder replied. "That Tara chick, I think she was surprised it lasted as long as it did. Girls a freak. But hay, you had more then a shot with her friend. How was kissing her?"

Jack didn't respond, instead shutting the phone and hanging up. Ryder, not realizing he'd been cut off, continued. "So, you back to being a squash again?" He waited for a response. "Jack? Jack my boy….Jack?" For several seconds, he just held on the line, waiting. "... Jade?"

:}

So, thoughts. The story goes from here, and twists just a bit, but I think this is enough of an introduction.

when this goes further, there will be an explanation for some of the above chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Ryders plan part one

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. Heck, even jack isn't that original.

:}

The next Monday lunchtime found the gang hanging out at their table in the asphalt cafe, enjoying their food and the lively conversation that came with it. "I'm telling you, Jade, you missed some real fun Friday night." Beck insisted. "Even Trina was on fire. Girl can't sing to save her life, but simple steps, or free form, girl can dance, and god did she. We put those Sherwood kids to shame."

"Those were my friends." Tori cut in.

"About what, two years ago?" Andre inquired. "So, Jade, why did you skip out on some karaoke and good snacks?"

"I told you." She sighed. "Since the breakup, I just need more space. You see, in the bast, beck and I, we always had that chance, the possibility of us getting together again. But this time, when I broke it off, it was cause I realized I was no good for him. I'm costing him rolls, keeping him from making the tough choices that will help his career." Her tone edged on sad, growing closer and closer as she spoke. But she held her head high, not letting her pain or sorrow show through.

"Right here." Beck toned in, but not too loudly. He didn't want to distract from with what his ex was saying.

"Too bad, cause that night was fun." Dre emphasis. "And the girls were fine."

"Bet it was easier for them to have fun with Haley and Tara out for the evening." Jade commented, almost randomly softly.

"How?" Tori asked, suddenly very shocked.

"Yes, how?" Beck added. "Were you spying on us?"

The goth sighed. "I was near an over eighteen club, and saw them getting past the bouncer." she informed the gang. At the looks her friends were giving her, she continued. "It's near another club my dad frequents. I was looking for him, but that other club was twenty one and over."

"Good thing you didn't go in tot he younger club, cause I really don't need you telling tales, ruing my chances with the ladies." Ryder said, seeming to appear from nowhere, but actually coming from behind a small crowd of students who were walking towards the school. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to say to you." The venom in Tori's normally sweet voice was thick with a hate she almost never showed.

'I guess she holds a special place in her heart for guys who use her.' Ryder thought before continuing. "Wasn't talking to you, Vega, or anyone else in your little crew except Jade."

"And what business do you have with her?" Beck asked, standing up. Robbie stood up too, an unusual act of courage from the nerdy boy, but he did tend to back Beck's plays.

"She auditioned for a student film, one I'm in." The Hollywood arts alumni stated. "We have a scene together, where she plays my sister. Poor girl, no kissing."

"You're in a student film?" Beck asked Jade.

"A paid roll in a student film." The writer clarified. "Hay, I LIKE money. And it could be worse, I could have gotten the role of his love interest."

"Ryder Daniels is the star of the student film your in?" Tori asked.

"Really Vega?" The director asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Really?"

"Right, sorry." The singer replied, but she didn't back down. "Kinda obvious now."

"Anyways, I was trying to contact you all weekend, and you've been avoiding my calls." Ryder said. "We need to talk, away from your loser friends."

"Okay, lets talk." Jade stood, moving with a grace and power that causes many an underclassman to take a step back. Her reputation did a lot of the intimidation for her.

"Jade, if you need us..." Beck remind her.

"He needs me in the film." The goth said. "He won't do anything."

They walked to the area behind Festus's food truck. The foreign born short order cook used it extensively when he wasn't serving food, so he'd set it up as a kind of outdoor lounge. But when he was in the truck, sometimes students used that spot to do drugs. Sometimes Festus joined them. Ryder was a regular back in the days he was a student at the school.

"I can't believe you told them about the film?" Jade griped.

"You mean part I helped you get?" The older boy asked. "On that film where you'll be getting credit as an assistant director as well as a major roll."

"Yay, I'm on screen over half it's fifteen minute run time." She said, showing no excitement whatsoever.

"I just needed to talk." The tall boy said, suddenly looking more deflated. "I need my best friend."

Jade just nodded, taking a second to find that part of herself and bring it forth. To most people, there wouldn't be any real change. Physically she didn't change, and since this was more of a sub personality, part of the main one, as opposed to a second one inhabiting her body, her likes and dislikes stayed mostly the same. But the part that changed, to those who really knew her, would be obvious, and to Ryder, who now considered this person his closest friend in the world, the moment she opened her eyes, he knew it was Jack, even in her cloths.

"Okay, I'm here, but we have to make this quick." Jack said, glancing towards the open quad of the cafe. "They wouldn't understand."

"I get it, but I need your help." Ryder emphasized.

"Okay, what happened?" The shorter 'boy' asked.

"That Tara girl, we went into the Sugar club, did our business, and she left almost immediately after to talk up some old guy in an expensive suit." The taller one explained. "It was like I was just there for sex, and thats it."

"Isn't that what you want?" The shorter one asked. "A no strings attached relationship?"

"We hardly cuddled." Ryder whined.

"God, what am I gonna do with you?" Jack asked, chuckling. "The problem isn't Tara, she's exactly what you've been looking for the past months. The problem is you. You want them to want you, and not just for a quick fuck. You want them to need you, to be there if you want more. But to get that, you have to be offering more then a roll in the hay. Also, and this is very important," Jack said as he pulled out his phone, "Please tell me this wasn't the man she was talking up."

"Who's that supposed to be?" The taller boy asked.

"My dad, now take a good look and tell me..." The shorter one held out the phone.

"Come on, man, what are the odds she'd be talking to..." The older boy looked at the phone. "HOLY SHIT, IT WAS YOUR DAD!"

"Share it with the whole world, why don't you." The younger boy taunted. But Ryder knew the odds of anyone hearing what he'd actually said were low, and even if they did they'd just assume it was rehearsing for the film the two were doing, or rather, had already been done. Jade's last part in it was helping with the editing, and being there at the premiere showing.

"Sorry, it's just, my god, your dad is screwing Tara." Ryder repeated.

"No, my dad was talking to her. Unless she passes a background check to prove she's old enough, he won't risk a statutory rape charge. Once you get on the sex offenders list, it shadows you for the rest of your life." Jack assured his friend. "So what do you need from me?"

"Okay, just a couple of things." The taller boy pushed to get back on track. "How, I mean, what do I do from here?"

"Try taking a girl on a date, see if maybe she'd be interested in more then a sexual relationship." The shorter one advised. "Hell, with you, maybe just finding a girlfriend who's willing to have an open relationship would be an improvement."

"I'm good at dating." Ryder reminded his friend. "Just not so good at actually caring for the girl. You'll be there, to help?"

"Moral support all the way." Jack assured his friend. "Just, I may need time to shift my schedule. Beck and the others, they want time with Jade."

"Okay, last thing, Haley was slightly, and only slightly, smitten by our boy wonder." Ryder informed the other. "I'm thinking its time you got back on the horse."

"A, I'm not interested in a one night stand." Jack started counting. "B, under my cloths and preparations, I look like this." His hands gestured down his body. "And C, Jades not ready to date."

"A, Bullshit." Ryder counted back. "B, I get that. A one night stand might not be the right choice, unless you start hitting the lesbian clubs. There are under eighteen clubs for the gays, right?" He met his friends eyes. "Never mind, cause C, there's nothing that says you cant at least start dating someone, and when it gets close, you tackle that issue then. Just be honest with them once you start to feel close. And speaking of, who at this school does our little Jade have a secret crush on? Girls only, cause I know your not into guys."

Jack sighed. "With that, I'm afraid I'm going. Jade wants to say fuck you." He closed his eyes and released the persona that lurked in the back of her mind, allowing the part of her that had a few notable differences, including currently being bisexual as opposed to a straight male in a woman's body, to regain control. She's heard every word, been almost a part of the discussion. Only the notably feminine parts of her were missing, as well as the other choices they'd made growing up that affected the way they saw and reacted to the world. "You know what? Forget it. You can go fuck yourself, or get one of your stupid floozies to do it for you. I'm out of here."

Jade stomped out from behind Festus's truck as the proprietor was finishing up the lunch rush. The food truck operator gave a big smile to the other boy and greeted him with a handshake. "Ryder my boy, how've you been."

"I'm not holding." The boy replied.

"It's okay, I'm not doing that shit any more." Festus insisted. "I just like you cause you were one of the only one's who socialized with me."

"I was just using you for the space, dude." Ryder admitted.

"I know." Fesus said. "I always knew. But no one else even tried, so you won that by default." His heavy accent wasn't distorting his message. The Grub Truck operator was an outsider here at the school, more so then anyone who worked there. The faculty built relationships among themselves, while the janitor and security seemed to find no trouble in finding friends among the teachers and students.

"Well, I still feel bad about how we treated you." Ryder insisted.

"Better then any of the current kids, and that included Tori Veega and her friends. I sent them to Yerba to perform at my brothers hotel, and they blinded our president." Festus spat. "I don't blame them for that, I ran from that world when I could. But even knowing where I came from, they made no attempt to get to know me., I was just the guy in the Grub Truck, serving them food."

"I so get that." The former student said. "Look, I'll talk to Jack, see if he can find any of the students who might like to hang out, be your friend."

"Whats up with that anyways, buddy?" Festus asked.

"I can't really explain it. It's like there are two halves to Jade, and they share a body, but they're not so much different parts and different focuses on the same part. Jack is Jade, only male, with a few other personality differences." Ryder exhaled, not sure how to really describe her almost unique condition.

"I get it." The food truck operator replied. "Tell her, I would love it if I had friends among the adults, if possible." A look crossed his face. "Make that tell HIM I would like friends among the..."

"Adults, I get it." Ryder cut him off. "And thanks for understanding. It's subtle, so I think we'd both appreciate it if you kept it between us."

"I'm good at keeping secrets." the older man said. "Like, even Jade doesn't know about her crush on Tori Veega."

"Jade likes Tori?" Ryder asked. "I think I can use that. Let me make some calls….." A smile crossed his face. 'Payback time.'

:}

Hope I'm giving you what you need while keeping just a taste of mystery going on. Review, cause that way I get to see what you think.

A special shout out to the guest who said my story had 2 boring and uninteresting. Dude, you were the first to review, even if I couldn't moderate your review until later. And to the other guest who reviewed, wait and see what comes out of it. Than again, I'm guessing you know by now. Just, I do so enjoy the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3 Ryders plan, stage two

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I only enjoy playing what if with their lives.

:}

Ryder walked away from Hollywood arts, heading to where he'd parked, plotting how he was going to use Jade's hidden affection for Tori to settle his old debt. Out of all the things he'd done, or had done to him, this one lingered as the one thing he felt he needed to do.

Ryder had plenty of background on his friend to use. Jack was one of his closest friends, the guy who knew his past, who was able to uncover his secrets, and not judge too much. In return, Jack had trusted Ryder with a couple of his own, in addition to the one big one Ryder had figured out, and up until now protected as if it were his own.

Ryder and Jack had built up a lot of trust over the last year, the kind that helps people find peace, and change. Ryder had always had his friends, guys who hung out with him cause he was seen as "Cool." But it was only in the last year, while at collage, that he'd made real friends. Jack had opened the door for that change, helping him to go from just having a few followers around to fetch things, or take the blame if things went south, to having real friends he could count on to help him. So it would have surprised Jack to know that Ryder was making plans around him and Tori in order to settle an old debt. What wouldn't surprise him was that the tall boy was going to call in help from some of new friends and acquaintances he'd made along the way.

'To do this, I need to get at Tori. And her big vulnerability, the way I'm going to lure her in, is her sister, that talentless hack, Trina.' Ryder thought as he planned out his next move. 'But where she lacks talent, god why did I have to do a duet with her as punishment, she's got lucky in the looks department. I'll admit it, she's hot. Hot, and so desperate to have the best, just to prove she has value, that it'll be child's play to set her up.'

The actual execution of setting Trina up was harder then just using her. He needed information on her, on the whole family, and since he doubted anyone would just tell him what he needed. Also Trina, despite being very self centered, wasn't sharing the information he wanted. So Ryder was forced to watch the Vega's for a few days to get a feel for their scandals. It was during that time he realized just how many people seemed to spy on them. 'I've counted four different people hiding outside their sliding glass door, spying on them from the bushes.' He noted, writing things down so he'll remember. 'That Shapiro kids one of them, as well as Sinjin, but that one's expected. Then there's one of her neighbors, and some kid I've never seen before. Apparently, neither have the Vega's.'

Not sure what else to do, he took pictures, included the time, and made notes. Something inside him wanted to do that, and he wasn't one to fight his impulses, not yet. But despite watching the house, he never once risked going in that close to spy on them in their home. 'Her dad's a cop, and with the amount of traffic they get, I'd be lucky to avoid being caught. Maybe I just need to take a number?' He smiled at his own joke.

Ryder also put a simple tracker on Trina's car, one using bluetooth technology to ping cell towers when close enough. He'd have a general idea where she went. From there, based on how long she was at various places, he was able to guess her routine, and that gave him his opening. But that meant he had to involve the next person in his plan, now becoming a conspiracy.

"Okay, on days when her sister is doing something after school, the target likes to hit this one bookstore and read." He told Anthony, his friend from school. He'd called the boy to get his help. "It may tale a few days, but thats the best place to approach. Her guard will be down, and you can use any method you want to get close."

"Okay, tell me again why I'm doing this?" Tony asked. Ryder had chosen him because he was tall, just over six foot three, solidly built at just over two hundred and thirty pounds, and despite that had almost model good looks. But Tony was a good old boy, a farmer from California, who was in collage trying to become something else. Anything else, if he was honest. With brown hair and hazel eyes, just seeing a picture of him might convey the image of a sweet boy, maybe twenty, with trusting eyes. But Tony was into MMA, and when not being physical, enjoyed learning about how things worked.

"I've sent a picture." Ryder said with a deep sigh. "She's five five, with a nice built and at least C cups."

"You know I'm not into bang and bounce." The big guy cut in.

"Okay, how about this." Ryder tried again. "From what I can tell, she's been trying to prove she's worth it for a long time. Athletic, into some kind of martial art, which I know you like, but at the same time desperate for attention. You be the one to give it to her, show her a true country gentleman, and maybe you'll be the one to get her out of her diva phase."

"Sounds like you want me to help her." Tony observed. "Whats in it for you?"

"I owe her sister." Ryder said with a strange, neutral sounding voice. "You meet the girl, get her to sneak herself and her sister out to a club of my choice, and I'll do the rest."

"If I like the girl," Tony warned, "I won't look too kindly on you hurting her sister."

"Trust me," Ryder's smirk was almost auditory, "She's just another tool in a long term plot to pay off some old debts. If I'm right, she won't ever feel like I used her." Ryder knew, in just a few more minutes, he'd have Tony on his side.

A few days later at school, Trina was sitting next to Tori during lunch, trying to convince her to help out. "It's not like I need you to do anything," The older girl stressed, "It's just, the club doesn't have many days when they're sixteen and older, and he said he was bringing a friend. Just meet them, see if you two connect." The older girl was giving the best puppy dog eyes she could, hoping her sister would give in and agree. "Besides, you owe me for Lendell."

"Pha-lease, you were begging me to set you up with him." Tori shot back.

"TOOORRRIIIIIII!" Trina whined. "I can't show up empty handed. As much as I'd love to be the center of attention, if I show up alone, he'll think I don't have any friends. I promised I'd bring someone."

"And I don't like the prospect of being set up." The younger girl shot back. "Especially by you. You said it yourself, you're looking to get even for Lendell, and besides, my love life is going great."

"Who was the last guy you went out with who wasn't a creep." Trina said, quickly adding "And you can't count Beck, since you stressed that was an 'opposite' date."

"Well, there was…. No, but how about…. No, he was into... lets not talk about that." Tori scanned her memories, but couldn't think of a good date she'd been on since she'd gotten to Hollywood Arts, or at least one that didn't lead to the guy being a total creep. 'Who'd have thought that Steven was the good one?' She questioned herself. "You know what, maybe I've had my share of creeps and losers, but you haven't done any better."

"Except now I have a date with a collage boy." Trina bragged, her voice edged with pride and a little taunting.

"You know what?" The younger girl asked. "You can just go find..."

"Hiiiii." chirped Cat as she skipped over to the table where the Vega sisters were sitting. "What're you up to?"

"I was just telling Tori here I got us two tickets to a teen club, for kids sixteen to twenty, but she wasn't sure she could make it." Trina gave her best smile.

"You wouldn't..." Tori whisper threatened.

"I need someone, and Cat counts." Trina whispered back.

"What are you whispering about?" Cat asked, whispering.

"I just remembered I can make it after all." Tori said, glaring at her sister. "So tonight, we're going out."

"Tomorrow." Trina reminded her. "The tickets are for Friday."

"Great, so looking forward to it." Tori growled, and stomped off to find out if she was doing anything after school. The last thing she wanted was to be trapped in a car with her sister. Not after being essentially blackmailed into going on a blind date.

Trina called to make sure her boy was going to be there, in the process letting Ryder know the plan was on target. Ryder, in turn, made a phone call to another of his friends, setting the stage for things to start to fall together. 'Now we wait.' He said to himself, then started on his project for history 210.

Friday afternoon was busy at the Vega home, as Trina had invited a few people over to help them get ready. "Cat, I'm meeting this total cutey who may well be the father of my children..."

"Eventually." Officer Vega said from his place at the kitchen table. He'd chosen to come home to do some paperwork, and found both his girls getting ready for a big night out. Naturally, he chose to sit out there and watch.

"Dave, relax." Gary urged. "Their meeting her guy at the club, so we don't get to interrogate him. And Trina, what club are you going too? Not that I'm thinking of taking my partner out for a drink nearby or anything."

"GARY!" Trina screamed.

"Why am I here again?" Jade asked.

"We're getting ready." Trina shot back at her. "And need all the help we can get."

"You can say that again." The goth chirped.

"If you're gonna cop that attitude, you can just leave." The older girl ordered her out.

"You know thats what she wants, right?" Tori asked.

"Its okay." Cat said, smiling. "Jadey just isn't into this kind of bonding. I think it has something to do with an eyebrow related accident. I still get nightmares."

"How bad could an eyebrow related accident be?" David asked.

"I accidentally waxed Jade's eyebrows off, and she was out to get me." Cat explained. "But other then the extreme trauma of her getting me back, we're good now."

"I'd ask for the story, but I'm afraid it'd end with me asking if you want to press charges." David said.

"I'm gone." Jade announced, then marched out the door. Seconds later, the room was silent, but it didn't last, as the girls had to get ready for their dates.

:}

I know, lots of plot setup. But hay, I like Tony, and he seems to like the idea of the challenge of Trina. Also, I know it's an awkward place to end the chapter. No excuse beyond my writing in blocks, and limiting the size of each chapter. However, I hope you're as jazzed as I am that Tori and Trina are walking into Ryder's setup. Lets see how he uses what he knows, shall we?

Oh yea, if you have thoughts or comments, please leave them in the reviews.

Those who've never seen "Crazy Ponnie." Might needs some explanation about the eyebrows. I recommend watching the episode.


	4. Chapter 4 Off to the club

Disclaimer: I don't won the characters. I just play with their emotions.

:}

Jade had just walked out the door, no longer helping the Vega girls get ready for their dates.

"Phooey." Cat gripped. "I was gonna ask Jade to do something tonight."

"Why don't you?" Tori asked. "I mean, other then reminiscing about how you took her eyebrows..."

"I'd rather not." Cat interrupted.

"She's saying you can still do something with gothula." Trina explained.

"But I can't." Cat said. "She has this other group of friends she does things with sometimes, and I think one of them texted her today."

"You could go talk to that Sam chick and follow her." Trina suggested.

"No, I'll just go home and help Sam watch the kids." Cat sighed.

"Don't ask." David warned Gary.

"Wait, this Sam person has kids?" Gary asked.

"He asked." Officer Vega said to the roof.

"No, were in business together." Cat explained. "We run Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service."

"Thats quite a name." The veteran officer noted.

"Lets see..." Trina said as she looked for something. "Here's the disclaimer from their commercial."

The narrators voice cut in with the disclaimer. "Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service is not licensed. Sam and Cat are not legal adults. The young children who appeared in this commercial were paid and told what to say. Sam and Cat claim no legal responsibility for the safety of your children. Sam has a criminal record. "

"That says a lot, doesn't it." Gary signed as he looked to his partner.

"They're my daughters friends." David stressed. "They come with the package. At least you didn't have to deal with them laughing at Terms of Endearment."

"Oh, that was a funny film." Cat called out. "Do you know if they made a sequel?"

"The Evening Star." Robbie replied, letting everyone know he was sitting there in the kitchen, watching the whole getting ready phase with an interest born of boredom.

"I'd forgotten you were there." Trina noted.

"I hadn't." David added.

"What, I'm going to announce my presence when I can quietly observe and I don't even need to hide in your bushhhh I mean, don't have to, um, ah, I got nothing." Robbie stood up, smiled, and said "It's been a wonderful evening, and Cat, feel free to come over some time and watch The Evening Star with me, especially if your bored." He managed to get the whole speech out while walking towards the front door.

"I'll just invite Jadey, so if she gets done early, she can join us." The redhead called after him.

"And your just gonna let that stalked run outta here?" Gary asked his partner.

"I've talked to Tori, who seemed to be the one he spies on the most, and it seems she wants to handle it herself." David informed his partner. "Plus, we have at least one neighbor who likes to sneak over and eavesdrop on other peoples conversations, and he has friends in local law enforcement. Makes it hard to keep my kids safe. Then, they tend not to lock the door. I keep telling them not to let the nice neighborhood lull them into a false sense of security, we need to lock the doors. So I installed security cameras. With I hope will at least let me catch whomever breaks into my home."

"We're changing things now." Gary told his partner. Then he addressed the room. "Trina, make sure you have a key on you. By the time you get back, the door will be locked, and this weekend I'm gonna help your dad install a dead bolt."

"DAAAD!" Trina screeched.

"No complaining." The Vega patriarch scolded his child. "We've been very lax, but this is about your safety, and I agree with Gary. We're putting in a serious lock to keep you safe."

"Don't move so much." Cat scolded the older girl. "I need to finish your hair and start on Tori's."

"I thought I'd just dress casually." The singer told her friend.

"But you want to make an impression." Cat argued. "One that says 'I'm hot and exotic and spicy' and now I'm hungry."

"I'm not gonna touch that one." David said to the group.

"What?" The redhead asked, feeling kinda left out.

"You kinda described Tori as food." Trina informed her.

"Yea, and I'm not sure I like being described as something people would eat and now I get it." The singer was blushing by the time she finished the sentence.

"I still don't get it." Cat whined.

"Cat, go up to Tori's closet, and pull out her blue dress." Trina informed the helper. "Not the one you see at first, but the one she's kinda hidden behind the other dresses..."

"On the left side, near her Prome dress." David finished.

"How'd you know about…." Tori sputtered.

"My spy found it." Her father smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm more then just an informant." Holly, her mother, called from the back where she'd been doing house work. "I'm also here to make sure you don't do anything that might hurt your future. And I do a lot of housework"

They all let Holly's statement drop as Cat went up to get Tori's dress.

A short time later, dressed in outfits their parents approved of, but only barely, the Vega sisters drove off to the club where they'd be meeting Trina's date and his friend. "So, I don't know anything about Tony's friend, but I heard great things about the club. They almost never allow kids under eighteen in, which reminds me, you may need a fake ID."

"TRINA!" Tori screamed her warning.

"It's okay, I had Sinjin make you one." The older girl said. "He made mine, and it's good stuff. Just, you're not allowed to go into the neighboring club. Bad news."

"What club are we going too?" Tori asked, now staring through her sister.

"It's called 'The Habbit', and it's this really happening collage bar." Trina explained. "But they share a building with a club simply called Sugar. I think it's full of people who wanna date kids their childrens age, and kids looking to date older people."

"Sugar daddies, got it." Tori remarked.

"And mommies, we have to be fair." Her sister corrected. "And then there are the boys who want cougars. Lots of boys looking for a strong, older woman who knows what she wants and isn't about to get pregnant. So, anyways, since they're a much stricter club, and I don't want to tall dad you got lured in there, I'm asking you to stay on the kids side."

Tori took the fake Id Trina had acquired for her, and looked it over before glaring again at her sister. "Is there anything else you might have forgotten to tell me?" She growled out. "Like is this guy Tony's loser friend who he brought along to help lose his virginity?"

"I don't think Tony's like that." Trina replied as she found a place to park. "Five dollars to park here, what is this, a robbery?"

"Almost, since they take no responsibility for anyone stealing from the cars." Tori added. "I swear, you'd think they'd have free parking near a collage watering hole."

"Nope, just monthly rates." Some guy said as joined them in walking towards the club. "I'm Randy, by the way. Either of you need it, I'm there to help you forget whomever it is your trying to forget."

"We're meeting someone." Trina chimed in.

"If that doesn't go well, I'll be here all night." Randy said. "Same goes for you, cheekbones."

Tori couldn't stop herself from blushing, just a little. She'd been complimented before, but this guy knew how to have just the right inflection. It didn't matter that she kinda found his whole attitude a bit braggadocios, she still felt a bit off her guard. Lucky for her, she didn't have to deal with Randy, who was a bit of a pickup artist.

They reached the line to get in, and didn't have long to wait. Unlike the trendy clubs who live to have the long lines outside, this club was all about being inside. They found themselves standing before the bouncer, showing off their id's, one of which was fake. "Go right in." He said, stepping out of the way, but not before giving them their wrists the right stamp. "Just be ware, I've stamped you under twenty one, so no booze. And if guy offers, refuse. I'm thinking about more then our liquor license here."

"Got it, man are pigs." Tori repeated back almost mechanically.

"Randy my man, good to see you." The bouncer moved on to the next guy. "Just a warning, I saw Jack here, and I don't wanna have a repeat of him kicking your ass."

Tori hesitated for a moment, wanting to hear the smooth boys response. "Nahh, thats blown over, we're good." He said, and the singer quickly caught up with her sister.

"Lets look for Tony." Trina told her sister.

"Show me a picture..." Tori started, only to have some collage girl step in front of her.

"I know you." The girl slurred, just a bit. "You're Tori… Vagabond or something. Played the platinum Music Awards, sang on stage." Trina had walked away, looking for her fella.

"Yea, I'm amazed anyone remembers that." The singer smiled, but suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The girl was too close, and she felt very alone in that crowd.

"Don't even think of taking my man." The drunk girl suddenly warned. "Except maybe a three-way. I might be interested. Are you a freak like that? Yea, all celebrities are freaks like that."

:}

This looks like a fun place to leave things. I'm enjoying the setup. So, what happens next? I know, but I'm not telling. Feel free to leave feedback. It's all appreciated.

And to the guest who let me know how boring this story is, thanks for the feedback. I'm afraid I do find it interesting, with just a lot of setup. But each of us is allowed, even encouraged, to have their own opinion.


	5. Chapter 5 Double Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, someone else does. I just thought this was a fun idea.

Apologies for leaving you with a cliffhanger.

:}

Trina had wondered off, looking for her man, leaving Tori alone with this loud girl gushing about how all stars are really freaky. The singer was glancing around frantically, trying not to be rude but still save her ass when a new voice cut into the conversation.

"Excuse me, but I've been looking for her." A boy chimed in. Five eight, with dark blue eyes and a wisp of mulch-colored hair sticking out from his hat, stepped in between the drunk girl and Tori. "And my friend, as much as she loves to greet her fans, tonight's about meeting some of her older friends, and they may not want the attention. Could you please keep her secret? For me?" The boy gave his smile, and Tori felt her own knees go week.

"For you, sure..." The girl replied, smiling.

"Where is your man, um..." The boy seemed to pull at the air.

"Kevin." The girl said. "And I'm Kristie."

"And you, Kristie, are far too pretty to be left alone. Why don't I help you find your man, then escort Miss Vega here to our friends." The boy suggested. Then to Tori, "Never mind that, I see your sister over there. Yes, I have a friend at Hollywood Arts, and I've seen her Slap account. No need to freak out. You go join your sister, and I'll show Kristie here to her guy."

Tori watched as the strange boy walked the girl over to her man, both of whom were shorter then the charming boy. The boy hesitated only long enough to buy the two a drink, then after paying, walked back through the crowd, looking for someone.

"Tori, this is Tony." Trina introduced her sister to the wall of meat she had just started dating, startling her.

"Nice to meet you." Tori replied. She was just a touch embarrassed that she'd been memorized by that guy. 'That would be… Cliche?' The romantic in her, however, disagreed.

"We have a table saved over there." Tony informed her. "Lets head over… Great, Randy's here."

"You don't like him?" Trina asked.

"Guys a pickup artist." Anthony informed her. "I usually don't mind, but he took my date about three months ago, and I've had a bad taste in my mouth ever since."

"At least he's made peace with Jack." Tori chimed in, remembering the conversation she'd overheard.

"He got into it with Jack?" The big guy asked. "My, how's he still standing."

"Jack's tough?" Trina asked.

"Tough, freakishly strong, fast and vicious in a fight. I've been helping him improve his fighting style for the past five months, ever since Ryder introduced us." Tony explained.

"Please tell me thats not Ryder Daniels." Tori groaned.

"The same one." Tony said with a strange pride. "Ryders kinda the better version of Randy, since he doesn't go after girls in a relationship unless they go after him first. But he's kinda a standup guy, and we get along just fine."

"It's just, my sister's had a bad interaction with Ryder." Trina informed him.

"Then I'm guessing it's her lucky day." The big guy announced as he found their table. "Ryder canceled at the last minute, substituted his best-est friend in the whole world, and one of the few guys I ever considered switching teams for, but only for like a second, Jack West."

"WEST!" Both girls say at the same time.

"Yea, Ryder told me he has a cousin or something that goes to school with you." Tony didn't seem to see how concerned the two girls got at the mention of the West name. "You know what, ask him yourself, here he is now."

Jack was walking to the table with a round of drinks. "Sorry man, but I don't drink the hard stuff. Everyone okay with virgin daiquiris? Extra large." He sounded like he was trying to tempt them with the drinks. "I got Banana and Strawberry. If you have a sweet tooth, go banana."

As he finished his little introduction, placing the drinks try on the table, He at last got around to looking at his friend and the girls. Tori had already recognized him as the boy who'd helped her just a few minutes ago.

"God Tori, you lucked out." Trina whispered to her sister. "He's gorgeous. I kinda like Tony, or I'd offer to trade."

"I think I owe you a thank you." Tori said to the boy. When the others looked at her curiously, she added "For saving me from my first encounter with a drunken fan."

"No problem." Jake replied. Then he addressed the other guy at the table. "So, this is why you needed me pronto?"

"Ryder pulled out at the last minute." Tony told his friend.

"That doesn't sound like him." Jack cut in. "He's more the 'Gee, I hope you're using protection' kind of guy."

Tori almost did a double take at the joke. She thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't been drinking, cause that wasn't the image she wanted Jack to have of her. 'Wait, I'm worried about what he thinks of me? This isn't good.'

"Okay, you got me there." Tony laughed. "But I think, once he knew who I was bringing, and given their bad history with him, he decided not to show."

"He told you that?" Jack asked.

"No, they did." The big guy replied. "He just warned me about Trina, and then wished me luck." He looked at his date. "So here's the deal. You stop trying to act all diva, accept I like you as you are, and show me the real you. In return, I'll like you as you are, and show you the real me. Also, assuming Jack her finally met someone with whatever magical quality it would take for him to get over his ex, I won't get in the way of your sister, or you, having a shot with him. Did you know, even after Ryder told me this guy'd broken it off with whats her name, it took me asking for honesty to get him to admit their no longer together?"

"And you had to tell them?" Jack gave a half hearted glare, but it melted as he relaxed into his drink. "Okay, I get it, you guys are worried about me. I'll give her a chance."

"Tony says you have a cousin who goes to Hollywood Arts." Trina said, anxious to get that question over with. "So you're related to Jade?"

"Same last name." Tori added, trying to sound apologetic. "I mean, if you're not, then you've heard of her, right? From your cousin at Hollywood Arts?..."

Tori looked like she was going to continue, but the boy cut her off. "Yes, I'm related to Jade. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't see why." Trina replied.

"Assuming I'm not heading for a scissor related accident." Tori added. "Seriously, is she going to have a problem with us dating? I'm her friend, even if she refuses to say she's mine, but..."

"She can be a bit intimidating." Jack finished.

"Sounds like a really tough chick." Tony said, smiling. "God, why didn't anyone tell me about daiquiris before? These are great."

The girls had chosen the banana daiquiris, while the guys took the strawberry ones. Each person was enjoying their drinks, and since they were the big ones, they even shared just a little, giving everyone a taste.

"So, Jack, how do you get your money?" Tori asked. "I mean, I think Jade's family has cash, but you never know. She doesn't tell us anything."

"I have my odd jobs I do for cash." The shorter boy (compared to Tony) said. "I do all right, but it takes a lot out of me, what with school and my other commitments."

"And Jade?" Trina asked. "What? We have a direct line into her life here. I just thought…."

"Tony, I can see what you like about her." Jack commented. "She's fairly direct, has a fuller body type, and a good face. If I didn't like Tori here, I'd be open to the change." He winked at the older girl. "But I must admit, there's something about Tori I genuinely like. So tell me, Tori, would you like to get to know me better? And could I have made it sound more sexual? I meant maybe talk, dance, and if we both feel up to it, maybe get something to eat from their limited but excellent menu."

"I'd like that." The singer replied.

From there, the evening progress fairly easily, with the only distractions were the half dozen girls who dropped by to see how Jack was doing. "I really don't understand why their so obsessed. As Tony here has explained, I tell everyone I'm in a relationship, but they still act like I'm available. I don't want to lead anyone on, nor have them think we have something. So why is it Ryder can run into one of his one night stands and everything's cool, but I run into some girl I spent a few hours with, and hey act like I made them a promise?"

"First, not all girls feel that way." Tony explained. "You had to deal with what, maybe two or three who really thought they had a connection.'

"You tell them your in a relationship." Trina cut in. "Girls love to win, and a good guy, one worth having a life with, is a prime target for snatching, if she can get away with it. You just have to deal with the fallout, the girls who thought they'd made headway. Imagine this, telling the girls you got dumped, and you didn't do anything. I'll bet you cut down on the girls interested in getting to know you."

"Okay, thats a good point." Tony stammered.

"Also, you're sweet and respectful." Trina continued. "But tell me, did you ever give in, just a little, to the temptations the girls offer? Maybe kiss one, or touch her in a slightly more intimate place?" She watched, and while Jack didn't so much as blink, she continued. "Of course you did. You're a male, who's trying to be faithful to a memory. Get real. Next, you're gonna tell me you've never once been tempted."

"I've been tempted, and I do like..." He hesitated.

"What? Buts? Tits? Maybe a nice earlobe?" Trina guessed.

"I've, um, touched all of the above." Jack admitted. "But only at the insistence of the girl in question." He added hastily.

Despite that admission, Tori found she liked him. There was a loyalty she found refreshing, as well as the joy of knowing she had one of the hottest guys at the club sitting with her. They danced, and Jack turned out to be a good dancer. When they talked, she discovered that Jack had many of the same interests. Jack was into the STEM subjects, studying Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math as a hobby while waiting to get into collage. But despite being so technical, he loved music, theater, and had a soft spot for a good romance. "But only if it's not trying too hard to make you cry." In fact, considering everything, she had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"So tell me, what's the secret?" Tori asked as the evening drew to a close.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jack asked. He'd been going over some of the things he'd done to help on the technical parts of Ryder's film.

"Jade says that ever hot guy has something their hiding." The Latina informed him. "Something their trying to hide. You tell me, whats your secret? Why's a hot guy like you on the market?"

"My last relationship ended when I realized I was no good for her." Jack said, only wavering a moment at the last word. "If I'm honest, I'm not sure I'm really a good match for anyone. But I get lonely, so I go out, meet these wonderful girls, and spend some time getting to know them. It's been a blessing, even if I have to pretend I'm still with, um, her."

"You're working really hard not to tell me her name." Tori pointed out. "Is it because you're afraid I might know them? Is it someone you met at Hollywood Arts? That would explain why you keep up with whats happening on the slap."

"Okay, you caught me." Jack laughed. "But I don't want you trying to guess who my ex was, so promise me you'll let it drop. I'll tell Jade, have her keep an eye on you for me."

"Okay, okay...sheesh, you'd think you didn't trust me. And we've spent the last four hours together." Tori did a quick look around. "I'm hoping Trina's still here, cause I need a ride home."

"I'm hoping too, cause Tony's not the kind to jump into bed on a first date." Jack said. "Lets find them. Then I can walk you to your car."

"Sounds like a plan." Tori said, smiling.

:}

So that was Tori meeting Jack. What do you think, too much? I loved the whole bit about he daiquiris. But seriously, I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just wondering what Jade will think when she finds out. (Okay, she knows.)


	6. Chapter 6 The drive home

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Nor do I own the disclaimer, with may others using something similar. I make no money off of either.

:}

A short time later, after they found Trina and Tony dancing together, the four of them walked to Trina's car. Tony went in for the kiss, which Trina happily accepted, but Jack hesitated, not wishing to push things with Tori. Tori however, not wanting to be teased about it all the way home, pulled him in for a deep, intense kiss. "Get a room." Trina teased.

"How about we just make sure they get more time together." Tony suggested. "Trina, I'm gonna give you something, and you get to decide if your sister is ready for it. I'm giving you Jack's phone number."

"Let me." Jack said, taking Tori's phone and programming the number in. "I had a wonderful time, and I'm hoping you'll see my number and pick up when I call."

"Just, call." Tori urged, emphasizing the desire with her eyes.

"Wow, girls really do fall for the guy who saves them from an overly friendly fan." Jack joked.

After the guys left, Tori was feeling almost giddy. "Is it me, or is Jack just so, I don't know, incredible? I mean, he's handsome, polite, strong and protective, everything a girl could ask for."

"Yea, yea, and he's smart, into math and science without being a nerd, yet still cute." Trina commented. "But he's not tall enough. I like my men big, tall with a strong build. Either that, or that special combination of ridiculously hot and ultra talented. Beck just happened to be all of the above, just tall enough with the great looks and talent running out his ass."

"And Tony's huge, good looking, has a good head on his shoulders, and is okay with you wanting to be in show business." Tori countered. "And how are we talking about who you're interested in?"

"I'll admit, there's something about Jack that draws you to him, just naked charisma, but do I want to be compared to that all the time?" Trina continued, unabated. "Tony's great, and I plan to keep seeing him until we both know if he's the one or not. It also helps that he's as into knowing how to hurt people as I am."

"Except he calls it self defense." Tori smirked, enjoying the conversation. "So you're saying I should be careful with Jack? I mean, he is related to Jade."

"I'm saying you should latch on with both hands and hold on until you either discover some dark secret that makes him too much of a burden, like habitual cheating, or you find someone better." Trina corrected her. "And honestly, if they're not rich, it's gonna be hard to find better. For you, that is. I still need me some danger."

"I like danger." Tori shot back. "I-I'm a risk taker, remember? I beat the gorilla at the gorilla club. I take mad risks."

"And since you recovered from your gorilla inflicted injuries, have you been back there?" Trina challenged.

"Define back there?" Tori asked. "If you mean actually gone in, then no, I haven't." Feeling the eyes of her sister boring into her. "Hay, those challenges hurt." She snapped, only to see Trina watching the road. "Oh..."

"Yea, I get it, people get hurt there all the time." The older girl repeated back. "But this risk isn't physical, it's emotional, and it can cause a lot more damage. I think Jack, if he's what he seems to be, is the right choice. He's so chill, kinda like Beck."

"Not as tall, but broader, with the most intense eyes." Tori gushed. "They remind me of her, Jade, similar shades. I'd almost say they could be related."

"You mean siblings, right?" Trina queried. "Cause you know they're cousins."

"Yea, I know." Tori watched the city fly by as they approached home. She knew the streets, each house almost a familiar landmark letting her know they were going the right way. 'I just hope she's okay with it, cause I really like him.' She thought. 'I really like him.' That last realization stuck in her head, rolling around as she let herself get used to the idea that she did like this guy.

Jack made it home, entering the house from the side door to avoid waking his mother, mostly to avoid questions he didn't like answering. 'By this point, you'd think she'd stop asking questions. I mean, she knows I can take care of myself.' He thought as he paused to make sure he'd recovered the pair of scissors he'd stashed in the truck.

Technically, it wasn't his truck so much as the extra vehicle the family had gotten for when someone needs to move, or any other time they need the hauling capacity. Jack had convinced his mom to buy if for five hundred dollars, saying he'd get Beck to help fix it up. Instead, he did the work himself, learning a great deal about cars in the process. And as long as he paid for the gas he used, he could use the truck as much as he wanted for those trips into the city. The big advantage of the truck was it was often parked on the spare driveway, the one that once was used to keep a RV in the back yard. The truck was further hidden under a tarp, just out of sight from the house. That meant no one knew about it except his family, and they only used it when they found a great deal on Tradelist, about once every other week.

Once in his room, Jack wasted no time in calling the one responsible for this nights entertainment. "Ryder, why don't you give me a reason not to unleash Jade all over you? And not in the good way, cause she doesn't like you."

"Funny way to say thank you." The taller boy responded. "Jack, please, I only did this cause I wanted you to be happy."

"Bull shit." Jack shot back. "I know you still have beef with Tori, and I'm not gonna be a part of your revenge scheme."

"But thats the beauty of it." Ryder said, sounding far too calm. "I've got her where I want her, and I have nothing to apologize about. Think about it. I've set up one of our friends, who may well be the only guy in Los Angeles who would both want to date Trina while being someone she'd want to date, to go out with the sister of the girl I'm supposed to have beef with. And then, I arranged for you to meet her as my replacement for the double date, not able to guarantee Tori would be there. I must be one piss poor mastermind if thats my plan for revenge."

"You know it would never work out." Jack sounded hurt, angry, worried and in general hurting about the prospects of this relationship ending badly.

"Why, because of the whole Jade thing?" The older boy asked. "You're not there yet, and when you get closer, you can tell her. Just let her know that the guy she's been seeing, in a lets just have fun and not call it anything dating relationship, is actually the girl who's tormented her more then any guy she's ever gotten even with. That would be bad, maybe, except she still wants to be Jade's friend. I suspect, if you told her the truth, she'd understand. And Jack."

"What?" Exasperation pooled in his voice.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Tori's the tool, and your the one I'm trying to help?" Now Ryder was entering lecture mode. "Think about this. You know both of you, both sides, like girls. I'm just giving you a chance to date one, have that elusive relationship, before you have to face one of your own design. And how may high school relationships get physical? Just date, have some fun, see where it leads. If it starts to get serious, then tell her, and do it in a way she can take some time to adjust, cause she'll need it."

Jack ended the call soon after that. He needed to figure some shit out, and didn't want any of Ryders smooth talking to further confuse things. In the end, he allowed himself to do something he almost never did, change out of his clothing in front of her full length mirror. The boy looked over her body, noting every swell and curve. 'How could Tori want this?' He wondered.

The next day, Ryder made a point of dropping by to check on his friend. He entered from the front door, using the key he'd been given "In Case Of emergencies" by Jade's mother. They both knew he'd use it to avoid waiting at the door, but he'd charmed her enough not to care.

"Jade, you here?" He called out.

Her mother was at work again, a far too common sight. The woman would take weekend shifts just to get away from her rebellious daughter, so when Jade wasn't visiting her dad, she'd be at home, alone, with no real supervision. Even her brother had someone to watch over him, often some family member or another who felt he wasn't a lost cause. As much as she loved the little guy, it hurt that she was already written off, considering she got good grades in a fairly prestigious school.

"Ryder, I'd consider your next step carefully." Jade called back. "After last night, I'd really consider whether or not you wanted to be near me."

"I was hoping to talk to Jack, but I realize he can't be out that much, or he'd start to get fuzzy." The older boy joked. "So what'cha up to?"

"Work." She replied, and he could now tell she was in the office. He entered slowly, making sure there wasn't anything sharp being hurled his way, then checked to see what she was working on. Once again, the various people she worked with needed her to give them quick estimates so they could star working. Her gift of being able to estimate dimensions was worth something to people who often needed an estimate quickly, and could come back and get actual measurements after they got the job.

"You know, I helped you get that job." He said, smiling.

"You had me help a relative of yours who needed quick measurements for a construction project." She shot back, clearly upset. Then she turned her attention back to the computer screen, working to get a reference point for the next set of calculations. "I just got lucky, they, and others, like to have my help in jump-starting their bids."

"It keeps you in shinnies." He tried again. "Look, I'm here to try to explain how I thought this was a good idea. Can I at least try?"

"Knock yourself out." Jade said, not taking her eyes off the images on screen. "Great, this project's gonna take at least six months to build, and their hoping it'll be done in four. What kind of idiot makes promises like that?"

"Management, marketing, those kinds of idiots." Ryder replied. "The kind who don't actually build the shit. Look, I can hang out here and answer your rhetorical questions, or I can hit the head. Is it okay if I don't wet myself."

"No." She said quickly.

"And the office." He added.

"Okay, but no snooping." She told him, then returned to her work. He didn't worry about it too much. He knew that when Jade was doing the calculations for one of these projects, often supplemented by software that helped calculate building times and resources needed, it was usually fairly taxing on her concentration. As long as he didn't make too much noise, he could do what he wanted without raising too much suspicion. "And you still owe me an explanation." He heard as he made his way upstairs.

:}

Okay, jack is gonna explain things. Why do I not trust him? Then again, he may well have plans that would make things more interesting. After all, isn't that the Chinese cure? "May you live in interesting times, and draw the attention of influential people." Guessing things will just get a little more interesting.

So, what'd you think? As always, I love knowing what you thought. In the mean time, see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7 Ryders next move

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, Jade, or any of the characters.

:}

Ryder walked towards the upstairs bathroom in Jade's home, but that was never his destination. Once up near her room, he quietly slipped through her door and into her bedroom. It didn't take him long to find the burner phone she'd bought for when she was Jack. Jack was good about getting extension minutes for the phone so he could keep using it. Ryder didn't care. With a quick check to make sure she didn't leave anything on to record, he picked up the phone, still charging, and pulled out of his wallet a phone card. Using that would save her the minutes of the call, making his actions almost untraceable. Then he hit auto-dial, calling the newest contact.

Tori had been at home, listening to her sister lecture her on the importance of waiting three days after getting a guys phone number. "It's like a rule or something." Trina explained. "If you don't, you seem too needy."

As if the gods of love and symmetry were mocking her, that was when her phone went off, and a quick check of the caller ID told her it was Jack. Her sisters voice over her shoulder echoed "Needy."

'Probably nothing.' Tori assured herself, worrying about whatever problems may have caused the boy to call so soon. "Hay hay Jack, whats shaking, bacon?" She said, trying to sound cool.

"When he calls, never answer the phone that way." Ryder said, and she could hear his smirk.

"What're you doing with Jack's phone?" She demanded. "Is this it? He was setting me up, with you?"

"As much as I'd love to let you talk yourself out of a good thing, I borrowed his phone to make a call, but he thinks I'm calling my cousin to check up on how they're doing." The tall boy explained. "I'm calling you because I'm worried about Jack. As much as you and I don't like one another, at least we both like him. He's making me want to be a better person, and thats without the desire to nail him, which I'm told is the requirement for some people to want to change. Now you, however, I'm hoping the thought of naked aerobics with the boy at least passed through your head last night. So, without going into too many details, I'm ready to tell you why he won't be calling if I don't pressure him into it, and it's not because he doesn't like you."

Tori wasn't liking the roller coaster her emotions were going on. The up, Jack likes her, then the down, as Ryder told her he wouldn't call without being pressured. Then another up as she was informed that her hot boy liked her, as in really liked her. Realizing Ryder was waiting for something, she tried a gentle urging. "Go on." She still didn't trust him.

"Jack was born with a, um, deformity, that he hides under his cloths. It's why he wraps himself in stuff before putting on his shirts." Ryder blabbed. "But under all that, he's a great guy, the kind I feel lucky to know. I'm telling you this because I need you're help. Jack's good, too good to be associated with what I did back in high school. So I'm not gonna let him hide behind that failed relationship of his forever. Not that, and not his odd body shape. He likes you. If we work together, we can get to the point where you won't care about his deformity. You'll just see him as the great guy I know. So, you in?"

"Is this a trick?" Tori asked, feeling very cautious. His words were all over the place, but the message was clear. Jack was self conscious, and would need a little push to get back into the dating game.

"Only on him." Ryder assured her. "And if I'm right, he'll thank me one day. He'll curse my name in about ten minutes, but he'll thank me later."

"Why would he curse your name?" She asked as a text message cam in from Jack's phone, asking her if she'd like to go out that night. "Okay, I get it. But isn't it a little soon?"

"Would you rather wait another week, wondering if he likes you or not? If so, then fine, cause if his classes get hard, or his job needs him to work longer hours, he just won't be around. No, weekends are the best time, for now, and I think you two need to go on your fist solo date. Besides, he's busy working up to talking himself out of this good thing, and I won't let him." Ryder explained.

The girl considered her options. She really didn't like letting Ryder trick the boy, and certainly wasn't happy about being a part of this scheme, but she had deniability. 'And I really want to know whats wrong with him.' She decided, saying "Okay, then I'll text back a yes." Tori said.

"Good. You've done the right thing. So, um, By." Ryder then hung up, waited for the phone to ding, and headed down stairs. "So dude, tell me, how was dating miss thang?" He called out.

"It was alright." Jade replied, rolling her eyes. But Jack was still locked in his personal corner of her mind, locked away with her darkest memories and a few other things that he liked to have to balance the dark stuff that ruled Jade's life. Jack needed out, at least once per week, but letting him stay out too long could also be a problem. 'The way he thinks is so different, it fogs thing up.' She knew the thoughts weren't that different, but the perspective, the way things seemed to process, what was important, it all went so much against who she was. "He kissed her."

"Great, I get Jade for the play by play." The tall boy griped. "Look, you're still my friend, and I care, but when Jacks here, it's so much easier to understand."

"He's not coming out, so you can hear it from me, or you can leave." The writer wasn't kidding, and he knew that look. It was similar to one Jack would give when he was being dead serious.

"Okay, give me all the gory and usually unnecessary details." Ryder gave in.

"Relax, I'm not gonna get caught up in those details." She assured him. "But I will admit that Trina looks good in Tori's purple dress. I can see why she likes it so much. Then again, it's a little tight around the bust line. Guess thats the point. Did you know Tori got that dress for a date with Michael. You remember him, the guy who's dating Rachael now. Anyways, Tori went with one of her other dresses, the blue one she wears when she knows she has to be hot but doesn't want to come across as too slutty. She'd do better in jeans, given her figure, just like Trina would do better if she could wear more sweaters…."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Ryder cut her off.

"Sorry, too much Jack time does that to me." The goth confessed. "But yea, we danced, cuddled, talked, and even kissed. Truth be told, she's one of the few people I've ever felt slip past my walls."

"So, fuck, date, marry, which will it be?" He asked.

"You know, I know places where they'll never find the body…." Jade started, only for a beep to cut her off. Ryder pulled his phone out of his pocket, having already set a timer to go off with one of his ring-tones, giving him an excuse to check his phone.

"Sorry, got a message from mom, gotta read this." The boy excused himself. "Looks like she needs me to pick something on the way home."

"You want me to check my phone, don't you?" Jade guessed. "You've done this before, and I know you don't live at home any more. So spill, why? What will I find when I check my phone? Or are we talking Jack's phone?"

"I kinda texted her, from Jack's phone, asking for another date." The tall boy confessed. "Look, I know, if she waits the required three days, it'll be next weekend before you two get together again, and I think you both need that solo date. Like now. So do us all a favor and go check your phone, and then you can decide where you're taking her on this, your first real date."

"Don't move." Jade warned as she stomped her way up stairs to her room, intent on checking his phone. 'It could be a trick. God please let it be a trick.' She thought as she picked up his phone. It did indeed have a text sent out from her asking for a date, and Tori's reply. It also rang out with the sound of bells as another text popped in, one from Ryder telling her to have fun, and wishing her luck. "RYDER!"

Half way to his car, he could still hear her scream clearly. "Sorry, buddy, but this is for your own good." He mumbled as he raced to his vehicle and got in. Moments later, he drove off, putting distance between himself and Jade. 'Girls gonna be the death of me, but Jack has a date with a piece of hot Latin ass.'

He ignored the first call he got, thinking it would be the expected death threats. But when there wasn't a second call, he checked his missed calls and found Tony had been the one calling. He checked his message. "Ryder, just wanted to be sure there wouldn't be any more shenanigans involving Trina, cause I really like her. We've agreed to go hot tubbing tonight. I think this could work out, assuming we both take our time, cause I don't want to make any mistakes. No, and I hate that I have to explain this, but sex is for after you get to know them, maybe three dates in. Anyways, if you do leave her alone, then thanks for introducing us. And if not, I may have to hurt you. Just a friendly warning." Ryder couldn't help himself as a smile spread across his face.

Back at the Jade's home, she was pacing, trying to decide if it was easier to stand Tori up, or to face this beast head on, either by dating her or canseling. 'I like her, and thats a bad thing.' She thought. 'I can't let her fall for Jack, cause she thinks Jade hates her. No wonder, considering I worked so hard at getting her to have that impression.'

"Maybe you should just tell her." Jack chimed in from the depth of her mind. "Or, if your not ready, we try dating her, see if she might be ready for this kind of information. Tell her we can't be intimate until you both trust each other with your biggest secrets. Then, when we reveal that I'm a part of you, it's expected."

"You just wanna fuck her." Jade told her mirror. It wasn't like Jack appeared in the mirror, but she had a great imagination, and could place him there in her mind.

"Oh Jade." The boy sighed. "First, you forget, I'm not a separate entity. With the exception of Beck, we want the same things. We just go about them in different ways. Seriously, if your love for that boy wasn't so dependent on your fear of being alone, or your need to be seen as worth something, I wouldn't have a problem with you screwing him. I'd just be in the other room, with my hands over my ears, chanting 'Lalalala'. You know, like a mature adult."

Jade smiled, and for a second, she forgot why she was angry at her other half. Then again, she almost never had this kind of interaction. Only when the two halves were at odds, or she really really needed to work through things did he appear in her mind to talk at her. "So, about Tori?" He asked.

"Okay, maybe we wanna fuck her." Jade said, this time out loud. It wasn't like her mom was there to ask her who she was talking to. "Happy now?"

"No, but only because we both know you just aren't the one night stand kind of gal." Jack looked at her, showing both compassion, and a lot of the overt patients one shows a child. "Remember the Moose fiasco? You couldn't go all the way with him, and the thought of him made you so wet. But once you were done with him, he bored you, didn't he? You were drawn to the image of what he could be, and the challenge of winning, beating your friends, weren't you. See, you need the challenge, a challenge, and Tori's it. So lets get dressed, course it looks like I'm going out for the evening." The image of him in her mind started to turn away from the mirror, but hesitated. "That is, unless you think Tori would be happy staying in?"

:}

Okay, we got to see more of Ryders machinations. I'm sure you're wondering why Jade didn't kill him first then go check her phone. Simply put, guys sometimes mess with each other, and it wasn't worth it to hurt him for pretending to text Tori. However, now she's pissed, and literally talking to herself. (Himself?) But it also leads to another date.

So, how are you liking this story so far?


	8. Chapter 8 The date part one

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Enjoy it anyways. And thanks to Dan for letting not caring if we have a little creative license with his characters.

:}

Tori was sitting in the living room, rocking her outfit for the evening. Jack hadn't specified what kind of evening they were going for, but she decided that, since she was going to have to pull him out of his shell, she'd go for casual hot. As a result she was wearing her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a purple top that was just tight enough, her feather earrings, a little jewelry to add some bling, and her boots. All in all, she looked good without looking too dressed up. 'I just hope he wasn't planning on taking me anywhere fancy. Then again, Ryder sorta surprised him with the whole date, so he may not have anything planned at all. Maybe I should be thinking of things we could do….'

"Tori, you ready yet?" Trina asked. "I need to check my makeup, cause Tony's gonna be here any minute."

Tori looked around, curious. "We're in the living room, and I'm not even near a mirror, so why am I in your way?" she asked.

"You could help by telling me I look good." The older girl said.

"You look good. Great even. The only problem is that shirts tight on me, you're just stretching it out. Do you really think he's gonna want to spend the whole date looking at your bra poking out through the material?" The singer asked. "Wait, what am I thinking. Of course he's gonna wanna look at your boobs the entire date. Just try not to let your tits make promises you aren't ready to back up."

"Who says I'm not?" The bustier girl asked, winking. "Love the pants, by the way. I'm sure Jack will love the way your ass looks in them."

"I'm not trying to have him ogling my pants all night." Tori protested. "But it does look good, doesn't it. Think I should go first a bit, just to give him a view? I mean, it's not as easy as tits. They're always out there, reminding people you have them. I have B's, and need to work to get the point out."

'Try ice." Trina joked. "Sis, relax. Jack already likes you. Just find reasons for him to watch you walking somewhere, and enjoy the attention. And, if things get serious, carry a condom."

"I'm not getting that serious on a second date." Tori objected. "Or is this a first date? I'm not sure what last night counts as. And while we're on the subject, why are you going out all ready? Isn't there a three day waiting period for a date?'

"Three days after you give or get a number." Trina replied. "We did that, went on a date, and brought you along for the ride. Or rather we set the days, which was three days after we met, and now we're going out again. Who says there are rules we have to follow?"

"No one, I guess." The younger sister said, thinking about how she was already breaking the rules. "I just hope Jack doesn't turn into some kind of freak once we're alone, cause I like being with a nice guy."

"Poor little sister." Trina said, sounding a little sad. "I'd wish for him to turn into the right kind of freak once we're alone alone. But I suppose you want him to wait long enough. Nice guys, they try to buy your affections with their attitude, then assume you owe them. Jack, he acts nice, but I think he's hiding something."

'He is…' Tori thought, but kept quiet. She just nodded, and started fussing with her hair again, making sure it looked good.

Tony showed up a little while later, picking Trina up. "Tori, you look good. Just be careful with my bro, Jack. He's too nice for his own good." The big guy said.

"So he's vulnerable?" Tori asked

"Just, you know, has something on his mind. Kinda a deep guy." Tony told her. "Trina, you look..." his eyes drifted down, staring right at the points where her bra pushed the fabric of the shirt into points. "Ummm, yea, you look good." He forced out, averting his eyes and looking high, to the point where he didn't so much see his date as the top of her head. "Lets go. I made reservations at a nice but casual place. Family style Italian food. It'll be nice." He led her out the door.

Tori was then left alone with her thoughts. "I wonder, whats Jack gonna think when he gets here? Is he going to look at me, see an opportunity? Or is he just gonna try and come up with some kind of date on the fly? I really wanna know, cause I really like him."

"Then I want to meet him." Tori froze at the sound of her fathers voice. The veteran officer was just walking into the house, heading to his office to put his gins away before coming back out to get something to eat. "Where's Trina?'

"Her date already picked her up." The younger girl explained. "So I guess you can't interrogate him, or see how tight the shirt she was wearing was."

"How tight?" The father asked.

"Almost as tight as those jeans she wore that time, the ones that exploded and sent her zipper into that guys dinner." Tori explained.

"That tight, huh?' David asked. "I guess I'll have to have a word with her when she gets home. Which brings up a point, not too late. It may not be a school night, but we do have church in the morning."

"When's the last time we wet to church that wasn't a major holiday, a wedding or a funeral?" The singer asked.

That was when the doorbell rang, letting them know someone was there. David answered the door, seeing Jack standing there in nice but casual cloths. "You must be the boy that swept my girl off her feet." David said, smiling at the boy.

"Jack West." The boy introduced himself. "Actually, last night I was filling in for a friend, who was supposed to be there, but it turned out he was setting me up with your daughter. Not that I'm complaining, since she's charming. But where are my manors. I'm ready for the talk."

"Not much to say, really." David said, still smiling. "I'm a cop, and very protective of my girls. I'd be very upset if anything happened to them, and expect you to show respect at all times. I am a realist, living in the modern world, but that doesn't mean I raised my daughters to just give it away. So don't break her heart, don't pressure her into anything she's not ready for, and show her a good time. Do that, and I think we'll get along just fine."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to assure you, I'm not in a rush to do anything too intimate. I got out of a stifling relationship, and really want to get to know your daughter before making anything that might be construed as a commitment. I hate liars, despite my best friend being a reformed liar. I'm not a player, my best friend is, and the closest I'll ever get to cheating is when I play wing-man for him. But if your daughter and I get closer, I'll stop doing that and focus my energy on her. As for treating her with respect, I don't know any other way to treat a lady." The boy said it all while looking her father in the eye.

"You certainly have all the right talking points down." David said, still processing everything Jack just said. "Just a couple of quick things. You're best friend's a player?"

"Yep, and as his wing-man, I talk him up, or otherwise help out." Jack said. "I've spent many an evening talking to the girls friend, easing their minds while he goes and does whatever with that nights conquest. What worries me is how often the girl in question, his date, understands that one night is the extent of their relationship, while I've had more then one girl, who all I've done is talk to, thinking we made a connection. I'm trying to find a way to be respectful and still clear that I'm not interested. And if I'm being totally honest, the only reason I met your daughter was I was set up. I wasn't looking. But I do know when something too good to pass up comes my way. I have no desire to blow this."

"Then lets see how you do." The father told the date. "Have her home by eleven."

"When have you cared about what time I get home?" Tori asked. "Okay, that came out wrong. I'm not the kind to spend the night out somewhere..."

"But since you go to a performing arts school, sometimes the projects take all night." Jack assured her. "Jade told me about a project involving candy pajamas…."

"Never gonna live that one down, am I?" Tori asked.

"That depends, does Jade have pictures, and is she in them. I suspect she doesn't and only told me the story cause we were close once." The boy explained. "More like brother and sister then cousins."

"Yea, I get that." Tori said. "Never had a cousin that close, but I understand."

"The way I see it, either you take my daughter out, or tell me all about the candy pajamas." David said. "I'm satisfied. I was concerned about you telling me so much about you, but I think it's just your letting me know you been hurt, and have no intent of hurting Tori now."

"It's more then that." Jack insisted. "I'm not a nice guy, cause every girl knows the nice guys want something in return for being nice. I'm a good guy, and as such, I try to respect the one I'm with."

"I so get that." David said, as he ushered them out the door. A moment later, and Tori found herself standing with her date, outside her house, wit the door closed and the light on.

"I think we should go." She said to Jack.

:}

And so another chapter ends. Jack faced the father of his date and came out on top, while Tori is happy to be heading out for her date. Lots covered here with the father talk, but I think Jack said quite a bit. Words don't really cover the effects of charisma.

So, too much dialog? I'm waiting to see how this date goes too.


	9. Chapter 9 The date, second part

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.

:}

After the interrogation from Tori's dad, the two left for their date. "I hope you don't mind, but this all happened far faster then I was ready for, so I had to make a lot of arrangements on the fly." Jack explained. "I'm sorry if things are a bit rushed, or not up to expectations."

"So where are we going?" Tori asked.

"Santa Monica." Jack said, smiling. "They have a pier, with a mini amusement park, restaurants, and even a place where we can go and watch the ocean. It's patrolled and has security cameras so I think you'll feel safe enough. And it kinda romantic. Who knows, maybe you'll even feel up to a walk on the beach."

"And you did this on the fly?" Tori asked.

"Yea, why?" The boy wondered aloud.

"It feels so date-ish. Like something you'd been planning for a long time." The Latina speculated out loud.

The boy sighed, looking at the road with a stern face, then relaxed as he came to his decision. "It's someplace I'd wanted to go with my ex for a long time. But we both have issues that kept us from going. I have problems with the ocean, and they just didn't like it cause it was to commercial. Not like eating from the best food truck in the valley, or going to see some play about a mid-life crises. I like theater, but sometimes I felt like it was a religion to my ex. And trust me, you never want to argue religion with someone."

"Speaking off…." Tori tried to lead the question.

"I'm religious." Jack replied with a wry chuckle. "Just not go to church every Sunday religious."

"So what denomination?" Tori pushed.

"Kinda personal, don't you think?" The handsome boy asked.

"I know, but I do need to know more about you." The tanned girl replied. "Tell me, I promise I won't judge. That is, unless your seriously into something weird."

"Like Scientology?" He asked. "I'm not, but would that be a turn off? Or how about Kabbalah?"

"I, um, I guess that'd be all right." She said, now feeling a bit out of sorts.

"And this is why you don't discuss religion among a mixed group." Jack informed her. "I'm a practicing solitary Wicca. Mostly Gardnerian, but since I'm solitary, it really doesn't matter." He looked at the road ahead, never taking is eyes off long enough to see if his date had cooled off or not. "Just to be honest, I didn't take the risk of asking you out. Ryder dropped by and texted you using my phone. He's sick and tired of me staying at home when I could be out having fun."

"I'm glad you see me as fun." Tori replied, sighing.

"Weirded out?" The boy asked.

"No, just didn't expect that answer." The girl said, now looking even closer at her date. "My family is nominally christian, and dad is trying to get us to go to church more often, but I wouldn't say we're exactly lapsed either."

"Lost of people out there live life like that." He said, now smiling. "Church used to be a social place. You went to church, and made a day of it. The sabbath was a day of rest, dedicated to the church, so people would take that day when they could lay back and go out and see each other. They'd do things, dance and drink and otherwise renew relationships. It was the center of their social world. But in the modern age, church is as much something to get through as it is a place to belong. So I get it, it can be hard when you believe, but don't necessarily see the preacher as God's voice in the modern times."

After letting it go for a good five minutes, Tori once again spoke. "So you believe in magic, follow the devil, yet won't take advantage of girls?" She asked.

"Wrong." Jack said, his voice ringing. "I don't believe in the devil as you see him. And for the record, the greatest trick the devil ever played wasn't convincing the world he didn't exist, cause if you look at the greatest suffering man ever caused, they often used religion as an excuse to act more barbaric then any of the so called savages they killed along the way. No, the greatest trick the devil ever played was conniving man he did exist, and he knew where they could find him."

"Thats dark." Tori noted. "I'll bet Jade loved hearing that."

"Nope." The boy said. "She never liked to think that there was a devil in the first place. It often felt like god had tossed her to the devil, never caring what happened. Then, when she tried to be saved, she was told, more then once, it was her fault."

The brown eyed girl was leaning in, trying to get as much as she could from her date. "What happened?" She asked, using all her acting skills to keep her excitement from her voice as she waited to find out more about her frenimy.

"Not my story to tell." Jack droned, now smirking. "Just, when you see her, never bring any of this up. She's not too happy about us dating as is."

"What is it about you guys and Jade?" Tori complained up through the roof of the truck and to the sky above. "Sorry, I get it, your her cousin, closer then siblings. But Beck, you know, her ex, he acts the same way. Letting her decide his actions. I get it, she's got issues, needs help. But she's not here right now, and she doesn't dictate what you do."

She stopped for a second, then continued, now in a touch softer voice. "I know she's someone special to you. I want her to be happy too. But will it make her happy if you avoid what makes you happy? I think she'll be happy for you. We just need to get past our own issues. I'll try, talk to her about this on Monday. Just promise me, if I go off the deep end on her, let me know. I really like her, but sometimes she's such a gank, it's hard to be her friend."

The car was silent for a few minutes more, neither daring to say anything. Tori was thinking about how quickly the conversation had gone south, while Jack was lost in his own chaos, thinking about what he could have done differently. But even with this new wall between them, they continued on their way towards their destination. Jack's truck pulled into a parking lot, as he reached down and pulled out a parking permit.

"Whats that?" Tori asked.

"People who frequent some places get their hands on monthly parking." The boy replied. "My mom, she loves this place. So Ryder looked it up, found a good price, and we share this permit. Ryder, me, my mom, and even Jade use it when we come here to enjoy the rides and the pier. Not the closest parking, but it's paid for. Lets go."

Tori followed her date out of the lot and towards the pier, looking around at the various people out to have a good time. "Lets have dinner first, then hit the rides." He recommended.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up religion." The singer apologized. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"I love fixing things." Jack said, still looking forward. "I could work as a mechanic, but thats not my goal."

"Whats your goal?" Tori asked, now happy they were talking again.

Jack had led her into a restaurant. "Two, under West." He said to the hostess.

"Ahh, here we are." The young woman said. "This way, please."

"I like doing a lot of things, but if I'm honest, I would love to go into research physics, maybe." The boy said as they were led tot heir table. It was towards the center of the restaurant, but still had a view, if they didn't mind looking past other tables. "I love the Big Bang Theory, the show that is. I watch it, and think, you don't have to be a nerd to love science. I mean, Jade loves SciFi, computer games, that chiz. It's something we have in common. So I can love science, and like in that episode with the physicist who wore the leather jacket, I can be the cool one."

"Oh…." Tori replied, thinking. "I used to love science. Chemistry. Or, I thought I did. I mean, they have a good science program at Hollywood Arts. According to my dad, most performing arts schools have really strong academic programs. But despite that, I let my focus drift away from chemistry and towards music. I guess I just like the music more."

"How about, if the whole music thing doesn't take off immediately, you study sound." He recommended. "They have great seafood here. I'm having the Mahi Mahi. But you could study audio engineering, and work as an engineer for a recording studio if the whole music thing doesn't work out."

"Thats an interesting idea." Tori beamed. "But it looks like the music thing is gonna work out. I have been on international television, plus multiple local appearances. I'm friends with Mason Thornsmith, the head of Neutronium Records, and I tend to go by there regularly. I think I have a better then fair chance."

"Still, wouldn't you love to know more about how sound interacts with the world around it?" Jack asked. "Or how the wavelengths mix as they approach each other? I'm talking the fundamental rules of how things work. It fascinates me. That, and the rule for fixing things is so simple. If it's broken, you find out whats wrong, fix it, replace what need to be replaced, and it'll work. Thats why fixing things, being a mechanic, is so appealing to some people."

"I see." The Latina said, smiling. "I really am sorry about blowing up at you out there."

"I know Jade." The West boy said. "I know how hard it can be to be her friend. Trust me, I'll bet, before I told you, you had no idea that she liked any of the things I brought up. I mean, come on, she carried a Gears Of War bag. Didn't you even think to ask what that was?"

:}

Kinda a weak place to end things, but the date is kinda long, and I had to break someplace.

Advice, boys and girls, never mock your dates religion. It doesn't build trust. Also, Wicca don't even believe in the devil, usually, so they couldn't worship him.

Thoughts, ideas, kinky suggestions. Actually, hold the last ones. No one gets flagged, please.

See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10 the date, third phase

Disclaimer: I don't own.

:}

Tori stared at her date, shocked at how much she didn't know about Jade, as well as ashamed to admit she'd never asked why the girl had a "Gears of War" bag. "All right, maybe I didn't think to ask." Tori admitted. "She loves scissors. Is there some deeper meaning to that, or does she just like scaring people."

"She has a need to destroy." He admitted. "But I think thats just her fear that she won't have anything. You'll see, she has a stronger need to create, to build. Remember, from the play Rent, the song La Vie Boheme, there's that line about the need to create, to make something out of nothing, to be a part of something bigger then ones self. I think that Jade's acting out is just her need to express herself in a way that makes sense in this confusing world."

"You paraphrased Rent in describing Jade." The singer said, smirking. "Now lets focus on you instead. Obviously, you've seen that musical enough to know the line. Anything else I should know?"

"I love music, but it's not my life. Nor is theater, or any one thing." The boy said, looking into Tori's brown eyes. "I guess you could say I'm kinda a renascence man, which my mom thinks is a fancy way of saying I'm drawn in multiple direction. I love knowing the rules, and science is neat, so physics. But I'm into so many things. I just want to use one of those thing to make money, and the rest to fill my mind. I'll study one thing for a while, drop it, then go back after I've had a chance to recover my interest by doing something else. I'll probably have another thing I wanna do with my life next week."

"oh…." The Latina tried to smile, but it was so big, competing with everything. There was also a fear slipping into her mind, one that hadn't quite identified itself. But the boy met her eyes and smiled that reassuring smile of his.

"I don't bore easily when it comes to matters of the heart." Jack continued. "My ex, we really died over a year ago, but I kept trying, working to fix our relationship, when all it proved was we were better off as friends. It's okay, she's a good person, one I wish I could introduce you too. But for now, it's too soon."

"And here I thought you'd try to impress me with your knowledge of the local scenery, or maybe show me something I've never seen before." Tori joked.

"I guess it's better to get the uncomfortable stuff out of the way early." Jack said. "Just not this early. Tori, you need to decide, am I too weird? Too much? If I am, then we need to say goodby, or just try being friends. If not, thought, I think we really have a shot. That is, assuming you and I continue to click. So, what can you tell me that I haven't found out reading your page on the slap?"

Tori took a deep breath, and thought. She looked deep into herself, looking for something she could share, but hadn't already. Not easy in the modern world of social media, where the pressure is on to share almost anything that isn't personal. 'I could tell him about my first time, but thats way too personal. Maybe my Cuddle Me Cathy? Nah, I posted about that. Maybe my relationship with Trina? Hmmmm….'

"Having trouble making up your mind?" He asked, smiling. "I'll make it easy for you. Tell me what was it about your sister that made you fight to keep her in Hollywood Arts when the new principle was gonna kick her out?"

"Wow, you do your homework." The singer said, looking around for an exit. "You know, she's my sister. I love her, and want her to be happy..."

"Now try again, and tell me the truth." The boy said, meeting her eyes again. "Remember, I heard about that from Jade."

"It's not that I'm worried about how she'd react if she did get kicked out, cause I think she needs to know she's not as talented as she thinks she is." The Latina started. "It's just, I don't know if I can face this alone." She stopped, trying to process what she'd just said. "I mean..."

"You're friends are your friends, but your sister will always have your back, right?" Jack asked. "As crazy as she is, you know you can count on her, so you try to be the one she can count on too. Like you said, she isn't that talented., If you ask Jade, she doesn't have any talent at all. But she landed a role on a television show, one that probably had dozens of hot young things looking to snag. Maybe she played lady cheese boob, but she was on TV, with speaking lines, and thats more then many actors will ever get. So yea, she lacks talent, but she has drive, and that makes a difference. And you know, with all the talent you have, you need that drive, you need her looking out for you, pushing you when things get bad, so you can succeed as much as you can." He smiled, a move that vibrated in the girls heart, and added "Or something like that."

"Um, maybe..." Tori tried to absorb all of what the boy had just said.

"Hay, I could be wrong." He continued. "I mean, the whole, 'she's my sister' part is very accurate. Maybe you just want to go to school at the same school she goes too, or you think is nice to have acting in common with her. Who knows, it could even be that you need the ride. I mean, Jade told me about the whole driving to school fiasco, where each one carried too much baggage to be worth taking a ride from."

"Of course she did." The singer said, looking up again. "Cute boy, and he already knows all the bad stuff."

"Just so you know, Jade wasn't gonna bury you in the desert." The boy assured her. "She's not that stupid. Vindictive, yes, but not that stupid. You're dad, who's a cop, knew who was giving you a ride to school. So if you disappeared, he wouldn't have too much trouble back tracking your movements, until he found the last place you were seen was in her car. See? It was in her best interest to get you to school, or at least make sure you didn't die. I'm still working on why she let you walk, when it was ten miles through the hills."

"She just likes making me suffer." Tori said. "Look, I thought we agreed to talk about other people."

"Just one more question." Jack asked, now getting very serious. "Why do you keep trying to be her friend? I mean, yes, you share a social circle, but you go above and beyond."

"I think we have the potential to be great friends." Tori said, now meeting his gaze. "Jade's hurt, damaged, by who knows what, but she has a good heart under all that pain. You know by now that I was in a movie, did a stunt. But the thing is, I couldn't do it. I have this thing about heights, and falling forty feet onto a postage stamp really didn't help anything. Beck did the stunt for me, and you know what, I felt bad about it. So I went back onto the set, after hours, and tried to do the stunt myself. Jade pushed me. I went over that push over and over, but I get it now. I wasn't able to overcome my fears, so she gave me the push to help me. She could have missed, done so in a way that made it look like an accident, but she didn't. She helped me, and has helped me multiple times. I think we are friends, and it scares her. More then me taking Beck scared her, cause she was so sure he was it, and she'd never have anyone as good. And now I'm feeling sad for her."

"Don't." Jack told her, looking deep in her eyes. "Jade would probably kill you for saying that to her face, but she needs to hear it, sometimes. That people like her for who she is, and she doesn't have to control everything to get what she needs in life. Thanks for at least seeing that."

After dinner, they hit the rides. The small park only had one roller coaster, as well as the Ferris wheel, but they made the most of the park, enjoying the view from the top of the Ferris wheel and making small talk. Jack won Tori a stuffed animal, then hit test of strength and drove the small counter all the way to the top. By the time they left to go look out n the ocean, Tori had a small arm full of stuffed friends. "What say you we dump that those in the truck, and go for a walk on the beach?" Jack suggested. "If you want, I'll be on my besrtest behavior. Even bring a flash light to light our way."

"Okay." Tori said, feeling like a romantic walk was just what the doctor ordered. They went back to the car, put the stuffies away, and Jack pulled out a huge metal flashlight.

"It doubles as a baton." He said, smiling.

"It doubles as a baseball bat." Tori quipped, watching the huge flashlight as it was carried to the beach. Moments later, the beach was lit up by the powerful light.

:}

That was another chapter, and the date is still going.

Anyone remember when you could get flashlights that doubled as batons?

See you next time.


	11. Chapter 11 After the date

Disclaimer: Don't own victorious, and the only payment I get is the feedback I get from my reviewers. So I'm saying, almost nothing, but I love the feedback I get.

:}

Tori and Jack were enjoying the dying minutes of their date, walking hand in hand on the beach. Jack had that giant flashlight for protection, the one that lit up the beach like a floodlight. So the two walked along the sandy shore, enjoying the sound of the water lapping near their feet, and the stars above twinkling in the night. And if anything got too close, Jack would blind it with that huge light. Finally, Tori couldn't take it any more, and pulled the boy into a deep kiss. "Thanks for a wonderful time."

"Yea, I guess we should get heading back." The boy sad, smiling. "Wouldn't want your dad putting out an all points bulletin on me." He led her to his truck, smiling and still holding her hand.

Tori was almost floating by the time she got back from the date. Yes, they'd had more then one rocky moment, but in the end Jack had just been the right combination of charming and real for her to believe it when he said she was special. 'Boys just a little reserved, but if Ryder was telling the truth, then he'd have a reason to be.' She thought as she prepared for bed.

She remembered her dad waiting for her, then waiting again later when Trina showed up. Tony was a gentleman, and apologized for keeping Trina so late. "We saw the late movie so we'd have more time to play baby golf." The boy explained. "Also, I really really wanted to talk. Just talk. You have no idea how hard it can be finding someone who will just listen. I mean, once we got past the whole diva thing, she was real, and thats plenty hard to find."

Tori was shocked to hear her father accept the apology, even talk to the boy a bit before sending him home. "Get plenty of sleep, cause you want to be fully recovered by Monday. Trust me, once your in control of your schedule, it's too easy to lose the discipline that got you through school." Her father said as he sent the boy into the night.

Trina, for her part, wanted to talk to Tori, so the younger girl pretended to be asleep. Sometime during the act, illusion turned into reality and she drifted off into a blissful slumber filled with pleasant dreams about her and Jack.

Jack made it home and thanked the stars his mother was out for the evening. "So glad she deiced not to take her mistakes home any more." He said, not caring if anyone herd. The boy lingered near the kitchen, taking out a glass and drinking some of the flavored ice tea that was sitting in the refrigerator. The tea his mother made, because Jade loved it, but the girl wouldn't drink it because she still had some issues with her mother stemming her youth. "Silly, not drinking the ice tea you love when it's right here." Jack said, this time to Jade. He found his reflection in the ovens viewing window, made reflective by the darkened inside of the oven.

"I can't." Jade replied. "She made it to apologize, and I never accepted her apology. If I drink it, that just means I accept her apology, and I never can. Not as long as…."

"As you have me around to remind you of what happened?" The boy asked, smirking. "I know, letting it go won't be easy, but your not taking it out on your mother, you just taking it out on yourself. It's like Tori. You push her away when she could be the best thing for us. I mean, yea, some of your pranks are funny, and I won't pretend I never suggested anything. I loved putting that shrimp in her bra. It's just, I think you need to let Beck go. Like you said, your no good for him."

"Tori's not into girls." The goth said in a challenging voice.

"We'll see about that." Jack shot back. "Besides, you know I like my girls just a touch more Zaftig."

"You just like tits." Jade sneered.

"Yea, I like tits, and a nice rounded body, not fat, just maybe a touch thicker." Jack pushed, both knowing where he was going. "As a matter of fact, if I was just going for a one nigher, like Ryder loves, I'd probably hit Trina…."

"LALALALALA!" Jade screamed, not wishing to hear him admit they'd ever been attracted to the older, less talented Vega girl.

He managed to suppress most of his laughter at her childish antics. Waiting the short time it took for her to be listening, he continued. "Then again, I wouldn't want to lead her on. Initial attraction is important, but whats inside matters too. I think Trina could be okay, with some work. But we need a lot of work too, don't we. Yea, Tori it is." Jack sounded resolved. "Besides, I know you've had a thing for her for a while."

"I..." Jade started.

"Please, we share the same mind, the same memories. Neither of us can do anything without the other knowing." Jack gloated. "I saw, felt you masturbating, and let me tell you, it really was easier when you let Beck go and focused on her."

Jade watched as her face turned a deep shade of red, embarrassed to remember that evening. The one where she tried to imagine what it would be like if she gave Beck a threesome, only to discover she didn't want Beck involved at all. By then, she could feel Jack going back to sleep, resting until he'd be needed again. Jade shook her head, walking away from the oven, rinsing her glass out and placing it in the dishwasher for later. 'It's not like I'm hiding the evidence from her.' She tried to convince herself.

She got to her room to find a message from Ryder, asking about the date. She debated calling, but then settled on letting him wonder for a while..

The next day, Jade decided to pay her elswise friend a visit. She would have preferred to wait until dark, but it was Sunday, and with school the next day, she didn't want to lose sleep. So instead, in the late morning, she drove her car over to his apartment near UCLA. Snagging one of the precious few "Guest" spaces, she made her way into the off campus apartment home of her other persona's friend.

There was no problem getting in the building, despite the claims of tight security. She didn't even need to wear anything revealing. Someone just opened the door for a whatever reason, and she followed them in. She even took the same elevator, offering small talk and otherwise acting like she belonged. Son she was at his door, debating her next move.

'Ryder's probably still asleep, assuming he's even here.' She pondered. 'He doesn't like bringing his conquests home, but sometimes there just isn't any other alternative. Here's hoping he snagged a collage girl for the night.'

The door was locked, something that delayed the talented girl for only a few minutes. It took a skilled hand to pick a lock, as well as focus on what you were doing. Many people need to watch closely, looking for the signs that the tumbles were turning. But Jade, as a trained magician, could do so by feel. So with a smile on her face and a cover story of being locked out after last night and Ryder being out cold drunk, she pushed on picking the lock. 'Of course, a bobby pin is the wrong tool for this job, but as long as I can palm my lock picks and pull off the hair pin,. I'm golden.'

She could, of course, pick the lock with the hair pin, but she'd acquired the lock pick set a long time ago, as part of her magic training, and liked to have it near. Jade hated being locked out of things. Her thoughts were of how fun it was that she was breaking in right in front of the whole floor, and no one seemed to care, when the lock came open and she pushed her way in. The lock, of course, was one that automatically locked after opening, but she'd opened it long enough to get in.

Ryder had a one bedroom apartment. He'd talked his way into this premium place back when he started, figuring he'd need the privacy for his life style. The outer apartment wasn't too big, with a small living room, kitchenette, and closet as well as the bathroom leading to the bedroom. Jade heard a giggle, figuring her boy had pulled. 'Wonder what kind of skank he bagged this time?'

The goth walked confidently through the small hall next to the bathroom into the bedroom, only to stop short as she saw her friend laying next to Molly, a girl Jade knew from her time on his student film. "Molly, I thought you swore never again?" She asked.

The other girl smiled a vacant smile, letting Jade know the girl had used a bit too much of her namesake. "Ryder was home, and I was horny." The girl explained.

Average height, with auburn hair and bluish eyes, the stoned girl wasn't bad looking. She also had two boyfriends and, Jade suspected, a sugar daddy. 'Guess thats the kind of girl he likes around him.' She told herself as she shook the body next to the girl. "Ryyyder, wakie-wakei." she said in a soft, sweet voice."

Said boy had been laying under the covers, facing away from her, when there was a shuffling of sheets as he turned over. His eyes opened, locking on the dark haired girls, then he flipped the sheets over his head again. Next his voice, muffled by the comforter, oozed out. "Jade, it's too early. Come back later."

"Not until you tell me what..." She hesitated, glancing at the naked girl in the bed.

"She's cool." He informed her.

"And too stoned to give a fuck." The auburn haired girl added, then broke down in a fit of giggles. "Ryder, man, I'm gonna go scrounge up something to eat." The girl said, pulling her naked body out from under the sheets and moving towards the small kitchenette. "Ryder, thats a funny name, since I'm sure I was riding you last night. Or was it this morning..." The stoned girl stopped, looking back at the bed. "Wasn't there another girl here when I got here?" She asked.

"Classy girl there." Jade drolled.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but you'll never get the body out of the building." He said, smiling. "Wait, what time did Molly get here?"

"Who did you think was cool, if not Moll?" The goth asked, not quite sure what to do to him yet.

"Something beginning with an A, maybe?" He tried. "God, they all blend together, don't they. I shouldn't have been smoking… I wasn't doing drugs, I think. You know how I hate being out of control."

"I'm guessing Molly here dropped by this morning for some fun, and brought her stash." The tall girl said, watching the still naked girl go about cooking.

"Hay, gothy, weren't you a Hispanic girl earlier today?" The naked girl asked. "If you are, then thanks. Ryder there still doesn't know how to give good head. If not, forget I said that. Say, wanna have some fun?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Jade turned on her nude friend, piercing him with her eyes. "Okay, spill. What the fuck was that yesterday, making a date with Vega like that?"

"You were gonna talk yourself out of it, and Jack needs this." The boy said, clutching his sheets like it would save him. "Any chance I could have him here? I kinda need to get up and use the bathroom."

"Sorry, but your dealing with me." The goth growled. "Now, because of your friendship with Jack, I haven't done anything cruel to you yet. But I do want you to know I'm still me, and I didn't appreciate you lying to me, using my phone to make a date, or forcing Jack into something he wasn't ready for."

"Did he have fun?" Ryder asked, pulling the sheets around himself and standing up.

"Yea, but.." The blue eyed girl started.

"Did he connect with Tori?" Came the second question.

"I think so." The goth answered.

"Where'd he take her?" Ryder asked.

"Santa Monica pier." Jade said. "And stop changing the subject."

"I'm not." He argued as he walked into the bathroom, still wrapped in his sheets. The door stayed open for a second, then the boy closed it, shutting her out from his morning business.

That left Jade with Molly, who was happily cooking while still naked. The goths eyes found themselves watching her slim figure as she worked. The girl didn't have the largest chest, but seeing them flopping around as she turned and reached did remind her she was attracted to both genders. "Put on an apron, before you burn of your nipples." The younger girl growled out.

"Okay." The stoned girl said, finding an apron and wrapping it around her frame, covering her breasts. Then she bent over to get something, and Jade turned to watch the bathroom door out of self prevention.

'Jack, why the fuck do you have to be so drawn to what we cannot have?' She cursed herself in her mind while waiting for the door to open.

Ryder was wearing a pair of boxers when the door next opened. "Still here?" He asked Jade.

"Haven't got an answer yet." She said. "And I'm not sure what to do to you in response."

"You got your answer." He said, smirking. "Jack had a good time, connected with Tori, and all is right with the world."

"You know what?" She asked. "It is too early for this." She walked by him, snagging his wrist, and pulled him with her out the door. "Consider this a warning. Lets hope Molly can remember how to open the door, cause I'm leaving."

With that, Jade slammed the door shut and left. Ryder was stuck standing in the hall wearing only the pair of boxers he'd snagged from the laundry, trying to get the stoned girl in his apartment to stop laughing at him and open the door. The raucous drew other students out of their apartments, only to nod, then go back to their regularly planned day. Jade, by this time, was already making her way to the elevators.

:}

Okay, Ryder got off easy, assuming Molly lets him back in and just doesn't go back to bed. Maybe the RA would let him in? Your thoughts on the end of the date, or Ryder's fate so far.

Also, the poll is in, and mag lights are awesome.

See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12 doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own.

:}

Monday at school, Jade made it a point to be there early. 'It's only two dates.' She told herself. 'It's not like she's naming our children. Wait, this is Vega, so I'd better be sure before I let things go any further. Besides, she kissed me. She seriously kissed me, or Jack, or whatever.' She had that thought pattern all morning, making her rush to get to school with plenty of time to confront the Latina and see what her thoughts on Jack were.

But fate wasn't on her side. Tori and Trina arrived just before the bell, with only enough time to shove their stuff into their lockers and dash off to class. Then, in each class she had with the tanned girl, there was something to do or they had a surprise quiz or otherwise weren't able to talk. Lunch and Sikowitz seemed the only two chances they'd have to really talk things out, and the more she thought about it, the more she decided that lunch was the best time to talk.

By lunchtime, she was ready. "Vega, can I have a word with you?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Tori said too quickly for the goths liking. "I needed to talk to you anyways."

"About?" The goth asked.

"You're cousin. Jack." The singer looked determined, like she'd been building up for this conversation all day.

"What about him?" The scary girl asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Beck echoed, reminding them that they were at the table, in front of all their friends. "Like, is he real? Has anyone actuality seen him?"

"I'm dating him, thank you very much." The singer scolded her friend. Then, a heartbeat later, realization hit. "Jade, I can't believe he's never met your cousin."

"If he did, Jack might form his own opinions, and I needed him on my side when I complained about things." The writer explained. "But thats not important. What is, I know you went on two dates with him. I just wanted to know what your intentions were."

"My intentions?" Tori's voice rose along with her ire. "My intentions? My intentions are honorable. I was gonna ask if you had any problems with me dating him, but you know what? I don't care. I'm gonna continue to see him cause he makes me feel good. And even though we don't agree on everything, he's understanding, and I need that."

"Yea, he looks great on paper, right? But the problem is, you don't really know him." Jade pushed. "I know him. Hell, I love him. But while he seems all cool and Beck like, he holds grudges. He never forgave Beck for one of our breakups, and it wasn't when he didn't open the door, cause he kinda understood that one. But the point is, Jack has a temper, he just doesn't obviously get angry. Instead, he plots revenge to an extent that even I question it. And not all his actions make sense. He's trying to reform Ryder! I don't know what he hopes to accomplish, or if he just uses that as an excuse to go to the clubs he hits, but he's up to something even I can't fathom." The busty girl stopped, forcing herself to stop talking before she gave away something she didn't want to.

"I knew it!" Tori said triumphantly. "You just can't stand the thought that I found someone worth dating. It must be so much worse now, cause it's someone you love. But think about this. I can't take him away from you. You have blood, while all I have is this." She turned around to shake her ass at the other girl.

"TORI!" Cat yelled.

"What?" The Latina asked, stopping her ass shaking for a moment.

Cat rushed up to speak to her, whispering like she was sharing a secret. "Its never a good idea to turn your back on Jade, especially if you're taunting her."

"Oh..." Tori glanced back at the goth, now very aware of how vulnerable she'd been.

"We done whispering, cause I still have something to say to Vega here." The goth growled.

A shiver ran down her spine as her life briefly passed before her eyes. 'Just the high points. There's me and Trina at the park. Oh look, Danial and I at his parents place. I thought he'd never get my bra off. And there's me singing at the big showcase…'

"Well?" The writer wasn't looking happy.

"Sorry, I saw my life flashing, and stopped to remember the good stuff." Tori tried. "So, you were threatening?" She put on her bravest face and hoped for the best.

"No threat, just a promise." The buxom girl said, stepping closer so her twin oceans could peer deep into Tori's amber orbs. "If you hurt him, I'll get you first, cause I'm not sure what I could do worse then he will, and I want you to remember my revenge."

"Got it." The singer nodded for emphasis.

"And if you don't, I'm fifty fifty he'll hurt you, even if he never intends to." Jade continued, anger burying the sadness that came with her words. "It's that way with my family. Even when we want to be there for you, we tend to leave deep wounds."

"I'll remember that." The singer said.

"Good, cause you've been warned." The goth started to step away, but hesitated. "And believe it or not, this time I warned you as a friend."

Tori was shaken by Jade's words, her attitude, even her apparent intent. 'It's probably a trick to get me to back off her cousin. I remember something about her and Jack being closer then siblings. But Beck never met the guy, and as much as I'd love to have a confidant I could rely on, I just don't get how they never crossed paths.' Still, after she got home, she sent Jack a text asking if it was okay for them to keep dating.

Jade wasn't happy either. 'How could I be so stupid?' She asked herself. 'I almost told her everything. And Beck, I had him convinced Jack was just a figment of my imagination. Now he's going to be asking questions, again!' She fell onto her bad and started doubting her next move.

By the time Ryder called, both girls were debating calling the whole thing off. Neither wanted to see just what could happen if things went south, or in Jade's case, too far. "Who do I have, Jack or the pumpkin?" The tall boy asked. He'd decided to just avoid talking about their encounter Sunday.

"I think I'm allowed to hunt you for sport if you call me that one more time." The goth warned. "Or wasn't my little warning yesterday enough to remind you what I'm capable of?"

"But you'd never do that to the one person who's never judged your condition." His voice was honey sweet, the same voice he used when he wanted someone to listen, maybe buy his presentation, do what he wanted. "Look, locking me out of my room, making me go tot he R.A. for help, that was plenty embarrassing. Molly ate half my bacon, then asked the R.A. if she could borrow something to wear, so you got me. Besides, hadn't we confirmed that like my little gift."

"What gift?" The writer growled.

"Why, Tori of course." The handsome boy said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "I practically wrapped her up for you. I'm a little surprised, I would have thought she'd be harder to manipulate, but I got her dating Jack, and unless you've done something to ruin it, I suspect, from your own accounts, they're getting closer each date. Only a matter of time before things get, interesting."."

"Too late," She said, "I warned her off. Let her know a little about Jack's dark side."

"Oh Jadey, why must you be so cruel?" Ryder asked, his tone mocking. "I know Jack is lonely, and Tori's the right kind of girl for him. Soft and understanding, but an iron fist under that velvet glove. She'll help him come to terms with his own needs. Would you deprive him of that?"

"But Vega..." She started.

"How about I do something to even the scales?" The boy asked, cutting her off. He was a lot braver when he was on the phone. Also, he'd had time to plot things out. "You get out of the way, let them date, at least until you directly become a part of that equation. In return, I do a solid for the Vega family. Deal?"

"What are you planning?" Jade asked, now more suspicious. 'Gonna have to do more then lock him out of his room. I wonder, how many bathroom walls can I get his phone number on in a day?'

"Something with a very limited shelf life." The boy replied. "You get Jack to take her out again, show her a real god time, and I'll do something positive. I'll even tell you all about it, Saturday, providing that Friday night gives you at least one tale for you to tell."

"I'm not fucking with her." Jade warned, again.

"What about if she begs?" Ryder asked back, almost laughing. "You tend to forget just how charming your other half can be. Take her out, show her how sweet Jack is. Just take her..."

Silence filed the line, as Jade struggled with herself. "Fine, but if he hurts her, it's on you."

"Jade my dear, you forgot something." The tall boy said. "I know Jack even better then you do, and I don't think he'll hurt her. I just need to trust in his motives. How about you? Rememebr, I'm gonna make amends for my past sins, assuming you get jack to offer her another date."

"I'm calling Vega now." Jade said, and hung up. But despite that promise, it took her over an hour to pull out Jack's phone and make the call. She released Jack just before the phone was picked up.

"Tori, good to hear your voice." He greeted. "I was worried that Jade had scared you off."

"She did paint a rather unflattering picture of you." The singer replied, still shaken.

"She knows who I was, back when the calm you see was just my shield against the hurts of the world." He explained. "I'm not pretending I'm a lot better, but I've found other ways to protect myself."

"What about not forgiving Beck? Is it true? Do you still hold a grudge?" The Latina asked.

"I still haven't forgiven him." Jack replied. "Cause he treated her so badly. I mean, yea, she needed to change, and she did, when they were broken up. Other then that, she was always so paranoid someone would replace her like she replaced his previous girlfriend. I think he only likes her cause she's a challenge, but that never translated into supporting her, not emotionally. That fed her paranoia, and that was wrong, borderline abusive. But she needs support to grow, become more sure of herself. And do you know who's been supportive of her these last couple of years? I mean besides me, cause I got her that job in Ryder's film, and she's getting credited as assistant director."

"Me?" Tori guessed.

"Yep, and that gives me a lot of motivation to see just how forgiving, how supportive, you can be." Jack gushed. "I'm still thinking I'm gonna go into science, physics, maybe engineering. But I have other professional interests. I'd love to do demolitions, cause then I'd get to knock things down, and I do like my destruction. But that doesn't mean I won't have my share of difficulties. Honestly, given the skeletons in my families closet, I'm gonna need all the support I can get."

"Oh… Okay." Tori tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. But one thing stuck. 'I'll bet he and Jade bond over destruction. It's so her.'

"So, given what you know, if I can get Jade to back off and bless our dating, will you go out with me this Friday? I promise to call every night until then if you say yes." The boy sounded sincere.

"One condition." Tori shot back.

"What?" He asked, now a little worried. "What else can I do to assure you I'm honest in my desire to get closer."

"I was gonna ask you about something, but it needs a confession, and I can't do that over the phone. I'll wait until we're face to face." Tori said, sounding conflicted. "So instead, tell me what your wearing?"

"Jeans and Black Veiled Brides T shirt, why?" Jack replied.

"How tight is the shirt?" Tori said. "Mine is kinda tight. So tight you can see my bra straps through it. And my pants, they're tight too, cause my ass is just popping out of them." Her voice was getting just a bit huskier.

"Phone sex?" Jack asked. "Are you kidding me?'

"Phone foreplay." The singer corrected him. "I'm not about to tell you what my nipples feel like, even if I might be playing with them." She let out a low moan, then continued. "Or whether the thought of you makes me the least bit damp down below. Rats, I like these pants. Guess I'll have to take them off, and then..."

"Than…?" The boy repeated back, hoping to prompt her. "Come on, you can't just leave me hanging like that."

"Thats just it." Tori said. "I'm a lady, and a lady doesn't engage in phone sex with a boy she hasn't at least made some kind of commitment too. But tell you what, impress me this Friday, and I'll be happy to change my status on the slap. That is, if your ready for another relationship."

"Jade never mentioned you were evil." The boy said, but she could hear, just under his frustration, that he was close to surrendering.

"I'm a girl looking for love." Tori replied. "And all's fair in love and war." Her smile resonated through voice.

:}

That was fun. Ish. We have more of the Ryder jade relationship, as well as him making an offer she can't quite trust, but also cannot refuse, all just to have Jack go on another date with tori. As for Tori, I know Jade did kinda try to dissuade her from Jack, but I don't see her as that easy to drive away.

What were your thoughts of the Jack-Tori phone call? Too much too soon, or was Jack reasonable in his ability to hold out? Take into account his age, and hormones. Looking forward to knowing if it was a bit too fast.

Oh, to my guest who mentioned the number of reviews I get, please consider not reading it this story offends you. Thanks. Everyone else, no matter how many or few, thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13 making nice with Tori

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them.

:}

The next day, at school, next to her locker, Jade made nice with Tori, admitting she was just looking out for her cousin. "It's the same thing you do for that talentless hack of a sister of yours, assuming anyone would be willing to put up with her screeching long enough to notice her rack."

Tori assured her that she wasn't planning on hurting the boy. "And thanks for not insulting my sister." She added sarcastically. "It's just, I'm thinking, actually thinking, this guy might be the one." The singer admitted, making Cat sequel.

"Tell me everything about him." Cat gushed. "Is he tall? Handsome? Rich? Ignore the last part, your gonna be rich enough, once you become a pop star. But tell me everything." Her voice lowered as she asked "How far have you gone? Have you kissed him? Tongue? Touched any naughty bits? Details, I need details. Just, keep it clean, cause I'm pristine. Assuming it means something nice. Jade never did tell me." She ended with a glare towards the goth.

"His name is Jack." Tori started. "Yes, the same Jack Jade and I were talking about yesterday."

"You mean Jade's cousin?" Cat asked. "Whats he like, cause I've never met him." Again there was a cold glare, as well as the sound of hurt creeping from the petite girl.

"Not tall, but solid." The singer started. "He's got these dreamy eyes, and he's strong. According to the guy Trina's dating, he's freakishly strong. But he's sweet, caring, and he saved me from my first obnoxious drunken fan the day we met, and that wasn't even how we wound up going out together."

"He's a lot like me, only male." Jade filled in. "He loves science, wants to work in some kind of scientific field, but he also likes seeing things blow up or come tumbling down."

"And he's a romantic at heart." Tori added. "I absolutely love our time together, and we already had a fight. But it was more of a misunderstanding. He made me feel special, and I think he could be the one. I'm seeing him Friday, and we almost had phone sex last night. But he thing is, I stopped, cause I just wanted him thinking about me that way."

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Either Friday or Saturday will be our third date, the opening of the maybe we'll sleep together season." Tori explained. "And despite having a rule where I don't until I've been with someone for a hundred days, I think, this time, I'm ready right now." The Latina looked at the shocked expressions on her friends faces. "Almost ready. I just need to figure a couple of things out, like what physical deformity he's hiding."

"Physical deformity…?" Jade asked, emotions building fast and painfully in her head. "How, I mean, what..."

"Ryder called me last Saturday, begged me to go one another date with Jack. Said he wouldn't ask unless he was pushed, and that he was hiding a physical deformity. Said it's why he always wears a shirt." Tori admitted, looking ashamed of herself. "I was gonna tell Jack last night, but I thought this is the kind of thing to admit face to face. I'm sorry, Jade, I shouldn't have blabbed out loud. Can you forgive me?"

"Will you help me bury Ryder in a shallow grave in the desert?" The goth asked, rage now dripping from her whole frame.

Tori smiled, then rushed over to the stairs where Beck had been sitting with the other boys. "Beck, could I ask you a favor?" She glanced back at where Jade was fuming, Cat standing next to her, looking helpless.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Find some way to calm Jade down before you let her go home." Tori asked. "I don't need her locked up for any felonies." Her eyes kept glancing to where Jade was pacing in small circles, building her rage.

"Sure, give us the hard job." Andre complained, looking at the fuming goth. Robbie had somehow finally performed a disappearing trick right, cause he was no where to be seen.

Despite everything else that had been going on in their lives, Beck and Andre were able to talk Jade down, saying that whatever she'd told Tori wasn't likely to be spread, and that Cat probably already forgot what Tori had blabbed. They also promised to keep an eye on Cat's slap account, just to be sure she didn't send out anything that might make the goth go crazy. "See, you don't have to worry about anyone spading rumors about this cousin of yours that we've yet to meet. I'm just saying, it'd be a lot easier for us to watch out for you if you'd just give us the opportunity to see this guy. Maybe let him know we don't play games, and if he hurts Tori, we'll be very upset."

"He's freakishly strong and according to Tony, a talented fighter learning MMA style moves to get even better at hurting people." Jade pointed out.

"Very upset, in a distant, glaring, maybe write ugly letters kind of way." The musician added. "Cause I'm a lover, not a fighter."

The rest of the week seemed to go by too slowly. Tori spent each night talking to Jack for upwards of and hour, often teasing sex and other intimate activities, while promising more down the line if he was a good boy. She also looked up flirty movies on line so she could think up new things to torture the boy with. Despite her playing with him, they continued to bond, and Tori felt closer to him then before.

Jade, however, was having a rougher time of things. First off, she was forced to see Tori every day and somehow pretend to be just her friend, not the person the Latina had been flirting with shamelessly each night. The promises and hints Tori made each night, complete with Jacks male mind reacting uncomfortable like a teenage boy would, made it harder for the goth to stay calm and neutral as she interacted with the singer. Her mind would drift, as she got tired, and she'd find herself looking at the girls rear, or her small but shapely bust. Tori's sex appeal was obvious now, and Jade was feeling it. So she put on her bitch face and forced herself to face the day as it came. 'Ryder, you so owe me. I swear, that shallow grave in the desert is looking better and better, every day.'

Her other problem was time related. Jack usually didn't come out more then ten hours per week, and having him more then double his active time was causing her new unexpected problems. While it didn't affect the boy, Jade was starting to have problems concentrating. She also was feeling worn down, having trouble focusing, and sometimes found herself drifting. The worst problem, probably one of the main causes, was she was having was old memories, flashbacks to the time just before Jack came into her life, that were now making appearances in her psyche. They hadn't shown in a long time, buried in the shared memories of the two sides of her personality.

"Okay, it seems Jack's other job was keeping those memories, and the damage they caused, away." Jade said to her video diary. She only added to it when she didn't know how else to express herself. Video allowed for so much more then just words, but it was also more vulnerable. It was why she only stored the files on flash drives, and edited them when disconnected to the internet. "I'm seeing it again, the way that man.." A sob escaped her lips, and she felt the strong, calming presence of Jack taking over.

"It's okay." His soothing voice, filled with the charm that had won the hearts of so many girls without trying, pulled at her damaged psyche. "He's gone. We saw to that. I made sure he'd never hurt you again. He's gone now, and your safe."

"He's not gone." She cried, pain filling her, dark red laced with black and blue and hurt and suffering and the loss of innocence ripped away by such an uncaring act. "He's in here. He's always in here, waiting for me to be weak. When I'm weak, he tried to take over again. I can feel him taking over, never letting me go..."

"He's not in here." Jack barked, his calm voice edged with rage. "He was never inside your head. You had to let him in, and you did. You let him own you. But I freed us both. I got rid of him, made us both safe, and that man will never hurt you again. The only place he can come close in in your head, and only if we give him the power to. Jade, I'm so tired, I don't know why, but I'm having trouble keeping him at bay. I need you to step up, find the strength, and push him out again. He's not native here. He doesn't belong, and he'll never own you again. Just push him out. Push him out."

The voice of her brother was so faint, not even audible to her mind. But the soothing, calm presence, backed by the frantic caring, did help her regain her control of herself. With that control, and a horror movie or two, the goth was able to find the strength to push the memories, the dark nightmares that had been driven out of her conscious mind back into the dark where they lived. Her resolve renewed, she pushed on with her day. But the experience shook her, reminding her that Jack once served another purpose.

:}

Okay, I prefer the term building chapter to filler, but call it what you want. I know, I have a few time changes that are a bit abrupt, but keep up. It's not that hard.

As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Also, anyone thinking there's something dark in Jade's past?"


	14. Chapter 14 buildup

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. They just haunt my dreams sometimes.

:}

During the week, Jade paid Ryder another visit, and let him know that he was now on probation. "No more spilling secrets to the enemy, or anyone in the Vega family." She warned him. "I've debated placing your name on the sex offenders registry, but settled for placing an add with your number in the anything goes section of the Village Voice. Be grateful I didn't choose a local paper. Besides, they're mostly female, just with a little extra."

Ryder didn't question what she'd done, just went ahead and changed his phone number. He knew when he got off easy. 'What is with her, taking it so easy on me, twice in a row? I suspect Tori's having an effect. Man, wasn't expecting that.' Ryder reasoned as he texted his contacts to let them know his new number.

Meanwhile, Tori spoke with Jack every night, building up to their big Friday date. It was on Thursday, during their phone conversation, that Tori asked the question she'd spent days coming up with. "So, how is it that you and Ryder are friends?" She had another question, but since Jack never brought up Jade mentioning his physical deformity, she didn't see the need to either. Also, she didn't need to go phone tease the day before the date.

"Thats a long story." The boy said, letting out a long breath. "And not that interesting either. It happened abut nine months ago? No, thats when we ran into each other for the first time. It happened after that, mostly due to familiarity."

"Just familiarity?" The singer echoed, urging him on.

"Yea, initially." Jack continued. "Ryder was chasing tail, making up for missed opportunities from high school, back when he just used girls for grades. In collage, it got harder to use a girl for one performance. Ironically, he often has girls throwing themselves at him for his talents. I mean, they offer to sleep with him in return for him singing or dancing with them."

"Hows that ironic?" Tori asked. "I'd think he would be happy to know that they're willing to trade their dignity for a good grade."

"Nope, he wanted to date the girls better at that shit then he was." The handsome boy continued. "But having girls offering him everything, they'd be his girlfriend, or suck his dick, in return for him helping them, it was sobering. He just didn't realize it at the time. He wanted something simpler, where the girls wanted him for who he was. Thus the one night stands. Shallow, but come on. It's totally what he needed, a stepping stone towards being a descent human being. I kinda ran into him in the early stage of that process, and we bonded in a funny way."

"You know, he's manipulated people before." Tori pointed out. "He set us up on a date, lying to everyone to get us there."

"Like I said, a work in process." Jack stated. "Thing is, we met because I had this hot little Asian number pressuring me to go into the next club and have some fun. He pulled her off, told me she was probably a scout, a girl paid by the cougars to find good looking guys and bring them over. After he helped me, he offered to buy me a drink, and proposed the whole wing-man scheme. I initially didn't want to do it, but he offered to help me as often as I helped him."

"Did he?" Tori asked.

"He's been trying for a while now." The boy admitted. "I told him about me being in a relationship, and as we got closer, he realized I was holding on to something long dead. He tried, unsuccessfully, to get me out of my shell, and even helped me when things got harry."

"Harry?" Tori asked. "As in a hair condition?"

"As in I sometimes have issues with some of the guys at the clubs Ryder and I hit, and sometimes those issues lead to confrontations." Jack's voice edged in secrecy, like he didn't want to admit this part of himself.

"I think his name was Randy." Tori said. "Hit on Trina and me last Friday. Told the bouncer..."

"Kyle." He filled in.

"Not Randy?" Tori asked.

"The bouncer at the Habbit is Kyle." Jack filled in. "Or at least on the weekends, he's the guy at the front door."

"Oh..." Tori seemed lost.

"But you met Randy, huh?" Jack said. "If he was both smooth and slimy, then I know him."

"Someone said you kicked his ass." The singer filled in.

"Oh, yea, that." The boy said, and she could hear his nervousness coming back. "I don't like some of the guys I deal with. We have disagreements, and while I'm not looking for a fight, some of them think they can tale me, cause their bigger, and bulkier."

"Tony says your freakishly strong." The Latina filled in.

"Yea, I am." The pale boy admitted. "And I do know something about fighting. Tony's helping me get so much better. But back to the point, Ryder helped me when I got into a fight over something some jerk said to a girl, about how she wasn't worth the seaman he'd invested in their relationship. Who knows, it may have been true, but that wasn't the kind of thing you say to a girl in the middle of a club, especially when she was trying to be polite and not start anything about him picking up some piece of Northridge talent."

"And you got in a fight with him?" She asked.

"For trying to comfort her." The boy replied. "He called me out, called me all kinds of names, and threw the first punch. Then I beat the living hell out of him, made him apologize to her, and sent him home to tend his wounds. Ryder made damn sure he didn't cause any more problems. Boy recoded the fight, including my trying to talk him down, and told the guy that the video was heading to the cops if anything happened to me. Our friendship kinda grew from there."

"And he knows all your secrets?" Tori asked, now wondering just how much they knew about each other.

"He's figured out more then I feel comfortable about, but I do think he's changing. I suspect he's getting tired of not having someone to love him, and is almost ready to pay the price for that devotion." Jack sighed. "Look, I know it's hard for you, of all people, to believe he's changed, cause I don't know how much he has. But he's trying. He's really trying. I mean, after he nailed that Tara chick, when she went off to find a better paid lover, he felt used. Thats a first for him." He sighed again. "They grow up so fast."

Tori laughed. "So you do guy stuff?" She asked, still chuckling.

"Yea, sometimes." Jack said. "But you need to remember, it's hard for guys to really be the kinds of friend girls are. You don't see us sitting in a circle, talking about our problems. The fact that Ryder and I can do that is telling to how close we've become in the last eight months. I know he's a jackass, but he's growing into a good man. I just see the good he could be. Also, he's coming from a good place when he keeps trying to get me laid."

"Does he now?" Tori growled.

"I think he just wants me to be happy." The pale boy said. "It's why he called me and point blank said he'd given me you as a gift. I'm sorry, I know you're not that easy to manipulate, but I wanted to be sure you were with me for being with me, and not because of something Ryder said."

"He told me you had a physical deformity." Tori blurted. "I tried to hold on, not talk about it over the phone..."

"But thats how he told you, right?" Jack asked. "It's okay. I do suffer from a condition, and it's something to discuss once we're at the point where we're thinking of getting serious. I do want to talk about it. Just not yet. There's still trust issues on both sides of the equation. I know a lot about you because I've read things Jade doesn't want me to read. I know so much more then you probably want me to know. So I get it. Also, there's the family baggage. You have Trina, and I know how she can be. I talk to Tony. Let me tell you, they seem to be better matched then I had thought possible. But I worry, cause he's so good looking, and I'm not sure the girls will allow him to be with Trina. I mean, she's hot, but not the right kind of hot to intimidate the other girls."

"Thats so sweet." Tori cooed. "Look, can we have the heart to heart tomorrow, after the fun part of the date? I really wanna have the talk, cause I've been thinking a lot about what comes after the heart to hear talk. I know, trust, but it's not as complicated as you seem to think it is. Just, level with me, and we'll get past it. Okay?"

"Okay." The boy agreed. They spoke a bit more and hung up, both feeling good about where they were going, but with very different ideas about what was about to happen

Friday came, and the Vega girls were once again in the process of getting ready for their dates. Once again, Cat showed up to help them with their hair. Only this time, it was a lot more advice, and a lot less dressing up. "Tony and I were gonna go hot tubbing again, but then we agreed we'd hit the beach tomorrow. So I invited him over for a nice home cooked meal." The older girl was saying. "So now, it's about making the food taste right."

"Oh, then you want to wear this dress." Tori said, reaching into the older girls closet. It was a simple sun dress with a floral print. "It looks more homemaker-y."

"And it hugges your figure." Cat added. "If I was into girls, I'd totally do you if I saw you in that dress." At the look her friends were giving her. "What? My brother wanted to make sure I knew what guys like him were after, so he always let me hide in his closet if I wanted too. He even cut me a secret passage, too small for him to use, between our closets. Then, when he had a hot date, and I use that term loosely, I could sneak over and watch through the slits in his closet door."

"Not so innocent." Tori commented.

"Yet still pristine." Cat added.

"Much as I love the sex talk," Trina interrupted, "I'm using this as a chance for him and mom and dad to get closer."

"So no sex?" Cat asked.

"Maybe not me." Trina said. "But Tori has been planning on nailing her man."

"Not planning on sex tonight." The younger girl assured her friends. "But I am planning on wearing two or more pieces to my ensemble. I think tonight might be the time to go for the whole feel me up part of the dance. I'll feel him, he'll feel me. It's the play before the big event."

There was a knock at the front door. "Who else did you invite to help out?" Trina asked.

"Jade said she was busy, had her own big date, so I didn't invite her." Tori said, looking for a moment out the window before coming back. "And I didn't invite any of the guys, cause that would be weird."

"Then who could it be?" The older girl asked.

"I'll find out." Cat volunteered. "And Tori, that top would go so well with your skinny jeans. Just saying, if you are planing on going for it, bring some kind of protection. Guys can be very forgetful."

"Don't worry, I have it way covered." Tori said with a knowing smile.

Cat returned to find the girls all but ready. "Now we just have to kill an hour before the guys get here." The younger girl was saying. "Just enough time for us to go over our looks, make sure they'll last."

"Not gonna happen." Cat chimed in. "Tony's here."

Trina rushed down stairs, pulling a dressing gown on over her outfit, since she still needed to do a few things, and wasn't sold on the dress yet. "Tony, you're early." She called out. "I haven't even started cooking."

"The chickens frozen." The tall boy said. "You're putting it off far too long. Jack told me that neither you nor your sister can cook. I'm here to save the day. You finish getting ready, I've got dinner for four to make. Or should it be six?"

"Tori's going out with Jack." Trina said, smiling. "But she'll enjoy knowing you were thinking of her."

"Yea, Jacks a great guy." Tony called back, his voice fading as he went along. Then he got busy cooking, avoiding any further discussion as his girl got ready.

:}

So, we've gotten closer to the date, and Tori's getting serious kinda fast. Wonder how far Jack will let her go? I mean, she's making wardrobe choices based on his ability to slip his hands under her top. What will his response be? Also, Tony was acting a bit weird, coming over to cook for Trina.

So, thoughts? And anyone need to know more about the Village Voice? I wasn't too cagy there, right? Anyways, review, ask questions, and I'll answer, assuming you give me a self addressed, stamped envelope, or have an account here so I can email you back.


	15. Chapter 15 Ryder trys to make amends

Disclaimer: I don't own, Schneider's Bakery does. I, however, still love the characters, and like top see them do things from time to time.

:}

That evening, Jack picked Tori up, smiling to her and joking about something he'd read on the slap. He stopped to say high to Tony, and to give mister Vega a quick hand shake. It was then that he noticed Cat standing over in the corner, near the piano. He approached with his hand out to make introductions. "I'm Jack." He said, flashing his best smile.

"Hi, I'm Cat." The girl said, smiling. But it was a forced smile. The petite girl seemed lost, gone off in her own world. She looked at the boy, really looked, and just couldn't wrap her mind around something.

"I'm delighted to meet one of my cousins closest friends." Jack added, again offering her a hand.

"I don't know when, but I think we've met before." Cat said softly, allowing her hand to be taken. "Are you..."

"I think we both don't want to have that discussion right now." He quietly shot back while shaking her hand. Then louder. "Cat, it was wonderful to finally meet you, but I'm afraid we have to go. Tori and I are heading out to Rick and Morty's restaurant and Adult Arcade. I made reservations for the simulators, and thought we could have dinner and play a bit."

"Sounds kinda fun." Tori admitted. "I just hope it's not too expensive."

"Would you hate me if I said I'm using a coupon?" The boy asked, guiding her out of the house unusually quickly. Normally he liked to stay and talk to her parents first. "I have a good deal, and we can have a nice meal before things get fun. You like fun, don't you? They have a Galaxy Wars simulator, as well as roller-coaster and driving simulators. Even a Battletech simulator, but I'm guessing you have no idea what that thing is."

"You'd be right." Tori said, smiling. "But it's different. I like that you thought of something different. Usually guys choose to spend their money on some place like..."

"I know, an expensive restaurant my have atmosphere, but honestly, I just wanted to have some fun tonight." The pale boy said. "Then later, maybe we could go someplace and talk. I heat the UCLA library's open late."

"A library?" She asked.

"That is, unless you trust me." He added. "Then we could go someplace private, and just talk. Some place with a view. I know just the place..." A smile crossed his face. They would spend the next few hours enjoying themselves. The dinner was nice, while the simulators were an experience.

Back at the Vega home, the family, plus Tony, had settled in for dinner. Cat had been invited to eat with them, graciously accepting, cause free food was a good thing. Also, she had a long ride home, and wasn't crazy about riding her bike during rush hour. "So, Tony, what are your plans?" David asked.

"I'm working on my degree, but I'm still undecided." The big guy admitted. "I'm twenty, and I still don't know what I want to do. But the good news is, I'm getting all my other requirements out of the way. Now I can focus on my major, and just push it out. I don't know, maybe engineering, or business?'"

"I think business is a good idea." Holly chimed in. "Lots of people getting business degrees, but I think, maybe, you could use it. I mean, think about it, maybe you take advantage of Tori and Trina's connections, go into management for celebrities."

That was when the doorbell rang. "Ding dong." Cat echoed.

"Thats new, and distributing." Trina commented about the petite girl's outburst as her father walked over to check the door. The police officer in him was sure to check the door, and make sure it was locked before he looked though the peephole to see who was at his door. Once he knew it wasn't a threat, called through the door using the intercom he'd had installed, a safety measure so they wouldn't be sure where he was as he spoke to them.

"Can I help you?" The cop asked.

"I was wondering, can we talk, kinda private"' The boy on the other side asked. "I have something I want you to look at." He held up a manila folder and smiled his best smile.

After a moment, the father opened the door and looked at the young man. "Is this private enough, or do you want to talk in my office?" David asked.

"The office. Yea, the office is a goo idea..." Ryder walked into the home, and saw Tony. "God, did I interrupt dinner?" realization hit, and the one time selfish boy felt like he was intruding.

"Kinda." Tony said. David was trying to usher him towards the hall, and his office, but stopped at his daughters voice.

"Wait, I know you." Trina said.

"Yea, last year, I tried to use your sister for a grade." The tall boy admitted. "I'm here to try and make amends." feeling the eyes of the room on him, he sighed and started filling in the blanks. "Okay, first, some background, and I'm afraid I don't come off good in this." He met the patriarchs eyes, and waited for a sign to continue. "I was trying to set up a meeting between Tony here and Trina, cause I knew the two of you would hit it off. Also, I was playing another game, and it would be easier if they were dating. Plus side, I knew my man Tony here was a stand up guy, and figured Trina could do worse. But I'm drifting, so, anyways, in order to make that happen, I had to figure out her schedule. You know, so I could trick him into being where she was, and then move them together."

Ryder's eyes were downcast as he spoke, showing a deep remorse that Trina didn't buy for a moment. Instead, she was eying her date, wondering what part he was playing in the other boys schemes. Ryder continued, pulling up the folder in his hand. "But while I was doing that, I noticed something, and some part of me felt I should be taking some pictures. As a result, I have photographs of the horde that likes to spy on you from the bushes. I brought my pictures. Sorry, their from my phone. I'm not a stalker. I just, I don't know. Jack and Anthony are good friends, so I wanted to clear things up. Things with them are getting serious. I'm a part of their lives. I just..." He handed the folder, and it's contents, to the patriarch and waited.

The father was looking at the pictures. "Show me where you took these from." He said. "After dinner. I'm gonna place a security camera there, or at least someplace close that gets this view..." He hesitated as he was flipping through the pictures. "Okay, I recognize this guy, and isn't that Tori's creepy friend with the puppet?" He looked at the next picture, and for a moment he didn't know what to think. "Now this guy, I don't know him. I'm thinking we need to step up security. We're locking the doors, but I'm thinking that may not be enough."

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Ryder?" Tony asked. There was a shocking lack of humor in his voice.

"I am the real Ryder." The boy replied. "This is just what being friends with Jack has done to me."

"Wait, Jack's changing you?" Trina wondered aloud. "And as a result, your showing us stalker pictures you took of other people stalking us?"

"Hay, Jacks a great guy, kinda." Her date defended his friend. "Sometimes, apparently, he brings out the best in us." He still wasn't sure about Ryder's motives. The whole room paused to consider what top say next when another voice asked a question.

"Jack is Jade, right?" Cat asked. Instantly, all eyes were now on her. "What? I'm waiting for someone to let me know that I'm totally off."

"I don't know who Jade is, but…" Tony said, trying to gather strength for his own confession.. "I've been training him, or her, and, and I was in denial, but Jack's body, it has the wrong center of gravity for a guy. I knew, but wasn't ready to challenge him, cause I could be wrong. Ryder told me it was due to an unusual deformity, and I believed him. I wanted too. Trina, can you forgive me?"

"How could you?" The older sister asked. "I mean, do you know what she's put my sister through?"

Across town, Tori was snuggling into Jacks side, enjoying the warmth. They'd had a nice dinner, enjoyed the simulators, including piloting Mecha across a scarred battlefield and flying stump fighters through the sky's of Galaxy Wars, but both decided not to play any of the other games. For Jack, he wanted to do things together, where simulators were usually a one person thing, while Tori wanted to get closer before things got too confusing. So instead, she'd had the boy take her someplace where they could be alone. His choice, strangely enough, was the Hollywood Arts roof.

"I knew a way to get into the building, and I know they don't lock the roof. I think the night guards like to come up here and get high." The boy said.

They settled into a couple of lounge chairs that had been brought up here, supposedly by students, but now Tori suspected it was the guards, looking to watch the stars while high. "So, you still upset at Ryder for trying to push the relationship?" She asked.

"Yea, because now we have to have a talk about something I was hoping we could avoid for a while longer." Jack replied, steadying himself. "Tori, it's true, I do have a deformity of sorts. It's just, it's not like you'd expect. I'm not what you'd call normal. Not at the best of times."

"I understand." The Latina said, trying to sound soothing. "Let me see it."

"I'd rather not." The boy replied. "Look, this is hard for me. This is a part of my life that gets very complicated. I'm not sure you'd understand. I'm not sure I understand. I was just..." He hesitated, then started to pull away. "I'm sorry, it's not easy for me. I know, we'll never be able to be sexual, and you deserve so much more..."

Tori almost lept to her feet, blocking the door, reducing the possibility that her man would be able to leave. Rage was seeping through her calm exterior. "You don't want to tell me, do you?"

"I want to, but when I do, you'll never want to be with me again." Jack said, his voice defeated.

Tori's rage died, right there, replaced by frustration, and for a moment, a long moment where the stars were witness to the proceeding below them, she struggled with her thought. Then the rage returned, and with it a temporary loss of control. She looked at him, head bowed in defeat, not willing to tell her, ready to break up rather then admit what was going on. In that moment of frustration and rage, words slipped out of her mouth. "Damn it Jade, why can't you just admit it's you?"

:}

Okay, who told? I mean, I get that maybe, somehow, Tori might have figured it out, but how? Or maybe it was just everything added up? I don't know, but I think someone has a lot of explaining to do.

Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16 explinations

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I make no money off of these stories.

:}

At the Vega home, the discussion about why Ryder hadn't told anyone was heating up, verging on an argument. "Everyone, it's okay." David called, cutting off the building fight. "Tori already knows. She confided in my just last night. She said she'd just figured it out and was waiting for something, some sign, to make things clearer. I think she wanted to know if Jade was trying to hurt her, or date her, or what." He glared at Ryder now.

"I didn't set her up with Jade, I set her up with Jack." All the eyes turned to Ryder. "But the thing is, Jack is Jade, kinda, but their not. Um, trying again, Jack is Jade, physically, but their not the same person. Not exactly." The handsome boy said. "It's like a computer. You can have two, exactly the same, except different operating systems. They probably run about the same, have the same programs, and in this case, all the same memories. But the way they interact with the world is totally different. And Jack, he's more chill, more about finding solutions, cause…." He took a deep breath, deciding not to spill everything. "I'm not gonna fill you in on why, just know it's his business, and hers. But all of this was my being worried that his condition, having her body, was getting in the way of him having a love life. He's helped me find the part of me that wants to be loved. I owed him."

Hollywood Arts, on the roof, the Jack and Tori hadn't hadn't moved. Not for the long seconds it took for them to process Tori's verbal slip.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jack tried, eying the exit.

Tori gave him a weary eye, one look that said "Cut thee Crap." The pale boys own eyes were darting around, not holding the poker face nearly as well as Jade's should b able too, but the boy had allowed himself to be too open with Tori to tell a convincing lie now.

"Lets try this again." Tori said, calmly moving to block Jack's most likely escape rout. "But I know your jade, it just adds up. I've seen too much, your too close, for you to be anyone else. But I'm not crazy about being a part of some wicked scheme you and Ryder cooked up over the last year, and I know it's been that long, cause you, the Jack persona, have a history going back at least that long. So, is this some kind of plan to make me look like a fool, or were you up to something else, and just pulled into Ryder's program? I think I've been through enough, two dates that were, honestly, quite wonderful, so I feel I'm owed some kind of explanation." Her eyes were softening. "Tell me, cause I need to know if I'm gonna be able to figure out my next move. Give us both a chance to decide what we're gonna do next."

"I was gonna tell you." Jack tried.

"No, you were gonna run away." Tori shot back. Her anger returned, for a moment, in all it's bright hurtfulness. "Jade, why? You owe me that much."

"I'm not exactly Jade." The boy tried to explain.

"Tell me another one." Tori shot back.

"I have split personalities." Jack admitted. "Think about it, how different I really am from Jade."

"Yea, you do act differently. Even hold your body differently." The singer admitted. "I only realized it when I put together some of the clues you'd dropped, as well as how much Jade shared with you It just all fit, came together, just yesterday, or maybe the day before.. Honestly, I think the biggest clue was that Ryder said you had a deformity, but that stuff you hide under your shirt is often used by girls playing guys who need to hide their boobs."

"Some guys get boobs." The pale boy tried. "But no, no more lying. You sure you wanna know, cause this isn't exactly a happy story?" He waited for her to nod, and that was it. "Jade was molested, repeatedly, when she was seven or so. I was a result. She wanted me to take the abuse, make the pain stop. Instead, I figured a way fore the guy to get caught, saved us both. But by then I was a reality, and while not exactly a full personality at the time, I was more so then anyone would like to admit. And I've kinda grown since then, into me, my own self, but still an extension of her. It's complicated, and I've never been able to really explain it, not to anyone, but yea, there are two of us living in this body, and we do more then time share."

Jack took another deep breath and considered his next statement, all while watching his date. Tori, for her part, was stunned into silence, allowing him to keep going. "Ryder figured it out, but it took him being my friend for over three months to put the pieces together. You see, I'm not a true other personality, not the way it's supposed to be in the books, cause I remember what she experiences, and vice-versa. We just have vastly different ways of reacting to certain situations. That, and I'm not into guys, while she likes both."

"So you really are a different person?" The singer asked. "Like, you're a guy in her body, and she's, um, Jade?"

"Yea, I'm a dude caught in Jade's body, and she's a girl who shares her body with me." The boy tried to explain. "It's very complicated, and I'll understand if you don't want..." His voice faded as he tried not to break down.

"I-I need time." The Latina said, not sure how to handle this turn of events. "I need time."

"I'll take you home then." Jack motioned for them to head back down the stairs and out the window they'd come in through.

"Yeas, homes good." Tori mumbled, still in a daze, trying to sort this out. 'Two of them…?'

On the way out, the pale boy waved to the security guard. "Mack, thanks for looking the other way tonight."

"Don't thank me." The guard said. "I never would have known about the other ways in to the school if you hadn't filled me in on them. One of these days, you're gonna have to tell me how you discovered all of them."

"I'm friends with Ryder, and he talked to the people who installed the security systems." Jack said, "He told me about the holes. Look, I have to get her home. I'll see you later, okay?"

"No you won't." The guard said, but waved them on out the window.

"He knew we were there?" Tori asked.

"I kinda told him." The boy replied. "I know, he could get in trouble. But the way I see it, if he never found out, and something happened, he could get in a lot more. This way, he can at least claim he was tricked, and move on with life."

Somehow, that sounded so like Jack, and so unlike Jade, reinforcing the idea that they were two people to the shaken Latina. 'They do act differently. Jacks so much more into making deals, looking out for people, being a loyal friend. But somehow, it was so obvious they were the same person…' Her thoughts didn't help her clear her head, only adding to the confusion.

They drove through the late evening, each buried in their thoughts. But the silence was closing in on them, driving them each to their own private hells. Not able to stand it much longer, one of them was going to break. "So, where'd you get the truck?"

"Tradelist." The boy said casually. "We have it for when anyone we know needs help moving something. It doubles as my car, and my cover. Jade's car can stay hidden in it's parking spot. See, She was never wherever I'm going."

"So many lies, just to cover this up." Tori commented.

"Not lies, just truths that need a lot of explaining." Jack said. "Lets be honest, if I told you the truth, from the beginning, would you have given me a chance? I'm betting Trina wouldn't have given Tony a chance, just by association."

"Yea, I get that." The singer agreed, then went silent for the rest of the drive.

Back at home, Tori walked towards the house, escorted by Jack. Neither said a word until they reached the front door. "I'll call you, once I figure things out." The singer offered. Then she tried the door, found that it was locked, reached into her purse and pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door. Inside, Ryder was talking to the others.

"Trina, honestly, Tony didn't know anything about Jack." The boy was saying. "Okay, he'd figured out one thing, but he didn't know the rest. And Jack has a good way of fooling people. Tony here really thought Jack was just a dude with an off center of balance. It happens."

"Okay, it happens." Tori cut in, no longer calm. "But one thing that doesn't is getting me involved in this, whatever it is."

"I was evening things out." The tall boy said, looking at the newcomers. "Jack was my first real friend, and I just wanted him to be happy. I figured you'd make a good started relationship for him, someone to date until he got used to the ideas that he didn't have to be loyal to some dude that Jade isn't even with any more. Some guy who never knew about Jack."

"Why do you keep saying 'He'. Why not her?" Trina asked.

"Cause Jack's a dude." Ryder said, whipping his head around to address the older sister.

"I've always been a he." Jack added. "Just like Jade's the she in this body. Look, I'm sorry, I had no idea things would spiral out of control this fast. Ryder may be a user, but his heart was in the right place. This time. I just wish he'd bothered to talk to me, instead of manipulating us all to achieve his ends. Trina, Tony, please, for the love of the gods, give each other a chance. I'm hoping you two make it, so Ryder here will have done some good."

"Maybe." The older sister said, glaring at her own date. "But we do need to talk."

"Um, Jack?" Cat asked, drawing attention to her. "Can I get a ride? And is there room in your car for my bike?"

"It's a truck, and yes." Tori said. "Why doesn't Jack here take you home. I believe he knows where it is." Tori was audibly upset, her words flaking frustration and hints of rage.

Seconds later, Cat was on her way to Venice of America, and Trina had taken her date into the back yard to have their first argument. Ryder had waited just long enough to avoid being run over by his friend before making his own excuse to leave. "It's been, um, more of a disaster, really, but I think I should go. Mister Vega, I'd recommend talking to your neighborhood association. They may be okay with one stalker, but trust me, this just proves how many threats are walking about in this neighborhood."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Tori asked her dad, now letting her frustration flow at just about anyone.

"He came by to show us pictures he'd taken while spying on our house." David said. "And it doesn't sound good when said like that. But what he discovered was we have multiple regular stalkers looking into the house through the sliding glass door."

Tori looked over the pictures, stopping on the last one. "Mike Austin?" She asked. "Dad, I know this guy. We went to Sherwood together."

"Well, we're setting up a security camera looking at this spot." The father informed her. "We'll be able to see anyone who spy's on us from there. Then I'm bringing the police in on this, and we're gonna be pressing charges. That is, once we get the neighborhood association on board." a thought crossed his mind, and he decided to say something more. "Ryder was showing us this to make amends for using you last year."

"Don't be too surprised if I don't feel amended." Tori told her father before dashing up to bed. As she lay down to rest her weary head, still swimming with everything that had happened that evening, she could clearly hear the sounds of her sister laying into poor Tony. Trina's voice, far more shrill then any of her singing exercises, echoed through the house, making everything somehow worse.

:}

So, happy ending? Okay, not yet done. I checked me knots, and I have a ways to go. But this was interesting, I hope. Also, sometimes a hero must fall in order to rise again. Lets hope that Ryder can recover from this.

Thoughts, questions, comments, please let me know. They gave us a wonderful review button just for moments like that. Also, to those who've reviewed, you have my gratatude.


	17. Chapter 17 Ryders apology tour

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I make no money off of these stories.

:}

The next day, Saturday, Ryder started trying damage control. The first call he made, the only apology he'd planed to try by phone, was to Tori Vega.

"Who are you, and how'd you get this number?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"You gave it to me, and you never changed it." Ryder said.

"Ryder?" she wondered aloud.

"Look, I'm not sure how things went south so fast, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said, sounding moderately remorseful.

"I'd accept your apology, but I'm not sure which of the things you've done your apologizing for." The singer said, shifting to get in a more comfortable position. 'This could be over quick, or it could take a while.' She thought.

"I'm apologizing for using you for that grade." He said. "And for whatever I did that caused you to go bad on Jake. He really doesn't deserve any blame, cause I manipulated him more then I did anyone else."

"Can you answer a question for me?" The Latina asked, switching things up. 'The long way it is.'

"Shoot." He affirmed.

"How'd you choose me?" She wondered.

"I have a source at Hollywood Art who believed Jade had a crush on you." The handsome boy explained.

"Jade, not Jack?" Tori tried to clarify.

"With the possible exception of Beck, there's very little I've heard of where one side doesn't have similar, if not the same, emotional connection to things, people, that chiz." The boy stated. "In short, if Jade liked you, Jack probably was holding a torch for you too. From there, it was just a matter of bringing the two of you together."

"And how'd you know I'd like Jack?" She pushed, growing interested in the new information.

"He's a born heart breaker." Ryder said, showing an uncomfortable amount of pride. "You wouldn't believe the number of girls who'd have loved to be in your position."

"You mean, fooled into thinking they were dating a guy, but really dating a girl?" Tori sprung her trap. "Thats like catfishing, drawing me in with the promise that Jack was one thing, when really he's another." there was only time for him to take in a breath, reverberating down the phone line, before she continued. "And before you say anything, I get the whole split personality's thing, but that doesn't explain you setting us up without ever considering if I'd be interested in dating Jade. Cause after talking to Jack, and you, thats what I'd have to be willing to do. They're a package, and you never once considered how Jack, or I'd, feel about this little reveal."

"I said he suffered from a deformity." Ryder tried.

"No, he's a perfectly formed girl." Tori snapped.

"But..." The boy tried again.

"No buts." The singer said, cutting him off again. "You have a lot of apologizing to do, and if your really lucky, then maybe you'll still have a friend or two when this is all over. Now, when you realize that girls, hell, people aren't your play things, you can try apologizing again. Maybe I'll take it. Maybe. In the mean time, you might want to call Tony. I think he's a nice enough guy, but he's majorly in the doghouse right now, and I'm not sure Trina will ever forgive him." She didn't wait for a response, hanging up the phone and settling back into her seat. 'And now we wait.' She thought, a dark smile crossing her lips.

A little later, and Ryder was outside his friends home, thinking of the ways everything could go sideways. He'd been nervous the entire drive to Tony's apartment. Tony had been an okay friend, but the actor had to admit he'd made friends with the big guy just because it's useful to have a big, tough friend sometimes. Of course, this had been more of a give and take, with Ryder helping the fighter figure a lot of shit out about life in the big city. Ryder had even helped Tony with an audition, but it went nowhere. The boy had the looks, but not the presence, to be a model, and even less natural talent then Trina when it came to acting. Also, he just didn't look natural in underwear, so the most obvious rout to earn some fame wasn't gonna work. Anthony had backed out before they tried modeling for romance book covers.

With a momentary smile, Ryder shook his head. He was trying to get the memories of his attempts to get a friend in the same money making business he was in. But when he looked up, he realized that somehow, he'd made it out of his car and into the elevator. Feeling out of control, a feeling he'd avoided for most of his life, Ryder tried to figure out what he was going to say to his friend. Then he was knocking at the big guys door. He didn't even notice it was open until he heard the voice.

"Ryder, dude, whats up?" Tony asked, moving aside to let the other boy in.

"I heard about you and Trina." Ryder said, stepping in cautiously. "I wanted to drop by and apologize. I shouldn't have mentioned setting you two up, even if it was part of my master plan."

"You mean the one where she might bring her sister, but could easily have brought someone else?" The MMA trained fighter asked. "Yea, explain that one to me."

"It was a ninety-ten risk." The handsome boy admitted. "Trina really only has two girls she could have brought, and I'm guessing even she wouldn't bring Cat into that club. Not that close to that many users and sharks. No, Trina's self serving..."

"Thats my girls your talking about." The big guy warned.

"BUT," The other boy emphasized, "She's also a good sister, and I assumed a good friend to the one person who never judged her. No, Cat, sweet trusting naive Cat, she was the long shot, and Tori was far more likely to be dragged along. You know, cause she wasn't as likely to be tricked into anything she didn't want to do. It worked out too, with both of you dating." He smiled at his friend, happy for how things had been working out. "But then everything unraveled, and you had a fight with Trina. I know you like her, see wonderful things in her, but if I'm being honest, given her dating history, I'm amazed she was willing to risk a breakup with someone as good looking as you."

"First, she's not undateable, and could easily have her pick of the boys." Tony started, looking a bit peeved. "Second, please remember, I agreed to be a part of your plot, with the chance to see if she was as wonderful as you hinted she could be. And guess what, she is. The fact that I'm in the dog house, begging her to forgive me for my part in the whole thing, is proof of that."

"-" Ryder tried to say something, but his mind wasn't processing what he'd heard. "H..."

"You really don't get it, do you?" The big guy asked. "You're my friend, so I'm gonna do you a solid. Plus, you did come over to apologize. So he it is. You never thought about anyone else's feelings in this game you were playing. Not even Jacks, and he's like your best bud. Think about this. You get Tori and Jack together, things are working out great. But there's this lie between them. Not only is Jack really a girl, and man was I in denial about that, but she's the girl who's been bullying Tori from literally her first day at Hollywood Arts. Would she think this is just a happy coincident? Or would she think that the guy who once tried to use her for a grade and was stomped for it was trying to get even. And I know why you chose to use Tori. I know you thought she owed you one, so it was all okay. But it wasn't, cause Jacks a romantic, he gets attached. He can't just use her as a started date then let her go. He's too close, emotionally attached, so now everyone's hurting."

For several minutes the room was silent as Ryder absorbed everything Tony had just said. "Okay, I get all that." The shorter boy said. "But how is it Trina's being pissed at you confirmed she was the girl you wanted to be with?"

"Cause I'm an accessory after the fact." Tony explained. "I knew, or suspected, the truth about Jack. Even before the whole Jade thing was exposed, I suspected, and I didn't tell her. At first, I didn't know, or convinced myself that you had a good, logical explanation. After all, you're my friend, and even at your worst, you'd never set people up to get hurt. Then, as I saw through the lies, I couldn't think of how to tell her and not look like the bad guy. So I held off, and made it worse. She needs to be mad at me, cause we hurt her sister. It shows she cares about her sister. Think about it. You just said she's unlikely to find another like me. But, right now, she's putting us on hold until I prove I'm good enough to be near her sister again. It shows she can put others needs ahead of her own. "

Ryder sat down, now washed away in the new information he'd been drowned in. "So, if she'd been able to just let it go, she wouldn't have been as caring as you hoped she'd be?" He clarified.

"Yep." The big guy said. "Want a beer?"

"We're both too young." The actor pointed out.

"Like that ever mattered." The big guy said. "But you and Jack, neither drink."

"I stopped once I realized I had to be better." Ryder admitted. "So, we good?'

"Nope." Tony said. "Mostly, but I'm expecting you to apologize to my girl, and her sister, and probably Jack. Hell, you may need to apologize to that Jade girl too, cause she's caught in the middle of this whole mess. Then we'll be good."

"I tried to tell Tori I was sorry, and she told me I didn't even know what I should be apologizing for." The actor admitted.

"For using everyone." The big guy explained, smiling. "Bottom line is, even when you're trying to do good, you do it the wrong way. Just try not using people, maybe not using your friends, and see where it gets you."

Ryder sighed. "I'll have that beer now." He said. When the drink was presented, in bottle, he looked down at it and smiled. "Light beer?"

"Gotta watch my calories." Anthony admitted. "So, you gonna try Tori again, or move to the next person on your list?"

"I'm gonna drop by Jack's tomorrow." The other boy admitted. "Just gonna give things a bit of time to settle down before I walk into the lions den."

"Jack can be that scary?" Tony asked.

"No, but Jade live on anger and revenge." Ryder said. "I just want everything in order before I face that."

After a bit, time to nurse his drink, Ryder pulled his phone out and borrowed Tony's to get a number. It was a phone number he'd never thought he'd need, so he'd never put it in his contacts. Once programmed in, he called Trina to try his third apology of the day.

"Speak." Trina said, not sounding too happy.

"It's Ryder, please don't hang up until I say I'm sorry." The boy said.

"Tell Tony I got his flowers, but he's still in the doghouse." Trina said. "That is, at least until my sisters situation is worked out."

"I'll tell him." The actor promised. "But first, I really wanted to let you know, I had no idea how thoughtless I'd been. I only considered the guys feelings in my plot, and only just barely. I left so many people hurting with only the best of intentions."

"I know." The Latina said coldly. "Thats the thing, I figured all that chiz out this morning. I looked up split personalities, saw how messed up that can be, plus I get the whole wanting to help Jack thing. I just wanted to know why? Why Tori? Why'd you drag her, and me, into this plan of yours?"

"The truth?" Ryder asked. "I found out that Jade might be crushing on Tori. Since Jack and Jade share most emotional connections, I figured he'd go gaga over a chance to be with your sister." He took a deep breath and continued. "It's been explained to me how I never took anyone's feelings into account, just trying to pay back my wing-man for all the times he's been there for me."

In the next chair, Tony was looking, mouth open, at his friend. The idea that Tori wasn't chosen just for revenge hadn't occurred to the big guy. In one way, it made him feel worse for his friends. This wound was deeper, thus more painful, then he'd thought.

"Didn't know about the crush, but that tracks." Trina said, now sounding frustrated. "You know, I'm gonna tell Tori this, so she can make her best decision. You, stay out of our lives until she does. I'll call Tony, and he'll tell you when you can come back. Got that?"

"Yea." The actor slash singer said.

"Good." Trina sounded tired now. "And dad wanted to thank you for the help with our stalker problem. We caught the other guy, and Robbie's promised not to stalk any more. Now, we just have to figure out what to do about our neighbor."

"So who was the other guy?" Ryder didn't want to ask, but Tony was right there. Besides, he needed something to ease his mind, as well as something to give his friend. Also, it can be extremely frustrating when there's an unresolved issue like that. It's like a plot hole just dangling in front of you, never to be closed.

"Other guy was a former classmate of Tori's named Mike Austin." The Latina said, wavering on how much to tell. "Dad says they caught him this morning, selling candid pictures of me. ME! And not the chiz you'd expect, like me in my bikini, or wearing something sexy. No, the freaks at Sherwood were buying pics of me relaxing on the couch, or dancing, or with guacamole on my face. Regardless, it was some kind of crime, and they're sending him to juvie, and probably a counselor."

"I'm, um, glad you got him." The boy stammered.

He could hear the frustration in Trina's voice when she asked "Why would he be selling those pictures of me? I mean, if he's gonna violate my rights, the least he could do is choose pictures of me looking hot. And why none of Tori's loser friends? I mean, CaT'S KINDA CUTE, AND JADE..."

"Um, bye." The handsome boy said, hanging up and feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Dude, why don't we spend the afternoon together, talking." Anthony suggested, sensing how out of it the one time player was. "I know it's not seen as manly, but I think we both need this. I'll help you figure out your shit, and you'll help me figure out how to let Trina know how sorry I really am."

"She said she'll call you." Ryder said, looking out the window.

"Then lets continue with your shit." Tony said. They talked, but mostly the listened, allowing the other guy to feel, to regret, and to learn from, this whole experience. The beers made it easier, but they still had to address just how screwed up Ryder's approach to life really was.

:}

Okay, I hope that explanation on Mike Austin will confuse you to no end, but I named him only cause I could, and it was pointed out how frustrating it is to dangle a plot hiccup like that only for it to never manifest in any way. Kinda like Marvel comics, or wresting.

So, what'd you think of Tony's explanation on why he had to be in the doghouse? What about Trina's reaction? And whats up with Tori? All this and more will be open for discussion, just use your friendly review button.

And yea, long chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 Hoping for the tiger

Disclaimer: I still don't own, so stop assuming. I don't make any money off this, and as a result, I write only for entertainment purposes. So please, remember, these characters are the property of Nickelodeon and Schneider's Bakery.

:}

Sunday Ryder got off to a late start. He'd stayed up late watching movies with Tony and a couple of the big guys other friends. They'd chosen moves they could watch drunk and make fun of, so nothing too good. Still, it's been nice to let go and relax. Ryder hadn't remembered a time, outside of some of the talks he'd had with Jack, when he could let go and have fun without worrying about getting some kind of advantage over someone.

Still, despite the late start, and the waffle breakfast, he found himself at Jack's house just before noon. 'Okay, time to see, the lady of the tiger. I wonder how many other guys are wishing for the tiger?' He smiled, but let it fade as he made his way to the side entrance that would give him the best chance to seeing Jade without alerting the whole family. It was the door Jack used when he came and went, installed because the boys existence was a constant reminder of how much his family had failed him, so long ago. Ryder hit the intercom. "Hi, Jade? I was wondering if we could talk."

"Go away." She replied sharply, and he smiled.

'At least she's decided to talk to me.' He thought, as he pressed the intercom button again. "Jade, I need to talk to both of you." The boy started. "I need to explain, and apologize." He held his breath, not sure she'd respond, or if she'd react with violence.

"One minute." The girl said, and he was left to wait. He knew she knew he had a key, so she must have taken that into account with whatever reaction she had planned. Several minutes later, the door opened, revealing Jade in her sleepwear. "Don't you usually just come in the front door?" She snapped.

"I wanted to show a little more respect this time." The tall boy said. "Besides, I was sure, if I did walk in the front door, I was facing a scissor related injury. How far can you throw them now?"

"Talk." She said, still holding the door between them.

"I'm sorry I used you." He said. "I would have been happy if things worked out, but I chose Tori cause I knew you had a crush on her, not because I thought it would last. And thats the problem, I treated this whole thing as a learning experience, with the girls as expendable. I set you up to be hurt, not even considering that possibility, and I'm really sorry. You've been the only real friend I had for the longest time. The first one I could hear telling me I needed to change without thinking you wanted something. I-I value that. I'm sorry, and I hope we can still be friends."

"Hold on, I'll bring up Jack and you can repeat that whole heart felt confession." The goth said, closing her eyes.

"Why, I know both of you heard every word." The handsome boy questioned. "It's not like he couldn't hear me."

Jack spoke next, his voice softer, more compassionate, but still edged with a lot of hurt. "I've already forgiven you. I knew you were trying to help, and that things were janked up. I just went along, enjoying the fantasy while it lasted. I knew it wouldn't last thought. And yea, it hurt, and the Jade part of me would really like to cut your balls off, but in the end, I have only me to blame."

"Then let me say this, as a friend." Ryder said. "Tori may not want to date you, but she spent a LOT of time trying to be Jade's friend. Don't give up on her entirely. Wait until she says it's over, then work on what you'll do next."

"You're saying there's a chance with Tori?" Jack asked, perking up just a little.

"I'm saying I have no clue." Ryder replied. "I just know I'm the fucking king of janking shit up, and this time I really janked the fuck out of it. And I know I manipulated a friend, even with the best of intentions, causing you pain. I want things to work out, somehow, and I'll do whatever I can. But Tori asked me to back off until she's done working her part of this out. Then I'll try apologizing to her again. And you, no matter what happened, I'm here for you."

"Jade just started PMSing." The other boy said.

"I'm gone." But Ryder didn't move. "Okay, what can I do to help?"

"Sit with her and watch some of the scariest shit that ever got made." The shorter boy said. "And be ready for her to admit something she doesn't want to. I have no idea what, but this can get scary." He stepped back, into the house, leaving the door open so the tall boy could follow the now her into the dragons den.

It was later, after watching some foreign film that was banned in the U.S. because of it's graphic violence, that things broke down. "Jade? Jack? I know why you both tried to back out rather then tell Tori about your condition." Ryder said, thinking it was casual. "I think, deep down, you both believe that no one can really love you. It's why Jack allowed himself to hold onto Beck despite not liking him. It's why Jade held onto Beck, even when she knew they had no future together. It's why you couldn't risk telling Tori the truth. But here's the thing, you're surrounded by people, friends, who care about you. I mean I love you like a brother, or sister, depending on who's on top."

"Liar." Jade said, but she was starting to break down in tears, barely holding them back. "I know you're only Jack's friend, and thats cause he helps you get laid."

"I'm Jack's friend because he's the one person I've allowed to see me for more then the persona I put out there." The taller boy said. "Two now, or three, depending on how we count you. But I've let Tony in, and in doing so found out that I care about you. A lot. Enough to do something stupid to help you. But I'm not gonna continue to wait for the slow change. I'm ready to change faster now. I saw that, and so did Tony. You, you're still working on the slow change, so you couldn't see just how happy being with Tori made you. Both of you."

He caught her eye, holding her with all his heart, but nothing else. "Look, I know what that monster did to you. But you have to remember, that he may have abused you, but he didn't take away your ability to be loved. He doesn't decided that. Not even you do. I love you, Tori does. Hell, all your loser friends do. Now accept that people love you cause you are love-able. Accept it that people will always care about you. Yes, you're gonna be great, as an actress and director and producer and writer and whatever else you set your mind to doing. And your gonna fuck things up, from time to time, make a mess of things, cause thats what people do, and great artists, you tend to take more risks, and eat a lot more public shame because of it. But at the same time, no matter what happens, people are gonna care about you. Your mother loves you. She makes that stupid ice tea all the time just because she thinks it's what finally allowed you to feel how sorry she was. It means she wants you to know she loves you. Hell, even that emotional brick you call dad loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it. So accept that you are loveable, and let us help carry the pain." The boy didn't realize how he'd drifted until he saw what an emotional mess the girl was descending into.

Jade had been listening, catching every word, and it tore her open. "How can I ever let anyone that close to me?" She whined, tears now flowing. "After what that man did to me, I'm useless. Ugly. Unlovable. No one wants to be with me, because I'm a psycho monster. I'm Jekyll and Hyde, but Hyde's the one everyone wants. Just look at the carnage I leave in my wake. Thats why I can't risk anyone getting to close. I might fall for them, then one night I'll be the one tearing their hearts out."

The player found himself holding Jade, whispering words of comfort into her ear, letting her cry her pain out before challenging it again. "I love you, and it's gonna be hard for you to hurt me more then I've hurt you." Ryder said. "I love all of you, both sides, like the brother, or sister, I never had. Even Beck loves you. He's chiz at it, but he loves you. Nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do, is gonna make us love you any less. And Tori loves you. Maybe she'd not able to love you the way you want her to, but she does."

Minutes passed as they sat there, on her bed, with him holding her, whispering how people love her, and how she has to risk being loved, so she can find the way to not hurt those she's with. Slowly, the tears dwindled, flows became a rain, became a sprinkle, then became just old, drying tears on her face. And as her tears stopped, she hesitantly calmed down. After a few more moments, the boy felt her weight shift. Then a rough laugh echo'd through the room. "I always knew you were kinda gay." Jack said.

"I was comforting a girl." Ryder defended himself, trying to pull away from the now much stronger grip.

"Dude, relax. I'm pulling your chains." The shorter boy said, smirking. "Jade's asleep, and it's kinda heavy in my mind, but I did want you to know I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" The other boy asked, freeing himself from his friends grip and stepping back.

"You held her, let her have her pain while offering what comfort you could." Jack explained. "You where there for her. That means a lot, to both of us. It means you're growing. And guess what, growth often hurts like hell."

"Speaking of, are you two ever gonna integrate?" Ryder had never broached this subject before.

"Not likely." The shorter boy said. "Even if we can get her to face the pain of the abuse and work that shit through, she's convinced she needs me."

"You sound almost like you want to be rejoined." The taller boy observed.

"Honestly, there are times when I'm glad we're different, but others when it would be so much easier." Jack said. "I think what happens next is gonna determine our next move. But as far as integration, not likely to happen. So, wanna catch a Disney movie while she's down?"

Ryder pulled out his thumb drives and chose 'The Rescuers Down under.' He liked it because it cast Bob Newhart as an action hero. It appealed to his sense of ironic.

:}

So Ryder got to be there for Jade as she broke down a bit. Kinda a rarity for her to allow someone to see her that broken, but it's a start. Next, we'll leave Ryder to focus on our girls. Find out if there's any hope for them.

Reviews are always welcome.

PS. if the Guest reviewer who's been telling me how unpopular is the same one leaving DModife (And possibly others) the bad reviews, lay off them. I've been doing this a while, and know enough to let my work be a reflection of what I wish to tell, kinda like the bird scene. Not everyone understands that tastes vary, and there will always be people who don't like your work or can't see the vision you have. Thank you.

And please, if you like any story, think about reviewing. I saw one story with 7 favorites, 14 followers, and only 5 reviews. It's not required, but I feel that many of the anthers could use a little love. I love my reviewers, who are all also anthers, because they let me know if they like something, or that expectations might be one thing. The feedback sometimes is the only real evidence that people are really reading our work.

Sorry about the soap box. You have no idea how hard it is to find one that will hold my weight. (They used to be made out of wood, but now their all cardboard, and.. forget it.)


	19. Chapter 19 Tori's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.

:}

Jade was so tired the next morning that it took two calls from Ryder to get her to start moving. But her reluctance was beyond just being exhausted, she really didn't want to go to school. Bad things could happen to her, at least her love life, if she went to school. It was during the second call, when Ryder threatened to send Tory over to her place to drag her out of bed, that she decided to just face the consequences of her actions. Thought she'd admit it was as much to keep people from accusing her of having the big guy in her room as it was her giving up on the hope that she could just avoid this confrontation forever.

However, coffee and a little pep talk were hardly a match for the demons that live in the back of her mind. By the time she got to school, her fears had returned. 'Tori knows the truth, and I'm fairly sure she won't tell. But Cat knows too. How long before it's posted all over TheSlap?' Sadly, even that dark thought was a distraction from what she was really afraid of.

Jade had no idea that she didn't have to worry much about Cat blabbing. After a warning call from Trina, Sam had intercepted the petite girls attempts to post. Then Trina came over to talk and managed to explain to Cat that some things you just don't tell people. However Jade wouldn't know about any of that for a while.

At school, the goth didn't have time to find out what her friends knew. The time it'd taken for her to get moving morning had eaten up her before school socializing time. So instead she rushed to class, not even having time to grab books she might need. As a result of her missing that before school time, her and her friends didn't manage to talk about much that entire morning. She did see more then one of her friends ask Tori questions as discreetly as possible. Eventually Beck had the opportunity to ask her "Did something happen between your cousin and Tori?"

"Thats between them." She snapped, and despite looking like he had something to say, the Canadian backed off. The others, however, all seemed to be watching her with careful eyes.

Robbie was the next to approach her. "Um, Jade, Ryders a friend of your cousin, right?" He asked.

"Yea?" She replied, observing him carefully.

"Do you know what pictures he had with him when he visited Tori's house last Friday night?" The Jewish boys question seemed odd.

'Ryder was talking to the Vega's about some neighborhood thing, wasn't he?' She wondered. "I have no idea." She said. "I don't even know what happened. I spent the weekend dealing with an old, lingering problem."

"Oh, then never mind." The puppeteer said, quickly making his way away from the dangerous goth.

Unfortunately that was the extent of her interactions with her social group that morning. The extra time and lack of feedback caused her fears to linger, getting more and more vocal in the back of her mind until she was ready to snap at the next person who looked at her the wrong way.

By lunch, Jade was ready to run. As much as she wanted to know what Tori wanted to do, she figured it was too soon for the girl to have made any real decision. It would be worse, to the pale girl, to be sitting with Tori pretending there wasn't anything between them. Not after what had gone down last Friday night. 'I wonder if I should eat lunch somewhere else?' She sighed as she gathered her hings to go face her friends, as well as the big lie, and maybe sit with them in the Asphalt Cafe. 'It'd probably be better for everyone else if I did.'

On her way out of class, she ran into Cat, who looked like she'd been waiting for her. "Hi, I just spent ten minutes going to the bathroom, just so I could get here before you disappeared." The redhead explained out of the blue.

"You know, you didn't have to sit in the bathroom." Jade tried to explain.

"I said I'd be going to the bathroom, and I went. Let me tell you, I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't wazz that long." The petite girl said. "Now move. I'm supposed to deliver you to the janitors closet."

Jade walked in front of Cat like prisoner walking to her cell. 'I could make a break for it, but she knows where I live.' She thought, not even aware of how ridiculous the thought was. Then she was at the closet, and strong hands pushed her in. 'Wait, who was that guy? He's stronger then Beck, and I don't think he goes to this school.' she didn't have long to ponder what had happened, because someone was waiting for her.

"Hello Jade." Tori said, her voice all business.

"Tori." The goth replied, keeping her own answers short as her head whipped around to see the Latina leaning against the wall.

"Can Jack hear me?" The singer asked.

"Just give me a second." The goth said, closing her eyes and bringing the boy forth.

"Jack, nice to see you again." Tori smiled, just for a second. Then her face went back into bitch mode. "I've come to a conclusion, but I need some information first. It's about your proximity to Jade. If I kiss you, does she feel it?"

"Yes." He said, not sure how to really explain how things work. When he's up, she's not in the cloak room. She's there, just with her parts of the processing units turned down.

"So if we got freaky, she'd be a part of it?" The brown eyed girl looked determined as she pressed for an answer.

Jack took a deep breath, silently cursing the way that made his tits rise and fall, then spoke. "Kinda. We share experiences. It's like suddenly the decisions you made, just a bit ago, don't make sense any more. We're not really two separate people. But we might as well be, from the way we interact with the world."

"Yes or no." Tori repeated.

"Yes." He said.

"And it works both ways, so if I kicked Jade, you'd feel it?" Tori pressed.

"Yes." He said again, feeling a bit disheartened.

"Can you talk to her?" The girl asked, her harsh voice softening. "I heard some people can…."

"I can." he assured her. "If you want, I can bring her up and both if us can be here together. However, it'll get really confusing, and will give me a headache if I try to answer for both of us."

"No need." She waved him off. "Just make sure Jade picks me up by six thirty. I have a ten o'clock curfew on school nights."

"Wait, you want me to pick you up? Like for a date?" He asked.

"No, I want Jade." The singer clarified. "I've had three good dates with you, but like you say, you and Jade are really different people. I need to even the score before I know if I can handle this. That is, unless me dating Jade will make you uncomfortable."

"Just give me a good reason why, and I'll do my best not to think of it as cheating." Jack said, forcing a smile and trying not to be hurt.

"Lets suppose we do get together, things get freaky, and we spend the night together. There's what, a fifty-fifty shot that I'm waking up with her?" The singer explained. "Also, since, according to you, she's part of this, experiencing everything even when I'm with you, I wanna know I'm not molesting her. And if I do wake up with her, and we're kinda in the mood, I wanna know if I need to have you there, or if I might want to spend some time with her. Finally, I need to be sure that I can be with a girl with bigger tits then me."

"I said one reason." The boy said, pouting. "So, just to be clear, Jade picks you up for a date. You know she's not as good at planning dates as I am."

"I'm planning all our dates this week." Tori said, cutting in sharply. "That is, if we make it. I'm gonna take Jade out each day, Monday through Thursday, and if things are going well, then Friday I'm gonna take you on a special date. I'll text you the deets for that if and when we get closer to it happening."

"So it could wind up not happening..." His face fell.

"It could..." She said, but then smiled. "Goomer, I'm ready to come out now." Then to Jack. "Jade can wear what she's wearing now. It's totally casual. Just, you know, it's a first date. But it's not, and I can't guarantee I'll behave." Another smile, more evil then the last, and she walked out, leaving her date to follow along. Jack retreated, allowing a very confused Jade to find her way out of the closet.

Jade spent the rest of the day freaking out over the prospect of dating Tori. 'Whats she up to? Did she really forgive us for deceiving her? And is it possible she'll want to date me, or is she only in it for Jack. I know he's more of a catch then I'll ever be, cause he's a dude, and that has value…'

"Wow, Jade, dad really got into your head, didn't he." Jack said, drawing her out of herself and away from her worries. "Look, I've been thinking about what she said, and I for one choose believe Tori. I think she's intrigued by the package. So you go date, and I'll be there the whole time to bail you out if things get too real."

'Define real?' The goth thought hard, not daring to speak to her other self in study hall.

"If you need support, or guidance. Lets face it, you can say some incredibly thoughtless stuff sometimes. And then, if you need me to tag in for the sexy time stuff, I'll be more then happy to oblige." The boy seemed to be teasing her, but at the same time she felt he wasn't. It was the first real conflict between them she could remember.

'Other then Beck.' She reminded herself. "Okay, you want her. I suppose I owe you that much..."

"Like either of us believes, for a second, she's only gonna have one of us." Jack scolded. "For one thing, she's going to want to taste you, lick your tits and…."

"I don't need graphic details." Jade stopped herself. Then she looked around at the others in study hall, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, The story got away from me."

"That depends on the kind of graphic." The teacher present announced. Mr. Gradstein took that moment to walk over to where the goth was sitting and look down at her. "Personally, I think you should take more risks. While we don't encourage nudity in our plays and student films, it's a part of life, and I think you'll find a little sex, even off screen, will help your stories move along nicely."

"You're suggesting..." The writer just couldn't wrap her mind around what he was talking about. She was too distracted by the thoughts of what Tori might do to her.

"I'm suggesting writing down the graphic details of each encounter, the way you do for when your killer slices through the victims flesh and spills blood." The teacher explained. "It'll help you have a clearer idea of what they're doing. If you know who they are and what they're into, you'll be able to give them more of a sense of life. Trust me, a little dirty writing is just what you need. And, if you want an opinion on it, I'd suggest Mrs. Keller. She reads those Lonely Girl romances. Those have lots of sex in them. You might want to read one just for the references."

'Great, now I need to write porn.' The girl thought as she turned her mind back to the studies she was doing.

:}

Okay, looks like Tori knew what she wanted, but why bring Goomer into this? For those who never saw "Sam & Cat", he's this kinda dumb MMA fighter who becomes their friend. That would hint that Tori needed someone strong enough to handle Jade if the girl didn't want to stay in the closet long enough to talk things out.

Regardless, we have dates coming up, and jade will find out what Tori has in mind. Also, Jade found out the kind of graphic she should be looking into, if only off screen, to better understand her characters.

And, as always, reviews are both welcome and appreciated. I like answering questions, so if you've signed in, expect a reply.


	20. Chapter 20 Dating Jade part one

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just use, and don't get anything for it but reviews.

:}

That evening, Jade picked Tori up at about six thirty, feeling very unsure of herself. The writer had stressed over what to wear, whether to bring her strapping gear in case Jack needed to make an appearance, and even if she was willing to let things get this real. "Glad you made it." Tori said. "I was worried you'd back out."

"Still might." Jade admitted with a nervous smile. "So, whats the plan?"

"Picnic." The singer said, smiling. "We go to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery to dine with the stars."

"What if it rained?" The goth asked, smirking.

"They have a visitors center." The Latina answered. "I was prepared. Now, the purpose of this date is to get comfortable with one another so that if Jack and I go forward, your part of it."

"I get that." Jade answered, but she felt like she was the third wheel, just along for the ride. Tori was ready, picking up the basket with the food and a blanket from the table near the front door. She gestured, and followed jade to her car, ready for the trip.

Dispite everything, they drove in silence after that, Jade not bothering to make conversation until they'd parked and gone into the cemetery. "Okay, this is cool." The pale girl admitted as they found a nice spot to put down the blanket and pull out the food.

"So, what shall we talk about?" Tori asked.

"I do have a question thats been bothering me." Jade said, only to be met with a gesture asking her to continue. "Okay, How'd you know it was me?" The Gothic girl asked. "I mean, really, how?"

"It wasn't any one thing, actually." Tori said, watching the other girl. "It was a bunch of little things, starting with how you hesitated to mention you ex's gender the first time we met. It didn't mean anything at the time, but it did stick in my mind. Then, from there, the pieces started adding up. Like your face. Even with makeup making it more masculine, well..." Tori took a quick breath and pushed forward. "Jade, I know you too well to be fooled by that outfit forever. There's a family resemblance, and there's looking like siblings. You're the same fucking person. I was, however, thrown off by the eyes, how they subtly shift based on who's on top, as well as the hair. How'd you get it short like that?"

"Wig." Jade said, now smirking. "There are wigs of all types out there. I have two for Jack, both with short hair. One with the streaks, one without. Just pin my hair down tight, under the wig, and I'm good to go."

"Okay, since we're getting into this, I think it's my turn." Tori said, feeling a bit awkward. "If things progress, will you be able to handle me and Jack screwing around?"

"Yes." The answer was too quick for the writer to realize she'd said it.

Tori reacted just as quickly, asking the next part. "If it comes to it, will you be able to fill in for him?"

"You're asking if I would feel comfortable sleeping with you?" Jade clarified. Her mind was racing at the thought, since this was hardly fist date conversation.

"I already know you would." Tori pressed. "I just need you to say it."

"I thought this was a first date?" Jade deflected.

"Like there's a possibility of a first date between us." Tori scoffed. "We know each other far too well for that. Yes, maybe you didn't tell me everything, but the emotions, I think there there. So, tell me whatever you want, and lets see if I judge you or not."

"You sure about this?" The writer asked. Tori only nodded, and then Jade launched into her story. "Okay, when I was seven, my mom was forced to date again by her friends and family. She wanted different then dad. Different doesn't always mean better. The guy took me as an extra. He molested me, possibly raped me, and no one seemed to care. He told me how, if I told, I'd get in trouble. I'd also get my mom in trouble, and things would get worse for us. I felt trapped, like I was suffering and no one seemed to care. I didn't know what to do. However, one things I was so sure of that if I'd been a boy, my dad would have done something."

She hesitated for a moment. It was obvious that just talking about it hurt. "So I created Jack to take the pain, and it hurt. Except thats not how things went down. You see, when he saved us, it was because he wasn't replacing me. He figured it was far better, even at that tender age, to stop the bad man then to let us continue to suffer. And since he wasn't taking the pain, he was free from the fear and hurting, so that he could think, find a solution. But the trauma, I took it all. Now, I almost remember just how badly it hurt. Then Jack promised me he'd keep the pain away if I helped him live. So he spends a lot of his time running in the background keeping one set of memories from flowing up to the surface. I'm sure you can guess which ones."

"But the guy who did this to you, he's in jail, right?" Tori asked.

"He's out of jail now." The director said. "He got nine years. He's out, served only seventy percent of his sentence, and I'm left hurting, still unable to deal with some things. Did you know he tracked me down, even though he wasn't supposed to, and visited me two years ago. There was a restraining order and everything, but he didn't care. He just dropped by, visiting while mom was out. Jack kicked his ass, but that was only cause he told me he wanted to apologize, then tried to rape me. Judge called it a 'he said she said', and we both went our separate ways. But I still hurt, and maybe always will."

"Wait, I have a few questions, like he tracked you down, and the judge let him go?" The Latina asked. It was all she could do not to imagine the shock and horror Jade must have felt when that man showed up at her front door, asking to speak to her. "And while we're clearing things up, what did you mean by possibly raped you?"

"Just what I said." The pale girl replied. By this time she was shaking, starting to break down. Recalling those memories, those parts of her history had cracked the door open, already weakened by Jack's extra spent out and about. Memories Jack was supposed to keep locked away were slipping out, mixing with the nightmares she had for a month after the guy had dropped by her home while her mother was out. She remembered dreams about her being raped again, and the police just letting it happen, saying she deserved every bit of it. Just the taste of those memories, and the deep feelings around them, were tearing Jade up inside. Yet somehow she managed to maintain control, even just barely, long enough to answer with only a twinge in her voice. "I locked away the memories of what he did to me, and Jack watches over them to make sure they don't get in my way. As for them letting him go, After Jack was done with him, he scurried off, and the police said they needed to see him breaking the restraining order to enforce it."

"So they needed him to rape you again to put him back in jail?" Tori asked. But there wasn't an answer. Jade had broken down, and was struggling to regain control. For an uncomfortable few minutes the goth just sat there in silent sobs, not letting Tori touch her as she tried to regain control over her emotions.

"Sorry you had to see that." The blue eyed girl wheezed.

"Why?" The brown eyed girl asked. "Cause you had trouble dealing with a traumatic memory you've never resolved? Jade, you're human. I'd be far more concerned if that didn't affect you at all."

"Still," The tough girl sniffed, "I hate being out of control like that."

"And I hate that, after everything we've been through together, you can't take the risk and trust me to hold you when you're hurting." Tori shot out. But then she calmed herself, realizing that too much aggression could only cause rifts, and they were getting so close. "Jade, this is happening. We're dating. And for me to be able to take this where it needs to go, I need you to accept that I'm not gonna hurt you. So, lets just agree that what happened to you was horrible, and I understand."

The pale girl stared at her for another moment, tears still staining her face. "Be honest, your regretting asking me to tell you anything, right?"

"That depends." The tanned girl said. "Is the next secret worse? I can handle this, but not if you have too many dark secrets like this hidden away. So, is one of your family a serial killer who's been training you to follow in his or her footsteps?"

"Well, I do have this cousin named Dexter..." She smiled, watching the other girl for a reaction.

"Oh I love that show." Tori cooed.

"No, I don't have anything as dark as that." Jade admitted. "I do have my secrets, but compared to what you know now, I think they're pretty tame."

"Like?" The singer asked.

"Like my parents have written me off cause I'm too cray cray, or that my little brother is seen as salvageable, so I can't even spend that much time with him unless I'm supervised. My mom works long hours to avoid dealing with me, and my dad only interacts with me when he has too."

"Oh, little stuff." The tanned girl said, nodding. "Jade, I'm only gonna say this once. Get help. I don't care if Jack is keeping the worst of what you feel at bay. You're family situation is horrible, and you deserve a happily ever after. However, I'm not in a position to demand..."

"Kinda a heavy date, right?" The pale girl tried to joke it off.

"No, this was great." Tori replied, but it was too neutral, as if she wasn't open about something.

"Okay, what are you holding back?" Jade asked.

"Not tonight." Tori said, looking up at the sky. "We've done enough talking tonight. Tomorrow, when you take me out, we'll pick this up where we left things off. Tonight, we just enjoy the moonlight, and each other. I have my phone, if you'd like some music. You know, so we can dance."

They danced under the starlight as the faint sounds of Tori's song choices played in the background. Later, after siting with each other, holding hands and looking at the world around them, they packed up the picnic and headed home. When Jade dropped Tori off, the singer was polite, friendly even, but still a touch off. The blue eyed girl watched as her date walked into the house with only a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." Tori said, and she was gone.

:}

Yea, cause I like to keep their dates light. Or, more seriously, I think it went well, but whats up with Tori? Guessing we'll find out next time.

Special shout out to my guest reviewer, who made an interesting suggestion. Taking it under advisement. Whether or not I use it, thanks for the suggestion.

Review, cause if I get sued, it's all I have to give them. Also, I love reading them.


	21. Chapter 21 The next day drama

Disclaimer: I don't own, and neither do you. Wait, thats not true, if Dan Schneider is reading this, then he does, and I'm wondering why he never got these two together. But otherwise, I'm fairly safe in my assertion.

:}

The next day, the day after Jade's first date with the girl, Tori wasn't talking to the goth. They were in the same school, in many of the same classes, but the singer just avoided talking. It frustrated the girl who was so used to having an idea about what people wants.

Desperate for some kind of feedback, a reason why Tori was running cold on her, Jade tried stalking the singer at lunch. After a series of back halls that the students rarely use, She found herself led into a practice room. Only Tori wasn't in the room, and when she realized who was, it was too late, the door was locked, presumably from the outside. She was locked in with her red headed friend, about to have a conversation she didn't even know needed to be had. She did know, however, that this was a trap, of sorts, and Cat was expecting something.

"So, Jade, or is it Jack?" The peppy girl asked. She looked downright wazzed. "Is there something you've been wanting to tell me?"

For a moment she considered lying, or playing dumb. But this was Cat, the other person who she'd known long enough to have dealt with Jack, and she'd never let her so called best friend in. "I have something related to a split personality?" Jade tried. "Look, I know I've avoided talking about this, but thats just because I like you, as a friend, and I didn't want you to know how crazy I was."

"It hurts." Cat said, meeting her eyes, brown burning into blue. "I know why you didn't tell me, but I could have kept that secret. Even I know that there are some things you just don't talk about. You could have told me..."

"Thats not why I hid this from you." Jade choked. "Look, Kitty Cat, I..."

"NO!" The petite girl cut her off. "No, you don't get to use that nickname. Not until I understand what you're hiding."

"Okay, it's like this..." The goth tried to gather her thoughts. 'How badly is this gonna scar her?' She wondered. "I never told you cause the story of how it happened isn't pretty."

"Neither is my brother when he's out of control, but I still let you meet him." Cat said, never backing down from the taller girl.

"You're brother wasn't supposed to be dangerous." Jade replied.

"And Jack's dating Tori." Cat shot back. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd like to have a date with the perfect guy?"

"You're like a sister to me." Jade said, looking shocked.

"You, not Jack." The smaller girl pointed out.

"You do realize, under his cloths and the strapping stuff he wears, he's me." The blue eyed girl tried to explain. "This body, with all it's curves. So no, he's not the perfect guy. He's the perfect guy trapped in an imperfect girls body."

"Thats not what the guys think." Cat corrected her. "They think you have a rocking body. They're just afraid you'll skin alive them with your scissors, then bury them in the desert."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jade scoffed. "I'd never try to skin someone with scissors. They're the wrong tool. You need a knife. And anyone who knows what their doing, and doesn't care about the quality of the work, could get something that did the job just fine at the dollar store."

"And thats the other reason you should have told me." Cat complained. "I've known you since we were nine. I know you're seance of humor, how dark you can be, and I never let that bother me. Well, almost never. There's a reason I don't do Halloween with you. But thats besides the point. I should have been told, somewhere along the line, that there was more going on in your head then you'd told me."

"I-I'm sorry, but it was so dark, and I didn't want to scar you." Jade tried.

"How bad could it be?" Cat asked.

"We're talking nightmare inducing for me." Jade said, her body shaking. "I-I never wanted you to see me as a victim..."

"I never saw you that way..." The other girl started, only to stop short. "I'm still mad at you." Cat snapped. "Both of you. But in time, I'll forgive you. Hell, I forgave you shaving my head, or was that Jack?"

"No, that was all me." Jade admitted, letting the silence consume them. Cat did allow herself to place one hand on Jade's arm, offering some consolation, but the anger was still there. Jade just took solace in the fact that this was the start of the healing.

They sat there, looking at each other, neither saying anything, for several more minutes. Then, the door opened, and Trina ushered the smaller girl out. "Go, have lunch, and pick her up at six thirty." The talentless one said to Jade before leaving with Cat. Jade spent the next few moments gathering herself before wandering off to find lunch, and with luck, not hurt anyone else she cared about.

Six thirty arrived, and the goth found herself once more outside the Vega residence. Only, when she walked up to pick Tori up, David was waiting for her. "Jade, change of plan. You're having dinner with us."

"Oh?" The pale girl asked, confused. "Don't you want Jack? I mean, he hasn't done dinner yet."

"How may hours, in any given week, is he in control?" The patriarch asked. "I asked Ryder, and he gave me a rough estimate. Which brings up the question, why does he know that shit?"

"Jack is his best friend." The blue eyed girl explained. "Once we reached the point where he knew the gory details, he wanted, no needed to know how often Jack could go out and party with him."

"He's changing, isn't he?" David detective asked.

"Who?" Jade wondered, thought she thought she knew.

"Ryder." the older man clarified.

"I thought more slowly than this." The high school girl agreed. "This was... totally unexpected. I have no idea..."

"He can't live with the idea that he's using someone he cares about, so he's trying to make the helping each other a two way street." The more experienced man said. "I agree, it is kinda sudden, but I think it's a snowballing effect. You started it, he found himself surrounded by people who weren't just there cause he could use them, and he started feeling cared about. Which brings me back to you."

"Me?" Jade asked.

"Yea, you're at this dinner cause I already know all about Jack. Now, I just need to know that you won't hurt her." He explained. "Jade, she's my baby girl, and I know just how deeply she's into Jack. But your the majority personality here."

"It would be easier if I just let him have control all the time, wouldn't it?" She asked, even thought she doubted it was possible.

"No, cause I'm almost certain that, without the Jade part, Jack would deteriorate, maybe develop some bad habits of his own. Far better you work on yourself, and be there for my baby girl. Okay? Good, lets have dinner. It's spaghetti tacos. One of the best things to come out of the internet. Easy to make, and filling."

"You should try it with vegetable pasta, and maybe a good addition of some loose veggies, minced. Add it to the sauce, and you'll have a totally different flavor. It's good." Jade assured him.

"So it's true?" David asked.

"What is?" The goth asked back.

"Sometimes, people with split or multiple personalities have greater access to their talents?" He said. "You can cook, do STEM, act, sing, draw, play piano, and who knows what else."

Jade sighed. "Jack's been following this on line series from MIT." She started. "Turns out they put a lot of their classes, unofficially, on line. Took a while, but he understands so much of that chiz now. I think he might even qualify as an engineer. Just not officially."

She sat down, getting lost in light conversation with the Vega's parents, and a short time later Tori came down to join them. This time, she greeted Jade with a quick, chaste kiss. "Sorry about this, but they insisted. I was gonna take you someplace where we could talk some more."

"It's okay." The goth said. "This way your family can ask me, both of me, whatever they want."

Trina joined them, sitting down and jumping in. "Okay, Tony and I are back together again. He sent flowers, begged, groveled, and in general let me know he was sorry. And since these two are back together, I decided to forgive him. He's on probation."

"I'm glad." Jade said to the older girl. "He's a good guy who deserves someone who's right for him."

"You think I'm right for him?' Trina asked.

"I think you compliment each other." The blue eyed girl said. "He needed a challenge, and you needed someone who could believe in you. I think you just work. Jack does too. Admittedly, he used to torment me by guesses at what you looked like naked." Then to the parents. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"It was." David agreed. "But I so get it. He's a part of you, but at the same time different enough to be like a sibling, and siblings fight. That must be one screwed up mind you have some times."

Jade just smiled, trying not to act to crazy in front to the first group she'd ever had dinner with who all knew about her complicated relationship with Jack. 'Okay, West, you can do this. Just relax, talk to them. They're Tori's parents, and despite her being crazy talented, she's the most normal girl at Hollywood Arts. Also, they're very understanding. Plus They know, and yet your still here, having dinner with them.'

"So, Jade, I meant to ask, why were you such a beast to Tori?" David said it so casually it took her, and Tori, off guard.

"It started with Beck." The writer tried to explain. "No, it started much earlier then that. I'd learned that I'd never have anything I couldn't hold onto. Both my parents divorce, and other experiences, had taught me that the only way to have something was to hold on with everything I had. It didn't help that I'd literally simply replaced Beck's previous girl friend. I did. I tossed her aside, physically, and took her place, right there in the park."

She glanced around to make sure everyone was watching her, and then felt a lot more self conscious because everyone was. "So imagine my shock when I walk into class one day and find this girl, one whom everyone is talking about cause of the big showcase, rubbing on my guy. Beck's saying it's okay, cause she'd spilled coffee on him, but it didn't matter. Thing is, girls spill coffee on guys to get closer to them all the time. I had one guy spill something on me once, hoping for a feel, way back when I was fourteen. Yes, I was already a D back then. But the thing is, Jack's a guy, so he figured what this perve was after, and he came out and threatened to rip his balls off. Then told me what the guy was after. Good thing too, cause if he'd groped me, I WOULD have ripped something off."

The Vega family was struck with both the capacity for violence they saw in the damaged girl, and how much she had endured in her life. "So, you felt threatened?" Holly urged, anxious to get back on topic.

"More and more each day." Jade continued. "Tori could take my guy, who I needed cause he was the biggest prize at school, any time she wanted. Then she was taking all the leads, as in all the plays, as soon as she was auditioning for parts. Before I even knew what was happening, I was nothing more then a footnote, a memory." It took an act of will to keep from breaking down, just a little, right there at the dinner table.

"Except you do get the lead in plays." Tori tried to argue. "Jade, I know I get more leads then you do, and I know it's as much about the faculty seeing me as more manageable then you are, as it is about talent. But the thing is, they have another reason they're not putting you in the lead as often, and thats because you do more live performances then any three other students. You lead the school in your solo and small group performances. They need to give others the ability to shine too."

"Getting off track here." David said, pulling everyone's attention. "Trina, you had a question."

:}

This is a bad place to cut it, but the whole thing is kinda long, and I'd rather hold off for next time.

Thoughts, questions, wondering why Tori is being so hot and cold? The review button is there, waiting for you. Also, I take really good cookie recipes.

So see you all next time.


	22. Chapter 22 The date(s) continue

Disclaimer: I don't own.

:}

"Getting off track here." David said, pulling everyone's attention. "Trina, you had a question."

"Tony says that Jack is freakishly strong." The older sister said. "So, is that cause he knew you were a girl, and just strong for a girl, or is Jack really freakishly strong? And it he's that strong, are you? Also, if you're that strong, how is it you never hurt Tori. I mean, you could have kicked her ass, ripped her a new one, yet you never did."

"I'm strong…." Jade started.

"She cut up an industrial strength trash can with just normal scissors." Tori clarified for her parents, cutting her girl off.

"Okay, thats strong." David noted.

"But physically, I'm not as strong as Jack. Hell, I'm not as strong as he s across the board." Jade admitted. She managed to look just a touch hurt by that confession.

"Jack seems to get in fights, but you don't." Trina clarified.

"I don't believe that being able to rip someone a new asshole is the same as winning." The goth stated. "I know that guys don't usually root for the one who tosses the other person around, except in wresting and the like. I do, however, know that to outsmart someone, prove I'm the better, can give me a win that doesn't turn back on me. Usually. I've had my instances, like when I had to stuff Doug the Diaper Guy into a dumpster to make him let me go. You'd think that me being under age would have made him pause, but just because we were chosen as prom king and queen he thought I'd be happy to give him a Hummer and show my tits."

It was Tori's turn to be shocked. "He tried that?" The singer asked.

"What'd you expect?" The director shot back, but her rage was lacking. "He thought that winning prom king gave him the right to carry me off and do what he wanted with me, and he knew we were in high school. Guy was a perve."

"B-But you were raped..." Tori started.

"Way back when I was seven. Maybe it started when I was six." The blue eyed girl almost got lost, but pulled herself back. "The point was, you didn't bring him there, I did. I found him on line and arranged to pay for his appearance with your band Prome's band money. He should have been a lot more professional about how he interacted with us. I gave him a very bad yelp review."

"Still, I had no idea..." Tori trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault." The goth assured her. "I was the one who brought him to the prom, I was the one sabotaging everything. You just did what you had to to get rid of the people in the way of your celebration. Besides, I should have known, I don't get to have the things I feel passionate about."

"What about Tori?" Holly asked.

"She's with Jack." The blue eyed girl said. "I'm just baggage, along for the ride."

"And now we have a problem." The patriarch stepped in, looking the outsider in the eye. "Now, before you say anything about not wanting to hurt Tori, and I'm expecting a promise that you'll tone the pranks down to just friendly. But first, you've admitted, twice right now, that you are capable of inflicting a lasting wound. In fact, I'm worried that Jack may have his hands full keeping you from inflicting deep wounds, upon yourself." He watched the girl, looking for signs of understanding. "As you get serious with my daughter, she's gonna worry, get hurt, as you tear yourself apart. So, I'm going to ask just once, and I'm expecting an honest answer, are you willing to work on that feeling that says you don't get any happiness?"

"DAD!" Tori screamed, not sure why, but needing to protect Jade from this question.

"It's okay." The writer said, putting a hand on the singer. "I have been a cutter, but not much. Jack won't allow it. No scars, at least not physical scars. But I do get it. Everyone keeps telling me to get help, talk to someone. Even Ryder's been riding my ass about talking to someone."

"And I like the boy more and more." David said, smiling. "Jade, I'm okay with you dating my daughter. Just, try not to let anyone get hurt. And that includes you."

Silence descended upon the room, cloaking everyone in it's cold embrace. Jade, not wanting this occasion to be so heavy, tried a joke. "I think you forgot to mention something." She said in a small voice. "You know, don't shag my girl…."

"Please, I already had THAT talk with Jack." The police officer said, smiling. The tension drained from the room, but it seemed to grow between Tori and Jade. Despite the rest of the evening being light conversation and good food, they both could feel the something between them, and it was something in Tori.

The next day, and the day after, they had what would be considered regular dates, hitting baby golf and the mall. Tori kept just a bit of distance between them the whole time, offering words of encouragement but not showing too much affection. Even at school, the Latina was avoiding the pale girl. Jade, for her part, tried to bridge the gap she was feeling between them. She offered jokes, made silly noises, talked, opened up, did everything she could to bring them closer. Tori would seem to appreciate the gestures, even react, only to pull herself back into this slightly distant relationship.

Jade wanted to comment on it as she was dropping her date off that Thursday night. "Tori, I know this whole dating thing was supposed to help us come together, so I'm sorry..."

"No, you didn't fail." The brown eyed girl cut her off. "I do have feelings for you. But tomorrow I have a date with Jack, and I really wanted that to go right. So I let forced myself to stay just a step back. There is something, however, I need from you."

"What?" Jade felt even worse, trying to bolster her spirits with the realization that Tori did like Jack, just not her. 'And why wouldn't she? He's calm, considerate, protective, and a great guy. If he wasn't stuck in my body, he's probably have a huge wang too.' Then, blinking, she asked "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked, can I touch your boob?" The singer repeated. "Through cloths. I just, I don't know, I need to feel it. Either one. Just, one quick squeeze?"

"You're asking if you can give me a grope, here, in front of your house, with your dad inside waiting?" Jade clarified.

"I was gonna just do it, but then I remind myself your freakishly strong, and I like the way my hand looks right now." The brown eyed girl smiled, adding "I know you want people to just do it and kiss you, but I thought I'd best be safe and ask before a grope."

"Good call." The taller girl admitted. Then she took a deep breath, sighing. "Either one."

"Left it is." Tori said, raising her right hand. "Did you name them?"

"Hidari and Migi." The blue eyed girl said as Tori slowly moved her hand over Hidari.

"So why those names?" Tori asked, gently placing her hand on said breast, slowly increasing the pressure until she got a good feel for it's mass and density.

"It's Japanese, kinda a bastardization of lefty and righty." Jade admitted. "Got the idea from a Manga I once saw." It was weird, being groped like that, almost hesitantly, and then with such a hungry look in the singers eyes.

"Oh..." Tori had to tear her hand away from Jade's tit, giving the other girl a very encouraging kiss as a thank you for the feel. "Look, I'll explain everything later, but make sure you bring cloths for the beach, for both of you. Okay? Good. And no need to come home, just pick me up from school and we'll head out together."

"Beach, huh?" The taller girl smirked. "Jack loves the beach."

"You know what? I need to talk to Beck about something." Tori broke the spell. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Tori walked in and called Ryder. "Listen carefully, and do as I say, and maybe your boy Jack will get the weekend of his life. Here's what I need by the end of school tomorrow…."

:}

Okay, Tori seems to have wanted something from Jade, and groped her right in front of her parents home, so maybe the distance isn't as bad as she made it seem. Whatever could she be after? I'm guessing we'll find out soon enough.

So, thoughts, comments, wishing you could have had a turn? (Clean your minds.)

Also, warning, the rating may go up for the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23 Tori's plan begins

Disclaimer: I don't own.

:}

Friday came, and Tori was so different from the day before. It seemed to Jade that Tori was happy, even excited, for this date. She was also, however, almost hanging off the goth whenever they were together, touching and holding when it was obviously inappropriate. Jade had to silently remind her that she wasn't dating Jade, but Jack, and as far as everyone but Cat knew, those were different people. Then, to complicate things, Beck, being his usual protective self, was still insisting on meeting Jack.

"You mean he's never met him?" Cat asked, looking at Jade like it was a natural question. They were waiting around before class, as they often do.

"No, or if he has, he wouldn't have known it cause I doubt Jack would have introduced himself." Jade growled. Beck wanted to say something more, but was waiting to see what the others would say first.

Tori watched with a strange, amused expression. "Relax, Beck'll meet him soon enough." The singer assured Cat. Beck smirked, but Tori seemed oblivious to his expressions. "After this weekend, I'm hoping to introduce him to all of you. It's something I'm hoping to talk to him about on our date today."

"Today?" Robbie asked. "Not tonight? Today? How soon is today?"

"I'm taking her to him." Jade growled, trying to intimidate the others into letting it go.

"Looks like someone isn't too happy." The Canadian observed, smirking at the glare that statement earned him. "What? Jack was your secret, private confidant, and now everyone knows about him. I even saw a picture Trina put up on the slap. Strange, she took it down recently, but she did have it up there for a while."

"Yea, he's real." Jade's voice was weaker, almost defeated. She'd failed to even come up with a comeback, just admitting that Jack existed. Meanwhile Beck seemed to revel in her loss, while Tori just ignored the whole thing. That made Jade feel worse. When the bell rang, she rushed off to class to get away from her growing feelings of dread. It didn't work.

By lunch, Jade was ready to just go home and let Jack take over. The problem was they were leaving from school. But the director was now sure that, while Tori had no trouble dealing with Jack being in her body, she was the extra that had to be dragged along. It hurt. She felt rejected again, and secretly hoped that the memories Jack would gain this evening would somehow make her feel a little happier. And Jack, it seemed, was resting up for the weekend, not there to confront these new dragons in her mind. She stomped to her locker before going out to eat.

"Jade, I need to talk to you about something... Wait." Tori started, only for her phone to interrupt her. "Hi, Tori here."

Ryder whisperer, even thought he knew they were talking on the phone. "Okay, it's done. But that was a mighty big favor you asked for. I hope it's worth the effort. I mean, do you know how far I had to haul this stuff? And your mom looked way too amused. Did you know, she wanted to see 'IT?' Took it out of the box and everything. So don't blame me..."

"Thanks." The singer chirped, cutting him off. "I'll let you know how things work out." Then she hung up and addressed Jade. "That was Ryder. I'd asked his help for tonight date. Don't worry, he won't be anywhere around when we get there. Well, he might hang, but he won't be where we'll be. I need some alone time to convince Jack that it's time for him to introduce himself to the gang."

"Think again." Jade snapped. Her entire body screamed tension, while her voice barely held any of the warmth she'd been feeling towards the Latina, being deeply buried in hurt. "I know your hoping that your tight bikini body, along with some suggestive touching, will convince him to show up one day and talk to everybody. But let me assure you, it's gonna take a lot more convincing that one day showing off your body at the beach to make him give up our secret. He has his own life, and we both enjoy it, thank you very much."

"My god, what did I do to upset you so?" Tori asked, using the voice Jade used to use to make fun of her. "Jade, I know I've been a bit standoffish, but I had my reasons..."

"No, it's okay. I get it." The goth said, trying to hold back her tears. "Jack's just the easier one of us to deal with. You could have feelings for him, maybe even accept that he's a guy, and thus the defect, my body, wasn't a deal breaker."

"Jade, sweety, I like your body." Tori cooed. "Look, I'll explain everything over the weekend. I want to spend time with both of you. Just, have Jack ready to dive me to Malibu when class is over. If it'll make it easier, we can just take your car. We're not hiding anything." She smirked, only to hesitate. "Or is your suit in the truck?"

"I can get my stuff and be ready to go." Jade said, voice once again sounding deflated but looking at her phone. "Let me see who I can call to pick my chiz up."

The rest of the day went by with a growing tension between Jade and Tori. The goth knew something was up, Tori had some kind of plan that would probably wind up leaving her worse for ware while making the Latina even more popular. 'After all, isn't that how the whole thing works?' Despite that, she pushed forward, cause to her mind Jack at least deserved a bit of happy. When the bell rang to end the week, she felt almost relieved, cause soon Jack would e in control, and she could rest. It'd gotten to be too much for her.

After school, Jade walked out to her car, letting Jack take over so that Tori could have every minute with the boy. "Tony, over here." He called out to Trina's boyfriend. She saw Tori's older sister there as well, as Trina had rushed out to see him the moment the bell rang. "You got the stuff?"

"Wow, thats what you look like under the strapping?" He asked. He'd kept his voice low, but Trina hit him anyways.

"Do you want the whole school to know?" She whisper yelled. Then to Jack, "Here's your stuff. Have fun with Tori, and make sure that freak of a sister of yours has fun too."

"I don't know, Jade gets rejected pretty easily. If she can't hate on them, it tears her apart." Jack admitted.

"She wasn't rejected." Tony tried. "Tori just likes you more." He received another hit. "I'd better shut up while my arm still works. Also, I have some condoms, if you need them. I suspect, if I keep talking, they'll only go to waste."

"Damn straight." The older sister said as she saw Tori skipping out to meet them. "Tori, have fun. I'm taking Tony here someplace private. Ryder said he knew a place with a private entrance that'll be free most of the weekend."

"Okay, have fun." The younger girl said, hugging her sister. "Tony, my dad is a very good shot, so I'd recommend at least fifteen yards when you tell him. Also, if she get pregnant, run."

"And my penis will never work again." The big guy said, but he managed to laugh, if a little nervously.

"It better." Trina murmured, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"Lets go." Jack told Tori. "I have the GPS. So you can set the coordinates and we can just go."

"And quickly." Trina added, starting to pull her sister around the car.

"TRINA?!" Tori protested.

"Beck's coming." She growled. "Tony, see the guy with the great hair? Talk to him, stall him. He doesn't know about Jack, and this isn't the time for them to meet."

"On it." the big guy said, moving to intercept. "Hi, so you're Beck. Trina's told me so much about you." He called out as he stepped in line to stop the boy from approaching the car. "I was wondering, since you and Jade are broken up would it be okay if I introduced her to one of my good friends? I think they'd really hit it off, and we both know she needs someone."

Beck was a dancer, with quick reflexes and great balance. He tried to roll past Tony, then shift back to go the other way. But Tony was a fighter, with quick reflexes and the ability to see what his opponent is doing with enough time to react. He stayed in the way, delaying the boy just a few seconds. Just long enough for Trina to shove Tori into Jade's car, and send them on their way. Beck got around the big guy in time to see Jade driving off. "Damn." Then to Tony. "Look, I'm sorry, but I needed to ask Jade something. But yea, we're broken up, and she's been encouraging me to see someone new, so why the fuck not. Hay, if you can get her laid, all the better." The actor had no idea how bitter he sounded at that moment.

Trina, who was moving closer as she watched the car drive out of sight, said "Oh, thats happening. Thats defiantly happening."

"Okay, spill." Tony said. "What do you know that I don't."

Beck looked confused at the two, but both of them quickly realized that this wasn't the place for that conversation. Trina, however, tried to cover. "What? Tori's taking Jack to spend the weekend in beach house in Malibu. What did you think they were gonna do?"

"We were talking about Jade, dear." Tony said.

"Oh, her, I think she has someone." Trina said. "Look, we should get going. Our destination isn't as romantic, but it's ours all weekend. Ryder dropped off the key when he picked up Tori's cloths."

"You're dad knows?" Beck almost choked on the idea.

"He arranged it." Trina said, smirking. "Otherwise, Tori was gonna explode, and we didn't want to clean that up. Don't worry, Tony here gave Jack some condoms. Everything's cool."

Jack drove the hour drive to Malibu, watching Tori seem to vibrate with excitement the entire trip over. "Okay, spill." He said. "Trina assured me that you like Jade, so why the hell have you been so cold to her the last few days? I mean, why have you been so distant with Jade?"

"I thought it would take several dates for me to feel for her even close to the way I've been feeling about you." The singer admitted. "But I was wrong. After our first date, as uncomfortable as it was, I was ready to rip her cloths off." She saw the pierced eyebrow raise. "You know, you usually take that thing out when you're Jack."

"I have a thing I put in that keeps it open but covers it up." He stated. "So, you were saying?"

"I'm ready for us to go all the way." Tori admitted. "This weekend, I'm sleeping with you, and if I'm lucky, her."

"Depending on how you define it, thats a given." He said, smiling.

"What I meant is, I know your going to be different then she will." The Latina tried again.

"So you want to know which of us is better?" He asked.

Tori leaned in, just a touch, and breathed in his ear. "I just want all of you."

He shivered. "So I take it there's a place, where we're going, where we'll have the privacy we need? Or is the car our love shack?"

"Just drive." She urged. "And wait. All will be explained once we get there."

:}

Okay, not quite an explanation, but their off for a weekend of fun in the sun. That, and sex. But we have a lot left unsaid, other then Tori holding back out of fear that she might do a hell of a lot more then hold Jade's hand. I'm guessing their gonna have to have a bit more of a conversation to clear that up. On the other hand, they have all weekend. So what are you thoughts. And what place could Ryder have that will be free all weekend for Trina and Tony? So much left to tell. Or not.

So, review, and lets see what you have to say about this chapter.

Also, be ready for things to shift up to a higher rating soon.


	24. Chapter 24 At the beach house

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that predate my story. I make no money. So there.

:}

Tori made small talk for the rest of the drive to Malibu, carefully avoiding anything to do with her plans for the weekend. It wasn't until they were in Malibu, closing in on the address she'd programmed into the GPS, that she broached a topic that might have given a hint of what she had planned. "Ever hear of a Country and Western singer named Robby Ray?"

"Wasn't he big a while ago?" Jack asked. "I was never into that kind of music. Okay, I loved that one song from the Dixie Chicks, the defiant one, but who didn't?"

"He retired, semi, to raise his family. Had two kids." Tori explained. "They lived in Malibu. But his kids grew up, and moved out. Ones on tour, while the other is in collage. But the important thing is, he has a place in Malibu. Funny thing is, unlike most of my celebrity contacts, I met him though my dad. My dad met him when he was doing some extra work, they way cops sometimes do. But they hit it off, kinda stayed in touch."

She shifted in her seat, trying to focus on what she was saying. "So then, just last week, I went and ran into him when while hanging around Neutronium, and we got to talking. Turns out he's heading out of town this weekend. Well, I'd told him about needing some place private to work on a situation, and since he and my dad are such good friends, he agreed to let us use his beach house. Everything but the bedrooms, his and the ones he keeps in case his kids drop by. But, and I can't stress this enough, we have the whole place to ourselves. All weekend. I've even went so far as to speak to his kids, both of whom have their own places now, just to be sure neither would be dropping by unannounced. Turns out one has a place in Malibu. Anyways, both swear I'll have the house, and you, all to myself."

She looked at him, letting her smile grow even bigger. "Think about it, romantic walks along the beach, soaking in their hot tub, sitting on their deck, watching the stars go by. I'm excited just thinking about it."

"So you want me all weekend?" Jack asked. Then realization hit. "No, you want us? Jade's part of this, isn't she? You as much as said so."

"The jacuzzi is in the wrong place, too public, or I'd nail her there." The brown eye'd girl admitted, her smile morphing into a smirk. "But yea, this is my weekend to be with you, both of you, and see if we really have what it takes to make it."

Jack gulped, an action that was almost funny. "You mean sex, don't you?" He asked. He'd know she'd been planning something, and she'd already mentioned sex, but this was no longer planning. It was practically happening. "Wait, we need cloths. For the weekend, I mean. Probably don't need that much for the other stuff."

"Cloths, the kind of thing only a good friend with access to your home, like say Ryder, could arrange." Tori said, managing to be only moderately sarcastic. Then her smile shifted to more surprised as something caught her eye. "Look, there's the house. It's beautiful. Lets park and go check it out."

As they pulled up in front of the house, they found Ryder waiting for them. "About time." The tall boy said. "I love the house, and the view of the beach is wonderful. Not as many girls as I'd have liked, but still." He reached into his pocket. "Here's your key. Put your car in the garage. I'll be heading home now. And Jack, I leave you here a boy, but you will come back a man..." He held his stance for a second, the burst out laughing. "Okay, I'm sorry, but you haven't changed, and that body doesn't say man."

Jack, for his part, just chuckled. "I get it." He said. "Something about these D's make it hard for me to be seen as a real he-man." Ryder laughed along with him, like old friends both in on the joke.

The two shook hands and then went their separate ways, with Jack smiling at his friend. Then to Tori he said "Okay, we have the beach, the sand, a jacuzzi, all kinds of stuff. Let me get changed and we can hit the shops nearby, maybe walk the beach. What do you want to do first?"

Tori walked just ahead of him, containing herself until she reached the front door. Almost too quickly she opened the door and ushered him in. He looked around the living room, taking it all in. The door closed with a surprising sound as Tori locked it, drawing the curtains. "What do I want to do first?" She asked, stepping into the room and closer to Jack. Her finger was on her chin like she was thinking. "You."

"Sorry, what?" The boy was suddenly nervous. "Look, Tori, I know I'm a guy, and all this is very flattering, but damn this is sudden. We haven't slept together, the only grope thats happened was you grabbing Jade's tit last night. And yet, here we are, spending the weekend together. I think I need just a little more time to feel comfortable with whats happening."

Tori laughed. "Sorry, I was banking on you being a guy." She said through chuckles. "I know you want more. Thats why the whole beach house thing. By the way, the guest room is in the down stairs. Only things upstairs we can use are the restrooms and the view. But it's all good. As for us sleeping together, I really just want to get it out of the way."

"Not nearly as romantic as I'd have hoped." Jack said. "Please tell me you that you're not a virgin." she chuckled a bit more, shaking her head no.

"Okay, how about this." Tori tried. "You get changed, and then we go for a nice walk along the beach. Look at the sky and the waves and maybe the shops nearby. And later, after dinner and who knows what, we see where we are. The only rule is, I'm gonna be trying to seduce you the entire time. Deal?"

"Deal." The boy said, slightly relieved. "But I have a will of iron. Do your worst."

Tori just smiled, shaking her head slowly. "Okay, Jack, lets just get you changed. Or do you prefer to walk on the beach looking like that?"

He sighed, and walked into the shared bedroom. 'Not gonna be easy, sharing a bed with her.' He thought as he rummaged through the cloths and gear Ryder had brought, pulled out his strapping gear. Then he pulled off Jade's clothing and started wrapping himself in the pre-formed strapping form he used to blunt Jade's curves. His mind was whirlling, caught up in his own issues. 'Of course, I'll need one of her suits if we hit the jacuzzi, but thats the price you pay sometimes…..' His thoughts stopped, as he felt arms reaching around him.

"So this is what you wear under those cloths." Tori purred. "Professionally crafted Hollywood effects. Cool. But does it breath. Can you feel through it?"

"Um, Tori, I'm not quite dressed." Jack said, feeling very vulnerable.

"So?" She asked. "I'm totally naked. It's not like either of us is looking at the others private stuff. Not with you all strapped, thought the panties are a bit unmanly."

He'd frozen, right there, with his imagination running wild at what she looked like under her cloths. Yes, she and Jade had changed dozens of times near one another for plays and such, but other then the times Tori helped Jade get her tits into that hamburger, they usually had some level of concealment, often underwear and distance. "Whaaa." He tried.

"It's okay." She whispered in his ear. "I'm not shy. Go ahead, turn around, take a look." Her arms let go, and he could feel her stepping back away from his body.

'Don't turn around!' He told himself. 'It's what she wants. If you do, then you'll wind up sleeping with her, and you just don't have the equipment promised.' Despite that thought, he turned his head long enough to see her in all her glory.

"Gotta admit, it's worth the look, right?" Tori taunted. "I'm very soft, if you wanna touch."

"I-I don't have the equipment..." He stammered, feeling ashamed.

"I do." She said, looking him straight in the eye. Then she was rummaging through her bags, showing off her ass as she was looking for something. "It should be near the top, since he had to show my mom. Ah-HA!" Tori stood up with two boxes, holding them with a strong sense of triumph. One had been opened. "Oh, yea, Ryder showed your junk to my mother. Hope that doesn't turn you off."

Jack couldn't respond, looking at the images on the two boxes. One, the open one, had an image of what looked like a plastic tonfa, out of proportion, with a slightly curved, more phallic shaped shaft. The other was a harness and what looked like a double headed jell filled dildo, maybe a foot long, that obviously went with the harness. He thought, really thought, of a dozen reasons not to do this, but in the end, gave in. Tori had been giving him bedroom eyes the entire time, while her naked body and open, slightly submissive stance begged for sex. "Okay, but I'm not showing your mother my junk again." He joked, as he walked forward and read the instructions for the Feeldoe.

"Yay!" Tori said as she did a quick victory jig. Then got to work getting her man into the mood for the event to come. 'Or cum.' She joked with herself. She started by kissing his shoulder and neck as he read. Next she started touching him along the arms and shoulders, raising his awareness of her presence. Soon, he'd finished the read, and was feeling the effects of her work on him enough to skip the bottle of lube and push it in.

"Ahhh." He moaned at the short term pain. But it was worth it, the pain quickly fading, and then he was the man he claimed to be. That was all it took for him to round on Toni, pushing her backwards onto the bed. From there, he started sucking on her breasts, enjoying toying with her nipples. But he wasn't ready, not yet. He decided to let her know he was the man, and shifted his grip on her to get a hold of her hips from under and around her legs. Once he had his grip, and was ready to shift his balance to compensate, he hoisted her up and lifted the Latina until her head was nearing the ceiling.

"Wait, what…?" She gasped as he started eating her out, slowly teasing her at first, then digging in to her core with his tongue and lips. Tori squirmed, but strong arms held her in place as he got her juices flowing. Then, as son as he was certain she was ready, he lowered her, dropping her into another hold where he could potentially enter her and fuck her in a standing position. "No.. please... on the bed." She begged, gasping for breath.

Jack placed her on the bed as gently as he could, then positioned himself above her. As soon as he was ready, he lowered himself, pushing his new phallus into her. He seemed proud of how well he'd used her own juices to lubricate her opening. Once he'd bottomed out, he caught her eye long enough to mouth "I love you" before starting a quick, hard series of thrusts, settling into a fast rhythm. Minutes passed as he thrust in and out, driving her towards release. Tori's moans grew slowly in intensity, until she arched her back and let out a stifled sound unlike anything she'd done up until that moment.

Jack hadn't arrived yet, but the sight of his girl in that high ecstasy was enough to help him over the edge, and he let out a groan of his own as he had his own orgasm. The whole thing had been a workout, and the boy felt both exhausted and alive. "Yea, who's the men, huh?" He asked her, knowing she wasn't all back yet.

"You are." She panted, smiling, and for seconds they both basked in the afterglow. "Um, not that it was bad, cause wow, but it's not always a race you know. I hope... wait, was Beck always in a race?"

"Not where I want to bring him up, but if you must know, I'm sure he'd have needed at least another minute to get you where I did." Jack bragged. But something about the way she was talking caught his attention. "Hold on, um, you know, Jade hasn't had anyone else to compare things too. Is there a better way?" He was both curious and a touch nervous.

"Lets just say that sometimes it's better to take your time and let things build properly." Tori explained. "Yes, we both came, and I'm just a tad upset, cause I was so looking forward to sucking you off. But maybe later, after dinner and a walk on the beach to help me get my legs working. The one downside to the good, hard, your the man, I'm the girl screwing is that it hurts afterwords."

"Oh!" He said, smiling. "I guess you have a lot to teach me about being a man. I mean, I hadn't thought of anything like this." Jack reached for the unopened box. "I wonder what the other one is like? Did your mother touch that one too?"

"I didn't order that one." Tori admitted. "I think it's an extra from Ryder."

"I'll have to thank him later." Jack remarked as he pulled himself into position to cuddle with his girl.

"Yea, later." Tori moaned.

They lie next to one another for twenty minutes, minus the time Jack had to take to remove the sex toy. He put it on the table for later, then pulled on his shorts. Later, after they'd cuddled a bit, he went and took a quick shower before changing into his spare strapping outfit. 'Ryder brought me a spare? He must have anticipated what was gonna happen.' Jack realized. 'I'll just rinse this one out for later.' Then to Tori. "Hay, how about that walk on the beach now."

:}

So, that happened. I don't write a lot of smut, so I hope it didn't disappoint. Still, Tori's gotten what she wanted from Jack. I suspect she's gonna show him a thing or two later. Then she'll have Jade to deal with, again. How do we suppose jade will react to Tori's seduction?

For those wondering about Jack giving in so quickly, he's a guy, and Tori offered him something to deal with his biggest insecurity around sleeping with her. He's feeling like more of a man now, despite the fact that his body is Jade's.

Reviews, cause those are fun. And Oh yea, who knows who Robbie Ray is?

Next time, we see what happens next on the date, and maybe even Jade's reaction.


	25. Chapter 25 Fun at the beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.

:}

Jack and Tori walked along the small stretch of Malibu beach, enjoying the last hours of sunlight after stopping for some food at this place called Rico's. The food was okay, but the beach was beautiful. They held hands, kissed way more then Tori would have expected for post sex romance, and in general acted like a young couple in love.

After they got back to the house they immediately settled down for a movie. Tori made some microwave popcorn, while Jack spent his time trying to find the hallmark channel. The two of them cuddled and watched the various romance movies that sprawled across their screen for another few hours before heading to bed. By then, Jack was a LOT more confidant. "So, just let me read the instructions on the other set, and I'll be ready to try this sex thing again." He smiled, and Tori lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Will of iron my ass." She joked.

"Okay, but the other toy is thinner, and would probably fit in your ass easier." He joked back.

"You know, you should ask Jade if she'd like that, cause the only way I'm letting that thing near my ass is if she's tried it first." Tori said in a surprisingly flirtatious way.

"Right, no ass play." Jack agreed.

The second harness came with it's own surprise. The instructions recommended not using lubricant on it, cause that damaged the materials of the dildo, but instead pushed the use of lubricated condoms. Realizing they hadn't bothered to take the condoms Tony offered, Jack found himself enjoying a late night condom run. Twenty minutes later, he was back, telling Tori "The store clerk said he'd seen me walking on the beach with you, offered to high five me."

"For one box of condoms?" Tori asked, not happy about that story. "Why the hell are you so jazzed about getting high fived while buying condoms?"

"First, I got a twenty pack, cause I hope to eventually use them all." Jack explained. "He must have thought I was being optimistic, not stingy. Second, I never thought I'd be buying condoms. Even when I was with Beck, he took care of that. Rather, his dad always made sure he had plenty. I think he was terrified that Beck'd get Jade pregnant, and they'd be stuck with her. He almost always gave that boy some when Jade came over. It kinda hurt."

"I'm so sorry." Tori cooed. "Lets get you set up so we can make some new, happy memories."

It took longer to get him into the setup, mostly because Tori wasn't rushing things this time. Also, she was playing with the dildo, trying to feed it imaginary flies and pretending to have it hunt imaginary rats. But once he'd read the instructions, put the condoms on the dildos two heads, and pushed one end through the harness and into his (Her) body, they got down to the sexy parts.

This time, Jack took his time, working Tori's breasts, worshiping them. He want down on her, driving her as crazy as he could with his tongue, first teasing her, licking and kissing around her and near the promised land then just giving her enough attention to build arousal as he worked her into a near frenzy. She wanted him to fuck her, she told him that more then enough times. But he also knew she wanted to be teased. Tori, in turn, sucked on the condom covered dildo, finding that the motion made a bigger difference then her skill at licking around the tip.

He entered her, and worked to find a rhythm that satisfied both of them. This time it wasn't just about pounding her off, it was about sharing the experience. They both grunted, moaned, and enjoyed each others company as they tried to extend every moment blending together. Blue-green eyes looked deep into coffee brown, and both teens sensed the coming pressure in their bodies. Finally, as they felt themselves almost merge into one loving entity, they both climaxed and came tumbling down to earth, washed away in a flood of pleasure. They lay there, holding each other, slowly drifting off to sleep. But the moment was disrupted by Jack pulling the dido out, taking the harness off and putting both on the table, then removing his strapping garment and changing into a shirt and boy shorts.

"When I wake up, who'll I be with?" Tori asked, still looking a bit dreamy.

"Probably Jade." The boy said.

"Good." Tori whispered. "I need some Jade time. But thanks for the wonderful evening. I love you. All of you." With that Tori wrapped her arms around Jack, him on his back and her cuddled into his side, and then they fell asleep.

Tori woke up first, but only because Jack had worked so hard the night before, exhausting the shared body. Jade was now lying on her side, making Tori the big spoon, but otherwise they were still laying together. The singer enjoyed the position for just a few more moments, then slipped out of bed to get ready for the day.

Jade woke up not too long after, feeling the space behind her strangely cold. "Jade?" her girlfriends voice asked.

"Disappointed?" The goth asked back.

"I told you I wanted some Jade time." The perky girl insisted, crawling back in bed and snuggling into her girls back. Breasts pressed into the shirt covered body.

"You told Jack." The director grouched, but she didn't pull away.

"And you share your memories." Tori corrected. "I told you. And I meant it. There are things I can't do with Jack, and I wanna do them now."

"Like?" Jade cocked her eyebrow, then rolled over so the other girl could see the look of doubt on her face. Jade was vaguely aware that Tori was still naked.

"Like soaking in the hot tub." Tori pointed out, but she was reaching down to the hem of Jade's shirt. Pulling gently, she raised it until she could see the other girls breasts. "My god, they're so bouncy."

"They're not yours." Jade snapped, looking down as she tried to cover herself again. That was when she saw the feeldoe in Tori. "Really?"

"What? I wanna play top too." The singer whined. But she was smiling, kissing the taller girl and working her way towards the girls shorts. In one quick motion, the shorts were off, and Tori was massaging Jade's lower regions as she sucked on the larger tits of the director. It didn't take long for Jade to start getting wet, despite the workout her body had just the night before. Tori took full advantage, pushing the head of the toy into her girl and starting a slow, steady rhythm. "Have Jack take notes. This is how you use these things." She said, smirking. "I think. This is my first time driving."

"Watch as you drive us into a lake." Jade joked. Tori gave her a hard kiss, the got back to the process of screwing her girlfriend out of her mind.

Tori had to adjust her pace three times, twice for being too slow, and once for being too fast. However, the slow build had the desired effect, and the two girls soon found a form of sync where they were totally enjoying each other. Tori's hands worked the larger breasts of the goth, whole Jade happily returned the favor. They had a couple of delays for them to suckle or kiss the other girls nipples or valleys between, but they quickly got right back to the process of making love. Jade could have flipped them over, or tossed her girl across the room, but instead she just lay there, actively participating as much as possible as the bottom.

After they'd climaxed, something that had taken longer then either of last nights romps, they lay in one another's arms. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat, panting from the release and the effort to bring one another to climax. "So, what'd you think?" Tori asked.

"W-wow." Jade got out. "How the hell did you learn that?"

"Trina bought a book on how to make love to women." Tori said, smiling. "She said she needed to know, cause guys weren't that bright, and would get everything wrong. There might have been a little bit of red tantra in there as well. What I do know is, that worked." She beamed. "So, who's the man?"

"Jack, and I think you bruised his ego." Jade replied, smirking. "I thought he was what you wanted."

"I told you, I want all of you." Tori reminded her. "It's kinda like being involved with two people, but if I'm lucky, I won't have to repeat talking about my day to each of you. Jack's my man, and god is he strong. Did you see that? He lifted me up, from the bed, just to eat me out. My god, that boy is something."

"Now you're helping my ego." Jade growled.

"But I had the best sex with you." Tori continued. "Partially cause I got to play with your tits, but also because you let me take control, and then let me tell you what I wanted. Jade, I love you, and I'm gonna prove it to you. Also, I'm gonna keep showing you how I feel, intimately, until I believe you love me too. So lets get dressed, have something to eat, and enjoy their jacuzzi." She pulled herself off the bed, feeling a little wobbly from the various sex acts she'd engaged in over the last twenty hours, and staggered towards her suitcases.

"Sex doesn't prove love." Jade said, but followed suit. She was also more steady on her feet, while feeling just as battered. They got dressed for the pool, then went to the kitchen to cook something and get ready for the day.

"Jacuzzi's outside." Jade observed. "Nice view of the ocean. I'll go turn it on."

"I was hoping for an indoor hot tub." Tori commented.

"Why?" The goth asked. "So you could soak with Jack?"

"He doesn't have the hot tub fetish you have." The singer noted. "No, I was gonna screw you in the jacuzzi. Ever been taken doggy style in one of those things?"

"Beck did that." The taller girl noted. "Wait, you don't like me talking about him, do you?"

Tori laughed. "No, not really." She got out through chuckles. "But it's okay. I totally get it. I mean, I've had more lovers then you have, and I'm far more experienced. Okay, a bit more experienced. The point is, no, don't bring him up when I'm trying to nail you. But otherwise, he's my friend, and a part of our social circle, which is why we need to tell them as soon as possible."

"He wouldn't understand." Jade shot back, not ready for this argument. "None of them would. I dread the talk I'm going to have to have with Cat. I mean, it was a shock when she realized who I was..." The wheels in her head seemed to turn. "Is that how you figured things out? Just knowing me?"

"Long enough and I'd notice things." Tori admitted. "Maybe the biggest hint was when my dad's partner told me you moved more like a girl then a guy. Said some people, some guys, have girls hips, and it doesn't mean anything. But it just added to the total. Jade, I can't tell you for sure what gave you away. I could even have touched you in a way that felt odd when I felt your chest. The thing is, I know, I understand, and I slept with you. Both sides. So let it go, enjoy being loved, and then figure out how we'll let the others know, cause I'm gonna do a hell of a lot more then just hold hands."

Jade spent the morning with Tori, enjoying the amenities of the beach house. They soaked in the jacuzzi, played volleyball with some guys on the beach, and even enjoyed lunch together. Jade cooked, showing off her skills, while Tori found it fun to watch Jade in the kitchen.

"Is everything you do creative?" The singer asked.

"Nope." Jade replied, meeting the other girls eyes and smiling. "Honestly, I'm only a good cook cause my dad made me."

"He taught you to cook?" The tanned girl wondered.

"No, he just felt a girl should be able to cook." The pale one said, looking a bit sadder. "I went to cooking classes for all of my middle school years, learning more then just what they teach you in middle school. I even had a cooking tutor, some guy who was thankfully flaming gay. He was a trip, funny and insightful. Dad payed him to teach me, but he taught me so he could continue learning how to be a great chef. He taught me about food, the dangers of not taking precautions, with food that is, and a whole bunch of chiz. I would up able to prepare food, experiment with flavors, the works."

"I can heat water." Tori said meekly. "Sounds like a good experience."

"It should have been, but it wasn't." Jade admitted. "I liked Marcus well enough, and I learned stuff that functionally changed my life. But really, I did it for my dad to love me, and as far as I could tell, I failed miserably. Nothing I did was good enough. He expected me to come out of the classes and tutorial as a happy home maker, or maybe motivated to go into business and conquer the world. But I didn't. I came out of it ready to be an actress, cause Marcus said I should follow my dreams."

"Wait, did your dad know Marcus was gay?" The Latina inquired.

"Dad wouldn't have hired him otherwise." The blue eyed girl replied. "I was either learning from a he-man who'd enforce gender roles on me, or a guy so gay I'd emulate him into being a girly girl. And as for the next question, no, my dad never had a problem with him being gay. Said it was okay for me to have gay friends, even wondered about Beck for a while."

"So he's cool with you dating me?" It was a logical question.

"I'd think so." Jade said, smirking. "I'll have to ask when I tell him. You realize he has no idea about Jack. Mom suspects, I think, but she'd rather not admit her daughter might be crazy, so she avoids me as much as possible. She did, however, give Ryder a key, so I'm not so sure she'll be happy about me dating you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Tori said, smiling. "One more request. I'd like to have you save about two hours of Jack for later. Take it from whenever this weekend, but leave me those two hours for Monday."

Blue eye's blinked, growing a bit frustrated. "So you're really gonna go through with this?"

"I want to date all of you." Tori insisted once again. "That includes having you around when I'm with my friends. That includes having you around when I'm with Beck. We tell them, and let them sort things out." Her voice got sweeter. "Baby, think of it this way. You won't have to hide it when your Jack."

The goth sighed. "Anything else you want?"

'Yea, talk to a therapist.' Jack's voice echoed in her mind.

"I think I'm good." Tori said, cuddling into her girlfriend.

:}

So, now Tori's had both of them. Kinda makes me wonder how long before the two halves start competing for more Tori time? Then again, jack's last appearance in this chapter says a lot about his priorities. Pity Tori couldn't hear, right? But anyways, Tori made her next request, and Jade has to figure out how to deal with it.

Anyways, review, cause why not.

According to the web sight I visited, jell filled dildos don't last as long if you use lubricant on them. The lubricant eats away at the skin of the dildo. They actually recommended lubricated condoms. See, you learn something every day.


	26. Chapter 26 a relaxing day

Disclaimer: Don't own.

:}

That evening, Tori and Jack went out to find a place to eat and some fun things to do. The beach was beautiful, but they wanted just a bit more. They found an arcade, and had some fun playing old games. They also enjoyed another walk along the beach, and did some people watching as they sat in a not too secluded spot. Other couples wandered by, about three in an hours time, and they guessed at what kind of couple the passers were.

"Jack, are you upset that I wanted you to meet the others?" Tori asked as the cuddled together to ward off the cool evening breeze.

"Nah, I'm more upset that Jade never faced a lot of her issues." He replied. "She'll know I told you, but I don't care. Get her to see a professional. Talk things out. I'll be there every step of the way to help her, and together maybe we can heal some of her old, lingering wounds."

"And what happens to you?" Tori wondered. "Sorry, I really don't know the details, but I'd think, if she was fixing her crazy, your head would be on the chopping block."

"I, she, um, we've done a lot of research, and it's possible I'd just flow back into her. She'd be a girl with a REALLY developed male side." He confessed. "Or, I wouldn't. It's even possible we'd come to a more equitable sharing program, where I'd have more time I could be out. But I get it, I'm just the second personality. As much as I feel I have the right to live, my first priority has and will be Jade's happiness."

"The real reason you never dated." Tori pointed out. His eyes opened extra wide as the revelation slipped through his mind. "I mean, if your only around a few hours each week, then it makes sense to focus on her relationships."

"Please stop." Jack begged. "You're making Ryder seem wise."

"I'll go with him being lucky." The singer said. "Think of the odds I'd have been okay with things like this. He never bothered to find out if I had any romantic feelings about Jade. He never considered if I was interested in girls. He just set me up cause he was so sure I'd fall for you like so many others, and maybe I'd be okay with the baggage that comes with you. But hay, this time he was right." She'd been getting more and more angry as time went on. "and also, he gathered the luggage we'd need for the weekend for me, so everything's just peachy."

Jack kissed her, more to stop the rant then how sexy she looked when she was wazzed. "I get it, he's still a manipulative Jerk, even when he's trying to do what he thinks is the right thing." The boy said as he held her. "Look, I'll talk to him, see what we can do to help him change."

"No, Jade'll talk to him." Tori said, gently pushing her face into his shoulder and inhaling his scent. It was Jade's scent, only slightly altered, screaming at what should have been the biggest hint, how his cologne didn't really cover her various products that made up her sweet scent. 'I wonder why I never realized that?' She pondered.

"It's getting late." Jack pointed out. "Wanna head back, or do you have something else you wanted to do?"

"Such a loaded question." The singer said, smiling. "Of course I have something I want to do, but we need to get back to do it."

Sunday was a relaxed morning of hanging with Jade, followed by the trip home. Tori spent her last hours at the beach house soaking the amenities. "Definitely gonna get me one of these beach houses when I'm famous." She cooed.

"You mean like the one on Two and a half man?" The goth asked, smiling. "Or do you prefer this place. I swear, this is the most quiet neighborhood in Malibu. I couldn't imagine the kind of kid who'd grow up here."

"You'd be surprised." The singer said, smiling. "But for now, lets just enjoy the beach, the sun, and the sand. I'm gonna use this as a motivation to make a LOT of money. That, and the need to have Jack's kid." Her voice had drifted to teasing towards the end.

"So you're talking serious fertility drugs." Jade quipped. "Nah, just not that funny."

"Lucky you look so good." Tori murmured. "God, who'd have thought I'd be so into tits. I mean, I love when I can do with them. I can play with them, squeeze them, lick them, and if the need arises, get a discount at so many places just by teasing with them."

"I think you're supposed to use your own boobs to get discounts." The pale girl commented.

"But you have D's." The tanned one shot back. "Thats like two whole letters more discount. Now, we need a blond wig for you, and maybe a little nicer personality. Do you have one in there, maybe hidden behind Jack?" Realizing what she'd said, Tori quickly apologized. "God, that was insensitive of me. I never meant..."

Jade's hand was over her mouth. "If I hadn't realized that, you'd be walking home." The taller girl assured her, but she seemed to be in a good mood. "Admittedly, given how my personalities work, that would make life a hell of a lot easier. Need out of a ticket, pull out the flirt and let her go. Need to scare the shit out of someone, I'm good for that. Need to beat the shit out of someone..."

"Yea, for someone so chill, he does seem to get into a lot of fights." The Latina noticed.

"He's the protector." Jade said as if it was common knowledge. "He's all chill cause he likes to think things out before he acts. But he has my temper, and is far more likely to resort to violence then I am. I like embarrassing people. He thinks that just builds grudges. He likes ending things, and seems to believe that a fight can do that. It's a guy thing. One fight, and they sometimes can put it behind them. Sometimes."

"I just don't get guys." Tori agreed. "Wait, does Jack help you understand guys?"

"I don't even understand girls sometimes." The blue eyed girl complained. "But yea, he gets it. Sometimes. Too bad it doesn't help when dealing with guys."

"Why?" Tori wondered. "And I'm asking all the questions again."

"Okay, for the drive home, I'll ask a bunch of questions." Her girlfriend suggested. "Guys are simple. Like two rams fighting over the choices mates. Butting horns and establishing a pecking order."

"Okay, sounds simple enough." The singer agreed.

"So, why did you rush to sex?" Jade asked. "I mean, maybe eight dates over three weeks. Kinda sudden, right?"

"No rules." The brown eyed girl said, smiling. "I needed to prove to myself that whatever deformity Jack had wasn't a problem to me. And when I knew what it was, it became even more important to get past this. Until we'd had sex, I wasn't sure we could be a couple. I needed to know I was sexually attracted to you."

"Is that how you convinced your parents to go along with this weekend?" The actress asked.

"No, they suggested the weekend." The singer admitted. "I was gonna nail you at your place. Ryder said you tended to be alone, and it was as good a place as any. Plus, I'd be in the layer of he beast. I wanted to see the transformation. Kinda disappointing, actually."

"You were expecting me to be like a werewolf?" Jade wondered. "Skin breaking as the next personality took over? Or maybe I'd have to take some down time as I switched over. Maybe I would need to totally shift cloths to switch personalities. Babe, as long as he has the strength, I could let him take over with only a couple of seconds to switch. He'd be here, in this outfit, rocking these girls, and looking just like me."

"Okay, that brings up another good point." Tori said, looking confused. "Is there a reason he insists on wearing your strapping gear for sex, but not to bed?"

"You asked another question." Jade teased. "But to answer it, he's worried about visual clues. With most guys, they have the penis and no tits, so you never get confused and think you're with a chick. With Jack, he's got, as I said, my body. You got him a schlong, and that helps, but he's very self conscious about the rest. With me, you don't have to change anything. As for sleeping, it's far more comfortable to lose the restraints and enjoy the loose fitting cloths I sleep in."

"I'm kinda hoping to have a hybrid." Tori admitted. "Him with your tits. I like to play with them while I'm being rammed."

"Not gonna happen for a while." The pale girl said, smirking. "Any other questions?"

"Are you afraid of living without him?" The question dropped before Tori could stop it, and more so then with the comment about a third personality, she felt like she'd overstepped the boundaries.

Jade watched her for what felt like forever, not saying anything, just staring. "He put you up to this, didn't he?" The goth finally asked.

"Ryder never..." The singer started, only to be cut off.

"Not him, Jack." Jade shot back. As comfortable as things had gotten just a few moments ago, the tension was back again. Only this time it was due to the one argument Jade had been having with her male self for the longest time. One that she wasn't quite ready to involve her girlfriend in. 'I forgot how manipulative that bastard could be. I'll bet she's thinking I'd be fine without him, stronger. But I'd be incomplete, weak, with no one to take the pain when it became too much.'

Tori let her girl sit there in the uncomfortable silence, lost as to how to help the girl in her struggles. The singer decided that Jade would face that demon soon enough, and focused her energy on trying to enjoy what was left of the weekend.

:}

Lovely place to end the chapter, don't you agree? Rehashed a bit, and left a bit out. Yes, their sleeping together now, so assume there was more sex. But you know the mechanics now, so I skipped it. They also had fun at the beach, and for those wondering, I'm contrasting the beach house from two and a half men with the one from Hanna Montana.

So thoughts, questions, really weird knock knock jokes. I'll take the former two in the reviews, and the last one via private messaging.

Till next time, thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27 Comming home and other fun

Disclaimer: Okay, lets have you say it, so I know you know. Repeat along. "I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Dan Schneider and Schneider's Bakery, along with Nickelodeon, own them." Got that? Good, now repeat it back to me.

:}

Tori and Jade sat in the house, neither saying a word. The tension was high now that Tori had inadvertently brought up the question of Jade possibly getting help. There were, obviously, deep psychological issues that bothered Jack. Jade just relied on him to help her avoid feeling whatever it was that she was so scared of.

'Scared? Maybe, she seems down right frantic not to face whatever it is jack wants her to face.' Tori thought, but she just continued packing, getting ready for whatever kind of drive they'd be having home.

Jade, for her part, wouldn't even allow Tori to hold her.

Two hours later, the walls between them had lowered, not through understanding but because they were never meant to be permanent. As Jade's rage faltered, they came together again, slowly remembering how much they cared. There were still barriers, traps and landmines hidden under the surface of Jade's blended psyche that waited to be detonated. But with the weekend over and the drive home looming, they just swept it under the rug to be worked out later.

Tori made lame jokes as they packed up the car, while Jade tried to be happy. The goth, however, obviously wasn't into the conversation, forcing herself to smile and laugh. Tori knew something had to be done, but had no idea what. 'Maybe I should go back to our agreement? Get her to ask me questions. But how?'

Having come up with a plan, Tori spent the entire drive home, trying to get Jade to ask questions, admitting to things she hoped were embarrassing enough to draw the girl out. "So yea, I lost my virginity because I really thought it would help us come together. After, I was so disgusted with myself, I broke it off with Danny and never looked back. That is, until I sprayed hot cheese all over him and Cat."

"Cause you still had feelings for him?" The dark haired girl asked. She'd relaxed considerable as they'd started driving home, allowing herself to be drawn out by Tori's willingness to share.

"Yea, you never really forget your first." Tori said, sighing.

"So, your comfortable being with a girl?" The goth questioned.

"Yea. Well, at least girls who have male alternate personalities." The Latina replied. "So that would be you, Lady Gaga, and… Roseann? No, just you and Gaga. I'm sure there are others, but I've very gay for you."

"I suppose you proved that." Jade was now smiling as she drove. "Multiple times. God, Vega, whats up with all the doing it?"

"I'm dating two people." Tori's voice then took on a snooty, superior air. "They both deserve my loving. It's not my fault they share a body. And memories. And mammaries." Her voice was back to normal, if a bit excited. "Are we sure we can't talk Jack into a hybrid thingy?"

"No." The writer exclaimed. "These are mine. He doesn't want them, and can't have you licking them. God does it feel good when you lick them." A moment passed. "Now, relax, we're almost at your place, and I want to keep things chill with your parents."

"So saying 'Mom, dad, the sex was great' won't help things?" The singer was on the verge of laughing, but gained control because what came next was serious. "I told you, they know what we were doing. Weren't crazy about it, but they know. I let them know it was gonna happen, told them why, and they agreed. Now get over that fear and loosen up. Tomorrow, after school, I want Jack to come by and meet everyone. Then, unless we're sure they wouldn't be able to handle it, we tell them."

"Then they tell everyone at school, and before you know it, I'm the crazy girl dating Tori Vega." The driver scoffed.

"Isn't that already your reputation?" Tori shot back.

"They don't know I'm dating you." Jade said, managing to smile. "Okay, I'll do it, but I can't guarantee Jack will be on his best behavior. Besides, I still don't like the idea of people knowing about Jack." She had realized how hard Tori had tried to close the gap, and almost understood why she needed their friends to know what was her biggest secret. Or at least the biggest one she was fully aware of.

"It'll only be Beck, Andre, and Robbie." Tori assured her. "And Cat already knows."

"So I'll let them know that no one had better find out about him." The threat came from a deep part of the throat, scaring both girls with it's intensity.

"The only one you'd need to worry about is Cat, and she already knows." Tori tried again. "Just be cool. I suspect it'll be over before we know it, and then they can even be helpful. They can cover if Jack comes to school for some reason."

"I don't shift randomly." The driver assured her girlfriend. "But I get your point. I'll be nice, let them know my deepest secret. Just, you're gonna so owe me for this."

"You mean this weekend wasn't enough?" Tori asked, showing mock surprise. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's as painless as possible, and be there for you every step of the way. Besides, it only looks like a big change. I suspect nothing major's gonna change." She gave her best Bambi eyes. "I promise. I'm not letting go."

Tori gave her girl a quick kiss before dashing from the car, not giving Jade the chance to walk her to the door. Before the pale girl was fully out of the car, the Vega's front door was closed again, Tori had disappeared inside. A text message followed, Tori wishing Jade a god night and insisting she get a return text as soon as the goth was home.

After getting back in the car and driving off, Jade pulled out her burner phone and connected it's bluetooth to her cars receiver. Seconds later, she was making her planned call.

"Jack, how was the weekend?" Ryder asked. "Wild, huh?"

"Jack's resting." Jade growled.

"Could you put him on?" The boy asked. "I always have an easier time talking to him."

"No can do." The girl replied. "Tori wants some Jack time tomorrow, so he's resting up for it."

"So the weekend was a success, leaving her wanting more, huh?" His leer was almost audible.

"None of your business." Jade said, hiding her own smirk. "I just wanted to let you know, as much as I appreciate what we have here, I'm gonna have to get you for it. She wants the gang to meet Jack."

"I see." Ryder said, drawing a deep breath. "Wait, she doesn't want..."

"She wants them to know everything about him." The goth continued. "Like where he came from, and what he does for fun."

"No, Jacks our secret." The boy protested. "I'm sorry, I may be willing to share Jack with Tori, but not with the rest of those wazzbags. Jade, it won't be as special knowing your secret if everyone knows."

"Which is why I have to get you." The raven haired girl finished. "Just, you won't expect it, and you'll never know what hit you. This is the price of staying my friend. I need to even things up. I'll be in touch."

She hung up, then immediately made another call. It was time to start setting things up, to take Ryder down a peg.

Monday at school, Jade was standoffish. She kept her distance from her friends, Tori, even Beck. It was like she suddenly didn't want to be near any of them.

Tori, however, was the opposite. She tried, multiple times, to get close to her girl. She seemed to have forgotten that no one at school knew she'd been dating Jade, and was determined to have an open relationship with the goth. The result was almost like Tori was pursuing Jade, trying to hold hands, and making progress. As much as the dark haired girl didn't want to be seen being too close to any of her friends, she couldn't deny Tori those moments of contact. So Jade forced herself to keep them down to moments, and Tori forced herself not to push the envelope. 'I'll bet someone's already had sex in the janitors closet, but what about the upper library when schools closed? No one wold think to look there, and they have a couch.'

At lunch, Tori invited everyone over. "I want you all to come over to my place today, to meet Jack."

Cat almost jumped off the bench she was sitting on. "Oh, I met him, and he was… well...um, never mind." Her eyes were locked on Jade.

"Good." Jade growled.

"So we'll all be meeting the infamous Jack?" Beck asked. "I, for one, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, I would." Jade groused. "I'll be elsewhere when she shows him off like a prize corgi."

"Jade'll drop by later, I'm sure." Tori added, glaring at he girlfriend.

"Don't count on it." The goth said, now glaring back.

"Lots of tension here." Andre commented.

"Which is why I'm so sure Jade'll be by later." Tori said, smiling. "She likes to keep things tense."

"If your feeling tense, isn't that why you have a boyfriend?" Jade shot back.

"Lets keep things clean here." Rex cut in. "Robbie here has no idea what your talking about."

"Oh, yea, thats simple." Cat explained. "Jade was saying that Tori was gonna do sex things with Jack, but Jack's..." The next thing everyone saw was Jade flying over the table and taking Cat down, hand over the girls mouth. As the petite girl was silenced, Jade remembered she wanted to have a long heart to heart with the smaller girl.

"Cat, never say things like that about my cousin, okay?" She threatened, laying over the now prone girl, face inches from her long term friends. She got up and pulled he smaller girl with her. "In fact, why don't we go to the Black Box and talk this out. It'll be easier if you don't resist." She hefted the girl like a sack of flower, turning to walk away.

Cat mouthed "Help me" before being carried off by her taller friend. Tori made an apologetic face, grabbed the redheads book bag, and chased after them. The others had no idea what to do, with Beck rising to follow. Trina, however, materialized and took Tori's seat.

"Let then talk this out." The older girl said, as way of announcing her presence. "So, Beck, you bummed that I'm dating?"

In the Black Box, Jade let go of Cat and faced her friend. "Cat, you need to learn how to keep a fucking secret."

"You swore." Cat gasped. By the, Tori had caught up, and was holding her girlfriends hand, trying to calm her down.

"Cat, please. Jade's gonna tell them, just in her own time." Tori tried, giving her best friendship expression to the girl.

"You mean about her and Jack being the same person." The petite girl asked.

"Thats just it." Tori sighed. "They are, and they're not. Yes, I could kiss Jade, and I'd be kissing Jack. He'd have the memory. He'd be able to relive the experience. But it would be Jade reacting, and thats enough to make them two people. They just share everything."

"So wait, you went away with them, didn't you." The smaller girl started. Then she started giggling. "Oh my, you slut. You did both of them."

Tori giggled. "I suppose, but in my defense, I only needed to do one, once, to make that true."

"Off topic here." Jade growled. "Cat, we can't just go about letting things like this slip. I mean, what if we went around telling people your brother introduced you to sex by offering you sloppy seconds with the girls he brought home?"

"And I never accepted." Cat protested. "I only watched, cause it's polite, and then went to be... alone."

"Um, Cat, that doesn't sound healthy." The singer said.

"It's not." The redhead replied. "But hay, we all have our skeletons. Like Jade having Jack, and you…" Brown eyes scanned her for something. "Does Hamboning count?"

"It does." Jade said, smirking. "Tori has her secrets. I'm sure of it. Just don't go spreading them. And Cat, I'm asking you, please be there today, after school. I want you to really meet him, cause you're right, you and Jack have some history, even if you never knew it. Just, please, accept that he's both me and not me."

"So it's like Schrodinger's cat, both there and not there?" Cat asked.

"Had to tell you about that one, didn't I?" The goth grumbled. Glancing at Tori, she added "She wouldn't have gotten the t-shirt if I hadn't."

"I-I just don't wanna know." Tori said, suddenly envisioning something truly horrible with this Mister Schrodinger making a cat that was a paradox, both here and not here, alive and dead. Some kind of Egyptian mummified cat that would be a threat to every cat owner in the city until found and given a loving home by some horror author who just happened to like cats.

Still, it got them out of the Black Box and on their way to class. Tori watched her friend, and her girlfriend, as they headed their different ways. 'Jade, I love your ass.' She thought, then turned to face the rest of her day.

:}

Okay, I got them back from their weekend, and Tori gonna get what she wanted. Jack's going to introduce himself. I'm also playing with how their relationship will change as this process moves forward. Tori wants all of Jade, whenever she can get her. But first, she feels she needs the others on board. That should go smoothly, right?

Funny, how sex keeps coming up. You'd think they were teens, and one of them was in a relationship that got physical.

Keep the image of Jade sailing over the table to silence Cat in your mind. It doesn't happen again, but could you imagine explaining that to your friends? Luckily, at Hollywood Arts, they don't seem to need to explain anything.

Thoughts, comments, whatever, you know I love to hear them. So, thats what the review button is for. Go on, push it, you know you wanna. Just type something, imagine it becomes the most enticing shade of red, and do what comes naturally...


	28. Chapter 28 Introducing Jack

Disclaimer: Read last chapters disclaimer. I think I nailed it.

:}

After school, Tori met up with her sister for the drive home. "So, you gonna get a ride with Jade?" Trina asked.

"Not yet. We're gonna tell the gang about Jack, so she needs to go get her stuff together. That should allow us to be able to date more openly at school, or at least around them." Tori explained.

"Tell them you hooked up, or about her condition?" Trina queried. "I covered for you during lunch, by the way."

"Thanks, but why?" Tori took her turn to wonder aloud.

"Jack's kinda cool, and a good friend of Tony." The older girl said, hopping into her car and getting ready to drive home. "I jut thought I'd be helpful. Sides, we're meeting up later anyways. Jade said there was something she wanted our help with. Just, be done with Jack by seven, so I can have this meeting. It sounds like fun."

"We should be done by then." The singer assured her sister. "Do I want to know whats going on?"

"You might as well." The often talentless girl said, smirking. "You're on the guest list. Just, we need all the sneakiness you got, cause this is gonna be hard."

"Whats the plan?' The younger sister wondered.

"We're helping Jade get even with Ryder." Trina gushed. "Not sure of the details, but I know it's gonna be unique."

"And I want to help, and not know a thing about this, all at the same time." Tori admitted, looking worried. "Nothing illegal, okay.'

"Can't make any promises, sis." Trina said as she drove them home. Tori decided to let Trina focus on driving, her music, and the dozen other things she liked to do while driving. It was enough to worry about without also trying to hold a conversation.

Once home, Tori tore into her homework, trying to get as much done as she could. She wasn't reassured when she saw her sister doing the exact same thing. "Gonna need as much time as we can get for tonight." Trina told her mother, who smiled, then looked at Tori.

"Is this something I should be worried about?" Holy asked.

"I'm torn between no, and the less you know the better." The signer informed her mother. "Lets hope it's things I can tell dad."

"Yes, lets." Her mother echoed. Not reassured, Holly did what she often did, which was step back and be ready to help if asked. 'Let them figure it out.'

It was an hour later when the others started showing up. Beck was the first to arrive. "I'd have been here sooner, but Sinjin asked me to help him work on this go-cart he was putting together for a race. Did I miss anything?"

"You're the first to arrive." Tori informed him. "I'm hoping Jack gets here soon, cause we're supposed to do something tonight."

"Then lets hope." Beck echoed, but he never smiled. It cast a gloom over his presence. Sitting down, he more watched then interacted, waiting for Jack to walk through one of the doors.

Cat showed up next, flanked by her roommate, Sam, and her would be boy friend, Robbie. "Hi all, I wanted to be here sooner, but Robbie asked me to do something, and I have absolutely no idea what it was."

"I asked you to come over before we headed here, cause I have a new motor for my car of the future, and wanted to give you a ride." Rob explained.

Sam laughed. "It's some weak ass scooter engine, makes that lame thing he called a car move like a golf cart."

"Better then pedal powered." Tori commented.

"It can go almost twenty five miles per hour." He protested. "It's kinda street legal. And I save a tone on gas. Just plug it in and go. So why you being a hater?"

"Cause it's lame." The short blond said. "Still, it was kinda fun riding in that thing. The two front seats are fucking bike seats, but he had a back seat thats not that bad, and I didn't have to do chiz to get here. So I'll give it a five." A strange smile crossed her face. "Bet I could find a better electric motor, get that puppy moving."

Tori smiled at the thought of her friend in his lame double bike car, the one he was so proud of when he offered her a ride. Now it had an electric motor, so he wouldn't be passed by everything, including children on their tricycles, when he drove it to school. 'Why couldn't he have gotten that way back when he was giving me a ride?' She wondered. But one look at the petite redhead standing near him told her exactly why he'd done it. 'Cat. He did I so he'd have a car for Cat. She lives in Venice now, and he wants to be able to get to her whenever he feels like it. That simple.' Her smile broadened. "Okay, who we missing? Andre?"

The musician showed up a few minutes later. "Sorry, I'd tried to get here sooner, but my grandmother..."

"ANDRE? WHERE'S THIS JACK PERSON?" Charlotte Harris screamed. "I WANNA MEET THIS GUY WHO YOU SAY SWEPT THAT CRAZY FRIEND OF YOURS OFF HER FEET!"

"Wait, I'm crazy?" Tori wondered aloud.

"Let it go." Trina singsonged in her ear. "Just focus on your boy, who's almost ten minutes late."

"Nahh, I got here first." Jacks' voice came from above. "While you were doing homework. But I promised Tony I'd go over the house with Mister Vega, see if I could find any weak points in security." He held up his phone. "Oh, yea, Tori, Trina, your dad says hi. And don't worry, I couldn't find chiz. Gary and your dad did an awesome job. Guess they just wanted another opinion. However, Tori, when you open your window, please unhook the alarm. We don't need an open window alert just because it's a stuffy night. And when the window is closed, put a stick behind it as an added precaution." He'd made his way down the stairs by then, smiling. "Hi, I'm Jack."

"Nice to finally put a face to the name." Beck said, looking at the boy. Beck wasn't smiling, and the civility in his voice was faced. The two had met eyes, and for the longest time, seemed to size one another up.

"Beck, I'm not gonna lie, I hated the way you treated Jade." Jack said first. "Now, I understand how hard a girl she is to get along with, but you don't just put her on time out. She's not into that BDSM shit, even if she likes to hurt herself, and thats cause she has issues. Point is, no one likes being treated like a child, even if their acting like one. And by the way, while what she said about Ryder making Tori here feel stupid wasn't nice, it wasn't her acting like a child. You, of all people, should have known the difference." Hr took a deep breath, pulling himself back just a bit. "However, Tori's asked me to give you a shot, not hold anything against you, so I'm trying." He then growled "I'm really trying."

"Good to know." Beck said, not sure what he could possibly say to that. "I'm sure, once you get to know me, you'll find I'm an okay guy."

"Wow, you can really see the difference." Cat blurted.

"Jack's wearing a new hat." Tori covered, glancing at the reversed baseball cap he was wearing. He was also wearing a Kings jersey, work pants, and boys boots. With the strapping, it made him look kinda like a collage boy.

"Yea, the hat." Cat tried, in a voice that made them all wonder how she ever became an actress.

"Pleased to meet you, man." Andre said, walking forward to take the boys hand. Then, in a low voice, he added "Tori's my friend. Hurt her, and I'll hurt you."

"I'm a scrapper by nature, and you're not." Jack replied in just as low a voice. "But I get it. I like that you're protective of her."

Charlotte was staring, something in her addled mind trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Sam, however, was quick to speak. "Yo, god looking guy. I see now why Tori was hording you all to herself."

"Thanks." Tori said, blushing just a bit.

"You won't hate me for my electric car, will you?" Rob started, stepping up to the boy.

"No, as long as Rex isn't here, we're cool." Jack said, smiling. "And if Rex is, I wanna see how far I can toss his head."

"Guess Rex is staying in his carryall." The nerdy boy said, looking away.

"So, Jack, tell us about yourself." Beck started.

"Well, I'm kinda a Renaissance man." The boy started. "I like to fix things, even taught myself how to fix and maintain my truck. But I also love science. Read as much as I could, digested it, then read more. Also, MIT puts some of it's classes on line, free if you know where to look. I've been watching for a couple of years now. Not getting credits for the classes, but I learn chiz."

They broke down into talking, each of the gang asking as much as they could about him. They learned his interests, his passions, and mostly his sense of humor. He had a sharp, quick wit that seemed to remind everyone of a certain goth girl. "YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE." Charlotte commented.

"Yea, I get that." Jack said, smiling at the old woman.

"His name was Walter, and we had a thing, back in the day, before I met my Ron." The old woman said, somehow her voice was soft, lost in her memories. "Ahh, My Ron. You know he was a cop, back in new york, before he moved out here to try his hand at screenwriting." The far away look lingered for just a moment more, then she was back. "BUT THAT WALTER, HE WAS SOMETHING, EVEN IF HE WAS A... DAMN IT, WHATS THE WORD FOR IT?" Then seeing the Vega's couch. "AND SOMEONE TRIED BENDING MY COUCH, BROKE IT IN TWO!."

Jack looked stunned at the shift, not sure he knew what to do. "It's okay." Andre said, stepping closer. "Grandma sometimes sees chiz that remind her of the time before she went all crazy, and sometimes she even comes back, just a little."

"It's okay." Jack said to the old woman. "I like you like this. Be whomever you are. Trust me. Crazy's gonna be in this year."

"Preach it, brother." Robbie said, then shrank back when he realized he'd said that aloud.

"Spoken like a boy in girls pants." Trina teased. "But hay, look at the time. We really need to get this moving. Tori, how was your weekend away with Jack?"

"TRINA!" Tori screeched at her sister.

"Sooo," Beck started, "Just how far did our boy here get?" The smile faltered. "Wait, Tori, we know your history with guys. You didn't do anything…?" The boy tried to ask so much more with his eyes.

"You didn't take advantage of Tori here, did you?" Andre asked, trying to find that balance between being threatening and relaxed.

"Guys, please, relax." Jack said, smiling. 'Not the time to make trouble.' He decided. "Everyone calm down. I never asked anyone to do anything she wasn't ready for. I'm much more of an old fashion guy, liking to wait until we're both into things. Besides, as long as we're safe, and both are into it, then it's none of your business what we do."

Cat was shaking, trying to hold back with whatever was on her mind. 'Jack is Jade, or something like that, so of course they were safe. But I just wanna know how?'

"Jack, maybe we should tell them." The singer whispered to her boy.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "Things haven't been encouraging."

"Guys, I hate to rush this, but I need Tori and Jack for something in under an hour, so could we get back to talking?" Trina said. Then, to Jack in a lower voice. "No one is forcing you to tell them anything more then you're comfortable with. However, sooner or later, they're gonna notice."

"TRANNY!" Andre's grandmother screamed. "WALTER WAS A TRANNY."

:}

So, that felt like a good place to stop things, let you think about what Charlotte just said. Makes you wonder whats about to go down, doesn't it?

So, review, and let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29 Someone yelled tranny

Disclaimer" No Trannies were hurt in the writing of this chapter. Also, I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters, and I make no money from writing this.

:}

"TRANNY!" Andre's grandmother screamed. "WALTER WAS A TRANNY."

All eyes turned to the old woman, no one sure what she'd just screamed. "Grandma, what...?" Andre stammered.

"WALTER WAS REALLY WANDA!" The Charlotte Harris clarified. "ONLY TIME IN MY LIFE I EVER WAS WITH A WOMAN." Her voice dropped to what would be considered normal. "She was gentile, more of a man then many of the people I've met, but I just couldn't get past the truth. Ron, however, my Ron, he understood." Her eyes looked at Jack, not being able to understand what she was seeing. "HAY, YOU'RE TORI'S GUY, RIGHT?"

"I'm sorry, sometimes she gets lost in the past..." Dre started, only to see Jack moving towards the old woman.

"I'm not exactly a transsexual." The boy's voice was calm, soothing, but his eyes were trying communicate, to help everything make sense for the confused woman. "I'm closer to a split personality. I'm Jack, the guy in a girls body, but when the other half is in control I'm..."

"JADE!" Charlotte screamed. However, in that moment, the old woman seemed to relax a lot more then anyone had seen in years.

"Yea." Jack agreed. "Under these cloths, and my other gear, I'm borrowing Jade's body." His voice, his stance, everything about him was calm, controlled, helping the old, confused woman feel more comfortable. "You've seen this before?"

"No." Mrs. Harris said, her voice now almost a whisper. "I've seen things like this, but never split personalities." She had a warm smile, then it was gone. "ANDRE, TAKE ME HOME!"

"Jade..." Dre was trying to understand. For those who didn't already know, it felt like the world had turned on it's ear, and they were the confused ones. Sam, Beck, Andre and Robbie stared at Jack and the old woman, not sure what to think.

"Sam?" Jack called to the blond. "Could you take Charlotte here home, stay with her?" Then to the grandmother. "Cat and her friend will take you home."

"You can use my car." Rob offered with a warm smile. "I'll catch a ride."

The others weren't as quick to recover. They watched, trying to make everything clear, only it wasn't. "Jade..." Beck tried again.

"Okay, lets just say my family is a bit complicated." Jack smiled at the others. "It's like this, I have a, we'll call it a time share, in Jade's body, and Tori figured it out. I'm not gonna explain anything more then that, cause it takes far too long. Maybe later, once your used to the idea, but for now, please accept that I'm borrowing her body, and it's all worked out. And as for the weekend, it was Tori working things out with us, both of us. Jade and me. So we'd appreciate you not telling anyone, and working with us to get through this, confusion."

"Have you been Jack at school?" Robbie asked, still the only one of them to have regained his mental balance.

'Of course, he probably snapped out of it to help Cat. I guess I understand him being able to think, a bit.' Jack thought. "I've haven't really interacted with anyone in the group, except for Cat, and that was a while ago. Usually I'm out during the weekends. I hang with Ryder, who knows my situation, and keeps his hands to himself. I'm his wingman. I help him meet girls."

"I knew, I mean, I..." Tori started, only to realize just how big this was for them. 'They've all known Jade a lot longer then I have, so this has to be...Mind numbing.' She thought. "Okay, lets get simple. I love Jack. I love all of him, and that includes Jade."

Jack held his hand up, cutting Tori off. "This is very complicated." He reiterated, trying to get control of spiraling events. "I dated Tori without telling her, then we had to figure things out before we continued. But Jade, she..." He took a deep breath.

"How does Jade feel about you using her body?" Beck asked, and neither Tori or Jack knew who the handsome boy was asking.

"You know what?" Jack said, closing his eyes. His voice shifting between the breaths, and once again she sounded like Jade. "I think I should handle this." Her eyes opened.

"Jade's back." Cat clapped.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Charlotte screamed. "COME ON BLONDIE, LETS GO HOME!"

Sam gave the guys a helpless look, trying to understand what had changed. Andre stepped closer. "Please take my grandma home. I'll be by later."

"Cat, you should go too." Jade said. "I promise, either I'll tell you later, or one of these losers will gossip the living chiz outta it and you'll hear it that way."

"I'm a loser now?" Tori asked.

"No, but your not a gossip either." Jade replied, smiling. "Just, I doubt Sam has the patience to handle Andre's grandmother alone. Hell, I know I don't. Maybe Jack could…. Just, I'll make sure you know everything, okay?" She made sure Cat understood.

"You so owe me details about the weekend." Cat said, pointing her finger at Tori. "Bye." She then bounced towards the door.

The three girls, Charlotte, Sam, and Cat, walked out of the house towards Robbie's car, each glancing back over and over, trying to see what was about to happen.

Jade, for her part, sat down next to Tori, and watched the guys. "Lets start with one thing. I know, feel everything Jack does, and he gets the same sensations."

"I thought..." Tori started, but held her tongue.

"Yes, Tori, normally I'm kinda off, a part of Jack when he's in control." She said, smiling. "But back to you losers. Jack and I control when and how we swap out. I'm here cause I don't want him giving the farm away trying to explain things."

Robbie's hand went up. "Can I get Rex before the girls leave?"

"Sure." Jade said with a sigh. "Beck, Jack is a part of me, and as I'd mentioned, he feels almost everything I do. He can block things out of his memories, as well as some things from mine. But the things he keeps from me are old, painful, and I don't want to talk about them, ever. Clear?"

"I thought you'd told me everything..." Beck started. He was looking hurt, but trying to stay controlled. He knew getting emotional might cost him whatever explanation he was gonna get.

"Well, I didn't." She shot back. "Have you seen the way you were looking at Jack? I mean, the way you were looking at him, me, after Andre's grandmother blurted things out? I never wanted you to look at me like that, like I was Robbie."

Said boy was walking back into the house, holding his puppet. "They'd tossed his carryall." The nerdy boy said. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Jade said she didn't want Beck treating her like he does you." Andre filled in.

"Yo, Dre, that didn't help anyone." Trina scolded.

"The point is, after everything else, Jack dating her and everything, I had to be involved in some kind of relationship with Tori." Jade continued. "So when she and Jack had that conversation, she decided she had to figure out what to do about me. It's like, If they got intimate, then she'd be with me, no matter what Jack did to be as male as possible." Jade was struggling to make this as painless as she could, and failing.

"And your okay with this?" Beck asked Tori.

"I..." She held her breath. "I'm with Jack, and that includes Jade." She repeated.

"Let me see if I got this straight?" Rex asked. "You've had some major kissing sessions with Jack, then found out he was Jade?"

"It's not that simple." Robbie tried.

Tori looked defeated. "I wanted you guys to know about Jack, cause I want to hold Jade's hand at school. I know they're different sides of the same person, so I figured I'd just date both. Jade was nice enough to go along with it, and so..." She let her voice fade.

Jade took a deep breath, then sighed again. "How the fuck does he breath in this thing" She asked. "Jack and I share emotional connections to things. I love what he loves, and he usually loves what I do. Beck, I'm afraid you were kinda the exception. He's straight, and I'm bi, so we can agree on the ladies, but not you. I'm sorry, cause I really did love you. Jack even put up with you. But Tori, she won his heart, and got mine in the bargain."

Trina chimed in. "Ryder explained it like this. Imagine a computer with two different operating systems, and you've set up your software to run on each of the systems. The systems do things differently, the way they interact with their programs and the internet, but they call upon the same saved files. Jack interacts with the world through the Jack system, like Linux, while Jade is more windows." She smiled, then frowned as she saw the looks on everyone's faces. "The point is, they're like two in one, and Tori is dating both of them. You can make a big deal out of it, but that just hurts Tori, who wants the advantages of having her girl with her in school. We clear?"

The boys all looked like they had a million questions, but none of them spoke. Not Beck, who was floored by the whole thing, and not Andre, who felt like he'd been handed a lead weight and tossed into the ocean in the middle of a storm. As for the last boy.

"So who hurt you?" Robbie asked, looking straight at Jade.

"Wha…?" The goth asked, looking back, but something in the boys eyes made her hesitate.

"I was just… Never mind." Rob looked very uncomfortable.

"Of course." Trina's head shot up, like she'd just remembered something important. "I read something about this. It said that split personalities often involves severe stresses, usually abuse. That would mean..." The older girls eyes locked on Rex. "What are you hiding, puppet?"

"I'm not hiding anything." The puppet said, somehow looking nervous. Trina wasn't buying it, so the mannequin started to ramble. "Rob here, he's a tool, never good enough for his family. Maybe thats why he needed me around, someone good enough for them to show some praise."

"I don't think we need to know." Jade cut in, calming the Jewish boy with a single hand on his arm. "Lets make a deal, okay? Jack's been on me to see someone, you know, professionally. I really don't wanna... cause I'm afraid of what I'll find out." She stopped to center herself, pushing to say what was on her mind. It was terrifying to admit she was afraid. Now, she had to go even further. "But I'll do it, if you will." Blue green eyes held him, almost hypnotic with their intensity. "We find out if our insurance covers the same doctors, find someone who can handle this kind of problem, then go get help. We don't need to get rid of our inner friends, or outer in your case, just face whatever it is that they are carrying for us. I know, Rex isn't carrying anything for you, but he almost blabbed out something. I'm betting you'll feel better, have a better relationship with Rex, if you do this."

Tori was watching Jade speak, watching as the girl reached out with an offer that was probably as terrifying to her as heights were for the singer, and felt her love of the girl slash boy all over again. 'She won't do it for herself, but she will for a friend? Hell, she'll do it for Robbie?'

"Oh… Okay." The nerdy boy said, looking nervous. "B-but I'm not so sure Rex would agree with you."

"He's right." The puppet said.

"Really?" The goth challenged the puppet. "I know what Jack does for me, so what do you do for Robbie? Why do you resent him so much? You've made it painfully clear you think he's terminally uncool. What dark secret are you hiding from him? What caused you to enter this world?"

"None of your damn business." Rex snapped.

"Your just afraid of what they'll find, aren't you?" The blue eyed girl pushed. "Trust me, I've had this argument before. Jack is my protector, and guess who he has to protect me from the most? Guess." She waited a couple of breaths before continuing. "No idea? I'll tell you, he once hid my razor for a month. Made me stop cutting or I'd have to live with hairy legs. Could you imagine me with hairy legs?"

"No.." The wooden man said, feeling strangely embarrassed to be having this conversation. "Will you let me touch your fun bags?"

"I could just toss you in a wood chipper." The raven haired girl commented. "Or you can agree to be my wing man on the most risky venture I've ever agreed to." She then looked over at Tori. "One more thing to do, beyond facing my own issues, and thats my parents."

"I suspect this is gonna be a big surprise for them." Trina cut in. "But we have more then one thing to do. Ryder still needs to be dealt with."

"Should we involve them?" Tori asked. "I mean, should we?"

"Yea, and yes." Jade let herself sit back down on the couch. Tori felt it, how she was shaking from the effort to open up to Rob. "Guys I've decided that I'm gonna help Ryder the way he helped me. So, we need information. Who can we find who could fall for Ryder, and would rock his world?" She seemed to calm down as she entered more familiar territory.

/

So thats Jade's master plan, getting Ryder into a relationship? Makes you wonder if she's gone so soft, doesn't it? But think about it, she's seeking revenge for toying with her, and Tori's, feelings, and making damn sure that he never does so again. Having him find the girl of his dreams will curtail his activities, as well as force a change on his life style.

So, thoughts about anything you just read? What was your thoughts about Robbie? Trina? How about Charlotte? (Yes, thats the name they gave Andre's grandmother. You can look it up if you want.)

So, review, ask your questions, let me know what you thought, and we'll see you next time.


	30. Chapter 30 getting even with Ryder

Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters are owned by someone else and not me. I make no money from this.

NOTE: There is a prank pulled in this chapter that is cruel and outright bullying. DO NOT DO THAT TO ANYONE!

:}

"He's nineteen?" The older Vega girl asked about Ryder. "I think I know someone, one of the girls working at the studio I film at. She's on one of the other, prospective shows for the Spanish Language network, about my age, cute, and I suspect she's the kind of girl he'd want to be with. You know, hot and manipulative, but looking for something long term."

"Lets put her in the pile, and check out the other options." Tori suggested. "Beck, Rob, Andre, feel free to speak up. We expecting Anthony?"

"In about half an hour." Trina replied.

"How can anyone be cool with this." Beck said, glancing around. "Jade's got a whole other person living in her mind, and we're all just okay with it?"

"Of course not." Robbie said, standing up. "But we will be. I, for one, heard a lot when she spoke to me. I get what she was saying. Beck, I think there's other things we should be worried about, cause Jade's facing her demons."

"For Tori." The goth added.

Tori started to protest, but Rob spoke over her. "If thats what's gonna get you started, then sure."

"As long as she gets the help, gets better, the reasons don't matter." Trina added.

"But they do." Andre took his turn to argue. "Look, Jade, I know you're doing this to make Tori happy, but you need to be thinking about whats best for you too. Will you stay with this if you and her have a falling out? Not saying you will, but for this, I'd be happier if you had a better reason."

"Except she has a reason now." Rob shot back, still keeping their disagreement civil. "If she waits, doesn't have any other reason to do this, to change, then she may be waiting forever. Some people, they need an outside reason to take a risk. Hell, no mater how good it may be for some people to make a change, often they make them for others. AA, hell, many of the twelve step programs are full of people who started cause they wanted something, or someone." He took a deep breath, calming himself down, while Rex stayed silent. "I'm just saying, lets have her do this, and be there if she needs another reason. Something tells me this is gonna hurt like hell."

"Than I'm glad your doing it with her." Tori said, touching his arm.

Andre continued. "I'm still not cool with this whole Jack and Jade thing, but I'll try." He smiled at Beck. "Dude, can you try too? We know now that Tori's gonna be holding hands, maybe smooching her, or him, at school. I'm just saying, lets give this a chance."

"Jade..." The Canadian croaked.

"Beck, I'm broken, and I know thats what drew you to me." She offered him a sad smile. "But I can't be what you need, cause I'm not just a challenge. I'm broken, in need of some kind of fix. Hell, even Ryder saw that, tried to help. Fucked up way of doing it, but he tried. How is it then that the guy who claimed to have loved me never understood that?"

"I tried to help you." He protested. "I tried to teach you the right way to be a friend."

"You tried to control me, then got pissy when I turned out to be difficult to control." Jade was begging with her eyes. "Beck, I'm here, reaching out to you. Lets find you a girl too. One who is everything you need. One who'll keep you interested, but won't break you. You deserve so much happiness, and I get it. I totally do. Tori and I, we have a tough, rough road ahead. But Jack, he's so strong. With him looking out for me, I'll be fine. You need someone to be there, watching out for you, and who you can watch out for. Please..."

Beck relented, admitting to himself that he wasn't ready to date both Jade and Jack. "Okay, any ideas about who I should ask out?"

"Hope Quincy." Tori said, then looked at the others. "What? She a bitch, but in a much more understandable way then Jade. She's just spoiled, and I think could be worked with, if you come at her as an equal."

"We'll find him someone." Jade assured her girl. "But for now, lets just relax, make a list of girls for Ryder, and move on. I think Beck needs to let go, take some time. But for now, it's all good."

"Except for the extreme problems you have bubbling up from inside, the need to get revenge on Ryder, Robbie's problems, and who knows what else." Trina listed. "What? Just putting it all in perspective. But I think we have a solution for the Ryder part. We just need to get those two crazy kinds together, and let nature take it's course."

Beck and Trina exchanged glances then the boy said "I like where this is going..." He did love a challenge, and really needed time for to wrap his head around things.

Tony showed up shortly after, and they filled him in on what had gone down. Of course, he had his own suggestions, and the bucket got strangely full before they decided on someone.

Ryder woke up from a deep sleep to find Jade once again in his room. "Why is it you're here more then any girl I bring home?" He asked.

"Molly's here more then I am." She said. "Hell, she was here when I got here."

"I didn't.." He started.

"I think she was raiding your frige." The blue eyed girl added. "I'm thinking she got her hands on a copy of your keys, and made herself some copies. Against school rules, but not impossible. The copy I got only took a little flirting and knowing how to fucking make keys."

"You have a copy of my keys?' He asked, blinking.

"I was getting tired of picking the locks, so I got me some clay, made myself an outline print, then borrowed the equipment from a tool store to make the key." The goth explained. "I know, illegal, but hay, I'll turn the key in when you move out. Good?"

"Yea, I'm good with that." The tall boy said. "It's not like I was keeping you out anyways. So, what brings you here?"

"Just clearing chiz off my list." Jade said. "I wanted us to be even, so we can be friends. I know you helped Tori, and me, but I still feel a bit used. So I called Tara, the gank from Karaoke Dokie, and had her do me a favor last night. She was passing around these cards. I think they were taking whole stacks of them."

Ryder took a card, reading it over carefully before deciding on what to do. It read 'I was with Ryder Daniels, or someone who was with Ryder Daniels, and as a result, need to be checked for all of the venereal disses listed on back. Please give copies of this card to all sexual partners you've had since you were with the person who gave you this card, or Ryder if you were given a card by his representative."

The back had a list of diseases, many circled, that looked very complete. "Okay, this is a little insulting." The boy said. "I always used protection."

"And no protection is one hundred percent." Jade said, smirking. "Look, you said it yourself, you're trying to move on, stop sleeping around. I just gave you a shove."

"Thats like pushing someone off a three story ledge." He groused.

"The girl you set me up with, I pushed her off a four story ledge, into a stunt air bag." Jade admitted. "I'm just getting even and giving you that push. Look, I admit it, the months we would hang out at the clubs and just be buds, it meant the world to Jack. But we both know it's time to build new friendships. Besides, just giving your number to random guys in Sugar seemed a little cruel, even for me."

"Yea, this is better." He said bitterly. "Wait, did you hand these out in Sugar?"

"Tara handed them out everywhere." Jade said. "You were right, it's easy for Jack to get people to do things for him. She promised the stack of cards would be handed out as soon as possible. I checked, called Kyle, and he last night said they'd been distributed across both clubs. With any luck, my dad will be dealing with this soon, and his idiot of a second wife will be getting tested. Then, maybe, she'll learn what a wonderful man she's with. Or maybe she'll just learn how to read."

"You do love your dad's wife, don't you." Ryder said. "But as bad as this is, it doesn't hurt. Not like it could."

"Hay, I made sure every one of those diseases were treatable." Jade said, smirking again. "And for hurting, the Habbit has a lot of collage students hanging out, and we made up five thousand cards, so there's a chance someone will find out about it here at this school."

"We?" the boy asked.

"Well, Tori thought you'd paid your debt, but Trina was willing to pitch in. Then I got some cash from Beck, and a couple of others, and it covered the cost of the cards. Gave a shit load to Tara to hand out, and the rest are with me. I was thinking of placing a hundred or so in the cafeteria, next to the announcement board."

"Okay, it hurts." Ryder said, pulling back a bit. "Now everyone's gonna think I'm a player."

"You are." Jade replied. "A reformed player, but a player."

"Ryder." Molly said, walking in. "Just wanted to let you know I tested clean, so I'm good. Let me know when your clean again." The girl stopped, looked at him, then added "On second thought, I'll need to see the paperwork. Sorry, but I can't just can't trust you if you didn't notice the warts earlier, or bother to tell me."

"And yet you have a key to my room." He observed.

"Need a crash pad, and we've seen each other naked." Molly said, smiling. "And this gives me a place where neither of my ex's will be looking."

"Neither.. You broke up with both guys?" He asked.

"They found out about my sugar daddy, who insists on me using protection, and getting tested regularly." The girl said, winking at Jade. "The things I do for free vacations. But hay, I'm more fun then that ditz of a wife he has. I'll bet she doesn't even know I'm not going over to help him with research."

"Yea, guys a winner." Ryder drolled.

"As long as he isn't named West, we're good." Jade added.

"Sorry, babe, but the only West I'll be doing is you." Molly said, giving a leer.

"I'm armed." Jade said calmly.

"No works too." The blond said, then shrugged. "Ryder, babe, I'll be your sponsor. If your thinking of cheating, call me."

"Said the girl who's here cause we've slept together." Ryder said.

"And trying to be faithful to the married man I'm with." She replied. "Time to grow up, right?"

"This cannot end well." Jade said, smiling. "Um, Molly, would you please put these cards on every door in the building?" She held a box of cards out to the blond.

"NO!" Ryder lunged to stop Jade from handing the box to the other girl, pulling back and looking at what he had in his hand. It was two hundred and fifty cards that simply said 'Attention, Ryder Daniels is a register sex offender, and isn't allowed withing two hundred and fifty feet of medium sized dogs.'

His eyes went wide, and he glared at the raven haired girl. "What, they gave us a second set, two hundred and fifty cards, as a bonus for placing such a big order."

:}

okay, for starters, spreading rumors about someone can cause damage to their reputation. Do not use business cards for evil. Please, I don't want to be responsible for someone being accused of having a medium sized dog fetish. (Thank you ARONS list off of Youtube. SNL managed to leave an impression with that skit.)

So, thoughts? The review button is right there, begging to be used.


	31. Chapter 31 Filling time

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters.

:}

Jade found her social life wasn't recovering the way Tori had hoped after the big reveal. Beck, it seemed, wasn't really happy with her keeping something as big as Jack from him. He'd always prided himself on having no secrets, and the belief that being so open allowed others to be open too. And while his trouble adjusting made things tense, he wasn't the only one who was working things out. The others needed varying amounts of time to adjust, from the almost no time it took for Robbie, to the way Andre just pretended Jack never existed. "After all, we don't interact with him, so why should we worry, right?" The musician would explain any time anyone tried to bring the boy up.

"Cause it's a huge part of Jade." Beck argued after keeping it in for a couple of difficult days. Sometimes, the normally calm Canadian forgot to check and make sure no one was listening in before he ranted. "And how do we know he really exists, huh? Maybe it's just a character Jade made up. You know, as part of a trick she's playing on Tori."

"Or maybe Jade wanted to be a guy, and spent years building a Jack persona, until it outgrew her, and became like real?" Cat speculated, reminding both of them she was there, at the table, ready to eat lunch. "And maybe next time I'm invited to get to speak with Jack, Andre here will find another sitter for his grandma, lovely woman by the way, so I can have MY Jack time."

"No need to be sarcastic, I know she can be a handful." The musician said, feeling snubbed.

"No, I mean every word." Cat emphasized. "Sam wasn't too happy, but Charlotte, your gran, she was great. She showed us her old photo albums, reminiscing about her Ron, who has the same last name as you do, as well as some of he other memories that came up. Did you know that her Ron was a cop, and he used to regale her with stories about the often wacky adventures he had as a detective in the twelfth precinct, back before they broke up what kind of crimes the detectives solved. You could almost write a show about it. Not that anyone could have as many whacky adventures in real life. I mean, not here in Hollywood."

Beck caught her attention. "Cat, your drifting."

"You saw the old photo albums?" Andre asked. "She doesn't even let me see them. Man, what the hell is going on here?"

"Easy, she was remembering her crush on a transvestite named Walter, who was really Wanda." Beck said. "And we're getting off point. The thing is, maybe Jade's telling the truth, and maybe she's not. I used to date her, so you'd think I'd know if she had a second personality."

"True, you were the one to figure out that Tori was pretending to have changed, back during the buildup to the Platinum Music Awards." Andre commented.

"But thats faith in Tori, not knowing her secrets." Cat pointed out. "Beck, the sad truth is, if you never dealt with Jack, you wouldn't have seen the Jade in him. Those eyes, so close, but still so different."

"Okay, we'd better stop here, cause Cat's sounding smarted all the time." Andre said, smiling at the redhead.

"I'm sorry." The petite girl responded.

"No, it's a good thing." Dre insisted.

"Or a sign of the apocalypses." Beck joked.

"It is?" Cat asked, jumping to her feet. Beck gave a curt nod, and she started screaming. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I WAS SMARTER THEN BECK, AND THAT MEANS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ALL CAUSE I WAS SMARTER THEN BECK!" There was a momentary pause as the petite girl stared at her friends before running off. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl raced away from the table, her screams merging into one incoherent wail.

"Not cool." The black boy said as Cat went running into the school, ranting about the end of the world.

Thirty seconds later, Jade came walking out of the building, the same door Cat had run in. "Okay, why was Cat screeching about the end of time, and why did she plant a kiss on my lips?"

"I think the fist point kinda answered the second." Andre said. "Beck lost his patience with Cat, told her it was the end of the world."

"So, wheres Tori?" Beck asked, his voice going cold.

"She ran after Cat, hoping to calm her down, and maybe find out why she kissed me and not her." Jade said, guessing about the last part. "So, whats up?"

"Beck here was arguing that Jack is just something you made up." The musician told her.

Beck stared at his friend, mouthing "Why?".

"Really, that?" Jade asked. "Look, when we told you... No, I didn't want to tell you. Tori begged me to tell you. Show you. Jack, he didn't like you for a reason, Beck. I get it, you're laid back, chill. But sometimes, that laid back attitude, mixed with all the flirting you just shrug off, makes it hard for a girl to know if you care. Then, you often showed more interest in Tori then me. Hell, I'm stressing to find one time you took my side over hers. And don't say I was always in the wrong, cause thats not even possible. I'm a bit of a gank, I'll admit that. I treated her horribly. But, I also helped her, and she helped me. When you wouldn't, she'd help me." Jade was getting noticeably upset, causing Andre to start looking for an escape rout.

"Jade, just the person I was looking for." Trina appeared. "I'm having trouble getting this open. Um, would you?" She held out a jar of pickles.

"Maybe I should..." Beck reached for the jar.

"No, Jade's freakishly strong, so I want her to open it." The older Vega sister insisted.

"I've held her back plenty of times." Beck argued. "So I'm stronger." He took the jar, and strained to make it budge. The top stayed on tight.

"Give that to me." Jade snagged the jar.

"May I?" Jack asked in Jade's mind. She let him take over, some thing only Trina noticed. Then, with a single turn, he popped the top off the jar.

"Thanks you, Jack." Trina said, smiling. "But you didn't have too. I'm sure Jade could have opened it just fine."

"Thats Jade." Beck corrected her.

"No, it's Jack. Just look at her eyes." Trina scolded the handsome boy.

"I just wanted to explain something to pretty boy here." Jack said, and his voice was both low and male. "I wanted to let you know I can, um, restrain her a bit when she's angry. It goes a long way in making sure she hurt her friends in a moment of rage, something she'd regret later. Thats why you've been able to restrain her every time you've tried. Yes, she's impulsive, but she does regret decisions made in hast, especially the ones that cost her friends. And Andre, please don't upset Cat so. It's leading to awkward moments." He looked at Trina for a second, and let go, bringing Jade back to the surface.

"You see that, in the eye right there?" Trina asked, pointing it out to the others. "The way the shades shift ever so slightly. That the biggest outward sigh that your dealing with one or the other."

"How'd she do that?" Andre asked. "Shifting her eyes like that." He wasn't sure, but he thought he could see a difference. 'Jack's eyes are blue-er.'

"It's not something I can control." Jade snapped, but calmed down instantly. "The eye thing, right? You were asking about the eye thing." She took another calming breath, addressing her ex. "Beck, I'm sorry, I had no idea he did that. I get it, him wanting to protect you guys, but still…" Another breath. "And for the record, I think he's still wazzed at you."

Tori walked up with Cat. "Do you have something you wanted to say?" The singer asked her friend.

"Jade, I'm sorry for kissing you in the hall." Cat said. "I just thought the world was coming to an end, cause I knew Beck wouldn't lie to me. I wanted to do that just once, to see if I'd go all gay the way Tori did when she kissed Jack."

"Okay, three things." Jade said, counting them off. "One, Beck lies like a rug, when it's in his best interest. Two, you can ask Tori, I kiss different then Jack does. And three, if I'm ready I'm a far better kisser then that. Also, one kiss won't make you gay."

"Okay, A, I know that, now." Cat glared at Beck. "Not cool, dude." Then returned to Jade. "Three, I wanted to kiss you, cause Jacks a guy, so that wouldn't be gay. And blue…. what was blue again?"

"No idea." Jade wondered.

"Smurfs?" Trina joked.

"I fell for her when I thought Jack was her in drag." Tor explained. "It took some adjustment."

"Oh..." Cat said. "Can I kiss Jack?"

"Kissing me, in either form, won't make you gay." Jade repeated.

"What was that about you being a better kisser?" Trina asked.

"Thats it, stir the fire." Andre griped.

"I am." The pale girl insisted. "No one wants to be judge for one bad kiss."

"How was I?" Cat asked. "I mean, am I a good kisser?"

"Hay, where's Robbie?" Tori asked Beck. She was looking for an escape from this conversation, fearing it would end in bad places.

"You kinda jumped me." Jade replied. "I really couldn't tell if it was a good kiss, a bad one, or someone trying to lick my face. I'd need… To see it done to someone else." She shifted in the middle.

"I haven't seen him since class." Beck told his friend.

"Nice save." Trina said to Jade. "Cat, if you wanna know if your a good kisser or not, find someone, a friend, who is willing to be there for you and just kiss. Lots of girls practice kissing with each other. Hell, I did, with Tammy Sytch. She was an okay kisser, and a whole grade older. I trusted her to help me not kiss like a dead fish."

"You're saying she should kiss you?" Andre asked. "I'd pay a dollar to see that."

"Eww, why?" Tori asked.

"Cause their both pretty." Jade pointed out. "And guys are perves."

Trina smiled at her sisters girlfriend. "I'll bet Jack has something to say about that. And Cat, I'd love to help you out, any time I'm free. Call me." She then shifted her attention to Beck. "Robbie's not here cause his dad took him out of school to go interview a potential doctor. If this guys legit, we could have someone to help Jade here too."

"That was fast." Jade commented.

"From what Courtney told me, his dad couldn't wait to find a therapist, once Rob told him he wanted help." The older girl smiled.

:}

I know, kinda filler, but I didn't wanna just jump to the next big moment. Things will pick up soon enough.

Sometimes, it's hard to write Cat. Today, I get the feeling she wasn't as fooled a sshe seemed, but I really can't tell.

Thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32 Meer the shrink

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I'm also not worth suing.

:}

Jade hadn't felt so nervous the entire time she'd been scheming with the others, plotting, deciding on what kind of girl they'd find to sweep Ryder off his feet. Now, however, things were vastly different. She was about to speak with a man, a man she'd never met before that day, about her life. 'Okay, this man knows his stuff. He's dealt with this kind of problem before, and knows just how to make things better. All I need to do is be brave a little longer, and we're home free.'

"Miss West, I'm ready for you now." Doctor Everett Mondale announced. He was standing in the doorway that led to a short hall, which in turn would lead to his office. "This way please. Would you like your mother to accompany you?"

"I'm not ready to tell her everything yet." Jade replied, standing from where she'd been waiting and moving to follow him.

"It's my duty to tell you that your parents do have the right to know what you talk about here in Therapy. However, with teens, we try to encourage confidentiality." Doctor Mondale informed her. "We ask that the parents respect the childs privacy. Also, as part of the changing health laws, they may not be allowed to know everything about your situation, if I feel that telling them or allowing access to that information would be detrimental to our process. Now, we have a bit more to discuss before we can begin, like what confidentiality means." He was leading her into a nicely appointed office.

"It kinda means that what I tell you is supposed to be between you and me." Jade guessed. The office had the desk, office chair, and a couple of bookcases that looked fairly full. Towards the bottom, under the vast number of books and references, there was a shelf dedicated to crayons and toys.

The room also had a small area that held what most people might expect from a therapists office. It had the ubiquitous couch, as well as several overstuffed chairs that looked way to comfortable to sit in. The small area was reminiscent of the lounge at her favorite coffee place, if a bit more intimate.

"Yea, something like that." The doctor replied. "Jade, we have a lot to go through with your mother, if you don't mind. I ask that all new patients have a complete physical, in case there's a physical cause for your ailment. And I.."

"I have a split personality." Jade blurted. She was barely in the office, not even sitting at the suspiciously inviting looking couch.

"Oh…." Doctor Mondale replied. "Yes, I've heard I might be getting a client like that..."

"Robbie Shapiro's a friend of mine." She clarified. "We agreed to see the same person. His father assured him you were more then qualified."

"In that case, lets start easy. Take a seat please." Everett said, trying to center himself. They both sat down, her on the couch and him in the obvious "Therapist" chair. "Normally, we go over the presenting complaint, but don't go too deep on the first visit. This kind of work requires trust. But, from what I can guess, your not the common presenter, are you."

"I know about my other personality." Jade replied. "Wanna meet him?"

"How will I know the difference?" The doctor asked. Jade just closed her eyes, and a moment later, Jack was there.

"Doc, I'm not sure you'll be able to tell, not for a bit." The boy said. "But trust me, we're different. Once you get to know us, you'll be able to tell. Everyone else who took the time can."

"The voice is male, and your posture's shifted. Lots of subtle clues" Doctor Mondale noted. "But how do I know this isn't just an elaborate act? Tell you what? Have an EEG run of each personality. I've read that brain waves of people with dissociative identity disorder are different for each personality. That would convince me. And as for treatment, well, what are you hoping for. I should warn you, there aren't a lot of people who have much experience with this diagnosis. I'm studying it for your friend, and while I'm a very qualified therapist, I've only had one patent with this diagnosis before, and they didn't stay through the whole treatment."

"I want to let Jade know the, um, secrets she'd asked me to hide from her, way back when we were young. I think it's time she faced the pain, so she can grow. I need to let her free. I understand I may outlive my usefulness, but I'm at the point where I want her to be strong. She can't rely on me forever." Jack emphasized.

"And no one mentioned anything like this in the books I've read so far. Even my previous experiences are vastly different." The doctor said. "Can I assume Jade wants to integrate too?"

"You ask her." Jack said, closing his eyes long enough to swap out. "Okay, whats the question? Oh yea..." She leaned forward, and the doctor could once again see the shift in her mannerisms. "I'm doing this for my girlfriend, and for Robbie, who's my friend. I know exactly what Jack wants, but I'm not giving him up. He saved me, kept me safe. I don't wanna lose him. I'm willing to try, but he stays."

"I see." The doctor replied. "Well then, let start slowly, and you tell me this guys roll."

"Jack." She offered.

"Is there another in there?" He asked.

"No, just him, why?" She asked.

"Why'd you clarify?" The doctor asked.

"His name is Jack." She said. "I'd like it if we refereed to him by name."

"Okay then, tell me what roll Jack plays for you." The therapist clarified.

"Wow, where to begin.." The blue eyed girl started.

"Why don't you tell me what you know about how he saved you." Doctor Mondale said, then settled back to listen.

Later at the Vega's home, Jade walked in and slouched on the couch. "Did you remember to lock the door?" Trina asked from her spot on the other couch. The goth just looked at her. "I'll take that as a no."

"It's the middle of the day." Jade complained.

"And there are criminals out there during the day." Trina scolded her. "So, how'd it go?"

"Where's Tori?" The pale girl shot back.

"She's out scoping out a potential girlfriend for Ryder." The older girl said. "Now, how'd it go?"

"I got the EEG, and it showed I have two distinct brainwaves." The goth said. "Easiest I've ever convinced someone of Jack. Now all I have to do is get the doctor to help me deal with a major problem I don't even know about, and I'm just peachy."

"What'd he suggest?" Trina asked.

"Can I wait and tell everyone all at once?" Jade asked back.

"No, cause I have a date tonight, and Tony's gonna wanna know whats happening." The elder girl explained.

"And here I was thinking you were just nosy." The raven haired girl quipped. "Okay, Jack wants to help me overcome the abuse I may or may not have suffered from, but the doctor suggested we start with me telling my parents. So next we'll have a practice session, learn how to approach the subject, then the next session after that we take the whole session, maybe more then the usual time, and we tell them."

"Oh…. Kinda starting with the big stuff, aren't you?" Trina asked.

"I already knew about Jack, and we both agreed to work towards the dark stuff slowly. Since neither of my parents has told me they know about Jack, even though my mom suspects, I figured it'd be easier to start with that bit of drama, and go from there." She pulled herself up to a sitting position. "And, since your dad is willing to let me stay here if I get kicked out, I figure it's the best time to face my parents. Then, of course, I'll let them know I'm dating Tori."

"So, being gay will seem tame by comparison." Trina said, smiling.

"I never found out, did you help Cat practice kissing?" Jade asked back, sitting up and smiling.

"Oh, look at the time.." Trina replied, glancing at her wrist, even though she wasn't wearing a watch.

"No, no excuses, give me the details." Jade was smiling now, both at the prospect of not having to think about the shit she still faced with her family, and really wanting to know if Trina and Cat had a make-out session. Even the Jack part of her was on the edge of his metaphorical seat, hoping for an answer. "Is there another lesbian in this family?"

"No." Trina insisted. "But we did do a bit more then kiss." She looked uncomfortable, shifting in her seat on the couch.

"Details." The goth insisted.

"No." The older girl shot back.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell Tony, okay?" The raven haired girl tried to reassure the other one.

"Tony already knows." Trina replied. "In fact, he's part of the reason I don't wanna talk about it."

"Kinky, a three way?" Jade asked. "Look, you can tell me, or I can just assume, and then start asking Tori if any of my imagined, um, indiscretions are happening, so don't bother telling me."

"She felt me up." Trina admitted. "The kissing, I'm cool with that. I kinda like kissing girls. Honestly, they tend to be softer, easier to really get into kissing. But thats the end of my attraction to them."

"And Cat…?" Jade started, but she was almost too shocked at the thought to ask.

"Really really into guys." The Latina informed her. "Sorry, but she just wasn't into me. Tony suggested she give me a feel, see if that caused anything to happen. And it did. She commented on how firm my tits were, then decided she wasn't into them. So while my boy was getting all hot and bothered, I was getting a small hand-print smooshed into my boob. Happy now?"

"Was she a good kisser?" Jade asked.

"Good, but not great." Trina replied. "She needed to be more adventurous, take the initiative more. Sometimes a girl has to be ready to push into the kind of kiss she wants."

"So, did you ever help Tori learn to kiss?" Jade wondered.

"Sorry, but I have a date to get ready for." Trina gave a very sincere smile, standing and heading up the stairs. "Maybe, if you ask Tori just right, she'll tell you the answer to that question." Trina hadn't felt so sexy around one of Tori's friends in a long time. She hesitated at the top of the stairs to call "Perve" before finishing her trip to her room. 'sista, you can thank me later for the fucking your gonna get tonight.'

:}

So, we've met Jade's therapist, who has experience working with someone with D.I.D., admittedly a very different experience then either of his newer patients. But he's gonna help Jade ease into her past, as well as letting her parents know about Jack. Of course, things may not go that smoothly, but I figure I have a couple of chapters before that happens.

Thoughts, questions, wondering what Trina was up to, let me know. Also, there are very straight girls out there who like kissing girls, just cause. And Russia's men's soccer team would congratulate each other with a kiss. Separate kissing from the other stuff.

So, see you next time, and thanks for reading.


	33. Chapter 33 Interview with the Vamp

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I only own whats available on DVD. So if you sue, all your getting is that.

:}

Jade wasn't sure about this meeting, the one she'd insisted upon just hours ago. But as much as Trina had built this girl up, Jade still didn't trust the Latina's judgment. 'After all, Trina did say she was manipulative.' The goth shuddered internally at what her girlfriends older sister would consider manipulative. 'Like how the other day, I got up to go to the restroom, and Trina asked me to get her some soda. Said I was up anyways, so why not… Girls either lazy, manipulative, or both.'

They'd agreed to meet up in a Jetbrew, just down the street from the bookstore where Ryder had arranged for Tony to 'Accidentally' meet Trina. The goth couldn't miss the significances of the location. This was where Trina sometimes went to get coffee while she was doing her daily chiz. It was also not far from the studio where her show filmed, and thus safe territory. 'I loved crashing her show with you, Tori, so why couldn't you be here for this meeting?' She shook off the thoughts as nerves, and looked around the store for something, or rather someone.

Jade spotted Trina immediately, sitting on the couch, speaking with a girl about the same age as the elder sister. The girl was lovely, with long black hair and inquisitive brown eyes. Average height, translating to a bit short in L.A., the girl looked like she could be a model if she were taller. Jade waited, just a moment, for her girlfriends older sister to drift away before heading over to the couch.

"Hi, I'm Jade, and you're..." The goth introduced herself as she approached. They'd agreed not to swarm her, so Trina was keeping her distance, watching from the place she'd relocated to, a table on the other side of the coffeeshop. The Latina would be there if things went badly, but otherwise they'd all agreed that this was Jade's show, so she should make the decision as to if this girl was the one for Ryder.

"Alex." The girl replied. "So your the infamous Jade I've been warned not to piss off. You're tall, but I still don't see it. How can people be intimidated by you?"

Jade ignored the question, not wanting to scare the girl off too soon. "So, Trina said you work for the same producers as she does." The goth decided to stay standing until she knew a bit more about this girl.

"I'm on this show for the Spanish language channel, where I'm working as cheesecake." Alex said. "Now Trina said it'd be a good career move for me to consider giving this Ryder guy a chance. Is he really that ugly?"

"He's a reformed player with a bad reputation." The writer said, looking away briefly as she continued. "Someone spread some vicious rumors about him, trying to dissuade people from enabling his player habits. They didn't hate the game, they just shut him out from it. Now, we're looking for someone to be his long term girlfriend."

"You still haven't told me if he's ugly." Alex said, smiling an innocent smile.

"He's a dish." The goth said flatly. "So, you're that shallow?"

"Looks aren't everything, but it helps overcome a lot of bad personality if their hot." The shorter girl said.

As much as Jade wanted to continue the interview, something was bothering her. "Okay, I have to know, given the roll Trina has, are you just the arm candy, or literally cheesecake?"

"Part of the dancing dessert menu." The other girl replied, smiling. "It's money. Keeps me in my shitty little place while I'm looking for real acting jobs."

"Are you put off by the problems of dating a reformed player?" Jade returned to the interview. "Or are you in this cause Trina promised you she'd help out?"

"Kinda both, actually, and maybe a bit more." The shorter brunet said. "I'm kinda hoping we hit it off, so he'll be willing to split the cost of an off campus apartment for next year. That way, he can continue to go to school, and the reduced cost of housing will let me quite my dancing desert gig and spend more time seeking roles that will build my career."

"Just be careful, Ryder's my friend, and I won't have anyone using him as a sugar daddy. I know a place if thats what your looking for." Jade finally sat down on the couch.

"You're his friend?" The girl gave her a skeptical look. "And he's a reforming player? History?"

"Not the kind your thinking of." Jade said. "I'm related to his closest friend in the world, and we kinda met that way. I'm the one girl in the world he has a platonic friendship with. That also makes me the one girl in the world who'd be wazzed if someone stomped on is heart."

"Well, you don't need to worry about me. I know the drill. Trina was real clear about what she expected." Alex assured her. "I do this, and Trina's annoying sister, who has contacts at Neutronium, will help me get a demo in there." She then did a bad impression of Trina's voice. "No promises."

"If you're giving this an honest shot, giving yourself and him a real shot at a relationship, then I'm okay." Jade warned. "By the way, I'm dating Trina's sister, so be nice."

"You're the deranged sociopath?!" The smaller girl asked, sounding shocked even as she put a touch of distance between them.

"Deranged sociopath? What has Trina been saying about me?" Jade couldn't help bus smile.

"She said you were dangerous, pusher her sister off a four story ledge once, and yet that ditz of a sister of hers still decided to date you." The smaller girl explained. Now she looked intimidated.

"And thats Trina liking me." Jade said to no one. Then her focus was back on the smaller girl. "So, Alex, lets talk future. As you by now know, Ryder's a reforming player, trying to make good in his life. It's not gonna be an easy road. I expect hm to focus on his career, a real relationship, and maybe being worth the effort it takes to change him. You'll be good to him?"

"Your really worried about him, aren't you?" The shorter girl asked, now looking a bit relieved that this girl, described to her as a psychotic killer by Trina, was in fact capable of caring about someone. 'Then again, she never mentioned her name in any of the rants. However, she did mention…' Alex tried to shake that thought off and said "Look, Jade, I'm not gonna hurt your friend. I just want to have what you said you want him to have. I know what he is walking into this, and I'm willing to bet I know what it'll take to play him, just a bit, cause thats how he'll know to respect me. But at the same time, I know you can't play someone all the time. I'm after the big prizes, a good career, someone who loves me and supports me in my life, and someone I can go home to and be real. So I'm going into this looking to see if he's the one I want to change my last name for. And while I may not act like it, I have a lot of respect for Trina, cause that girls got only marginal talent, and yet she got a better deal then I did. She was a featured player on her show."

"Was?" Jade asked.

"Yea, that show was on life support." The shorter girl explained. "Apparently there are only so many ways you can have two kids in rat suits torment a girl in a cheese consume. Trina's moved onto bigger things."

"Like?" Jade asked.

"Not sure of the details, but she sweet-talked someone into a development deal. I suspect she just has to come up with everything about this new show she's hoping to star in." Alex explained. "I'm hoping it happens, so I can ditch my cheesecake costume and maybe be respected for my talents, not just how nice my tits look in a tight top." She took a drink of her coffee. "Although, I admit, I was probably hired for my face and my legs, since my costume made it nearly impossible to see my rack."

"Talk to Trina about how best to approach Ryder." Jade informed her.

"She must've had people stalking him or something, cause she's already given me a dossier about his interests, places he likes to go, that kind of chiz." The prospective girlfriend said. "Not only am I making sure we have enough in common, it's giving me a good idea of how to approach. So, anything else I need to know?"

"He has another female friend, an ex hookup named Molly, who's a kept girl now. Molly likes to use his place as a crash pad, and insists she's given up her slutty ways to be faithful to the married man she's the sugar baby to now." Jade explained. "You'll have to work some chiz out with her, just to make sure she doesn't fall off the wagon and take Ryder with her. Sweet girl if she didn't think her name was a suggestion."

"As long as I can work with her, she shouldn't be too much of a problem." Alex assured her. "And thanks, for not being one of Ryder's Ex's. I would hate to have someone as hot as you as competition."

"Dating a girl now." Jade reminded her. But she still couldn't help but smile.

:}

So, that happened, and we move a step closer to our master plan. Let us hope that this makes up for the damage Jade did with the business cards.

So, what'd you think of Alex? Was Jade too calm in this? And anyone notice no one mentioned jack? Whats up with that, huh? So, share your thoughts and impressions by using the review button.

See you next time.


	34. Chapter 34 Male bonding

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. How's that for a cheery thought.

:}

The door stood closed in front of her. Jade had a key, but was reluctant to just barge in. She'd decided that what she'd done to Ryder needed to be talked out. So for once, she knocked, and waited. Seconds later, Molly opened the door. "Don't you have a place of your own?" The goth asked.

"Ryders in his room, sulking." The blond said. "The sexual predator prank may have been a bit too much."

"Why?" The goth asked. "He has all those cards. It's not like we handed them out. And besides, who'd believe that lie? I mean, thats just so outrageous, only being banned from medium sized dogs."

"Maybe it's you passing out cards telling every prospective girl he might meet that he has had over a score of sexually transmitted diseases?" Molly guessed. "You know, guys can have really fragile egos."

"How's the sugar daddy?" Jade asked.

"We had a fight." The blond girl admitted. "I just suggested that I date both him and his wife, so she wouldn't be as upset about him spending time with me. He didn't like that idea."

"Really?" Jade asked, knowing it was asking for trouble.

"Yea, and I don't know why?" The druggie continued, not the least bit phased. "I mean, she's not bad looking for her age." She said, like that was a factor. "But really, I was trying to make a compromise where he didn't have to worry about her finding out. Also, I've had more time on my hands since I gave up my boyfriends."

"Have you considered he may not want you sleeping with his wife?" The writer asked. "Or maybe she might not be into that kind of thing? Hell, maybe what she really needs is someone to help with the kids. Are there kinds?"

"Yea, but their teens now, so not so much work." Molly said, like it made things okay. "I felt she might like someone caring about sleeping with her. That is, unless they have an arrangement? Do you think she has a boy toy?"

"I think he goes out of his way to hide your relationship, so no, she doesn't have an arrangement with her husband." The raven haired girl replied. "Look, I can't have this discussion with you. I need to talk to Ryder, see if I can repair our friendship."

"Yea, you do that." Molly said, stepping back to let her into the apartment.

Jade walked past her, noting how she'd been cleaning up while the boy was sulking. 'Not totally shut down, and he has her helping out, so I have no idea whats going on between them…' She knocked on his door. "Ryder?"

"Go away." He called back.

"I want to talk to you, see if we can save our friendship." Jade called back.

"Wait a minute." He called out, and she head a strange sound she had to think about for a moment.

"He's playing with himself again, isn't he?" The druggie asked, now standing right behind her. Jade almost lost it.

"Chiz, when did you get so quiet?" She snapped.

"I've always been quiet." The blond replied. "I just don't like being ignored, so I get loud. But quiet is a survival trait for the other woman, and so I'm good at that."

"You can come in now." The boy called out. Jade opened his door, anxious to get this done with.

"Ryder, I wanted to say I'm sorry, just a bit, for going too far." Jade looked pensive.

"No your not." Ryder shot back, still laying on his bed, sheets covering his lower body. "Jack may be, but not you. Jade, I get it, you're feared for a reason, and thats cause you can unleash something like that on someone, and not care about the damage." his upper body was uncovered, showing his skin to the world.

"But I do." The blue eyed girl insisted. "I wanted you to stop, to make sure you weren't dating the wrong kind of girls, but I over did it."

"But you don't get it." He replied. "I already had the reputation you tried to give me. Hell, the dog molester cards were far worse, gave me nightmares. But being a player, thats who people thought I was. You sped things up, forced me to take a break. I've, um, found other ways to deal with the stresses of not having a girl..."

"Whew..." Jade sat down, feeling relieved. "As long as you haven't resorted to hookers..." She joked.

"Like he wanted me finding a whore in his bed." Molly commented. "Sorry, thought I was a part of this conversation." The other girl smiled, giving them both a look that made her look innocent, maybe even younger then her nineteen years of age. "Um, you know he's naked under those sheets, right?"

"Didn't need to know that." The goth commented. "Okay, I'm pretending he wasn't just rubbing one out here." Then, she steeled herself. "Ryder, if you wanna get dressed, we can go someplace and get a coffee, maybe something to eat?"

"Not right now, my warden said I have to get my homework done before I can see my friends." He joked, but Molly gave an almost adorable glare. "But, once I'm done, maybe Jack would like to hang? I'm meeting Tony for dinner and a movie."

"Is there something I need to tell Trina?' Jade joked. "Um, assume Jack said that."

"No, I set you up for it." The boy smiled. "Tony and I meed about once per week to sit, watch a movie, and just talk. Sometimes we get drunk, others we don't. It depends on how depressed either of us is feeling. I'm inviting Jack, cause I think he needs an outlet. Guys, we don't open up easily, and no offense, but our girlfriends are the last people we wanna look weak in front of."

"Okay, but you should know I'm seeing a therapist, twice a week for now, and next week I'm confronting my parents about Jack." She looked over at Molly. "Wait, we haven't told you that..."

"I kinda did, after the whole business cards event." Ryder admitted. "She's cool. Scares me almost as much as you do, but she's cool. So, can Jack meet up with us, have a guys night. It'll be weird, cause we do open up. Just, I think Jack should be a part of this."

"He's in." Jade assured her friend. "Just let me clear my schedule. Gotta let my Vega know where I'll be."

"Wow, whipped already." Molly joked. She ignored the raven haired girls much more intimidating glare.

Later, At Tony's place, as a movie none of them particularly wanted to watch played in the background, they sat and spoke about nothing, slowly opening to their feelings. "I still can't believe you forgave her, man." Jack said, smiling at his friend.

"It's not as hard as you might think it is." The tall boy replied. "Compared to what Tori did to a guy once, that Steven guy, she was kinda nice. She at least tried to stay my friend, even if it was a cruel trick. Sides, I've done so much shit in my life, it fits that I have to do some penance. This, the whole VD scare, it's temporary, won't last a year. Then I get my life back, and I have you, and Tony, and even that psycho Jade as friends."

"What about Tori, or Trina?" Jack asked. Tony was watching, waiting for his turn.

"Their the baggage." The now former player said. "Wait, I don't want you taking that in a bad way. You see, you can be friends with a guys girl, but the guy code says you need a buffer. It's like, when couples hang out, the guys hang out together, and so do the girls. Thats just the way things work."

"It's the whole sex thing." Antony added. "It's why girls have such an easy time being friend with gay guys. They know what the guy is after, while dealing with a straight guy they're always wondering."

"Then how do gay guys and lesbians have friends?" Jack asked.

"According to the L word, lots of friends with bennies sex." Ryder said, smirking.

"Or maybe they have the whole minority thing going on, so they have to find a way to differentiate attraction from friendship." Tony guessed. "It's like, have you ever seen a guy who's kinda friends with his brothers wife? They have the limits set, so they can be friends. But they also know who's side the guy is gonna fall on if things go badly."

"But," Jack added, "That doesn't make what Jade did okay."

"I said it was." Ryder repeated. "It's tough love. Wrong for some, but not necessarily me. Then again, she may not have known about my support system, so she had no idea I could cope."

"If your talking about whacking it, and thanks for that memory, then she knew." Jack said, trying not to sound too grossed out. "She understands that people touch themselves. She just didn't need to be there while you were doing it."

"There was a closed door between us." Ryder defended himself. "And she showed up without announcing herself. I mean, what was I supped to do, wait and finish up later?"

"Jack, how do you masturbate?" Tony asked. "I mean, your equipment is a bit different, so how does that work? And don't think you have to show us, cause we don't want this to be awkward."

"You guys are drunk." The shorter boy said.

"Don't change the subject." Tony pushed. "How do you play with yourself? Do you just do it like a girl, or use toys, or what? I wanna know, cause… Damn, maybe I just need to know."

"I don't." Jack admitted. "I usually let Jade handle my sexual needs. Makes it kinda tense sometimes, but I'm not really comfortable playing with that equipment. I'm a guy, damn it, and I'm not built like one. It's been a problem with my confidence. One of the reasons I got lucky with Tori. She gets me, makes sure she's with a guy when she's with me."

"So Jade does double duty as the one who whacks it, huh? Twice the sexual frustration?" Ryder asked. "I understand now why she's so mean. I'm lucky she didn't pay Molly to shave me, then send the pictures around to my ex's."

"I have a confession to make." Jack started.

"No you don't." Ryder said, smiling. "Your the one person not drinking, not even buzzed, so your not drunk enough to make a confession."

"I feel close to you guys, so I thought I'd make my confession." Jack emphasized. No one objected, so he continued. "As much as I try to be man enough for Tori, she's the man of our relationship."

"How so?" Tony asked.

"Well, she's the one who makes the big decisions." The smaller boy said, looking nervous.

"Like?" Ryder asked.

"Like when she wants sex, we're having sex." Jack explained. "She just saddles up to me, rubbing that tight ass all over me, and I give in."

"And she decides what your gonna eat, or do, or maybe watch?" Ryder asked.

"No, Jade's kinda bossy, likes to make those decisions." Jack replied.

"Advice from the master." Ryder started, smiling at Tony. "The girl, once your in the relationship, she can always get you to put out when she needs to. Thats cause she knows how easy it is to turn a guy on. Seduction is a survival skill for couples cause guys need to understand what it takes to get their girls motor revving. Once she's turned on, the fields even, and sex can happen. Assuming both have no real objections to it. So no, alcohol isn't what a man uses to get his girl to sex him up, it whatever it takes to get her body all worked up. Foot massages, flowers, hell, one time I saw a show where just impressing her friends, with how much she could show off her man to her friends, turned a girl on. Once you know the formula, the games a hell of a lot more fair."

"And how the hell do you know any of this?" Jack wondered.

"You think I ever got any girl to come back to my place to get our freak on without them being totally on board?" Ryder said, smiling. "Dude, I know sex, and I know that it's easier to get if the girl wants it then any other way. I have the history to prove I can score. And let me tell you, every girl I slept with wanted it from me."

"So I'm not whipped?" Jack asked.

"Oh, your totally whipped." Tony said, almost laughing. "But good news, so is she. I'll bet, before tonight over, she'll call or text asking you to come over, and then things happen."

"What makes you so sure?" Ryder asked.

"Cause her sisters a freak, and Trina said Tori loves good sex. If she can feel the intimacy, she's totally into that chiz. Jack, my boy, she wants to feel all of you." A dirty smile crossed the big guys face.

Jack scoffed at that thought. "Tori's too much of a nice girl." he defended her.

Jade woke up in Tori's bed, wondering where she was for several seconds. 'Guess she just needed to feel me.' Jack said in her mind, as she remembered how her guys night ended. 'Tori really did want some loving...'

:}

Well, that happened. Jade's made an effort to reach out to Ryder, and they've started the road to healing.

Yes, Tori likes sex. Get used to it. Now, we can put that behind us and move on, cause the next chapter it gets a little, um, heavy? Next time, Jack meets his parents, officially.

Reviews are welcome. No nude pictures of Donald Trump please. Seriously, I'm begging you, no.


	35. Chapter 35 Jack meets his parents

Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to Schneiders Bakery and/or Nickelodeon studios. I don't own.

Warning: mention of abuse, and it kinda happens really suddenly.

A quick shout out to the guest who offered me an ASCII image of Donald Trump. Nice try, but his ego alone uses to many characters.

:}

Jade was nervous. It'd been three weeks since the day in the Vega's home where she'd introduced Jack to everyone, including letting them know her relationship with the boy. In that time, she'd found a therapist, stabilized a lot of the dangling ends o her life, and made some small progress in working towards trusting herself enough to move forward with this process. She'd even tackled her fears of this moment, but that was all just the lead-up to this day. Today was it, the big day. She had two families to deal with, plus it was time to spring a trap on Ryder that he wouldn't soon forget.

The rest of her life had also had it's bumps, like beck moving on. He was with Alyssa Vaughn, being very couple-y, but both knew it was a temporary relationship. Both of them just needed someone to be with until thy found the right someone to date, so they just were with each other. Jade had heard of marriages that lasted decades based on the same arrangement.

"Jade, are your parents here?" Doctor Mondale asked. He knew how early this interaction was, but had agreed to it when he realized he wasn't dealing with anything close to an average case. 'Besides, how bad could it go. From what I got so far, neither of the parents caused Jack...'

"My moms here, but my dad's running late. He may not show. It's like him to flake on things that are important to me." The goth admitted. It hurt. 'Tori had wanted to be here, but I told her I needed to do this alone. Or as alone as I can…' Her mouth twitched into a smile, only for it to go back to the frown it had been in for the last half hour.

"Okay, I'm here." Her father announced as he walked in with Gladys, his new wife, in tow.

Her mother spoke first. "Robert, nice of you to join us. I see you brought Gladys. Whats wrong, couldn't find a baby sitter?"

"Funny, very funny." Mister West said. "Okay, lets get this done. Jade, shall we?" He gestured.

Jade's step mother went in with them, in what was obviously an attempt to give her father a bit of an edge in the room. "This is for family only." The therapist said.

"She's Jade's step mother, so she's family." Robert West insisted. "So, Jade, what have you done to embarrass the family this time."

Her father usually didn't speak much to her, letting his silence and lack of approval show his disdain for everything about her. But when he did, it was to clarify his dislike for her actions. Today he was obviously freaking out, speaking so directly like that.

"It's okay, she can stay." Jade relented. 'Just get it over with.'

"One moment please, Jade, I feel I should do an introduction of my own first." The therapist said. "I'm Doctor Everett Mondale, and I have a couple of rules. We approach today with an open mind, and listen to what each of us has to say. I'll try to keep things calm, but emotions may flare. Please, listen to me and let me help you process your feelings without turning them into attacks. Thank you. Now, Jade, I believe you had something to tell your parents?"

She rolled her eyes, but started anyways. "Mom, dad, there's someone you probably already know, who'd like to formally get to know you." She was nervous. She knew they'd assume she was acting, not being real with them. But she had to let them know about him.

"Please, not Jack." Her father said, surprising everyone. As those in the know stared at him, he turned his attention to the one person who had no idea what he was talking about, his current wife. "When Jade was young, around the age I've been told many kids have imaginary friends," His voice dripped with disdain, "she had an imaginary twin brother named Jack. She would pretest to be Jack, hoping I'd be more supportive of a son. But it was just stupid kids stuff. I mean, she was already four, so she should have outgrown him by then."

"Wait, Jack didn't come into my life until I was six." She protested. "And he wasn't real until I was seven, when we got that bastard of a friend of yours arrested."

"Wait, what?" The father asked, suddenly not so sure he wanted to know what was going on.

"I have a form of Dissociative Identity Disorder." Jade decided to just go for it. "You know what, fuck you all, I'll let him explain. I, for one, want to know about the whole four year old shit." Her eyes closed, and then Jade was in the background, watching, a rarity, as her brother stepped in to take over.

"Wow, old man, you just couldn't keep a fucking secret." Jack started, his posture much more aggressive, angry, then Jade was used to. "Like how you may not have wanted that bastard to molest your child, rape her, but you were so afraid of losing that deal, the one he mumbled about, that you sold your child off for sex." He watched his father squirm, the normally laconic man suddenly sweating. "What? I have real clear memories of what he mumbled as he molested her. I know you let him in, telling yourself he just liked the sound of childrens laughter, so you could justify him raping your daughter."

Her mother looked shocked, but didn't know who to believe. "I never..." Robert started.

"Hi, I'm Jack, and I don't hate you the way Jade does." He said to Gladys, suddenly shifting his attention. "You do know your husband is trolling for young girls at Sugar, a place where sugar babies come looking for their daddies. Guess when you sell your own daughter for sex, nothings off limits, huh?" He started to move on, only to linger a moment longer. "Oh yea, has he had you get checked for any diseases yet? There's a strain of something going around that pickup place, or so I've heard."

Then Jack was standing, his smile melting from his face, looking at his mother. "And you, you said you cared. But I always knew, I was just a method for keeping dad. And I suppose, when it didn't work, you discovered I was too crazy to deal with? Glad my brothers still salvageable, cause I'd hate to be the one you were relying on to take care of you in your old age."

"JACK AUGUST WEST, THATS QUITE ENOUGH!" Martha West barked, her voice full of parental authority. Silence descended on the room. "O-okay, I suspected she had this condition, but I also looked it up, knew how fucking hard it was to treat. And lets be honest, it wasn't like I could afford to find out for sure. So I watched and waited for it to be bad enough for a diagnosis. Then Ryder became your friend, and things were on the upswing. You looked like you were able to survive on your own." She held her breath for just a moment, then opened her eyes with a stronger voice. "Well, I'm done with the fucking guilt. Yes, back then I let your dad make decisions, I'll admit some pretty bad ones. But from the day I knew, suspected, I kept trying to fix them."

Jack's mother was standing now, looking at her son in Jade's body, somehow meeting his eyes. "When I heard the monster was out, and he'd tried to come see you, I-I had to do something. Something to protect you. I was worried cause I didn't know if that man coming near you might cause you to fragment." Words, and guilt, poured from the older woman, with no end in sight. The whole room gave her their rapt attention. "I was freaking out cause he could have made you so much worse off. So, so I worked with the police to stop him. I worked with the police to make sure that monster would never be close to you again. I let him know, a rumor, to draw him in. I let him hear a rumor that you were at a play. I hoped he'd show up, thinking you'd be there, just so the police could see him violating the restraining order. A-and it worked, cause he showed up, right into our trap. He approached me, I was sitting with my back to him, in my wig, pretending to be you, just so they could arrest him."

Martha West's eyes were almost manic as she spoke, trying to get out the story before her son resumed attacking her. "But that bastard came prepared. Apparently, It looked that someone had already gotten to him, kicked the living crap outta him. I remember he was limping, beaten so badly it was hard for him to move." She smiled in that memory, but kept going, letting the past moment carry her forward. "Of course, thats probably why he brought a trump. Asshole brought a taiser, threatened me with it, saying it was a gun and he'd shoot me if the police tried to stop him." She stepped closer to her child, her voice growing stronger. "I took a taiser in the side to protect you. Is that enough? Tell me, is that fucking enough!" The older woman was crying, not able to hold it in any more.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, saying "It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault. Dad was the abusive one, the guy who tried to shame me outta his child, then resorted to other methods when that didn't work. See Jade, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have believed you, cause that would have made dad as bad as the monster who hurt you." His words were meant for the part of him deep inside, the one who hadn't forgiven her mother yet.

Jack then looked at his father, meeting his eyes with so much hate. "You knew about me!" It was like another part of the puzzle fell into place, and the rage that came with it was focused. "You always knew, and I'll bet you hoped, prayed that I'd bury those memories so I'd never tell anyone what you did. It's too late for you to go to jail, but think about this, mom spent years trying to make things up to Jade, while you just moved on to try again. Now, your new wife knows your dirty little secrets, and it's cause you insisted on bringing her. Does it still feel like an advantage?"

"Can we please calm down?" The doctor asked, trying to gain some control over a session not ten minutes old. It had spiraled out of control so quickly.

"It's not like..." Mister West started, his calm cracking under the stress.

"YOU ALWAYS KNEW!" Jack screamed.

"Jade." The therapists voice was calm, seeming to have no hope of breaking through the pain and hurt that permeated the room. But unlike Jade, who would just break down and cry, the boy was looking at his father, calculating what to say next.

"Jade's not here right now." Jack Spat. "Just daddies little secret, now here for the world to see. Whats the matter, dad? I'm not man enough for you?" He let go of his mother and stood, shaking her arms off to take a step closer to his father. "Let me tell you a little secret, something even Jade doesn't know. The reason I never let her kill Ryder, other then the lengthy prison sentence that would bring, was he was as close to getting your fucking approval as we'd ever get. Manipulative, womanizing without fucking caring about her feelings, just caring about how good it would feel to make her do what you wanted. To me, he was just like you." His glare was pure hatered.

"Look here..." Mister West started again.

"But I fucked up, made a major mistake." Jack continued, not giving his father a chance. "Ryder, it seems, wants to be a better man. He's fucking learning."

"Language." Robert tried.

"Ryder may be a user, a jerk, and a grade A asshole, but he's learning, changing, wanting more out of his life then going from one con to the next, using his looks and charms to bag as many girls as he can." Jack explained. "It's why I've always blunted Jade's revenge. Always made damn sure she didn't do anything to ruin our relationship with the boy. Hell, right now, across town, he's running into a girl as manipulative as he is, walking into a con that'll tie his ass down and make him decide whats important to him. He can change, care about other people. It's why he's my friend. No, scratch that, it's why I'm his."

"Jack, if I'd known, back then, that the treatments I was putting you through would leave such deep mental scars, I'd have..." Robert West was backpedaling, trying to gain the advantage. He never, in his memory, had lost it so quickly, and a small part of him was proud his son was such a force.

"You'd have done them anyways, cause the last thing you needed was a freak of a daughter ruing your chances to marry her off to one of your rich friends." He finished. "You know, the other form of prostitution."

"I think thats enough." The therapist said, a new found force in his voice breaking the argument. "Jack, please, let him go. We know he had his reasons, regardless of what they were. And while we'll never agree with him, we have to let hm know how he hurt you and move on. Look at what we've gained. Jade, you have your mother back. Better then we could have hoped for."

"Don't expect me to pay for your fucked up dreams, or collage, or whatever." Mister west said as he started towards the door.

"Like you ever did." Jack scoffed. His father hesitated, for just a moment, then stormed out of the office.

Gladys stood up and shook Jacks hand. "Nice to meet you too. Look, I gotta go, but I'd love to know more about her, if there's ever a chance. I've only ever heard his side of things, and now I'm thinking maybe I missed out on a wonderful girl, someone I could have been a friend to."

"Gladys, I doubt she'd want to be your friend, but don't hold that against her." Jack said, still shaking from the confrontation. "She's just..."

"I get it." The stepmother replied. "See if you can have her call me, okay? And it was nice meeting you." She backed out of the office.

"Wait, when you get home, look for a business card with a lot of venereal diseases listed on the back. It was given to dear old dad by one of his conquests." Jack called out the door. Then, just like that, he collapsed, slamming into his seat on the couch.

"Misses West, we still have most of the session time, if you'd like to work with us to try and start fixing things." Doctor Mondale said, smiling. From many points of view, that had been a disaster, with Jack opening up on his father, and letting out all the old secrets. But as far as Doctor Mondale was concerned, it was a rousing success. The girl had her mother back, and after the damage jack had unleashed, it was far more then anticipated.

Jack let go, so Jade could be with her mother for the rest of the session. There were a lot of tears as Jade tried to react to everything she'd learned, everything Jack had hidden from her, and just how cold her father had been. "I was never anything but an accessory." She quietly wailed. Martha wrapped her arms around her daughter and offered what comfort she could, trying to help the girl process what just happened.

While Jade's father had been given up on her, years ago, her mother was a different story. The woman had gone to the limits to protect a child she didn't like to interact with, over a lot of guilt and not knowing how to help the girl. Now that she understood the two halves of her child, it allowed Martha to bridge the gap between her and her daughter, just a little.

:}

Okay, Jack let the cat out of the bag, and it had layers. I gotta give props to Martha, cause she was at the breaking point, and let her child know what she'd done for her (Him, man pronouns can be so judgmental.) Not sure I think much of Robert West, but hay, someone likes him.

So thoughts? I mean, things happened really fast here, almost too fast. But this is what happens when old hurts and anger loosen tongues. Still, that was a lot, and it flowed.

So thoughts?


	36. Chapter 36 Solace in the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own. Kinda figures, right?

:}

By the time Jade arrived at Tori's house, she was exhausted. They met with a chaste kiss, then went right into things. "So, how'd it go?" Tori asked.

"He brought his new wife." Jade said, knowing it would take a bit for her to add more. She had so much anger towards him, but at the same time, a lot of it was still directed back at her. 'So many years, trying to win his approval, and he was never gonna give it to me.'

"I suppose he wanted her to be like a mother to you.." Tori tried.

"He knew I was molested, and did nothing to stop it." Jade said, cutting off any defense of her father.

"Sounds like a productive session." Tori said, not sure what else she could add.

"I need to talk to your dad." Jade added, looking frazzled. "Please..." She felt she had to do one thing, to confirm one part of the stories she'd heard.

"Sure." Tori said, pulling out her phone and using it to dial the number on Jade's phone.

Seconds later, Jade had Tori's dad on the phone. He was at the station, doing some paper work. "Officer Vega, two years ago, my mom worked with the police to apprehend a man, and I just wanted to know how long he would be locked up, or is he already out?" Jade asked with a shaky voice.

"Just let me look things up." He said. "You're mothers name?"

"Martha West. Yea, I know, hell of a name." Jade gave him other information, like her mothers date of birth, and her maiden name. 'Lets make sure she was telling the truth, thought it certainly feels like she was. Gotta know if I can trust her, now that I understand just what I went through...'

"Okay, here's the file." The police officer said. "Gotta love computers. Says here she was taken hostage, tried to get away, and was shot by a taiser, but it was hard to tell what the object in the mans hand was, so the police attempted to subdue him with a few rounds. He died on the operating table hours later. Says here we told your mother he was arrested and confessed, so there wouldn't need to be a trial. We didn't want her thinking she'd helped kill a man."

"H-he's dead?" Jade asked, still shaky.

"I suspect, to him, dying was better then going back to prison as a child molester." David Vega explained. "Oh wow, it gets worse. Looks like, for the first offense, he'd been sent to a minimum security facility. This time, he was likely to be facing a more restrictive environment as a repeat offended. I doubt he'd have wanted to go to jail tagged as a man who tried to rape the same child twice, once at either end of his prison sentence."

"Thanks." The goths voice was faint, barely there. She let the phone go dead, then said to Tori "He's dead. He got shot after he taised my mom."

Tori wrapped her arms around her girl. "It'll be all right. Just relax, it's gonna be fine."

They sat there for a bit, just holding one another. Trina came in during that time, with a big smirk on her face. "Guys, Ryder and Alex met, and she had the perfect plan." The older Latina gushed. "She played the wounded dove, angry at men for what her ex did to her. Said he'd cheated on her, and the way she'd found out was priceless. Get this, she told him she was recovering from gonorrhea, that being checked out for discharges was her big alert. Now, due to late treatment, she couldn't risk anything sexual for a bit. Said she needed time for the antibiotics to work."

"She told him she had gonorrhea?" Tori asked. "Why?"

"It's treatable, but there's an antibiotic resistant strain thats going around, requiring more intensive treatment. Like I said, her excuse for not getting freaky for a bit." Trina explained. "But, whats important here is she's come across as vulnerable, a victim of cheating. Ryder may have been involved in cheating, according to Tony, but never went after someones girl. Sometimes the other man is just the one available when the girl decides to cheat. But she drew him in, set boundaries, gave him a challenge to overcome while leaving sex off the table for a few weeks. That means they can date, and with luck, we'll have another girl hanging out with us when the guys go get drunk and discuss sports."

"What do you guys talk about?" Tori asked, smiling.

"Not really ready for that discussion." Jade reminded her girl.

"Oh, right." Tori said, hugging her girl. "Trina, Jack popped out at Jade's therapy meeting,. And things kinda spilled out."

"Oh, how bad was it?" Trina asked.

"I have a lot of skeletons in my closet I didn't know about before today, and my stepmother got an earful of them." Jade admitted.

"Well, at least now you know, so you can deal with it, right?" Tori tried to be optimistic. "And you know your mother cares, so it's good."

"My therapist said I was far from done." Jade replied.

"According to Tony, knowing the cause of a psychological problem is only part of the healing process. Frued's big fail was he believed that when a patient knew what was causing their problems, they could deal with them. But, we know, or suspected, what was behind a lot of your chiz." Trina explained. "So, if my therapist is right, you still need to process everything. Face the emotions, the fears, the hurts. Hell, knowing what happened is a big step, but all that work, it still needs to be done. You still need to put in the time and figure everything out. But you have your shrink, to help guide you, so now comes the heavy lifting."

"Thanks." Jade said, and despite her desire to be sarcastic, sardonic, or just bitchy, she meant it.

"No prob." The older girl replied. "So, anyways, Alex has him now, if she can play the wounded dove just right, he'll fall, and she'll reel him in, hook, line and sinker."

"Mixing metaphors there, Treen." Tori said, smiling. "But, what happens when he discovers she was lying to him?"

"With luck, she'll tell him, when the times right." Jade answered. "This relationship, it's gotta be based on honesty, but he's a player, despite his best efforts. Molly, god, we had her meet with Alex yesterday, just to work things out. Lucky us, pot doesn't make her talkative, girl is good at keeping secrets. Otherwise, she'd tell him everything. Did you know she practically lives at Ryders place now? He'd object, but she cleans when high, and his dorm room never looked better."

"Drifting." Tori warned.

"Yea, but Molly's kinda, I don't know, somewhere between precious special and short buss special." The blue eyed girl remarked.

"Gonna forgive you, cause your tired." Tori informed her girl. "But, just to be clear, your not fooling around with this Molly girl, are you?"

"She offered, but I said no." Jade replied. "I. Don't. Cheat!" She forced out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, more daddy issues." Trina poked.

"Okay, Trina, when were you gonna tell your family about your new show?" Jade asked. "You know, the one to replace the lame one that was canceled?"

"I was trying to figure that out, and came to one startling conclusion," The older girl started. "They set me up to fail. Think about it, I was left to create a show, with no idea what kind of work went into doing something like that. I was thinking interview show, but I only know one famous person, and apparently the producers arrange the interviews."

"She knows someone famous?" Tori asked.

"You, dear." Jade whispered to her girl.

"So then I thought about s show that highlighted my talents, but as I was writing it, I realized I'd have to writer a new episode every week, or faster. I'd need a show runner, to control things, and to interview and hire the crew. It'd be a lot of ongoing work." Trina looked frazzled.

"So your giving up?" Tori asked.

"Nope." Her sister replied, looking proud of herself. "I'm recruiting people to do all of that for me. Was gonna go with interns, but then I had a better idea. I'm gonna get Ryder, and Beck, and Andre, and Cat, and Jade, Jack, and maybe even that Sam girl that lives with Cat, and have you guys do the heavy lifting to get me a show."

"And why would we?" Jade asked, but she was smiling now.

"Cause you like me." Trina said, but hesitated. "And there's money in it."

"As you said, lots of work." Jade echoed. "But we could do something like that, as work study. Hell, it'd be the closest to actual work study Hollywood arts ever had. We use it as a showcase for out talents, with a lot of quickly put together acts, like the original iCarly show. Who knows, we get Sicowitz to be the faculty adviser, put on acts and songs and whatever, admittedly in Spanish, and see where it takes us. I assume our budget will barely cover lunch, right?"

"We pitch the idea, and see what kind of budget they give us to film a pilot." Trina replied.

"And if we sell, they get the majority of the profits." Jade grossed.

"And we get out names out there." Tori countered. "It'd be professional grade work, done by Sikowitz's class and Vega Star productions."

"And your name is on it why?" Jade asked, eying her girl.

"It's Trina, and thus my, last name." Tori said calmly. "My names also gonna help sell it, and believe it or not, as much as we'll need your talents, we'll need Robbie, and probably this Sam girls, more. So, lets get that written up, and present it to Sikowitz so he can be part of the presentation to the studio. But first, Jade, I feel like celebrating. You up for some fun?"

"Like?" Jade asked.

"I think she means sex." Trina said bluntly.

"Nahh, I was thinking cuddling and a movie. My girl had a rough day." Tori cooed. Then she whispered to Jade, "But, if your up to it, I'm willing..."

:}

Love how this always seems to happen in my stories. Someone is working towards a big break. If this were the show, they'd succeed, only to have something in the way. However, I gave Trina a chance, and she did what every great leader does, got the best help available.

So thoughts, comments, angry that I had such a neat, clean ending for Jade's tormentor? Let me know with a well placed review.


	37. Chapter 37 A pitch meeting part one

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

:}

Jack mused at how sometimes things could move so quickly. Normally, in Hollywood, it could take months just to arrange a meeting with someone who couldn't do anything more then get you the meeting with a decision maker. But Trina had used her contacts at the studio to get them a meeting, with someone she claimed had influence, so they had to get everything ready, fast.

They'd spent the evening writing up a proposal, and then the very next day had spoken to Sikwoirz about being involved. Helen, who'd been invited, agreed only as long as the school got a use fee, and the students were properly compensated. "Now just inters. Turns out that doesn't always work the way people were led to believe."

"Trainee pay, and credit for their resume's." Jade had guaranteed. "We've even got a meeting today after school, assuming Sikowitz is willing to meet us there."

"So fast?" The principal asked. As an experienced Hollywood veteran, she knew things almost never moved that quickly.

"We have the general outline ready, and are still in the development phase. Next would be a pilot, and we're hoping they order one. Otherwise, we'll have to raise the money to make it ourselves." Trina explained. "Of course, if they do, then the studio gets less money if we're picked up."

"I'll need rime to go over the proposal." The acting teacher said. "However, it looks good so far. Why the quick meeting? I mean, how'd you get it scheduled so quickly?"

"The guys at the studio are expecting me to fail, so I'm not giving them the chance to realize I have something and plan around it. I'm having Jade's cousin, Jack, joining us, cause he's a charmer." Trina started. "And I know someone who got me on the calendar. So, we're as good as in." Helen rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, since they could well be meeting someone that day.

"Weren't you dating a boy named Jack?" Sikowitz asked Tori.

"Still am." The singer replied. "And Jade. It's complicated. Anyways, Jade's gonna give me a ride to Jack's and we'll meet you there."

"And as I was saying, before I was interrupted," Trina growled, "The goal is to make the best deal we can while their not ready for us. According to a dating book I read, surprise is a potent weapon. Besides, I have this meeting with a decision maker. Made sure of that going in. They only allowed that cause he wants to look down my top, and doesn't think for a second I could come up with a winner. So now, I'm gonna use that all against him and get us a deal."

"Jack's gonna get us that deal." Jade corrected her.

"And I'm going to make damn sure the school is protected." The often quirky teacher added. He was looking more serious now. "Helen, I'll need permission to speak for the school, but not sign for it, unless we agree by phone that the deals too good. This could be the best thing to happen to this school in a long time."

"Okay, you have my blessings." The Principal of Hollywood Arts announced. "Go win this one for us." She was amazed that this opportunity had come up. 'If they succeed, it'll only help the school. We'll have so e real experience for our kids, and make some extra cash as well. But how in the blue hells did Trina get an executive, no matter how horny, to agree to a meeting, let alone this fast?'

Reacting to Helens instructions, Sikowitz just gave a strange smile that none of his students seemed to understand. Helen, however, looked immensely pleased. That was when they had to get out of her office and head to class.

After school, everyone was moving. Tori gave her apologies to Beck, Cat, and Robbie, and all but kidnapped Andre. They stopped at his place long enough for him to grab appropriate cloths for an informal meeting, then off to the studio. Andre and his grandmother also got to listen in on the running commentary as Jade changed into the clothing Jack had prepared that morning. But the pale girl turning to a pale boy had shared the room with Tori, who made more then a few comments as they changed. When they left, Andre was trying not to look at either of his companions, even thought there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"GO GET 'EM!" Charlotte called after them. "GO GET THAT CONTRACT, AND MAKE SURE THEY HAVE A NO ALLIGATORS IN THE LOBBY CLAUSE!"

The drive over was quiet as Jack prepared himself for the battle to come. Andre wanted to talk, but got a shush in his face from Tori every time he even opened his mouth. They met up with Trina, Sikowitz, and Alex. "Whats she doing here?" Tori asked.

"Recording?" Jack guessed. "Dre, thats Alex, Ryder's girl. Hands off, got it?"

"Got it." The musician said, but he was still checking the girl out.

"So, Trina, before we go in, there's something I needed cleared up." Jack said, trying to sound diplomatic. "Um, you mentioned you see a therapist…?"

"Thats what you needed?" Tori asked. "Dad arrange it after Dre here, along with Robbie and Beck, played that puppet prank on her."

"Still, it's really nice to have someone listening to me, caring about my problems." Trina pointed out. "So, lets do this meeting."

Alex smiled at Jack. "Hay, you are?"

"Sorry, taken." He said, trying not to elaborate. "Looks, I know you're hoping for a roll in the new show, and you might get one. I'll leave auditions for those better able to handle it, okay? Oh yea, Ryders my best friend."

"Tits and a smile are not flirting." Alex shot back. "I just wanted your fucking name."

"Jack." he said. "And sorry."

"No prob, I get the feeling thats the way a lot of girls act around you." The shorter girl said. "Good luck."

"You kinda jumped the gun there." Andre said, only to be met by a glare from the boy. "If I didn't already know, I'd swear you and Jade were related." He added before following them in to the building.

The wait to see the executive was longer then they'd have liked, but still withing the time estimate they'd been working with. "Tori Vega is here, and she only has so much time. If he can't free us up some time soon, then he'll have to understand if she's got someplace else to be. Also, Andre Harris has a meeting at RPX records." Trina told the secretary.

"Trina, threatening people will never win you friends, and when done by the lowly tends to piss off those used to being in power." Sikwoitz lectured.

"What?" Trina asked.

"People in power, unless very secure, hate it when those beneath them use pressure tactics." He explained without really looking. "They get it enough from those who have the power to just walk away, and don't like it from them either. This is a town that got started off of handshake deals, and the guys who can make decisions will respect you more if you wait THEN out maneuver them. Also, the secretary can't get us in any faster, but she can make us wait a lot longer." He glanced at the secretary. "Isn't that right? You're job is to keep belligerent people out, and we apologize for blaming you."

Despite Trina's outburst, they were shown into the mans office less then fifteen minutes later. "Miss Vega, I'm so sorry you had to wait." The executive gushed, offering Tori a hand. "I'm Milton Briggs, executive director and chief of Hollywood-Bronsen Studios."

"Ah, hem." Trina coughed.

"Sorry, mister Briggs, but Miss Vega is only here to support her sister in the pitch your about to hear." Jack cut in. "Look, I know your a busy man, and appreciate you taking to time to see us, so if we can get this pitch over, you'll see it's in your best interest."

"Make it quick, then." The executive snapped, but did glance at Trina's chest.

"Okay, Vega Star productions has come up with an idea..." The charming boy started, only to be interrupted.

"Stop." Sikowitz said. "I'll save you the boring flavor texts. What they've come up with is using their contacts at Hollywood Arts to put on a modern version of the Carol Burnett show, with some aspects of Sunny and Cher. We, the faculty at Hollywood Arts, have in the past put on professional level attractions, and pride ourselves on being capable of producing a professional grade show. This would use a core of talent, Trina at the helm, along with very capable writers, to craft a variety show that would include skits, music, and the occasional guest star."

"A format that has no track record of success in the current market." Mister Briggs said sharply. "I'm sorry, but your suggesting a show style..."

"That Disney managed to use for multiple seasons just a couple of years ago, and it would have lasted longer if they didn't put limits on how long live action shows could run." Sikowitz cut in. "Not to mention Saturday Night Live. Over forty seasons, and yet you doubt it has staying power? Frankly, I'm beginning to doubt you have the insight to run with this idea." He took a moment to calm himself. "Okay, admittedly, we'd be eliminating one of the key components to that kind of show, the live audience. But let us compare our suggestion to anything you are producing. More intelligent, relying on talent over blatant sexism, yea I could see how this would be a tough sell for your markets. But, and I say this only to save us the trouble of pitching at another studio, this is a show that has transferability. You could have us run two shows at once, with a Spanish version and an English version. Imagine being able to sell to more then one market. Think about the people who'd be interested in filling in an hour or two with this kind of programming?"

"Programming available on line." The executive cut in.

"Then why the hell bother making anything?" The teacher argued. "Cause everything you do is done better on line as is. We'd have it all in one place, including music, comedy, and occasionally standup. Just think about the dance numbers we could put on, creating our own dance troops for the moment, and using the talent pool at Hollywood Arts to have the variety and competence to make this show happen. Of course, you' have to make your deals with Hollywood Arts, and we'd be paying trainee's from the school. But for the offer your getting, I'd say you were lucky to get it. Now, are you gonna take our deal, or watch as the next person gets it."

Thats when Jack cut in. "Have you ever heard the story behind the publishing of Harry Potter?"

:}

Oh, the drama. Will they get their deal? Will this make Trina's life happen. What the hell is going on with Sikowitz, cause he's doing a lot of the talking. So many questions, and we've yet to get through he meeting.

So, what are your thoughts?


	38. Chapter 38 Pitch meeting, the resolution

Disclaimer: I don' own, and make no money off of this. So, there.

:}

"Have you ever heard the story behind the publishing of Harry Potter?" Jack cut in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The frazzled executive asked.

"J.K. Rollings took her book to eight publishers before one of them bought it. Naturally, the multiple movies and over a billion dollars in sales around the world confirm that it was a bad investment, just like the earlier publishers thought." The Jack explained. "Or maybe, being rejected by an expect doesn't make this a bad idea. So, while I'm not claiming we have the marketability of those books, I am saying that maybe you'd better see if you can sell our show before you reject us."

Mister Briggs opened his mouth, but hesitated. "And you just lost the negotiations." Jack added. "Look, Milt, can I call you that? Just keeping it friendly." He smiled, almost friendly. "A variety show is easy to sell in this market, but you need a hook. You have two right here. Andre Harris is a prospect with RPX records, while Tori Vega here opened the Platinum Music Awards. Of course, while she's not yet signed, they may move in the future to make her exclusive. But both names will be available as part of the show, until we're told otherwise, and I doubt either Mason Thornsmith or Shawn Quincy would be so foolish as to miss the free publicity, especially among the Spanish markets, that would come if the show is a hit."

Jack took that moment to shift, to give his arguments just a second to settle in. "So yea, this is a risk, but so was printing a book about a boy going off to a magic school. One that begged for a series. Now you can pass, and it'd feel like the smart move. But we both know your desperate for a show idea that doesn't need to be reinvented in just a couple of years. I suspect this idea could last a decade or more. As long as the working relationship with Hollywood Arts is maintained, you hire a couple of regulars to give a sense of continuation, and have a competent hand at the helm."

"Trina's not that competent." Milton blurted. "She just has reasonably attractive breasts."

"And for her part, involving being the MC, with a lot of carefully controlled comedy, she'll do fine." Sikowitz said. "Now, get the contracts ready, cause we need a commitment to take back to my boss."

"And how do I tell the board I signed an act without pitching it to the committee?" He tried.

"I'll bet you've done that before." Tori said, watching him. Jack gave her a quick nod, letting her know she'd hit a nerve.

"So, contracts?" The boy asked, and watched as the executive, so used to having all the power, was sweating.

After walking out of the studio, everyone was shaking. "Sikwoitz, I had no idea you were such a good negotiate." Tori complimented him.

"I'm not." The balding man replied. "However, I realized that this kind of show, while not dominating the airwaves, does draw a decent crowd. It was a simple extrapolation to assume it'd have a market, if presented the right was. Also, there are many successes on line with less produced versions of this kind of show. We'll be providing the public with a chance to enjoy a little topical humor while still giving them a nice variety of entertainment."

"Also, periodically, a show does come along that does sketch comedy, and like he said, there's a market." Jack added. "We're just giving the public a chance to have music and dance added in."

"People like that kind of chiz?" Andre asked.

"Yea, they do." Tori replied. "I really think they do. Give a show a compelling story, or characters people can enjoy, add music of some sort, and you have the makings of a hit."

"Lets not forget the monster hit High School musical was." Trina contributed. "Felt like it took Disney off guard that people would like that kind of movie."

"So, now we have something for Trina, now what?" Tori asked.

"We get busy making the show, and bring in Ryder and the others." Jack replied. "And I get busy dealing with my mom."

"Your dad's totally out of the equation?' Tori asked.

"His move if he ever wants back in." The boy said. "But he hurt Jade, so she's accepted she can move on without him. He did enough damage anyways. We don't need him."

"You're the man In her life now, I guess." Tori smiled as she spoke. "And all the man she'll need."

"Thats a very disturbing image." Dre commented, but he was already looking to head home, and so they ignored him.

"Lets get the others involved." The pale said.

"I feel I'm missing something here." The teacher chimed in.

"Okay, I suppose you have the right to know." Jack said. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but… I'm Jade's other personality."

"If she has such a charming personality, why didn't she ever use it in school?" Sikowitz asked.

"No, other personality as in..." Jack tried.

"Split personalty disorder, kinda like Robbie and Rex, right? Only you seem a bit off for that." The teacher seemed to be taking it in strides.

"You're not surprised?" Tori asked.

"Floored." The balding man replied. "However, for some reason it makes your resent dating history make sense." he then looked back at Jack. "A whole other personality, huh? You two get along?"

"I'm her protector." Jack said, smiling. "And as long as we're chill, please don't spread this around. I'm only cool with telling you cause we're gonna be working together, and I felt is necessary to know Jade and my unique arrangement."

"Good to be included in this secret." The teacher said. "Out of curiosity, who else knows, how often will I be dealing with you, and is there anything else I should be informed of, like say someone else hiding just under the surface?"

"Kinda a lot." Trina said, looking at the others. She'd stayed mostly quiet the entire time, allowing the others to speak. She had enjoyed the way Milton was verbally taken down a peg for saying the only thing she had to offer were reasonably attractive breasts. "Are you sure you need to know all of that?"

"I assume I'll be dealing with Jack occasionally, or I wouldn't have been included." The drama teacher said. "That makes the rest very important."

"Okay, only two in here, and Jade's already made a joke about that." Jack started. "It was very uncomfortable. Kinda one of those you had to be there things, and even then it was more of a nervous laugh. But, moving on, everyone here knows, as does Ryder, his friend Molly, Trina's guy Tony, Beck, thought he's been having trouble adjusting, and Cat, who's been a trouper. I also told my therapist, and my parents…." His voice faded.

"It wasn't all bad." Tori said. "Jade told me her mother, or their mother..?"

"Yes, complicated pronouns." Sikowitz urged. "But I'm guessing one parent was less then supportive. Was it the mother?"

"She went above and beyond." Jack said, his voice weaker.

"So the father, who from what I understand hasn't been a model father by any stretch of the imagination. Still, that had to hurt. I'm guessing there aren't too many people who need to know." The teacher smiled. "Now I know who can be trusted with this bit of information. Also, I know a bit more about what motivates Jade. So, the last part is how often will I be dealing with Jack?"

"As the therapy moves forward, it's hard to tell." The boy said. "Jade doesn't want to give me up, and I kinda agree. I like life. But at the same time, the walls between us were never as complete as in many other cases of this type of thing. Even Rex and Robbie are distinct personalities, and don't share memoirs. At the least I'm gonna be around a bit more, and I suspect, even as we stay individuals, there will be a bit more blending. I could well go to an almost constant presence, or we could stay the same. But the biggie is, now that I'm helping her see the past, I'll have the energy to be involved in her life, and yours, a lot more."

"Good." The teacher said. "I look forward to working with you. I suggest we have you take up some of the production efforts, the way Jade would, so we can have an extra male presence. As you could guess, these people value girls as eye candy, and nothing much else. Tori, good luck with your dating life, and let me know how that whole Alex thing goes down."

"What Alex thing?" Tori asked. "There's no Alex thing. What would make you think there's an Alex thing, and how the holy chiz did you know about that?"

"Beck told me." The Hollywood Arts Faculty said. "He wanted to know if what we were doing was moral. Seems he no longer knows for sure whats right and whats wrong."

"Alex is just starting to date Ryder." Jack filled in. "Once they have some measure of trust, she'll come clean, admit she was asked to win his heart, and say that she's feeling something for him. She's to go on truth at that point, so they can decide for themselves what they want to do. With luck, she'll be the next person to tell."

"Why'd you tell Molly again?" Trina asked.

"Cause a druggie is a very trustworthy person." Jack drolled. "Okay, she is, and it was Ryders need to explain things to her. Girls kinda out there, but she's all right. If I'm honest, sometimes I think she'd be the perfect addition to an aging couple who needed a twist. Just, I'm not sure there's such a thing as a couple that would take this girl in and treat her right."

"So, Jack, I leave filling Ryder in to you kids." Sikowitz announced. "I'll get our contracts over to Helen, get that started. We should be ready to start filming by summer, meaning we'll only have a few weeks to start drawing in the kids who'll work the first season."

"Thanks." Tori said. "Okay, I've sent a mass text, letting everyone know we've succeeded, and to come over and get their copy of the contracts."

"Not how it works." Trina chimed in. "Even though they'll be working for the studio, and being paid by the studio, their gonna be employes of Vega Star productions. It's the only way to protect out investments. I'm afraid, as of this moment, Jade is an employee, and thus subject to discipline if her actions cause us any problems. I doubt thats gonna happen, but I'm just letting you know. And sleeping with Tori won't help, cause I'm in charge of that part."

"What about Tony?" Tori asked.

"He's not a part of this." The older girl pointed out. "MY love life's fine. Just needed to make sure our corporate culture protects everyone. Then, we get to work."

:}

Okay, we got a successful negotiation, and a lot of explanation. Also, they've included Sikowitz in the secret of Jack and Jade.

The show's gonna be a big thing for the school, the kids, and our heroes, but it may be in the background as we move forward. Now, it's about resolving plot points and finding an ending.

So, review, while I wander in the wilderness looking for where this story is gonna go. Just review.


	39. Chapter 39 Talking to Beck

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor do I profit off their characters.

:}

Jade wasn't so sure about her next move. It'd been days since they'd had their meeting with the studio, and the biggest changes in their lives started with a meeting with Helen, Lane, and Sikwitz, working out the details of the pilot. It was all they'd had the funding for, and their contracts reflected that. 'But, if it's picked up, we could all be made. Now just the Vega's, or Ryder, buy my life would be set. And even if we failed, and god we could, this would only help everyone resumes.'

Her biggest problem wasn't the sudden extra work that writing the show, along with Robbie, Ryder and a couple of others, entailed. They all understood what they were doing, even if many of them hadn't written comedy before. Gradstien had even agreed to act as show runner, helping the writers hammer out the first episode and get the skits and songs ready.

No, her problem was Jack. Each day, it felt like they were moving closer, something neither knew was possible. But even as they started to bleed through, just a touch, they staying distinct. It was like both of them were alive now, taking up space in her consciousness, sometimes at the same time. It was odd, cause they didn't work against one another, instead they just flowed into each other. 'Jack, please, we have to remain individuals. We can't merge. I'm not strong enough to live without you.' She'd begged, more then once. It was odd to feel him rustling about in there.

But as scary as the feeling of overlapping was getting, it wasn't really happening, at least not as much as she felt like it was. Doctor Mondale theorized that they were having side effects of Jack now sharing all his memories with Jade. "You both are very invested in staying distinct, and I suspect you will be. But the process, this time, it's gonna involve a lot of memories that neither of you really wanna have. Also, Jack used to use a lot of energy holding these memories down, so he's a lot bigger then you thought. Making room for you both is going to be a problem. We'll negotiate that, and renegotiate it, over and over, until things settle themselves down. It could take years."

Jade had listened, memorized by his every word, trying to hear anything that would make their lives easier. It didn't. Instead, she'd sometimes wake up screaming, panting and terrified, cause Jack hadn't realized that a particular memory of the abuse might slip out. Both the molestation and her fathers overly aggressive physical and emotional attempts to shut Jack out came up, and Jade wasn't really ready for the emotions that came with the memories.

"Jade, it's okay." A female voice would tell her, calming her down and helping her to relax. Sometimes that voice, and the arms that held her, belonged to her mother. Others, it was Tori. There were a couple of times where Trina was the one to hold her, and once where Molly was the one. Each time, the comfort was enough to help her return to herself. If for no other reason, then to cry her eyes out.

"Really, Molly?" Beck asked, trying to wrap his mind around his ex's resent past. Jade had tried to explain things, her fears, to her ex, and it was not going the way she's intended. "The druggie friend of Ryder's? I mean, nothing against her, but really?"

"She'd come over to help me out, and maybe clean my room. Did I mention she cleans when she's high?" Jade replied, watching her one time boyfriend. "I suspect Ryder had company, and she's made copies of most of his keys, so she came over to crash. I'll admit, I was grateful for her presence. Trust me, the couple of Times I woke up alone, it was hell. Ish."

Beck was there, talking to Jade, mostly to find out what was new in her life. But there was also the damage he'd caused when he questioned her motives for dating Tori, scoffed at the idea of Jack, and called her a liar for even coming up with the notion she'd been abused. The only thing in his defense was that her diagnosis was so rare, it was understandable when he doubted it. "I get totally get that, but didn't she tell you she wanted to fuck you? I believe she said it right to your face. tell it to your face?"

"Girls surprisingly honorable, for a druggie kept woman type." Jade replied. She was at home, relaxing, enjoying a free day while her girlfriend was off at Neutronium, recording a demo song for the board. Mason seemed to think she could be signed with just one song, give it was the right one. Andre had helped Tori write several, most being good enough to be on an album. But not one song was the almost guaranteed hit Mason wanted to present. Tori was still the brightest prospect, just not quite hitting the right note yet. And they were putting together a very good demo album. 'Just need that one hit, and their off.'

It gave them the time Jade and Beck needed to mend fences. It was considered overdue by all involved.

"Speaking of Ryder, where is he now?" Beck asked.

"Out with Alex, again." Jade smiled. 'I think they're close." His eyebrow raised. "Not that, perve." She gave him a look. "Okay, that too. But I was thinking they were close to her coming clean, and seeing if they'd gotten enough of a connection to make it work. Alex tells me he's easy to fall for. But then again,. Tori said much of the same."

"So Molly's at his place, or her sugar daddys?" The Canadian asked.

"I have no idea." Jade said, but a smile crossed her face. "Ha..."

"NO!" Beck cut her off. "Look, I'm sure she's lovely, but she's with a guy cause he can afford to give her nice things, and I'm not anywhere near that. Let her find her own life. I swear, Tori's having a bad effect on you."

"Jacks on my side." Jade shot back, giving a childish pout.

"I'll bet Jack agrees with me." Beck said casually. "Lets hear what he has to say."

Jade closed her eyes, even though it wasn't as needed as it used to be. It just felt right letting the darkness take her when she changed out. "Still not crazy about you, dude." Jack said. "But I agree. On this. I mean, I love me some Tori, love her smile, the way she wants to help all the Time, her beautiful soul. But the girls got to stop trying to set people up. Did you hear about the girl she set Andre up with?"

Beck leaned in. "No, which means it's probably embarrassing. So, spill."

"Tori met this adorable blond, friend of Trina's. Adorable, with green eyes, maybe five three, and nice tits. Big as Jade's, on a smaller frame. So Tori goes and set her up with Andre. Turns out, Trina met her through Tony, who met her during martial arts class. Girls a hard core athlete, training to be a wrestler." Jack smiled. "Stop looking down my shirt."

"Sorry, you're still Jade, with the same tits you just mentioned." Beck replied, sounding embarrassed. "kinda hard not to look." His eyes met Jacks blue ones. "So, whats so wrong about Andre dating a hard core athlete?"

"Given his frame, she wanted him to help her practice." Jack explained. "He's been in the gym, every few days, getting the shit kicked out of him, by this adorable little girlie. Of course, girls seriously skilled, so I'd have a hard time beating her, but that's not the way Dre sees it."

Beck's laughter echoed through the empty home. "He'd better treat this one right, cause he doesn't do well when dealing with girls who could hurt him." Beck chuckled.

"Lucky him, I don't think she's looking for anything serious." Jack said. "Oh, Jade wants back out." He just let go, and her eyes seemed to shimmer, shifting almost perceptively.

Beck took that moment to stick his tongue out at her. "See, he was on my side."

"When did you get so immature?" She barked.

"It's not bad to act childlike, as long as your not childish." He replied. "My yoga instructor says that, all the time."

"This is nice." Jade commented, smiling. "Us, sitting, laughing, enjoying each others company in a non-dating kind of way, cause Tori's already gonna rip my cloths off tonight."

"Oh, why?" The boy asked, smiling.

"Cause playing nurse Tori seems to turn her on, and recording a song turns her on, and knowing she can turn Jack on turns her on." She listed. "There are days when I just know I'm gonna wake up next to her, nak…." She stopped herself.

"It's okay." Beck said, smiling. "You can tell me all about your mad sex nights. I promise not to judge."

"No, little Beck is gonna do it for you." The goth growled. "Not gonna share my deepest intimacies with you any more."

"Then why don't we agree to be friends." He tried.

"Look, Jack's going somewhere tonight. Wanna see if you can tag along?" she asked.

"Is this something I'll regret?" Beck asked.

"If they agree, no." The raven haired girl said. "In fact, if they agree, this is right up your ally. I'd say this is something you've needed for a while now. Let me see if their into this…"

He waited for her make a call call, only to tell him the whole thing was off. "Neither Tony or Ryder will be there tonight. Also, they don't trust you enough to have you there."

"What were you gonna do?" He wondered aloud. "Probably something illegal, right?"

"Call Andre and Robbie, we're having a guys night." Jade decided. "We can catch you guys up on whats going on in Robbie life, and you can discover what a bad movie and sitting around with other dudes, talking things out, can accomplish. BYOB."

:}

Okay, while getting jade and Beck back on the same page is important, even I agree this felt filler-y. I suspect I'm just trying to tie up loose ends before I find my ending.

So, thoughts? I love me some reviews.


	40. Chapter 40 Boys night plus

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I make no money6 off of them.

:}

That evening, Jack tried bonding with the guys from Jade's group. It was a bit different. These guys weren't, on paper, nearly ready to open up and talk about their feelings. So there they were, sitting in Beck's trailer, watching "The Big Lebowski," trying to find a way to open up about their feelings and just be honest with each other. They'd been told it was easier with alcohol, but neither Robbie nor Jack would be drinking. Instead, they sat around, trying to make conversation that didn't involve their dating lives. Still, it was a chance for Jack to hear about what was going on with Robbie's therapy, so it was worth the time invested.

"I met a girl named named Bunny once." Andre said, smiling at the memory.

"Really?" Jack cut in. "Really? We're here, trying to listen to Rob tell us about his therapy, and all you can do is talk about how wet some girl gets when you try to get her to go down on you."

"Jack, you're kinda dating my best friend, so I don't need that image." Andre replied.

"Then listen to our friend finish telling us about his therapy." The pale boy scolded. "Robbie, please continue." The others gave out a groan, and tried to focus on the movie.

"So anyways, turns out I had some major trauma as a child, and that brought about Rex." The boy was saying.

"What kind of trauma?" Jack asked. Both Beck and Andre seemed more then ready to drop the subject.

"My best friend died, right next to me." The nerdy boy filled in.

"Wait, what?" Beck asked. Now Robbie had his full attention.

"I thought, I mean, uuuuhhh..." Andre tried.

"Usually it involves some type of abuse, and by that they mean physical or sexual abuse. A catalyst for the subject to create the other persona." Rob explained. "In my case, it was the loss of my friend, back when I was four. We were traveling together, in the same car, and whatever happened, it was horrific enough to cause my mind to go into retreat. I didn't understand where he went, and apparently blamed myself. So I just pretend he never died."

"And he was named Rex" Jack asked.

"No, Phillip." Robbie corrected. "Not sure where Rex came from, except he was into dinosaurs, so maybe we were talking about the Tyrannosaurus Rex. But his last name was Powers."

"So thats what the puppet was hiding, a shit tone of survivors guilt?" Jack asked.

"Part of it." Robbie said. "I have a lot of issues with my family, and that all added into thing. I needed my best friend, someone on my side. And he'd already started forming in my youth. But, along the way, he changed. I don't know, maybe he realized I wasn't turning into the same kind of guy he was. Rex was strong, confident, secure, willing to try chiz and not care what everyone thought. But he also became my biggest bully, and with Jade around, Thats saying something. No offense."

Jack just smiled. "She was as much your defender as your bully." The short boy replied.

"No one said she didn't." Robbie said quickly, as beck seemed to want to speak.

"So now that you know this, your gonna be more like him?" Beck asked.

"No, cause he's as insecure as I am." Rob admitted. "Turns out, he insults people to prove he's brave, but inside, he's as much a wreck as I am. Rex isn't all cool and strong and in control. He is, however, secure, which has caused me to start to wonder why I'm not."

"What do you mean, secure?" Andre asked. "I mean, you just said he was insecure, which is kinda the opposite of secure."

The nerdy boy looked around. Jack was giving him supportive eyes, while Beck seemed a step ahead, and was trying to be there for his friend. Only Andre looked confused. "I'm not sure yet if I'm attracted to guys." The wanna-be comedian admitted. "I know I love girls, but some guys, they just have this feeling about them, and I need to know if it's just admiration, or if I'm a little bit gay."

"Okay." Dr replied. "I can dig that. So, here's how it is. I'm not into dudes, but really don't care if you are. Just as long as you remember that I'm flattered, if I'm one of them, but not interested. We cool?"

Robbie opened his mouth, but Jack spoke first. "You don't need to tell him if he's one of the guys you've been confused about. Honestly, if he isn't, it may be more of a letdown, an if he is, does he really need to know? I'd say let him think whichever way he wants, and assuming you agree to his terms, just say yes."

"Yes, it's cool." Rob agreed.

"So, who else is ready to open up?" Jack asked, smiling.

"This is what you and Ryder do?" Beck questioned.

"No, this is what Ryder and Tory do. I was just lucky enough to get invited to join in, cause it's something special when guys can open up and support one another." The blue eyed boy said. "As noted, usually its establishing a pecking order based on our sexual prowess, sports achievements, and whatever else might make a girl look at us a second time."

"You win there." Beck said, smiling. "I mean, I get a lot of girls looking at me, but their, you know, girls. You, my friend, you grew up and figured out how to attract the good ones, the girls becoming women."

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about sex any more." Dre joked.

"Oh, I have stories, so many stories, and I won't tell, cause you know everyone involved with each of them." Jack said, smirking. "And no, it's not about me getting laid, not most of them. Just, you may not believe it, but girls have sex drives too, and they have wants, needs, desires, the works. Take Jade for instance, she's got a major problem, cause she hates to admit she wants something she cannot control, and she so wants Tori. Not just sexually, cause that would be awkward. No, she wants Tori to love her, and so allows herself to indulge in her girls fantasies, which she likes, so she can feel safe wanting or needing something."

"I think we should concentrate on the movie, cause I have no idea whats going on right now." Beck tried.

"This film, that may be intentional." Robbie joked. "Lets just relax, absorb what we learned, and maybe open up more as we feel comfortable. And guys, thanks for not freaking out about my orientation."

A week passed, with everyone working towards their goal. They were making good headway on the pilot, with each person taking on extra responsibilities to help make things happen. Beck was a decent writer, but had no real talent for comedy, as his short film "The Blond Squad" had proven. So he was used where his talents worked best, as Trina's acting and comedy coach. While he wasn't as good at telling jokes as a true comedian, he was more then good enough to tell jokes that others had written, as long as the character was understandable. Trina's character was going to be straight forward, telling jokes without using too much inflection, and letting the subject matter being about the humor.

Robbie worked with Jade, or Jack, as well as Ryder to come up with the comedy sketches. They whole group also worked on other filler material, including dances, songs, a performance by Tori, and even an appearance by Andre. They were doing a full hour long show, or forty four minutes plus commercials, instead of the twenty minutes usually given to a pilot, cause the pilot could then be used as a first episode. "That is, assuming they don't just decide to change everything." Rob griped.

The gang had agreed to do their writing in the Vega's living room, despite having acquired a room at school that would act as a writers room, mostly because the school actually didn't have the room ready, not yet. The deal happened so quickly, and the school, while wanting to jump on this opportunity, wasn't set up to deal with the demands the television show would make on their resources. They'd found a room that could be converted, and old storeroom full of props and costumes that hadn't been used in years, but hadn't yet figured out what to do with the old but still usable sets. (They'd sell the costumes as soon as they could arrange an open to the public sale.) So the writers were using the Vega's living room and dining area for now, writing and brainstorming as they slowly put together the show. Beck, Robbie, Ryder and Jade were there, along with Trina. Tori was up in her room, video-chatting with Andre

"It's an all or nothing concept." Jade assured him. "They may want to replace Trina, but her position as one of the show creators is gonna make that harder. Also, Trina can be around, both the show and Hollywood Arts, for years."

"What about Alex?" Ryder asked.

"That depends, where are you and her in your relationship?" Jade asked.

"Why does that matter?" The tall boy asked back.

"It doesn't, I just wanna know if she needs to know about me and Jack?" The goth asked.

"She came clean to me, told me about the setup, and we agreed to postpone sex until we established trust." Ryder said.

"And you didn't come after me, looking for revenge why?" Jade wondered.

"Cause it wasn't just you." The older boy replied. "This was a conspiracy of who knows how large proportions. For all I know, you had the CIA helping out. Also, and this is important, you took my feelings into consideration, made sure she was in the know, and I would be before we got too far. So, no rage, no revenge, except I may have spread an itsy bitsy rumor about you."

"How itsy bitsy?" The pale girl growled.

"Just that you, as in Jack, were taken." Ryder said. "Told them all over the Habbit. Or I had Molly do that. So, not bad, just letting you know neither of us are gonna use that place for a pickup for a while longer.'

"Not that bad." Jade agreed. "And not that effective. Why spread that rumor?"

"Cause I needed to do something, or you wouldn't respect me. Also, I may have said Jack was whipped." Ryder gave a knowing look, and Jade just growled. "So, Alex's role in the show?"

"We're thinking of having her fill a sort of band leader slash sidekick roll." Robbie filled in. "In a lot of talk shows, the band leader fills in the sidekick roll. For us, that roll is someone who we'll see, slowly get to know, but not focus on other then her appearance in a couple of skits, and her ability to be there if we do an interview segment. They'll also act as the announcer, introducing the star, who in turn introduces the acts. Alex would have the extra job of being Trina's standing if our star gets sick. But the real stars of the show are the Hollywood Arts students who will be performing in the various segments. Seniors only, with a couple of exceptions."

"Those who've made a name for themselves, and us." Beck added. "Cause we're making the pilot now, but we'll be seniors by the time the show airs. So… Seniors."

"If the show gets picked up, there are a lot of people who'll make some serious cash." Jade added.

"And the spaghetti skit isn't writing itself, so come on." Robbie cut in. "What do we have?"

"Okay, we have the Flying Spaghetti Monster opening a pasta restaurant slash church, claiming his pasta is heavenly." Jade started.

Tori walked down the stairs. "Okay, Andre and I finished a great song." She announced. "Jade, can I borrow Jack for a bit?"

"No." Jade replied, not looking up.

"Why not?" Tori whined.

"Cause I know you just want sex." The goth replied. "You finished a song, and wanna get laid. You just watched a romantic movie with a sad ending, and you wanna get laid. You had a hard day, and wanna get laid. I don't mind that one, but I also don't like that your manipulating the situation."

"I am not manipulative." Tori protested.

"You so are manipulative." Trina said. "Lets look at how you do it, cause I can see how you'd think you weren't. I mean, your a bit of a pushover, and you always want to help out, so people normally just assume your not looking to manipulate them. But you've very manipulative, and you don't always do it alone. If you don't get your way, you sweet talk, push and cajole unto someone gives in. But you also use your reputation, the fact that your friends are as willing to help as you are, and lets face it, the idea that your doing whats right, to get people to help you out. That time we were stuck in a cupcake, you got a couple of locals to help us out. Then, other times, you let us do the manipulation for you, causing us to gang up one a hard case, like when you got Andre to write that song to put Ryder here in his place instead of going to his great grandfathers birthday. You use your reputation and your goodie goodie, assumed innocence to manipulate as much as Jade does with her screaming."

"Oh..." Tori tried to make sounds.

"It's not that I don't like the attention," Jade started, "It's that, with me, you use the same approach. You ask to speak to Jack, use his maleness to get him wound up, we have sex, then in the morning when most people are worn out and satisfied, you decide that you didn't quite get everything you wanted, and wake me up for some cuddling. That, of course, turns into the sex I'll do that he won't, and you get everything you wanted."

"So, um, Jade, would you like to come up to my room and help me move something?" Tori said, giving her most innocent eyes.

:}

I feel like I covered some stuff here. We found out about the guys night, and whats going on with the pilot. We also found out that Tori's manipulative. Go figure.

So, what do you suppose is gonna happen with Tori asking Jade's help? Review, comment, and know this was cut, and there's more to that final conversation in the next chapter.

Stay frosty, my friends.


	41. Chapter 41 Tori goes evil

Disclaimer: Victorious and all it's characters belong to Nickelodeon and Schneider's Bakery. I make only your praise, as shown through reviews.

:}

"So, um, Jade, would you like to come up to my room and help me move something?" Tori said, giving her most innocent eyes.

"No, cause the thing you wanted moved is either so heavy it'll require Jack, who'll then be subjected to your seduction, or it's just an excuse to get me to your room, where I'll be subjected to your seduction. Honestly, Tor, if you'd just walked in and told me you wanted to fool around, I still would have said no, cause I want to get this done." The pale girl said, looking a bit miffed.

"I don't, I mean, I really need..." Tori started, only to be interrupted when the front door opened..

Cat burst into the room, tears streaming down her rage distorted face. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled.

"Um, not to make too big a point of it, but there's a lot of people here who fit that description." Beck replied. He did distract her long enough to calm down a bit.

"Robbie, how could you? I mean, I thought we had something?" Cat continued, in a more controlled voice.

"What did I do?" The nerdy boy asked.

"You guys aren't even dating." Jade added.

"I saw you and Susie Clenshaw taking, all confident and flirty." Cat accused. "I thought we had an understanding, you'd wait for me to make up my mind."

"Um, Cat, don't you think thats a bit unfair?" Ryder asked.

"Whats unfair?" Cat asked back.

Tori walked over, putting her hand on the petite girl. "Cat, it's okay." She said in a soft, understanding voice. "They were just talking. We know he wasn't serious cause he didn't do his giggle fist flirt."

"But isn't Susie a bit out of your league?" Trina asked, clearly asking Robbie. "How was it you were talking to her?"

"And she was listening, like really interested in him listening." Cad added.

"I don't know." Robbie answered. "We were just talking. I approached her to find out if they'd assigned partners for science class, and she didn't know. We just kinda kept talking, about the assignment, who was the best choice to be partnered with, that kind of chiz. Oh, for the record, Tori's the best for science, Jade for writing, and Beck for anything where patience is required."

"Jacks awesome at physics and science-y stuff." Tori added, but people just ignored her.

"But how the hell did you stay so smooth?" Cat asked. "You had a pretty girls complete attention, was looking her in the eye the whole time, making her feel all special."

"You're starting to integrate, aren't you?" Jade inquired, finally joining the conversation.

"What?" Cat asked. Her head whipped around to look at her friend.

"As Rob and Rex start to merge, they'll get each others traits." Jade explained. "He has Rex's confidence with girls. He knew the talk didn't mean anything, so he could be cool and collected. If he had more of Rex, he'd have known she was interested, maybe asked for her phone number."

"So thats why Rob was all confident?" Cat asked.

"And this happens whenever someone starts to integrate their split or disassociated personalities?" Tori asked.

"Yep." Jade said, smiling. "Congratulations, Rob."

"Not so sure Rex agrees with you." The nerdy boy said.

"Oh Jaaaade." Tori sang. "Can I have your attention for a moment?" Her voice was all honey and temptation.

"What, and it's not gonna work." Jade replied. She looked over, expecting a pout, only to watch her girlfriend stand up.

"I was just... wait, whats that on the floor?" Tori bent over, keeping her front leg straight as she did so, while bending the rear one, showing off her ass and her smile as she reached down, only to stand up abruptly, turning to face her girl as she snapping her hands to just below and beside her breasts. Then, with a big smile, and said "I was wondering if maybe, once you have enough done, you'd reconsider going up to my room?'

The goth stared at her girlfriend, feeling a bit manipulated. "You're evil, you know that, right?" She asked.

"Um, I need to call Alex." Ryder said, but he didn't move. None of the boys did.

"I'll just be sitting right here, thinking about what I'm gonna do to you before I let you..." Tori's voice trailed off as she sat down, giving an evil, plotting look at her girlfriend.

Jade turned back to the table. "Okay, we have the Spaghetti monster, serving spaghetti tacos..." She tried.

"Good thing evil isn't a turn on for girls." Beck prodded. He sounded all innocent, but had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Dude, why?" Jade asked.

"Cause I feel I owe you at lest this for the years I put up with your crazy." He replied. "And I know exactly how turned on you are right now. Tori's just sitting there, looking both pretty and ready, thinking of things to do to torture you. I'll bet you can think of a dozen things she might do, and just what effect they'd have on you. If not you, then Jack's got to be wound up by this."

"You know I'm gonna get you for this." Jade growled. He just smiled at her, giving her ample reason to plot his death. But all she could think of was what Tori was going to do to her, once they were alone.

"Jadey?" Tori asked.

'For the love of god, don't turn around.' Jade told herself.

Ryder huffed, saying "Just give in. We're not getting anything done this way, and who knows, the sounds might be amusing."

With a harrumph Jade stood up and stomped over to her girlfriend. "Okay, you win." The raven haired girl announced.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm gonna screw both sides of you." Tori said as she led the other girl to the stairs. "Maybe at once. Is Jack up for doing me with your tits out?"

"No!" Jade protested as they disappeared up the stairs.

"Their really gonna have sex?" Robbie asked.

"Oh yea." Ryder replied.

"Big time." Beck added.

Cat was watching them go. "Robbie, I'm sorry." The redhead said. "I didn't mean to be so insecure." Her eyes were still on the stairs.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, instead of worrying about what you might be missing out on." Beck suggested.

"I don't know, we might ruin a good friendship." Cat speculated.

"So crazy's the better choice?" Trina asked. "Look, Cat, I get how hard this can be. Why don't we agree to you giving him an honest chance, and seeing where it goes, no pressure."

"But dating Robbie, even the new Robbie, is kinds gross." The petite girl protested.

"Sometimes dating is gross, or embarrassing, or just plane weird." The older girl argued. "Look, if you agree to give Rob one real date, then I'll tell you an embarrassing secret, okay?'

"Tell everyone." Cat said. "That way, I won't feel like I have to keep the secret, and won't wind up blabbing on the slap, thus telling more people."

Trina warred with herself for a long second before she looked at the guys. "Tell no one." She warned.

"My lips are sealed." Rob said as Beck said "You got it." Ryder just groaned. "Please, not that."

Trina took a deep breath. "Anthony, who I love, likes to blow, um, blow raspberries... on my tits."

"What?" Cat asked, while the guys were strangely silent.

"You know how some guys like to kiss, or lick, or suck on breasts?" Trina asked. "Tony likes to blow. Usually right over the nipples."

"Why?" Cat asked. "And what does it feel like?"

"It turns him on, and it tickles." The older girl informed the smaller one.

"Can I try?" Cat asked.

"You want someone to blow on your breasts?" Trina asked. She was starting to regret telling that secret, and not because of the guys.

"Maybe, or I'd like to know what it feels like to blow on someone elses." Cat said. "I'd ask Jade, or Jack, but their in a relationship that involves breasts. Lots of breasts."

"You know, as long as he gets to watch, I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind." Ryder suggested.

"Not helping." Trina argued.

"Cat, can we look at something for a second? See, you've made out with Trina here, admitted to being attracted to Jack, knowing what he looks like naked, and now you'd like to blow a raspberry on a girls fun bags." Rob counted off. "It's just, I thought you were only into dudes. Or is there something about you and your roommate I don't know?"

"No, I'm totally into guys." Cat assured him. "Except for the rare girl, who I'd totally do. Take Trina here. I'd sleep with her, but not Sam. Sam is too guyish. I mean, yea, she's hot, with a nice compact body and solid C girlies. But she's also dirty, as in doesn't take showers, and even if she did, like her sister, I just wasn't drawn to her like I am to Trina, or Jade."

"Should I be offended..?" Trina asked.

"I get that." Robbie replied. "I realized I'm bi, but not every guy does it for me. I know some guys who I'd love to be attracted to, but I'm just not. Others, they make me feel all tingly."

"Trina, relax, it's okay for them to like you, and you don't have to like them back." Beck told the older girl. She nodded, trying to follow the main conversation.

"Then maybe thats your solution." Ryder chimed in. "Now don't hate me for suggesting this, but Cat wants to make sure she has options, but doesn't wanna lost Robbie, while they both admit that they swing both ways. I'm suggesting this, and you don't have to follow, but why not agree to each having one of each."

"Huh?" Trina asked.

"I get it." Beck said. "Robbie and Cat date, and agree that the physical stuff in only done in relationship, but each agrees to let the other have a same gender lover."

"Not lover, extra relationship." Ryder clarified. "Cat could have a boyfriend, Robbie, and a girlfriend, like maybe Molly. That is, if she gets past her kept woman phase."

"And they'd only be physical inside a committed relationship." Beck finished.

Cat looked at Robbie. "Could you do that?" She asked. "Share me with some chick?"

"I can try." He replied. "But we'll have to be open about our feelings, cause sometimes we don't know what we're feeling until we're in the moment."

"So who do you like?" Cat asked. "Guy wise. I mean, I spilled, so you kinda have too as well."

"Obviously, Beck, but we both know that'll never happen." The nerdy boy admitted.

"As much as I wish I could be a part of this..." Beck started.

"No need to sugar coat it, he understands." Trina tried to step in.

"You don't get it, if I were attracted to guys, I'd have snagged Robbie years ago." The handsome Canadian said. "Think about it. How is he different then Jade. Both have problems, don't fit into the norm, and are only popular because of circumstances. And in Jade's case, physical threat. I suspect the new Rob, I could even share him with a girl, if I weren't so terminally hetero. Just saying, I admit when there's a spark, even if it's not the right kind."

"I now understand the term gay for you." Trina said, smiling as the sound of her sister getting off drifted down the stairs.

"Look, as much as I appreciate this love fest, today's over, and I need my girlfriend." Ryder announced.

"You physical with her yet?" Trina asked.

"No, but I don't need to get laid." He said, walking out the door. "I just don't need someone who's totally in love with someone else getting all worked up near me."

Robbie watched him go, then pulled out his phone, making a quick call. "Andre, good news, I've realized I'm Bi, and Cat is too, so we're getting together."

"And you called me for that?" The musician asked. "I mean, congratulations, but just make an announcement on the slap or something."

"No, I had another reason. I think it's time for us to pull the trigger on Beck." The nerdy boy suggested.

"You have my blessings." Andre said. "I'll sent him her number."

"Pull the trigger on me?" Beck asked. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Andre is sending you Hope Quincy's number." Rob explained. "You should call her. I think you're ready."

:}

If you look closely, you'll see some character development, hidden behind he bend and snap from legally blond. Hope you enjoyed it. I suspect Jade did.

The gangs starting to loosen up a bit about things that used to be so big in their lives. Not sure what it means yet, except I have no idea where Cat and Robbie are going. I suspect this isn't that last we'll hear of them trying to figure out their relationship. I do love how it's Robbie and Cat thinking of maybe having an open-ish relationship.

So, review, cause this story might get wierder.


	42. Chapter 42: Table Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor does anyone I know personally. Neither do we make any money. Just saying, don't sue.

:}

The gang was sitting around the Asphalt Cafe, several days later, talking about summer. "It's not that far off, and we haven't yet committed to anything." Beck mentioned. It was the first time anyone had brought that particular point up, thought several had been thinking about it.

"We have the show to write, and who knows what else we can be doing." Tori pointed out.

"We haven't even been picked up yet." Robbie reminded her. "And even if we are, the show is gonna go fast. It's not like we're planning everything out, pre-filmed and everything, well in advance. The big drawback of this kind of show is that it works best as an almost live show, one where we do the work and present the product weekly. Even our tweaked form of the show can't have more then a couple of episodes done in advance, cause we might attract guests who want to be on the show. Also, we're gonna be showcasing the talents of next years senior class, and we need them to be there to be showcased. Hell, we might even show off some of the talents of the faculty, if things get desperate."

"So, summer?" The Latina asked.

"Trina's spoken for, cause she's gonna be traveling, taking clips, showing off the show." Jade said. "Thats regardless of if we're picked up or not. If not, then she's going to be going with some of the business people from the studio, and if we are, then instead of speaking to various local channels managers, she'll be doing what publicity she can to get interest in the show. Kinda like a guarantee to whomever picks the show up, that she'll support it."

"Sikowitz's idea?" Tori guessed.

"No, your sisters." Jade corrected her girlfriend. "I think she wants to travel, and it's all business expenses, possibly on the studio's dime. And if we're picked up, she'll get the star treatment. Well, as much of a star treatment as someone in our shoes would get."

"Which still leaves us with the problem of what we'll be doing over the summer." Beck repeated.

"I thought you'd be doing Hope." Robbie said, smirking.

"We're still in the feeling out process, and clean your minds, cause I didn't mean it like that." Beck managed to look flustered, a rare look for him.

"I get you, dog." Andre said. "The funny thing is, all this work, it's had an effect. Shawn Quincy, Hopes dad and the head of RPX records," eyes roll as he reminded everyone, "we've set a meeting to discuss my roll on the show. Seems he thinks that my position as a potential guest star is both demeaning and essential to getting my music out there."

"It is." Robbie said. "But whats gonna really hit the market is a little internet support. I've been talking to Sinjin about using a touch of the pilot money to set up a websight. We'll have a domain name, support, the ability to set up videos and chiz. In short, everything we'll need to support the show. That, plus popular media exposure should get us more then enough followers. And remember, the internet only gets what we give them. The show will have a lot of viewers looking for what they won't get on line, as well as those who wish to see it immediately."

"We'll, how much cash are we talking about?" Andre asked.

"We're spending almost everything we had left over after filming the pilot." Beck replied.

"It's done?" Dre asked.

"Yep." Tori said. "We filmed it all last night, one long showcase, without an audience. Did both the English and Spanish versions."

"Why wasn't I invited to participate?" The musician asked, feeling upset.

"Cause we used Tori here as our guest star, and decided to save you for the second episode, assuming they pay us to make another one." Jade explained. "You'll be the big named guest. Just, please, try to do something to increase your name value, or we'll describe you as a major underground force, and your music is far too poppy for that kind of introduction."

"So now we wait." Beck said. "Oh, yea, Dre, you are in the credits, as musical consultant. I'm Miss Vega's, Trina's, acting coach, as well as one of the background performers, while Jade's in there more then once, as director, writer, and Tori's personal assistant. And yes, I'm positive they had sex in her dressing room." The Canadian tried not to smirk at his ex's sudden glare.

"It was a private dressing room." Tori said, but still managed to blush just a little.

"I didn't object to that one." Jade pointed out as she let go of her intimidating stare and relaxed for her girlfriend. "Mostly cause I was the one who wanted it. Who'd have thought that making a show could make me feel so alive?"

"Enough about sex." Andre cut in. "How long until we know if they bought it?"

"Maybe days, maybe weeks." Tori explained. "Maybe longer, given that Trina won't give up on this show."

"We did our best, no one can ask for any more." Cat said, smiling.

"Actually, we can." Jade growled. "And why are you in such a good mood?"

"After the taping, Robbie took me to dinner, and we had a wonderful time." The petite girl explained. "We discussed what kind of relationships we'd be open to, including sharing someone, boy or girl, as well as being open to each others feelings. So, Tori, tell your sister that we're open if she and Tony break up."

Jade started laughing, hard.

"Whats so funny?" Cat asked.

"I suspect we don't want to know." Robbie cautioned.

"Tony was begging to have someone blow raspberries on Trina's tits while he was watching." Tori explained. "He found out about Ryder offering to have Cat do it, and he wanted to watch." The singer wasn't nearly as amused as her girlfriend was. "Naturally, Trina hit him."

"T-They negotiated, out who would be, acceptable." Jade got out through laughs.

"You know, you were one of the names they floated." Tori growled. "Now, I'm kinda possessive, but if you keep this up, I may change my mind."

"Wait, was I on the list?" Cat asked. "I mean, yes, Jade's got bigger boobs, but I was the fist to ask, and I'd do it. Just let Rob here watch, and I'd totally do it."

"I don't think Tony wants another guy looking at his girls boobs." Tori said, her voice was now cold.

"How about I get to watch as Trina blows on Cats tits?" Robbie asked.

"Are we really at the point where you're gonna be seeing my naked boobs?" Cat asked. "I mean, I don't mind, assuming we're ready to take thing all the way. Are you?" The last question was more of a challenge, and to everyone's amazement, Robbie backed down gracefully.

"I think we need a few more dates, first." He admitted. "But, if you want to blow Trina's tits, go ahead. Just, I don't want them looking at yours."

"Are we really discussing this, at school?" Andre finally cut in. "Has making it in Hollywood really taken us to the point where we're discussing sex at the lunch table?" The musician looked really flustered by the open talk about what was considered a forbidden topic. He'd heard that some kids had trouble talking about kissing, and they were openly discussing their sex lives.

"Yes." Tori shot back. "Dre, you're my best friend, and have looked out for me the entire saga of Jack and Jade. So believe me when I tell you, as private a person as I am, with this group, it's time we grew up a bit, and that includes trying to set you up."

"Set me..." His eyes widened. "You had a list, didn't you? Rejects from Ryder? And you've got practice too. Well, I won't fall for it. I'm not gonna let some sweet talker work her way into my heart… I mean, um, that is... I, um, I will, but one of my choice. I-I need to go." With that the musician made a hasty retreat.

Jade couldn't stop chuckling. "You're evil, you know that, right?" She breathed out.

"I am." Tori replied. "But we're still so getting him."

"So, anything new with Jack?" Beck asked.

"Nothing new that hasn't already been said." The goth replied, getting control of her laughter.

"Rex and I had a long heart to heart yesterday." Robbie volunteered. "I'm trying to help him see that he doesn't need the kind of popularity he's been striving for. It's a work in process."

"Rex wasn't happy when I told him I didn't want him, just Rob." Cat added.

The whole table decided, as a unit, that there was almost nothing to say after that admission. Luckily, the bell rang, and it was time to go to class.

It would be another couple of days before they heard anything, and in that time, Jade continued to get help with her problem. Doctor Mondale was beyond amazed at the progress both Jade and Robbie seemed to make. The key, he realized, was that the alter egos had bought in early, helped out instead of hindered. That gave them an edge in figuring things out, opening up and revealing hidden memories. That, in turn, allowed them to figure out the secrets, and to start the process of processing those old emotional scars. It also required Doctor Mondale to get as used to talking to the puppet as Sikowitz was.

But other forces were moving, slowly pushing forward, and it all revolved around that show of Trina's. "Jack, I need to speak to Jack." Tori said over the phone. She no longer called his burner phone, instead using Jade's phone and just telling her girl whop she wanted to speak to. She found it easier, and liked the convenience.

The boy's voice came over the phone. "Whats up?" He asked.

:}

I swear, this isnt a clif hanger, just a convenient place to end the chapter.

Yes, sex as a topic has dominated the lives of our young heroes, but thats kinda normal since they're growing up a lot now. Relationships are no longer just holding hands and planning for the possible future. Their future is taking shape in front og\f them, and the kids are starting to see that they have to be more grown up in dealing with everything. Sex is just one facet of the whole thing.

But I did bring up summer, and what Trina's gonna do. Thoughts? Review, and let me know your opinion of her plans.


	43. Chapter 43 Comfort and confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. They live on in my stories, and for now on TeenNick.

:}

"Jack, I need to speak to Jack." Tori said over the phone. She no longer called his burner phone, instead using Jade's phone and just telling her girl whop she wanted top speak to.

The boy's voice came over the phone. "Whats up?" He asked.

"I just heard from Mason." The singer said, her voice shaky. "He said I still haven't recorded that breakout hit he was hoping for. He said it was all good music, could make a descent album, but no breakout hit that would take the world by storm. For a new artist, that kind of song can really make a difference. However, the board did agree to sign me, have me make an album this summer, assuming that Trina's show gets picked up."

"I see." Jack said, sounding calm. "So your freaking out cause it feels like your future is linked to Trina's success?"

"Exactly." Tori almost shouted.

"First, this isn't your last shot." He said in a comforting voice. "It may feel like it is, but it's not. The board, they just like the idea of you getting a lot of free advertising. And if they do cut you, decide to pass, in a couple of years they'll be back, cause I have faith in you and your talent. Also I know Trina's gonna get her hit. By hook or by crook, she'll get it. You have to have faith in her."

"But I'm more talented." Tori whined.

"And she's hell and gone more driven." Jack said, staying calm. "Drive can make a lot more happen then talent. So relax. Also, before we start making contingency plans, we should remember that the networks haven't given us a sign yet. We're still waiting. We could also get a few slots in the independent market, if the networks don't want us, and make just enough to get by. Won't get rich, but we'll be on television, well you and jade will, and you'll be getting your name out there. Who knows? But I do know, if we sell, if they sign, then Trina gets to spend her summer traveling, selling the show to audiences, and you'd get a LOT of free publicity as her sister and probably the most common guest star of the first season."

"And thats why they're watching to see if we're signed?" Tori asked. She knew the answer, but it still felt off.

"Funny, cause if you got signed with a guarantee of being on the show, the networks would be much more likely to buy it" Jack laughed.

"This isn't funny." Tori snapped.

"Isn't it?" He asked. "For the first time in years, your more dependent on your sister then she is on you, cause right now, she's more likely to get signed then you are. Think, this is her time to shine. You may be on her coattails, but your still the main reason she's gonna be getting this show, and as such, your talent will be appreciated. So relax and be happy for her, cause we both know she'll work hard for this opportunity."

"Why won't they just sign us already?" Tori whined.

"Cause we got the offer out late in the season, and they may not have slots open for our show." Jack reasoned. "Lets be realistic. Most pilots never get turned into shows, so we should be..." A beeping noise was heard coming from the Vega end of the line.

"Hold on, I got a text." Tori interrupted her girlfriend. "Okay, we have a definite contract with the Nostalgia channel, and because of that, the Spanish language channel has made an offer. We're making the show." A second passed as the Latina processed what she'd just said. "WE'RE MAKING THE SHOW!" She screamed, starting to do her happy dance. "Oh my god, ohmygodohmygod." She chanted as the adrenalin started pumping through her. "We're actually making the show..."

"Tori!" Jack's voice rang out. "Tori, come back, cause I need your attention. Oh Toorrriii..." He tried to get her to focus.

"What?" She asked the phone. "Jack, we're making the show… Maybe you'd like to come over and go over the, um, contracts with us? You do need to sign a long term one..."

"Tori, I love you, but we have an early day tomorrow, so I'm afraid I'll be staying home. And for the love of the gods don't come over until we've gone over the contracts with Sikowitz, and maybe a lawyer." Jack said really quickly. "No celebration sex until it's a done deal."

"Just have your mother ready to sign the long term contracts with us, cause after that, we're celebrating." Tori said. "Told you it'd be all right."

A couple of days later Trina was walking out to her car, enjoying the feeling of knowing she'd be traveling as soon as the school year was done, promoting her very own show, when Robbie caught up with her. "Trina, I need to talk with you. Got a second?" He asked.

"Sure, Tony isn't gonna be ready for me for quite a while." The older girl replied. "So, whats up? Is it about how I'm delivering my monologue? I could do it whackier."

"We're not looking for whacky, we're letting the material carry the humor. You just need to play it straight. Maybe a little ad-libbing, once you figure out how to read an audience, or play off the words, but until then, we stick to the material." The nerdy boy stresses. "No, what I need to talk about is a bit more, um, uncomfortable..." His voice dropped, as if he wanted to continue but had nothing left to say.

"Okay, what could be more uncomfortable then what we'd experienced in my house when you came out to Cat?" Trina asked.

"We're gonna be working together, so I figured I should tell you something.." He felt lost, looking for the words.

"It's something Rex did, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yea, he kinda cut..." The word just wouldn't come out.

"I kinda figured." The older girl said, sighing. "Look, I forgave Jade for that a long time ago. Then, back when Tori took her and Jack out for that weekend, I kinda used her place as my love den. You know, cause I hadn't really forgiven her for cutting the gimbal."

"Wait, you went to Jade's place to, what, sleep with your boyfriend?" Rob asked, feeling awkward.

"We needed a place, and I was helping them, so I figured it's be okay. It's not like I did that much snooping." She smiled, then sighed. "Tony wouldn't let me. But after that, I felt so much better about Tori's whole relationship thingy, and I felt I'd gotten back at Jade for whatever. You know there's a lot, right? I mean, she's a chizzing bully. Or was. I see how she's changed..."

"So you looked through her stuff, and realized she couldn't have done it?" The nerdy boy asked. He really wanted to know when she'd figured things out.

"No, I realized she could have. Girls got mad skills around demolitions." Trina said. "Or is it Jack? Anyways, I realized it was Rex back when you complained about how insecure he was. Thats when it snapped together, how he would always be coming onto girls, and when we'd reject him, sometimes he'd be a bitch about it."

"So how'd you get even with me?" Robbie asked. "Or is it coming?"

"I hadn't decided yet." She admitted. "I was thinking of screwing with your relationship. Nothing bad, just getting you both involved with someone who'd be good for Cat, but not so good for you. Unfortunately, I don't know that many lesbians. Weelll, other then the girls who hit on me, and they wouldn't be good for Cat."

"Cause you'd tell them you were in a relationship, and they'd try anyways?" He asked. "Sounds like the kind of girl you were looking for."

"No, cause they'd just break Cat's heart after breaking you two up." Trina admitted.

"Given how fun this conversations been up until now, can I ask you another question?" Robbie asked. He suddenly wanted to talk about anything else.

"And now I'm afraid." She replied. "Go ahead, ask."

"If you and Tony don't work out, and I'm hoping you do, but if you don't, would you consider being with Cat?" He smiled as he asked.

"Can I let you into a secret?" The older girl asked. "Cat's fears of choosing badly should evaporate as she see's she has a winner. So be that winner, and she won't need a revolving girlfriend to help give her security. I only say that to bring up couples. Only their not really couples. There are people who get into all kinds of complicated relationships, and I've heard of upwards of six living in a kinda commune lifestyle. Anyways, maybe what you and Cat are gonna do is wind up sharing another couple. Tony's not into that idea, by the way. He's cool with the whole gay thing, just not interested in being a part of it."

"So what are you saying?" Robbie asked.

"Don't limit yourself to what Ryder suggested. I get the feeling you and Cat will wind up in the weirdest relationship of the group, and Tori's dating both of Jade's personalities." The older girl explained.

"So I'm guessing your not gonna let Cat blow on your funbags, huh?" he said.

"I'm saying that you and Cat, if you approach this honestly, have the second best chance of making it of all the couples I know." Trina replied. "Sadly, Tori and her two in one relationship are the first, and I'm sure you know why."

"Well, thanks for listening to me, and I really am sorry that Rex hurt you." Robbie said, looking to make his exit.

"Rob," Trina called out, stepping closer so she could speak softly, "for the record, if I did decide to date Cat, I'd date both of you. Not planning on it, think me and Tony have a real chance, but I also think I'd only be able to be with one of you if I had the set. Your crazy works well together. But, lets not do it, cause I don't need tension in my writers crew. But I felt it should be known."

"I'll tell Cat it was a maybe, if you ever decided you were into girls." Rob said. "I don't want her rooting for your relationship to break up."

"Thanks." Trina said. She then hesitated. "Do you need a ride?"

"I have my car." He said. "Sam came through, it books now. So…. See you later. I hope the executives will love the projected scripts we've written. We'll film the second episode as soon as they give us the cash, and the rest will be filmed next year."

They parted, and Robbie pulled out his phone to text Cat. 'Man, why'd she have to be so understanding?' He wondered.

Robbie would head the writers crew for the first season, and they had a couple of people they knew would be around even after graduation, but they still needed to keep an open mind about how to integrate new blood into the writing crew. They understood that Collage could rip their writers room apart, and to keep the show about the talent at Hollywood arts, they'd constantly need to be infused with a taste of that talent. But Ryder would work as a writer, and train to be the show runner. He'd also work with the new students who came in as writers left, and work with Trina and the faculty to figure out which acts to present, and how to continue with the show.

Trina was penned in to be the star for a foreseeable future. Alex was penciled in as her sidekick and announcer, with the idea of maybe having a spinoff if this show was popular enough. The spinoff, still in it's infancy, would focus more on language independent entertainment, like dancing, some magic, and maybe other similar acts. They were just planning ahead, dreaming for the now of a future where their names would be well known, and they could all brag about starting in that show. In all, it felt like the beginning of something special, something all of them would be able to point back to years after they'd moved on to bigger and better things.

:}

It's starting to feel like this story is winding down. Lets enjoy it while it's still here.

Two big things, we have Tori's reaction tot hem being signed, and Robbie's clearing the air about what Rex did to Trina. Yes, Trina took it very well, but she's seeing the change in Rob, and is willing to look past what his lesser half did.

Thoughts, ideas, rants, compliments, whatever, they gave you a review button. Use it.


	44. Chapter 44 Summer is comming

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters. The only profit I make is the joy I spread by my art.

:}

The gang filmed the second episode just days before the end of the school year, and for a change, they filmed the dress rehearsal it in front of a live audience. Specifically, for the English version, the student body of Hollywood Arts, and the Spanish version was practiced in front of a local, mostly Hispanic high school. The reason was that the gang wanted to see what a difference a live audience would make.

"Positive, we get immediate feedback." Robbie said. "Negative, if something goes wrong, thats it, it's a part of the show forever."

"Not exactly." Cat pointed out. "Saturday Night Live is filmed in front of a live audience, but hours before it's broadcast, so they have time to edit, and cut scenes. You no longer have the mistake that lives forever."

"Then we open the last rehearsals to audiences, people we know we can trust, and let their feedback help us see what needs to be changed." Trina suggested.

"We also think about maybe doing it live, occasionally." Tori added.

Sikowitz, who was there in his capacity as faculty adviser, just shrugged. "Given what your trying to achieve, and the reputation of the school, I'd suggest filming piecemeal, something impossible in front of a live audience. Alternatively, we just make sure everything works before we film, and film with a buffer for things to go wrong. But, as you know, I'm not a part of this, just an adviser."

"My advice," Jade added, "is we do it taped for now, and hold out for more money for doing it live. That way, when we do a live show, it's a special event. I also wanted to point out that we have professional equipment for the show now. Our students are learning to shoot television on professional equipment loaned to us by Hollywood-Bronson. So, lets take the time to enjoy the benefits, and limits, that offers us."

"So, whats everyone doing over the summer?" Robbie asked. "I'll start. I'm doing a lot, actually. I'm working as a contract writer for the studio, helping them with some of their other English language programming. Technically, I'm an intern, and won't be paid, but it's gonna help me as head writer of this show, which needs a name, by the way."

"Hollywood Arts Presents." Trina said.

"Starring Trina Vega." Tori added.

"So, in addition to learning o write from these guys, what are you doing this summer?" Somehow Cat managed to sound fake asking what was probably a leading question.

"I'm gonna be spending a lot of time with my girlfriend, and offered to help her in her babysitting business while Sam is out of town." Rob continued. "I also asked if Sam and her friend, Carly, both from iCarly, would consider working with us. They're on board to be with us as guests, maybe even contribute as writers. We're looking into it."

"Do they count as big names?" Andre asked.

"Yep, cause even though it's been a while since their show ended, they still live on on line." Trina explained. "But the big news will be that this will be their debut to filmed television. A technicality, but a major one."

"A technicality causer they did have a shot at television, but the producer kept trying to change their stuff, and in the end fired all of them over one thing or another." Cat filled in. "But, yea, they've never been on television, just the internet."

"So we have names lined up already?" Jade asked, getting back to the business at hand. "Cool, now we're starting to get momentum. How do we get people to watch?"

"We have all summer to figure that out." Cat said, smiling. "I'll be going on with life as normal, except Robbie and I will be experimenting with what makes us work as a couple. It's a scary, exciting time."

"Gonna go all kinky on us?" Jade joked.

"Once we figure out what kind of kink works for us." Cat replied. "Rob and I have agreed that if the right someone comes along, we're open to both dating him or her." She gave a sweet smile. "It'll have to be a hell of a him, really cute. Otherwise, it'll be a her." The last part was aimed at her boyfriend.

"We're in a kinda open relationship, and have to agree on who we date outside the couple. But, we're committed, and this is just an experiment to see where it goes." Rob explained. "We both realize that some things hurt, no mater how much you say it won't. So, as you know, no sex, possibly no kissing, without the others consent."

"Um, Tori, would you be upset if we borrowed Jack and Jade?" Cat asked.

"Yes, very." Tori replied. "Their mine. Anything else?"

"Trina,..." Cat started.

"Tony and I are going strong, thanks you very much." The older girl shut her down. "This summer, I'll be traveling. I have only sixty days to hit all fifty states and several other countries. I mean, literally, I won't have enough time to hit everywhere. I'll do my best, and really try, but..." Her voice hesitated. "You have no idea how many major markets I'm hitting, just for the Nostalgia channel. Then we have other countries. I'll be on the road all summer. I'll go directly from graduation to the airport, and fly out. Lucky me, Tony will be able to tag along for part of it. We've arranged an apartment sitter for him and everything. That reminds me, Molly's coming on board as the business manager."

"Molly is gonna manager our business?" Beck asked.

"She's a business major." Ryder said. "Funny, huh? Stoner kept woman is a business major. She can be smart as anything when shes not stoned out of her mind."

"So almost never?" Tori asked. She still wasn't crazy about Molly. The girl was a strawberry blond who drifted from auburn to blond, apparently without hair dye, and that made the singer nervous. 'And she offered herself to Jade, twice.'

"Well, she's done a bang up job for us so far on the contracts, working with the lawyers to make sure our interests are protected while giving our creatives the rewards they will hopefully be deserving." Trina commented.

"I'm guessing it's my turn." Ryder jumped in. "Not really a part of this group, but as a writer, I wanted you all to know I'll be spending my time expanding myself. Alex and I will be taking some classes with an improve group here in LA. We should have a much better understanding of comedy by the time we're done. Also, Gradstien is gonna teach me how to be a show runner, so I can do that job for the show. It's transferable, so I will be able to work at that in the future, for other shows. Was gonna make films, but this works too. Sometimes you just need to see what looks like the right path. Also, I could still make movies after this experience."

"I'm spending the summer traveling." Beck announced. "Hope and her father felt that maybe I could be of use to them, so we're going, as a group, to a couple of summer festivals, and New York, to check out some bands and see what might be new. Hope's learning the family business, while I'll be along to help out however I can."

"All I eve got was some cloths and a watch." Andre moaned. "Okay, I spoke, so it's my turn. I'm making my first album, and will take a break to play a music festival or two. Just to get my name out there. Shawn Quincy feels that I have potential, but doesn't want to drop the album until my names more solidly out there. But, and I can't say this enough, we're doing the whole cross promotion thingy, where I'll have a websight for people to visit, and they can sample some of my music. Then, we'll of course promote the living daylights out of my appearance on the show. Make me seem like a bigger star then I am, while giving the show more exposure."

"I'll be recoding my own debut album this summer." Tori announced. "Not going anywhere to promote it, cause Mason said we don't need too. Instead, we're making a music video."

"You need to promote you album." Trina said. "Lucky you, I plan on having you fly out to a couple of the bigger markets to perform with me while I'm doing my tour. That way, we'll cross promote, and you'll get more exposure."

"I'm not doing much of anything this summer." Jade said. "I'm lined up to direct Tori's music video, and I have therapy, but thats it."

"And Jack?" Trina asked.

"He's taking some on line classes, and trying to get credit for several others he's audited on line." Jade filled in. "That will kinda take a chunk of my time. But, and I hate to admit it, I feel I owe him this, and so much more. He's trying to get his degree in structural engineering and demolitions."

"So your summers about Jack?" Tori asked.

"And you, babe. And you." Jade assured her girl.

"Jade, just promise to keep writing, and maybe I'll have you sing something for one of my appearances." Trina said, smiling.

"But Tori here's the big name." The goth protested.

"I don't need her to get on those shows. Not the ones I'm planning on using you for." The older girl said. "I just need a hook, like the runner up for the opening slot of the Platinum Music Awards."

"I'm going to be a film maker." Jade countered.

"With an incredible singing voice." Trina pushed. "Jade, it's like Ryder here. You'll do one thing as a doorway to what you really want to do."

"Don't worry, she'll do it." Tori promised. Looking at her girl with an evil smirk, she repeated "She'll do it."

:}

Winding down here, about to let them wander off for summer break. I think I covered everything, but don't worry. I have one more chapter left, to try and settle anything I missed. So, relax and enjoy the ending of an era, or at least a story.

Much thanks to everyone who read, and even more to those who left a review. I'm glad this was able to show you something just a touch different.

Review, and let me know what you think of their summer plans. Did I miss anything? Anyone? Let me know.

Thanks again for reading.


	45. Chapter 45 Summers end

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.

Warning, I like to end things in a life goes on kinda way.

:}

As the summer was coming to a close, the gang had, once again, gathered in the Vega's home to talk about their show, "Hollywood Arts presents." For the first time anyone could remember, Sikowitz had joined them in the Vega home, sitting on the red couch, watching the students work on their big project for the next year, the show they (And quite a few other Hollywood Arts Students) would be producing. Each one of the group who was still in school would get one period each day for their "Work Studies" class, where they could work on the show. This year the school would produce one of it's best classes, with the student body doing almost everything to make the show.

"So, kids, how was your summer?" The balding teacher asked. It almost sounded so normal, the kind of thing one student might ask another, or maybe a teacher would ask their students to write a paper about. For Sikowitz, it served another purpose.

"Great." Robbie said, smiling big. "I was an intern, which is like slavery, but they claim you get valuable work experience. Now normally, that doesn't help you get a job. But I was able to shadow the head writers on a couple of shows at Hollywood Bronson, and let me tell you, I learned a lot from them."

"And we're dating Molly." Cat added. "What? It's true. She's done with her last candy boy, cause she has a place now, and moved on to dating us. Since we work together, you know there won't be any problems."

"Sugar daddy." Jade said, not looking up. She was working on something, and had barely bothered to give anyone her full attention.

"I also babysat, worked on costuming, and with Molly's help, set up my own small costuming shop." cat said, ignoring Jade. "Robbie even helped me pay for it by getting them to hire me to make more sexist costumes for some of the girls over at Hollywood Bronson. But now I have a shop, and there's a place, I can't talk about it, but we have a place for the shop. Yea.." The redhead was now fairly evasive. "Um, Ryder?" She prompted.

"Alex and I had a blast over the summer, and we even managed to drag Jack into a couple of the classes. It was a hoot." Ryder said, smiling. He was only too happy to bail Cat out. "Learned a hell of a lot about comedy theory, application, that kind of chiz. But mostly, in my other training, I learned that the show runner is one busy boy. I have the job of making sure the parts of the show fit together."

"Hi, for those who don't know me, I'm Alex, Molly's new roommate." The new (to some of them) girl said. "I just wanna say I'm very thrilled to be having this opportunity to work with you all…."

"Boring." Trina cut her off. "Be a lamb, and go get Jade some coffee before she does something messy to someone. Rex isn't here, and everyone else bleeds." The older girl had only gotten back that morning. She hadn't even bothered to unpack, not that anyone believed she would. They could all see a very frazzled personal assistant in her future.

"I wish she were kidding." Ryder said to his girl. He gave her his best sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, I've met Jade. I've seen her on coffee withdrawals. Since your assistant isn't here, I'll go get the coffee." Alex said as she stood up.

"Thanks." Jade said, smiling at her for only a second before blue eyes were once again locked on her laptop..

"Both Andre and I got our albums done." Tori jumper in. She had that excited bounce to her that said she couldn't wait to share her good news. She was even moving her fists around like she did in her excited walk.

"DUDE! Don't you think I'd have liked to talk about my album?" Andre asked, but he didn't seem too upset.

"Then go on, I can wait." Tori said, smiling, pulling her arms back down and almost sitting on her hands. Jade absentmindedly stroked her thigh, all without looking up from her computer.

"Okay, I got my album made, and managed to avoid the setup you freaks, and you Jade, had planned for me. Well, I did, for most of the summer. I guess I should have seen that one coming. By the way, Melanie's a wonderful girl, but did you have to set me up with someone related to a Jade clone?" He glared at Tori, who only shrank into her seat.

"Hay, Sam may be a lot like me, but we're very different people." Jade protested, looking up from her work. "For example, I like revenge, where she enjoys protecting those close to her. Also, she lacks that pesky restraint and refinement I developed over the years." The smile she was giving the musician was bone chilling. "However, she doesn't have someone like Jack to restrain her." She paused for a second. "Weeellllll, she did, but that was back in Seattle. No one local. Guess you'll just have to treat this girl of yours right."

"Enough threatening Andre with a small, psychotic blond." Alex chimed in. "I wanna know about the album?"

"Um, Alex, how'd you know she was blond?" Andre asked.

"What, I'm one of the group now. I was in on the planning. Had to be, since Tori was so busy, and Trina was out of town. It was Just me, Molly, and Cat doing most of the setting up." Alex explained. "And she's supposed to the twin sister to Sam, the girl from iCarly. Thus her sister would be short, blond and psychotic. Now tell us about your album."

"Not much I can tell you yet." Andre said, shrugging. "Mine is fairly pop music in nature, but as I was playing shows and trying to learn, I discovered an interest in more street like sounds, giving it an edge that my Hollywood Arts music just lacked. You know, cause we kept everything so clean at school."

"You swear?" Cat asked. She sounded shocked, strange from a girl in an open relationship with multiple people.

"Nope, but I do use some of our more frightening experiences to help me give an edge to some of the songs." He replied. "Caught in a cupcake while in a very bad neighborhood, or being in prison in Yerba…' His voice faded.

"Okay, that brings something up." Trina chimed in. "If Tori hadn't stopped that huge men-woman, would Jack have intervened?" Her attention was on Jade now.

"Roll to the right, take out the leg at the knee, and get to my feet so I would have the chance to do some damage if she got back up." Jade rattled off. "So, um, yea..."

Beck spoke up. "Okay, as long as we're talking, I have a question, but will pay for it with my story." He smiled. "Hope and I attended over a dozen rock festivals over the summer. We saw bands, spoke to people, and in general learned how to find that diamond in the rough hiding in those festivals. We helped sign four new bands to RPX while learning about the minor bands that make up the majority of the performers at music festivals."

The handsome Canadian took a deep breath. "While on the road, Hope and I worked out a lot of our differences. It seems that traveling with someone can do wonders to either build, or destroy, a relationship. We came close to destroy more then once. But in the end, somehow, we wound up still together. She's not like Jade at all. I mean, she's mean, and a challenge, and hard to be around when she's full of herself. However, she has a father who gives her money but not praise, while jade just didn't get much of anything out of that sperm donor." he gave Jade a small smile. "Jade turned out to be a great training girlfriend for dating hope. Still, Jade's more of a direct physical threat, while Hope is more verbal, and maybe has a threatening bodyguard. So we talked, a lot, letting her open up about her fears and worries, and we learned how I could help rein her in and redirect that angst towards something constructive."

"So you had a very productive summer." Jade said dryly.

"Jade, be nice." Tori scolded. "So I'm next?"

"No, cause Beck has a question." Sikowitz pointed out. "Go ahead, Beck."

"What happened with Rex?" The actor asked.

"Rex is having one of his moods." Cat answered.

"We found out that, somehow, maybe because of the differences between Jade and myself, Rex isn't staying as distinct as we'd hoped." Robbie explained.

"As you'd hoped." Beck corrected.

"No, we." Cat said. "I didn't wanna date him, but I kinda liked Rex."

"You kinda like everyone." Jade complained. "And you only liked Rex cause he was the less gross part of Robbie."

"But you get to keep him, cause he's gonna be a part of Rex, right?" Tori asked, looking back and forth between Cat and Robbie.

"Does anyone wanna know what I did all summer?" Trina huffed. She looked annoyed. It was obvious that she had been waiting to wow the group with her summer adventures.

"You traveled, got minor star treatment, and now your back." Ryder said. "Or did things go sideways?"

"Okay, everything you said happened." The older Latina said, smiling. "But more happened as well. Our show is gonna be in so many markets, so many chances to catch on, we'll be a hit for sure. You have no idea how many markets both the Spanish language channel and the Nostalgia Channel reach. Major overlap. I was in Canada for a bit. Canada. And I got all three of my singers to perform at one show or another during my tour. Even got the shows I was visiting to have a cameraman record those performances, and give me a copy for our websight. It's gonna be so good."

"All three?" Alex asked.

"I got both our signed peoples, that being Tori and Andre, performances on the road. But I also got Jade to sing for a couple of the smaller shows." Trina smiled. "I do wish Cat and Robbie would have flown out for some of the dates. I'm sure we'll have both of them singing on the show."

"Did Jade get signed?" Cat asked.

"Not yet." Jade huffed. "Okay, Vega, you wanna go last?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

"Sure." Tori replied, sneaking a quick kiss in before the goth started.

"Then lets start with Jack." The blue eyed girl said, shifting to let her other half have the stage.

"Okay, we'll start with the easy stuff." Jack started. "Jade and I, we're actuality slowly integrating, but not gonna go all the way. It'll be like a computer with two operating systems, only it's running them both at the same time, one in the background. Maybe one of those dual core computers where they can run two different things at once..." He looked around. "Okay, letting the metaphor distract me. But, thing is, we're heading to a time when we're both kinda on all the time, and the reactions you'll get will be based on who's running things. Jade and I will be sharing out lives, with Tori if we're really lucky, quiet Jade, and it's a new experience."

"So Jade's still here?" Rob asked.

"In the background, making snide comments. But there's a haze still, since we have a ways to go. I suspect we'll be like this until all our past is revealed, processed, and absorbed." Jack replied. "But anyways, I got really lucky, and the years of on line classes I took are being accepted, kinda, so I'm close to getting my bachelor's degree in engineering. Just had to take some tests to pass those classes, and now I'm so close..."

"How close?" Tori asked, pushing herself into him just a bit.

"Evening classes and some extra work, and I'll have it by the end of the school year." He replied, smiling with pride. "Hay, it means I have my life planned out, even as Jade gets hers."

"Jade?" Sikowitz asked.

"Not that much." She said, now back in control. "Or at least not of my planning. Trina, Tori, Jack, everyone seems to want to push me to be a success now, and it's working. I've got people interested in my singing, in my directing, in my writing. I spent the summer trying to make things up to Jack, and in between helping other people out, all this happened. But that in between was a lot. No wonder Vega here always won. People liked her, and made damn sure she got the opportunities to succeed."

"Thats not exactly how it works." The teacher tried to interject.

"But, and I say this cause I need to clarify, I'm not done studying. Not yet. I have school to go to, collage, and I wanna get my degree. But this show, it'll give me that chance. I'll make something of my life, and be able to be there for Tori." Jade looked around, trying to find the words to say she cared about everyone without hurting her image.

"I made a video." Tori chimed in. "It's gonna be released in a couple of weeks, and thats only cause we wanted to wait for the show to be on the air to premiere the video. Jade directed, and as a result there are a few who'd like her to direct their videos. I also have an album waiting to be released, with the same limits."

"Um, Jade, would you consider directing my video?" Andre asked. "You know, so we can have it on the show too, and it'll look consistent."

Tori smiled. "Of course she would, once you get Shawn Quincy to approve a budget, and she can work out the details." The singer replied, sending her girl friend a quick smirk. "But, moving on, when I was not being with my lovely girlfriend, or my boyfriend, I spent my time working out how I was going to promote my music. I figured out that I'd sing at some shows on the weekends, that kind of chiz, to get my name out there. Mostly, however, I'm gonna let the internet and our show help me grow into a star, all on my own. Maybe perform on a few other national television shows, if the opportunity is there, but I'm on the edge of making it, and it feels so good." her smile lingered for only a second. "And oh yea, Jack and Jade and I, we're going strong. I just have to stop getting ahead of us, cause neither wanted to discuss the wedding plans." She looked over at her goth, smiling as the dark haired girl tried to play it off. But they all understood where this was leading, it was just about putting in the time so that there were no doubts, no regrets, and their work lives didn't get in the way.

Sikowitz spoke up. "I spent the summer trying to decide how to work with the students I have, and the ones I'm gonna get, to give everyone of them the best education as actors, and as people, that I can." He paused for a second, to draw their attention. "I came up with several ideas, including having you lot learn about the pitfalls of fame. But for now, I suspect what we need is a bit of reality. So, drive by acting exercise. You're all normal people who've never dreamed of Hollywood, and now you're about to meet some star who's shot into our conscious minds. More specifically, and really think about this, you're about to meet yourselves, as a normal person meeting a star. Be honest, and tell me about the experience."

All eyes where on the quirky teacher as he stood up and walked over to the door. "This exercise doesn't stop when I leave, nor when you go to school, or graduate, or whatever. From this moment forward, I want you to always be thinking of what it's like for someone without your life to meet you. How would you treat them? How would it feel for them if you, the real you, snubbed that person? Snubbed you. And I want you to hold onto the feeling, the lives you'll create for these people who will never have your fame, probably wind up working in some uninspired job, and how you wouldn't be able to really relate to the things the stars go through."

The quirky teacher addressed one of them. "Jack, I'm holding you responsible for making sure Jade never forgets what I'm trying to teach everyone else here. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir, mister Sikowitz." The blue eyed boy replied, only popping up to reply before fading back again. This was Jade's moment with her favorite teacher, learning the most important lesson he had to teach.

"Very good." The coconut lover said. "You got the assignment, Jade?" She nodded. "We live in a world of make believe, where we let ourselves totally give into the fantasy, or the tragedy, of the story we're telling. But as important as that all is, you also need to never forget what it mans to be normal, cause you're not. But unlike the characters you're trying to develop, you can imagine what it's like for them, be them, if only for a fleeting moment between jobs." Once more he raked them all with his eyes. "I look forward to making this show with you all, and will see you Monday at school. Good night."

The drama teacher walked out of the house, leaving silence in his wake. While everyone, including

Ryder and Alex were digesting what he'd said, Jade decided to repeat what Jack whispered in her mind. In her best, (And dangerously close) Sikowitz voice, she said "And… Action."

:}

So, thats where I'm ending this story. Hope I didn't leave too many hanging plot points. But, their on their way, Tori and jade are together, Jack and Jade are working on their relationships, and in general everything's moving forward for them. I liked this place.

Thanks to everyone who's read this story. I hope it was entertaining for you. And a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I know it was different, and I hope it gave you something to think about.

So, now that we're at the end, I'd like once again to ask you to review. Cause, why not?

Thanks again for supporting this story.


End file.
